Saint Seiya Cruzadas:Los Años De Gloria
by Delian Cromwell
Summary: Cuando las fuerzas del mal amenacen la tierra, Guerreros de las esperanza siempre aparecerán, Enfundados en sus armaduras, Representando sus constelaciones, Ellos harán explotar su cosmos, La energía que recide dentro de ellos, Protegerán el amor y la paz en la tierra. Ellos son... LOS SANTOS!
1. Chapter 1

_******** *********************************************************__**SAITN SEYA CRUZADAS*******************************************_

_**Los años de gloria**_

**Capitulo 1 : afirmar lo afirmado.**

**Tras un tiempo de su batalla con Apolo y con artemisa y después de ese shock que afrodita paso al ver a sus hijas irse, Athena decidió que era más factible que todos volvieran con ella a Japón, los caballeros de oro al principio dijeron que no puesto que les era mas fácil quedarse en Grecia para reconstruir el santuario, pero Saori se los pidió de buena manera…**

**Flash back/**

**-**Pero señorita el deber de un caballero de oro es custodiar su respectiva casa del zodiaco –replicaba Milo

-escúchame Milo ,todos debemos prepararnos para lo que se viene a si que lo mejor será que todos ustedes vengan conmigo a Japón ,además es mas seguro para ustedes que por ahora no estemos en el santuario ,recuerden que mis hermanos los encerraron en aquel lugar y no pienso volver a perderlos

Fin del flash back/

No hubo mas protestas los caballeros accedieron, tanto oro, plata, bronce y hasta kiki tuvieron que acompañar a Saori a Japón, los caballeros femeniles rentaron un departamento para las cuatro (June, Marín, Geist y Shaina), los caballeros liderados por Jabu tenían también un departamento cerca de los muelles y bueno solo los oro y Seiya junto a sus hermanos se quedaron en la mansión Kido que pronto tendría mas de un amo

El pequeño peli verde acomodaba sus cosas en el que era su antiguo cuarto que después de tantas guerras y batallas había quedado casi abandonado ,Shun cantaba una pequeña canción mientras recordaba lo que aconteció unos días atrás cuando aun estaban en el chalet de Saori .

Flash back/

Shun dormía abrazado de su nii-san en sus brazos el peli verde se sentía bien, mañana partirían a Japón, pero de repente algo pareció perturbar el sueño del Andrómeda

-no…no…-decía entre sueños desesperadamente- no…tu…lo prometiste…lo prometiste!...LO PROMETISTE!

Primero sollozos y luego gritos que terminaron por despertar a todos en el lugar – Shun despierta, despierta! –gritaba Ikki tratando de despertar a su hermanito al igual que Hyoga

\- Shun!...despierta! –el cisne sujetaba al peli verde de los hombros, los ojos esmeralda aterrorizados miran al rubio llenos de lagrimas

\- que paso?...-pregunta Shunny al encontrarse con todos ahí ,incluso Saori y Shion lo veían con cara de what –que ocurrió?

-eso te preguntamos a ti –le contesto el rubio –te despertaste gritando "lo prometiste, lo prometiste"

-no lo recuerdo O.O –fue todo lo que el conejito contesto

Fin del flash back/

-/se que mentí, pero no puedo preocupar de nuevo a mis hermanos / ^u^ la, la, la, la.

Tarareaba el peli verde mientras acomodaba sus libros, alguien toco a su puerta pero aunque esta estaba abierta el recién llegado no quiso pasar hasta ser invitado

-adelante…^û^ que se te ofrece nii-san? –pregunto Shun sin dar la vuelta y ver a Ikki boquiabierto

-como rayos supiste que soy yo sin darte la vuelta –pregunto el fénix

-mmm…tu aroma es inconfundible –contesto Shun

-O/O a que te refieres? –pregunto Ikki

-jijijiijiji que se te ofrece nii-san?

-Shun…quieres ir a ver a mama?-pregunto vacilante el mayor ,Shun de inmediato volteo el sabia que tono era ese ,lo que su hermano quiso decir fue :

_"**Shun tengo que irme de nuevo"**_

Shun no dejaría que su nii-san se diera cuanta de que sabía traducir muy bien el "ikkito"

–claro ^u^, porque no, hace tiempo que no vamos a verla y debemos llevarle un ramo de flores

Lamentablemente a Shun le sabían leer sus propios comentarios y quien mejor que Ikki para hacerlo ,lo que su peli verde quiso decir fue esto:

_"**dejarme aquí es tu costumbre no importa ya, yo ya me acostumbre "**_

Aunque a Ikki le dolía hacerle eso a su hermanito, había una razón por la cual quería irse y esa misma razón se estaba discutiendo en la oficina de Saori

-no! –Hyoga ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su fleco

\- Hyoga ,por favor -suplicaba Saori

-sabes que a Shun se le romperá el mundo de saberse hijo de es maldito -le dijo Seiya que por fin se atrevía a hablar

-si y por favor no le digas así –dijo Saori

-ah! por favor Saori ese desgraciado no es mas que un hijo de…

-SHIRYU! …por favor –Saori los entendí pero era su abuelo de quien hablaban y para ella era un "santo "

-para ti Saori el era tierno y protector –le dijo Seiya un poco mas tranquilo

-pero para nosotros era solo el imbécil que nos saco del orfanato para convertirnos en caballeros –secundo Hyoga

\- y ahora con esto, también era el tarado que engaño a nuestras madres –termino el dragón

-chicos escuchen…se que nunca los trato como a sus hijos pero…al menos acepten sus apellidos, no les pido que lo quieran!- Saori solo quería eso que ellos fueran parte de la familia Kido

-no! claro que no! –dijo Hyoga que descubrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un rastro de lagrimas

\- para ti Hyoga y para ti Shiryu, Camus y Dokho son lo mas cercano a un padre que tienen, y para ti Seiya dios sabe que Seika es la madre que nunca conociste, pero por favor

-que dijo Ikki?-pregunto Shiryu, Saori sabia que se venia, el desenlace de la platica

-Ikki es otro asunto –contesto Saori

\- te dijo que no, cierto?...si el dice que no entonces olvídalo -Shiryu y los demás comenzaban a retirarse de la oficina

\- Pero…chicos! –Seiya ya iba de salida cuando Saori le tomo del brazo, sus hermanos lo esperaban en la puerta -por favor Seiya escúchame

\- dijiste que Seika era lo mas cercano a una madre que tuve – el torrente de lagrimas se dejo ver en el rostro del castaño que volteo destrozado a ver a su amada Saori – y el nos separo

El castaño salió corriendo con sus hermanos tras de el, los tres entraron al cuarto del Pegaso y mientras este se acomodaba en el regazo del cisne, Shiryu por su parte mandaba un mensaje a Ikki el cual decía lo siguiente:

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**ya lo supiste?...que harás al respecto?"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**Se los dijo ya?...como lo tomo Seiya?"**_

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**mal esta destrozado, estamos en la habitación de el,**_

_ **Debemos hablar los cinco de esto, ven ahora mismo"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**estas loco Shun no debe enterarse…sabes como lo va a dejar la noticia?"**_

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**y por eso mismo debemos decirle hoy,**_

_**Además piénsalo si le dices frente a nosotros**_

_**El pobre conejito tendrá con quienes consolarse"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**maldita sea, odio que tengas razón…vamos para allá o"**_

Ahora el ave inmortal tenia que llevar a su inocente hermanito de regreso a la mansión, pero como?...gracias a que dios le dio un cerebro maquiavélico y como Seiya no estaba allí para impedírselo o de verdad lo mataría, así que todo rojito y tomando aire llamo a su hermanito que compraba las flores para su madre para que le hiciera caso

\- O/O SEIYALEDIJOASAORIQUELAMAMYELLALOSACODELAORDENDEATHENAYDEBEMOSIRACONSOLARLO!

-O.O….que?...vamos ay que ir!- Shunny tomo del brazo a su hermano y los dos subieron a la moto del mayor, tomando rumbo a la mansión, cuando al fin llegaron, basta decir que Ikki no hacia mas que volar de la mano de su hermanito, pues nada mas puso un pie en la tierra este lo volvió a tomar del brazo y se dirigieron al cuarto del Pegaso

Al entrar encontraron que el castaño seguía en el regazo de cisne, llorando a mares por los sentimientos encontrados que la noticia le provocaba

\- Shun …llegaste muy rápido – dijo el castaño secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mirando al peli verde

\- oh Seiya no te preocupes, yo hablare con Saori para que no te saque de la orden de Athena – y bueno ya sabrán la cara de espanto y risa irónica que puso Ikki el cual casi se muere por la cara que el Pegaso le puso

\- por que me sacaría de la orden? …¬o¬ que diablos le dijiste Ikki? –pregunto Seiya

\- ^/^ que Saori te saco de la orden de caballeros al enterarse que la amas – dijo Ikki con los colores encima y una sonrisa picara

\- YO NO LA AMO!- grito Pegaso

Todos: si, claaaaaaaaaro! ¬U¬!

-como sea Shun esa no es la razón por la que tu e ikki regresaron a la mansión –explico Hyoga quien como el para saber que pasaba por la cabeza del caballero Andrómeda

-a no?...y entonces porque regresamos? - pregunto Shun muy tierno e inocente tomando un cojín de seiya y abrazándolo cual peluche de felpa

\- Shun, que opinas de Mitsumasa Kido? – le pregunto ikki, el sabia que debía decírselo a su hermanito pues el mismo lo habia cuidado desde que su amada madre habia muerto

\- o.o?...etto ,era el abuelo de Saori y uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo el mundo ,aparte de eso era el dueño del emporio Kido y de la fundación Graude y es el mismo señor que nos saco del orfanato para convertirnos en caballeros ,por? –pregunto el conejito

Con la voz temblorosa su ikki-niisan le intento preguntar el asunto en cuestión – Shun…que pasaría si…si ese hombre fuera…nuestro padre biológico?

-o.o que?

\- el es nuestro padre biológico…-dijo ikki que ocultaba sus ojos tras su fleco

\- de todos…-termino de explicar Hyoga

Silencio absoluto y todos mirando la nada y volteando a ver al conejito que empezaba a emitir soniditos como sollozos y de pronto

\- JAJAJAJAJA…o sea que lo mío con Hyoga es incesto? –pregunto de golpe el oji verde, dejando a todos con cara de wat

-O/O claro que no! eso no es cierto! –se defendió el rubio

\- ahora me vas a negar? –pregunto sumamente indignado el conejito

-obvio te va a negar Hyoga es mi novio!-grito seiya tomando al rubio del brazo derecho, acto seguido Shun lo tomo del brazo izquierdo

-eres un infiel Hyoga, ahora resulta que engañabas Shunny?- pregunto fingiendo el dragón

Shiryu entendió perfectamente por que reacciono de esa manera ,para Shun todos ahí eran sus hermanos ,esta era una manera de afirmar lo afirmado ,y para Shun su sueño de que todos fueran una familia por fin se cumplía ,ikki por su parte sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón ,Shun era la razón de su existir y debía cuidarlo ,que su hermano reaccionase de esa manera significaba que aunque dolido el corazón mas noble de la tierra seguía con ganas de amar, decidió entonces que debía seguirle el juego a su hermanito.

\- hyo….ga….- todos voltearon a ver al ave de fuego y les decía que algo en el tono de voz de este no era del todo bueno – TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HERMANO!

-ikk…i..ikki…no espera…yo no –trato de defenderse Hyoga pero...

\- nii-san hablar de esas cosas frente a los demás ^/^ -dijo todo apenadito el Andrómeda, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso Ikki se abalanzo hacia el cisne.

Fuera de la habitación del Pegaso cinco caballeros de oro escuchaban el ataque del fénix

\- Seiya quítate de encima! – grito Shiryu

\- aaaaaaaahhhhh! Ikki déjame! –Hyoga trataba de detener al fénix

-Shun bájate de ahí! –grito Shiryu que vio como el conejito se subió al ropero del castaño y se preparaba para aplastar a sus hermanos

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuera de la habitación

\- parece que ya todo esta bien –dijo Shaka que miraba a Aioros, Aioria, Camus y el maestro Dokho con una sonrisa aliviada.

"**_pronto de las cenizas del tártaro saldrá, ella la hermana de la fuente, los volverá a eliminar"_**

-Así parece –dijo Dokho –pero vallamos pronto a la junta que ordeno Shion de nada nos sirve estar aquí si ellos no nos necesitan

Dokho era el más viejo en la orden de dorados (NA: el patriarca no cuenta ¬¬) y era el único que entendía perfectamente el sentir de su amado alumno, el dragón, su amado dragón se encontraba totalmente abatido.

Los caballeros de oro se dirigieron a la sala de "juntas", la verdad era solo la última habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo donde todos los dorados tenían sus cuartos, el lugar tenia todo lo necesario para los caballeros, una gran pantalla de plasma de 72" ,un sillón enorme para los catorce hombres ,una pequeña terraza lo suficientemente grande para que Shion y Dokho no quisieran salir de ahí pues todo el día se la pasaban "jugando damas chinas " ,aunque la vista que daba hacia el jardín que recién estaba siendo cuidado por el caballero de piscis era asombrosa y llegaba a esta una brisa casi alucinante los dejaba pensar de manera tranquila y seria, o ese era el rollo que le inventaban a los dorados ,todos estaban reunidos ya en el lugar solo esperaban a los otros ,a los" maestros", ya llegados ahí el primero en preguntar por los bronces fue Milo

-que paso?... se encuentran bien?-pregunto el escorpio

-no te preocupes ya hablaremos con el después –le dijo Camus, el acuariano sabia que Milo se refería mas a Hyoga que al resto ,pues siendo el bicho su mejor amigo era normal que este se preocupara por su alumno.

-muy bien, Dokho –recibió el patriarca, este estaba vestido con ropas convencionales ,ósea normales, desde que llegaron a la mansión Shion el sumo pontífice casi no se separaba de su diosa y mas parecía padre de esta que su caballero ,traía consigo unos lentes que últimamente portaba cual personaje misterioso de cualquier anime shonen -y bien que paso? –pregunto el patriarca que disfrutaba de una taza de te de limón sentado en una silla estilo trono un tanto grande.

-pues al parecer no necesitaban consuelo de sus maestros –le contesto "el tigre de gohoro" –aunque la verdad sus frases daban a entender que estaban por demás destrozados

-saber que son hijos de ese señor no creo que les agrade mucho –dijo Aldebarán –desconozco todo el asunto pero, al menos cuando llegan a toparse con algún cuadro de el en esta mansión siempre lo ven con resentimiento…

-eso es lo que me preocupa, ellos tienen aversión por ese señor y eso los podría tener en una depresión por enterarse que son sus hijos -comento Saga –después de todo lo que les hizo sufrir y como los separo por el mundo cuando solo se tenían a ellos ,debió ser duro

-yo pensé lo mismo -dijo Shaka-y saben quien creo que es el mas afectado?

-Ikki –contesto el chino –el es quien mas reciente el asunto aunque me pregunto que podrías hacer por el Aiora

\- y por que yo maestro? –pregunto el leoncito

-pues obviamente por que el será tu futuro alumno, al igual que Shaka tendrá que vérselas con el mismo Hades -dijo el patriarca ,quien para sorpresa de todos se encontraba enmarcando una sonrisa casi maquiavélica en su rostro, y la clásica mirada escondida tras unos lentes en los cuales solo se veía el reflejo perplejo de los mencionados

-YO!?...O.O…pero maestro y Death…o Kanon…yo no creo que pueda con el carácter del fénix – dijo quejándose el leon

-pero Aiora recuerdo que de pequeño tú también te cargabas un carácter de los mil diablos –le dijo el arquero – además no puede ser tan malo tener un alumno

\- muy bien dicho Aioros, porque quiero que tú entrenes a Seiya -soltó de golpe el pontífice

-QUE!?...espere…alto…pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco!- el pobre cinta roja en cabeza casi se cae del sillón

-a ver muchachos por favor, miren el asunto esta así no sabemos los motivos verdaderos de la venida de la hijas de afrodita y también desconocemos si las volveremos a encontrar y en que circunstancias lo haremos –un horrible hueco de dolor tomo por sorpresa al de piscis al escuchar al patriarca pero este se hizo menos cuando el cáncer le tomo de la mano y le dijo vía cosmos

\- /no te preocupes las encontraremos /- mientras en el rostro del peli azul se dibujaba una sonrisa

-pero como ellas lo dijeron hay que estar alertas – prosiguió el ariano notando el efecto de esas palabras en su doceavo caballero y el apoyo del cuarto caballero hacia este – por lo tanto, hoy les encomendare la misión mas importante de toda su vida, así que tengo un encargo para todos ustedes y mas para ti Kanon – espeto el patriarca mientras tomaba en sus manos un montón de cartas.

**OFICINA DE LA SEÑORITA KIDO**

Tatsumi corría a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su protegida, tenia en sus manos unos folders con unos muy, pero muy importantes documentos, propiedades, cuentas en diferentes bancos del mundo, fideicomisos, giró la perilla y entro

\- La verdad señorita Saori no entiendo lo que esta haciendo, mire que dejarle a esos vagos las cosas que mi señor Mitsumasa les dejo, que diablos van a hacer con ellas? –pregunto el calvo a su señorita sin darse cuanta que estaba hablando al móvil, se callo de inmediato, y dejo los papeles en el escritorio, quedándose completamente estático

-aja…si note preocupes yo me hare cargo…pero…Julián…sabes que yo no puedo ordenárselo …quiero que sea el quien lo decida…si lo se la escama lo reclama…si ya se que tu tampoco puedes dormir bien las pesadillas cada vez son mas fuertes ,pero…Julián…entiendo pero entiéndelo a el ,acosarlo no es la mejor manera de tenerlo de nuevo a tu lado …sabes por que te evita…ya se que lo haz perdonado …Saga no lo dejara irse contigo…hablare con el, adiós. –la diosa por fin colgó, en definitiva estaba cansada de las constantes llamadas del joven Solo, desde que se entero que Kanon había vuelto a la vida se la pasaba llamando a la mansión para tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, como un **marina.**

-Tatsumi bien sabes que ya no esta en mi jurisdicción el uso de esas propiedades además, yo pronto dejare de ser la señora Kido –dijo la peli lila

\- no lo acepto y menos si ellos tomaran su lugar, además conozco muy bien mi futuro si usted ya no se encuentra en la mansión, ese Ikki me va a correr, lo se OnO– chillo el calvo

\- yo tengo que regresar al santuario tu bien sabes que mi deber es ir allá y si estoy aquí es por que ellos lo necesitan

-pero señorita si usted se va todo aquí se volverá un aquelarre!- otra vez esta chillando ¬¬ -déjeme ir con usted! OnO

En ese momento entraban a la oficina los caballeros de bronce, sus ojos lucían rojos, habían llorado abrazados, y juntos y también golpeaditos ya que cierto peli verde se lanzo del ropero y los aplasto, pero esa fue su forma de decir** "ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE NO SE COMO REACCIONAR SINCERAMENTE ¡! O"**

-Tatsumi después hablamos por favor déjanos solos – pidió la joven, el hombre de confianza de los Kido dejo la oficina, los jóvenes se sentaron en el amplio sillón de esta, fue fénix quien decidió romper el silencio

\- Saori ya hemos hablado entre nosotros y… -no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer O.O – nosotros…nosotros

\- nosotros decidimos aceptar los apellidos de Kido –concluyo el ahora segundo hermano mayor de los hijos Kido, ósea Shiryu

\- O.O, es enserio? –Pregunto la diosa- hablan totalmente en serio?

-si, nos dimos cuenta de que esto solo afirma lo que ya todos sabíamos ^^ -dijo Hyoga

\- que?...

-que todos somos hermanos –contesto Shun con una amplia sonrisa - **^U^**

**\- O.O** /solo necesitaban hablar con Shun para convencerse / -pensó Saori -/incluso Ikki esta convencido / …pues entonces muy bien ,aquí tienen –dijo entregándoles los folders con los documentos que Tatsumi le había llevado – con su firma en estos documentos serán dueños de las propiedades y aparte podrán hacer uso de las cuentas a sus nombres, también tendrán que hacerse cargo de la compañía como nuevos y únicos herederos de la familia Kido

-Saori, pero y… -pronuncio por lo bajito Seiya

\- y tu one-san? – dijo Shun sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en que le llamo

-no se preocupen yo seguiré siendo una Kido y tendré los mismos derechos que ustedes excepto que yo ya no seré la líder de la familia, ese cargo es para el mayor –dijo mirando de reojo a Ikki

-O.O a mi ni me mires Saori, yo no soy el mayor, el mayor sigue siendo Ban-dijo Ikki por que de verdad se veía en los ojos de Saori las indirectas – no…-y sigue la mirada – o/O…no! – y ahora voltea buscando auxilio en sus hermanos, que por cierto lo miran igual o peor –O/O COMO RAYOS CREEN QUE YO VOY A HACERME CARGO DE LA COMPAÑÍA!

"**SALA DE JUNTAS"**

\- Es en serio patriarca? –pregunto totalmente alegre y con lagrimas en los ojos el cáncer a su señor Shion - de verdad me esta pidiendo esto? ^U^

\- si tu y Afrodita deben partir mañana mismo –contesto el pontífice –pero sabes a lo que vas verdad? 

-claro por supuesto **^U^**no se preocupe**, nosotros** iremos y le diremos a "ese" que nos ayude!- claro que iría, era un lugar hermoso al que el patriarca los había enviado, era…era ITALIA

-continuando con las encomiendas, Kanon esta carta me la dio la señorita Athena, me dijo que lo que decidas tienes el consentimiento y ayuda de todos y todo en el santuario y que no importa lo que pase siempre serás un santo de oro –dijo Shion dándole la carta al géminis, Saga que estaba a lado suyo miraba de soslayo esa carta que tenia el sello de los Solo.

-ahora vamos con ustedes mis queridos "maestros", no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, mis cinco caballeros de oro con encomiendas de su propio talle, de oro, en sus brazos cargan el peso del mundo mis niños –dijo fingiendo el patriarca una escenita de tristeza como la del papa de yuki de vampire knight – OnO…OUO pero ni modo tenían que ser guardianes de los zodiacos de esos cinco o…

\- no te preocupes Shion nuestros niños entienden la responsabilidad que tienen que llevar consigo –dijo Dokho que estaba sentado junto a Shion y frente al resto de dorados ,con un pañuelo y casi llorando a moco tendido de repente se abrazo a Shion y ambos comenzaron a llorar a mares

\- O.O wtf? –bueno así estaban los dorados con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-vamos patriarca…no llore…-dijo Aioros que era sujetado y abrazado de su hermanito Aioria (N/A: son un amor ^^)

Acto seguido Dokho y Shion se echaron a llorar peor

\- Bravo,"flechitas" ya empezó la escena ¬o¬ - dijo Milo -ahora tu los vas a tener que calmar

-y como rayos lo hago? –pregunto Aioros con cara de interrogación

-fácil –dijo Shaka –no lloren papa, mama todo esta bien sabemos que destino tenemos y lo acataremos, todo sea por Athena, la paz y el amor en la tierra

Las lágrimas cesaron y los mayores se secaron el rostro

-nuestro hijo Shaka sabe cual es su destino ^U^ -hablo Shion – soy un padre tan orgulloso

-si lo se, siempre ha sido un buen hijo ^^ ; U ; -le secundo mama Dokho

**-todos : WTF (O.O)U**

**OFICINA DE LA SEÑORITA KIDO**

\- no! …para nada… me niego!- dijo Shun –Saori yo no puedo hacerme cargo de esta compañía!

-pero Shunny, tu sabes que nosotros de lo único que nos gustaría hacernos cargo seria del orfanato –le dijo Hyoga

\- como rayos acabamos en esto?...era a mi niii-san al que debíamos convencer no a mi!

\- bueno pues, primero Ikki dijo que no ,después nosotros rodamos los ojos, trataste inútilmente de convencerlo, luego el dijo que no y después rodamos los ojos hacia ti ^^ -contesto muy alegre el Pegaso -y por ultimo preguntaste como habíamos acabado en esto ^^ jeje

-hay maldita sea no quiero! –dijo Shun

-vamos chicos no he pedido que lo decidan ahora…-trataba de hablar Saori con una gotita de sudor en la frente, pero no le hacían caso

-para nada Shun tu destino es ser el señor de esta casa!- grito Shiryu

\- claro que no!...yo no me veo como el amo de esta casa ,es mas preferible que Hyoga o Seiya se hagan cargo de esta compañía que yo! –sus palabras le llegaban su nii-san

\- yo no pienso dejar a mi querido Shunny en manos de ese idiota de Tatsumi, y por mucho que me ruegue a la primera de cambio lo mando de una patada al yomotsu! –grito casi compungido el fénix

\- A VER! –grito Seiya para sorpresa de todos –TODOS SON UNOS TARADOS, SHUN NO TIENE NI CONOCIMIENTOS DE UN HIJO DE FAMILIA NOBLE Y YA ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ENBAUCARLO!

\- O.O es verdad, Shun no duraría ni un minuto en ese mundo lleno de perversiones – meditaba el fénix

-oigan yo de mínimo ya he ido al colegio!- contesto Shun- o/

Todos- QUE!? XD

\- Así es Shun fue al Instituto Miyamoto, el colegio que la compañía Kido dirige…- explico la ex señora Kido (N/A. por fin) – y ahí ustedes asistirán ^^

TODOS:QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Escuela, Marinas y Roma **

"_**noche tras noche esperando su amanecer, esperando el volver a ver esos ojos que alguna vez me llamaron a su lecho"**_

-eres un traidor Shun! –grito Hyoga

\- por que a nosotros, ¬u¬ bueno a ellos hazles lo que quieras pero a mi? …a mi porque?- dijo Ikki

-ya tranquilos muchachos – pidió Saori – esto no es para tanto

\- como de que no?- pregunto indignado Shiryu – el nos ha traicionado!

\- yo nunca lo haría – se defendía el Andrómeda que estaba a lado de Saori –pero si quiero que vallamos todos juntos ^^

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en la oficina de la señorita Kido, hablaban de un asunto importante que Saori quería arreglar antes de regresar al santuario, pues este demandaba a su señora y el tiempo y la venida de sus parientes titánicos se veía cerca

\- ustedes….-dijo Saori

\- NO /O.O/!

-deben…

-nooo –dijeron ellos - O.O

-asistir…

-noooo … O.O

\- al instituto Miyamoto ^o^ -finalizo Saori

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO XD

-muchachos, vamos no debe ser tan malo -dijo Mu tratando de relajar las cosas – además mi alumno Kiki también asistirá al colegio

\- mira mejor no digas nada Mu – le dijo su maestro Shion de forma regañona – que le juraste la armadura de Aries solo para que fuera al colegio ¬¬

\- **¬U¬** tehe…-es que mi alumno es una persona bastante confiable ^^

-cállate ¬¬

-como sea muchachos, quiero que vean esto no como una obligación sino como una oportunidad, ya que yo no los obligare a ir a la escuela –continuo con su petición la diosa athenea

-usted no señorita pero nosotros si –dijo Camus –nosotros regresaremos al santuario pronto y en cuanto volvamos todos ustedes serán entrenados para tomar sus respectivas armaduras de oro, excepto tu Hyoga, tu serás nombrado como caballero de acuario de inmediato

Esa confesión dejo a todos asombrados era un hecho su futuro estaba decidido, Camus y los otros "maestros" ya habían discutido con el patriarca sus respectivas tareas, entrenar a sus alumnos, explotar al máximo todas sus técnicas y hacer de ellos unos caballeros de su propia talla, _**caballeros divinos**_

\- Eso ya esta decidido desde que me derrotaste en la batalla de las doce casas, tú ya tienes derecho a tu armadura, pero mi querido alumno te falta conocer verdaderamente al mundo, por lo tanto asistirás a esa escuela –concluyo el acuario

\- pero maestro Camus eso significa que usted ya no…- las palabras no salían pero el corazón se encontraba asustado, su maestro dejaría de serlo?

\- no te preocupes, Camus seguirá a tu lado el nuca dejara de ser tu maestro – le dijo Milo notando unas traviesas lagrimillas en los ojos del cisne –además no dejare que este –señalando al pelirrojo –me deje como mama soltera –dijo poniendo cara de sufrido

\- otra vez vas con eso?-pregunto el acuario –ya te dije que no te quiero como madre de Hyoga ,eres demasiado mujeriego para darle buen ejemplo a mi alumno!

\- oigan eso quiere decir que…mi maestro será Aioros? O.O –pregunto Seiya totalmente asombrado, pues la lógica le decía que el guardia de sagitario, aquel héroe del santuario seria su mentor

-entonces…O.O yo seré alumno de Shaka de virgo? –Pregunto Shun con cara marcianito de toy story – y mi nii-san será alumno de Aioria ^^

-QUE?!- gritaron los ahora alumno y maestro (N/A: estoy disfrutando esto ^^ ), Ikki y Aioria

-tu ya lo sabias Aioria – le dijo el arquero a su hermanito

\- si pero…aun mi cerebro no lo procesaba O.O – se defendía el gato dorado

-a ver muchachos esto esta decidido, irán a esa escuela y ya –concluyo el patriarca –y otra cosa importante, aparte de ir al colegio entrenaran con sus maestros los fines de semana empezando la próxima semana, entendieron?

\- siii¬¬ - x 5

-Saori nos quieres mantener alejados de algo?- pregunto el fénix - por que esto es por demás sospechoso ¬¬

\- o/o…para nada Ikki, por que lo preguntas? –Saori fue descubierta, pero Ikki aunque sabía que algo le ocultaban, tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer

-mmm….Shun tu iras, no?-pregunto el mayor

-etto…hi! ^Û^/

-entonces yo también voy –Ikki debía proteger a su hermanito pues desde la guerra con hades Shun lo tenia muy preocupado

\- por cierto Saori-san – pregunto Seiya

\- si , dime

\- donde están afrodita y death acaso ya regresaron al santuario?

-OUO no, ellos están en Italia ^^

Todos -XDDDDDDDD?

_**Roma, Italia, 4 pm.**_

Death y Dita bajaban las escaleras del aeropuerto a toda velocidad, bueno de hecho afro iba persiguiendo a un muy emocionado cáncer, pues lo primero que hizo el caballero fue echar a correr nada mas piso su tierra natal aventando viejitas en el camino y mandando a volar a todos, el pobre piscis traía encima todas las maletas, de pronto el canceriano se paro de golpe y afro casi se estampa con el

\- primero corres como loco y ahora te paras igual de tempestuosamente, que te pasa? –pregunto el ojiceleste

\- TUT…OUO ESTOY EN CASA!-death tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su cara ,había estado así desde que supo que vendría a su amada madre patria , de pronto 5 autos lexus negros se cerraron en seco frente a los dorados ,de ellos salieron cuatro mujeres en trajes negros y un adolescente vestido de igual forma ,una de ellas era castaña ,la otra era peliazul,y las dos menores eran peliblancas ,el joven tenia un cabello color negro , la gente tras los caballeros salieron corriendo, esta por demás decir que traían cara de matones

\- así que este bastardo se atrevió a regresar a su casa, eh? –dijo la castaña – y que clase de bienvenida espera?

\- pues…yo esperaba algo como llevarme al paraje solitario mas cercano y golpearme hasta la muerte o la inconsciencia ¬U¬ –contesto death paniqueando a dita – pero eso ni en un millón de años Catalina ^^

\- O.O…OUO JAJAJAJAJA no has cambiado, nii-san –contesto la castaña

\- ni tu Catalina, afrodita…-llamo death – ellas son mis hermanas, Catalina (la castaña).Mariana,(la peli azul),Ana y Alejandra ( las peliblancas) y el es Giancarlo mi hermano menor –hola ,mucho gusto ,soy Alexander ,Alexander Cromwell –contesto respetuosamente el caballero de piscis ,esto dejo impresionado a death pues casi nunca usa su nombre real

\- cuando papa recibió la carta del patriarca diciendo que venias mando a llamar a todos sus hijos e hijas ,por eso vinimos por ti –dijo mariana

\- así que mis hermanos también están en roma ¿- se dijo death , afrodita comenzó a procesar las cosas

-/ lexus negros de lujo + trajes negros + cara de matones…O.O…no es posible/…death –llamo el peli celeste –una pregunta, cuantos hermanos tienes? **·/·**

\- O.O yo?...mmm…tengo 10 hermanos ^^

\- pronto serán 11, hermano ^^ - le dijeron las menores

\- QUE?...mama esta esperando de nuevo? – pregunto casi infartado - no puede ser mi padre esta loco!

\- / 11 hijos!...eso solo quiere decir una cosa/ death tu padre es…el don de la mafia italiana? – pregunto el piscis casi infartado y con su alma a dos metros de distancia sobre el

-eh?...ahhhh siii ^^ mi padre es Marco D`griagnni, el don de la mafia de toda Italia ^^, por?... O.O Alexander! Estas bien?

El ultimo guardián de las doce casas se desmallo y cayo con todo y maletas, (–o- )0

_**Mientras tanto en las orillas del mar, frente a la mansión Solo**_

-sabe señor me impresiona- dijo Sorrento que acompañaba a Julián a la orilla de la playa privada de la residencia solo – sus sueños últimamente son demasiado vivos y reales

\- si, lo son…/pero si mis conjeturas son ciertas, entonces…/- con un gesto de su mano el joven solo abrió una cámara secreta en el acantilado, en ella se divisaba un ojo de agua color aqua marina muy suave y luminoso -Sorrento ahí viene…

Así era su Tetis salía del ojo de agua, portaba sus escamas de sirena y traía consigo la vasija de Poseidón y también el tridente dorado de este

\- Mi señor Julián he traído ante usted lo que me pidió – dijo la sirena haciendo reverencia y mostrando los encargos

\- así lo veo mi adorada Tetis – contesto el peli celeste tomando su tridente y caminando a la orilla del ojo de agua

\- joven Julián, para que a mandado por estas cosas?- pregunto el marina pues temía lo peor

\- como tu bien lo dijiste, mis sueños son muy reales últimamente y por eso debemos tomar medidas desesperadas, ay que llamar a mis queridos marinas

\- pero…- sirena no estaba del todo convencido – y la vasija señor?

\- ahh…eso es como un seguro de vida, vamos mis queridos amigos debemos traer devuelta a _**"nuestra familia"**___ \- Julián tomo el tridente y lo apunto en dirección del ojo de agua, este comenzó a brillar en un tono dual de color oro y azul – muy bien, sirena Sorrento inicien el ritual!

Tetis comenzó a tocar una sola tonada, era hermoso su canto, justo como debiera cantar una sirena, Sorrento no se quedaba atrás, el joven toco su flauta con una melodía que contrastaba por completo con el canto de Tetis y su propia sinfonía final

-muy bien…ahora… - Julián elevo su cosmos divino y lo trato de encender al máximo, el tridente pareció reaccionar a su amo y comenzó a brillar en dorado – MIS QUERIDOS MARINAS SU SEÑOR LES LAMA, VENGAN A MI UNA VEZ MAS Y DEJEN SU TALAMO DE FUNEBRE BELLEZA, REGRESEN DEL SUEÑO LLAMADO MUERTE Y SIRVANME DE NUEVO!

-VEN A MI LEUMNADES, BESTIA DE MIL FORMAS, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO ANTARTICO!

El suelo del recinto retumbaba, pronto una sombra salió del ojo de agua enfundada en las escamas del marina de las ilusiones, la sombra tomo mil formas en un solo instante, Seika, Camus, Shun, todo su repertorio en un solo instante y finalmente ,la salamandra satanica,para después tomar la forma de…

-Kaza de leumnades, a su servicio mi señor Poseidón –dijo hincado el marina

\- PRESENTATE ANTE MI POSEDOR DE LA LANZA DE ORO, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO INDICO!

Del ojo de agua la fina salida de la lanza fue lo primero en tomar forma, después del agua salió el marina, tomo su lanza y se hinco ante su señor

-Krishnna de Crissaor, a sus ordenes su majestad -el marina se hinco junto a su compañero de armas con el ojo de agua tras de si

-VEN A MI HIPNOTIZTA DE NAVIOS, MI APRECIADO SCYLLA PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO PACIFICO SUR!

Las figuras de las seis bestias de la marina tomaron forma para después fundirse en una sola

-Io de scylla, ordéneme emperador

-VUELVE A MI, TEMIDA POR TODOS Y FIEL SIRVIENTE DE LOS DIOSES BESTIA DEL MITO, KRAKEN, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO ARTICO!

Del ojo de agua de una forma muy elegante el joven peli verde salió enfundado en su escama, mientras caminaba un puente de hielo fue formado por sobre el agua

\- Isaac de kraken, a sus ordenes mi señor Poseidón

-Y POR ULTIMO MI QUERIDO CABALLO DE MAR VUELVE SER MI VIGIA, PROTEGHE OTRA VEZ EL PILAR DEL OCEANOPACIFICO NORTE!

Del ojo de agua Bian el marina del hipocampo, camino por sobre el puente de hielo y se hinco junto al resto dando sus respetos a su señor Poseidón

\- Bian del hipocampo a sus ordenes emperador Poseidón, sus fieles marinas a su voluntad dios del mar.

Julián bajo el tridente se veía totalmente exhausto y cayó a los brazos de Sorrento quien igual que Tetis dejó de emitir esas melodías

-mis adorados marinas, no saben la alegría que me da verlos otra vez…espero no perderlos de nuevo…

El joven solo se desmayo en brazos de su guardián, mientras el resto de los generales se acercaba a el

\- Sorrento, dinos por que nuestro emperador nos regreso a la vida – dijo el kraken – no es que no me guste la idea, pero esto es extraño

\- tiene que ver con sus sueños, él últimamente a estado viendo lo mismo una y otra vez- contesto el flautista

\- que? – preguntaron los presentes al unisonó

\- el fin de nuestros días

_**En la orilla del rio Aqueronte, dominios destruidos del infierno**_

El infierno estaba destruido en su totalidad, los muertos caminaban en la nada en una sola dirección, mientras una sombra humanoide caminaba en dirección contraria, ésa sombra tenia consciencia, sabia que su destino era el _**Giudecca**_, otra sombra le tomo del hombro, esta recién llegada traía consigo una luz muy poderosa, los muertos salían corriendo y quemados después del contacto de esta, excepto la sombra que sostenía del hombro, ella no salía corriendo pero se resistía a ese poder de luz

\- Llegas tarde – dijo la sombra – pero lo trajiste

\- así es te prometí traerlo, y además Zeus nos proveerá de todo cuanto necesitemos ^^ - dijo la luz

-oye dime algo, tú sabias todo cuanto nos paso? – pregunto el bulto oscuro al de luz

\- mis visiones así como las de la fuente nunca son completas ,a veces solo me muestran platicas, imágenes o sucesos ,pero nunca completos como tal ,así que ..No ^^

\- que bien te escudas

\- vamos Delian, debemos despertar al ejercito de Hades de su letargo, para que se unan en torno a su señor-al fin el bulto de luz se dejo ver por completo, era Kaia la guerrera de la insignia de Pegaso, su cabello lacio y castaño volva con el viento sombrío del inframundo

\- ya lo se Kaia, de igual el tridente de pandora que Zeus nos dio debe hacer todo el trabajo por nosotras-la sombra cambio su imagen, ya no era solo oscuridad si no una joven de cabellos negros ébano y unos zafiros por ojos, luminosos radiantes y fríos sumamente fríos

\- jeje, esto va ser divertido ^^- dijo Kaia esbozando una sonrisa casi maquiavélica en su rostro

Lo que quiero proteger, Miyamoto, Londres

"_**el trueno, el cielo, y la tierra, no son nada ante ella, ella lo es todo, pero mas es nada y la nada es mas poderosa que el todo"**_

Era de día en la mansión D`Griagni, amanecía en el cielo, los rayos del sol hacían acto de presencia y sobre todo en el rostro del caballero mas hermoso de los 88 de la orden de Athena, afrodita se encontraba recostado en una hermosa cama tipo imperial con sabanas de seda y satín, despertaba un tanto perezoso y mirando todo totalmente sorprendido por el lujo de esa habitación

\- Pero…donde…estoy? –se pregunto el caballero, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y una linda criaturita entro, con sus piecitos camino de la entrada a los pies de la cama

\- ola! –dijo el par de ojos miel que miraban a afrodita con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- ola nena…me podrías decir donde estoy? –pregunto el pisciano

-jeje… estas en la casa de mi abuelo ^^

La puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció death en el dintel de la puerta, traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

\- Isabela, tu papi te busca hermosa ^u^ -dijo el de la cuarta casa

\- tío franco ^^ -la niña se abalanzo hacia su tío y el de cáncer la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la puerta – solo quería conocer a tu "escudero "–dijo la niña

\- jeje ya lo veras después ahora ve con tu padre, si no te juro que esta vez si se infarta ^^ - la pequeña salió del cuarto, death se dirigió a la cama sentando se junto a su amigo

\- "escudero"?- pregunto afrodita

\- Francesco debe de dejar de contarle tanto cuentos ^^ -contesto cáncer – y dime ya te sientes mejor afro?

\- si, gracias, dime que rayos paso?

\- te desmayaste al enterarte que soy hijo de la mafia y te trajimos a mi casa en roma ^^, de eso la tarde de ayer

\- O.O ósea que no fue un sueño, en realidad eres un hijo del don de la mafia italiana? O.O

\- ^o^, si mi padre es el 6º líder de la familia D'Griagni, se supone que yo seria el 7º, pero me fui al santuario ^^, después de mi están mis hermanos y como somos muchos no hubo problema en que yo fuera caballero es mas mi padre esta mas que orgulloso de mi ^^

-ya entiendo ^^-dijo afro –dime cuantos hermanos aparte de las chicas de ayer tienes?

-en total somos 10 y con el nuevo bebe 11, yo, Catalina, Francesco, Mariana, Pierre, Alejandra, Paolo, Ana, Angelo, y Giancarlo, el nuevo bebe se llamara Luciano si es hombre y Lucia si es niña ^o^

-O.O...ok no diré nada, solo que tu padre esta loco- dijo dita

-dímelo a mi ^^-, bueno ya levántate es hora de desayunar, además quiero que lo conozcas

\- conocer?...a quien?

\- a mi padre ^^- dijo el canceriano

-oye ..Death, ahora se porque querías ser caballero –afrodita tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de alegría total pues su amigo tenia una razón para ser caballero

-O.O…ja, ellos son mi razón de pelar y lo que quiero proteger – contesto franco

-estas feliz o no?

-O/O tanto se me nota?...la verdad es que si estoy muy feliz –dijo abriendo la puerta –vamos no tardes

_**Mientras tanto en Japón **_

En la limosina Kido se encontraban Saori, Shion y los 5 enjuiciados, digo los caballeros de bronce (N/A: awww son un amor ^u^),estos habían sido listos y habían puesto una condición para ir al colegio la cual consistía en que si uno no estaba de acuerdo con las instalaciones o algo así ,los demás no se quedarían ,pero todos sabemos que Saori es mas lista que eso ^^ y ella también les puso una condición ,si no era esa escuela seria otra ,los bronces estaban a punto de negarse pero ,Seiya acepto embobado por su diosa ,y es por eso que todos sus hermanos trataban de reprimir su instinto asesino hacia el Pegaso

_**(¬¬)(¬¬) (O.O) (-.-) (-.-)**_

\- De verdad no te creo- le dijo Hyoga – a ti si te dice salta del puente de Brooklyn no lo piensas dos veces y tomas el primer vuelo a los estados unidos 

-no es mi culpa, Shun es el traidor complotero!- dijo el Pegaso tratando de zafarse del asunto

\- eso no es cierto, todo hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria cuando tu decidiste hacerle caso a Saori como siempre - se defendió el pequeño shunny bunny

\- si Seiya dile de una vez por todas que la amas –dijo Ikki

\- que yo no la amo!- termino por gritar Seiya

-ya llegamos –dijo Tatsumi

Llegaron a la escuela, si la prestigiosa escuela Miyamoto llena de espacios verdes, canchas y espacios libres para sus más de 10 clubes con salones amplios y maestros de primer nivel su estándar académico es el mas alto de todo Japón ,academias como _**Shinwa y Ouran**_ han adoptado su estándar y prototipo educativo /N/A: si jajajajajajajajaja sobre todo Ouran ^^),los caballeros bajaron de la limosina junto a su diosa y a su patriarca, pero nada mas entraron a la escuela entendieron que era un hecho que Shun estudio ahí

-kya*U* Shun –sama!

-Shunny-sempa!

-Shunny-Kun!

-oh miren es Shun!- dijo uno de los chicos del cole

-oh espero que vuelva al colegio, con el aquí el torneo de americano será pan comido ^^-contesto otro

Las chicas muertas por el, los chicos idolatrándolo y su Ikki-niisan apunto de rostizar gente, el pequeño peli verde tomo del brazo a Ikki, el fénix trato de tranquilizarse, caminaron a la oficina del director, pero nada mas estuvo sin vigilancia Ikki lanzo la famosa "mirada congelante del fénix", cuándo entraron a la oficina el director los recibió casi llorando de felicidad así mismo se lanzo a abrazar a Shun

-Shun Kido-sama, ya esta de vuelta!- el director abrazaba a Shun con lagrimas a moco tendido ^^- no nos vuelva a dejar se lo imploro - dijo el director de Miyamoto hincándose frente al peli verde y sus hermanos – se lo pido de rodillas

\- señor Miyamoto, porfavor la escuela esta mejor sin mi O/O- dijo Shun totalmente apenado por la situación

-eso no es cierto, aun recuerdo como usted nos llevo a la gloria de dos torneos nacionales de campeonato en básquetbol

\- ósea que mis partidos contra ti son simples escaramuzas?- pregunto indignado el dragón

-bueno es que…al demonio, no tengo por que contestarles ¬/¬ , señor Miyamoto hemos venido mis hermanos y yo para tratar de asistir a la escuela

\- OUO, sus hermanos y usted?- el director pensaba que su fortuna al tener a Shun se multiplicaría por 5

-si pero aquí no hay nada que nos pueda tentar a quedarnos – dijo Ikki, aunque esa oración sonó a reto para Saori y para el director, quienes idearon un plan con solo mandarse miradas de complicidad

\- creo que eso es verdad,- dijo el director – de todos modos, el club de futbol no requería otro miembro

\- futbol OUO?– dijo Seiya, Hyoga al verlo tan feliz se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían

\- chicos tratan de convencer a Seiya – dijo el cisne

\- maldición se va a repetir lo de la mansión ¬¬ - contesto Shiryu – esperen…recuerden tenemos un trato, deben convencernos a todos si no, no nos quedamos

\- cierto y ni que el club de natación o el de beisbol tuvieran vacantes - aunó Saori

-natación OUO? – dijo Hyoga

-maldita sea ya tienen a Hyoga – Shun estaba preocupándose – nii-san, nii-chan que hacemos?

-espera un momento es a mi a quien llamaste nii-chan?- pregunto Shiryu

-concéntrate Shiryu – lo regaño Ikki, aun así el ataque mortífero faltaba por llegar

-señor Miyamoto ahora recuerdo que el equipo de americano tiene nuevos aditamentos o no? ¬U¬ - dijo Saori quien traía en sus brazos a los chibis Seiya y Hyoga con un letrero que decía _**"los derrotados"**_

-OUO AMERICANO?- Ikki traía cara de gatito

-maldición nii-chan que hacemos?..El americano es el talón de Aquiles de mi nii-san –dijo Shun zangoloteando a Shiryu

-en serio Shun eso de llamarme nii-chan será cotidiano?- pregunto el dragón

\- concéntrate, maldición grrrrrr

-ok, descuida a mi nadie me doblega como a esos tontos –se ufano el pelinegro dándole a su otouto una momentánea paz y confianza, ¬u¬ que no duraría mucho

\- biblioteca de mas de seis millones de títulos ¬U¬ - soltaron de golpe tanto el director como Saori

-O.O al demonio donde firmo mi inscripción –dijo Shun al ver lo penoso de la realidad, era el único que quedaba de pie

-vamos Kido-sama –contesto el director – como la ultima vez que estuvo aquí vimos que le encantaba pintar cuadros, abrimos el club de arte en su honor ^^

\- en serio? OUO

-espero Shun, tu pintas? – pregunto Shion

\- si aunque mis pinturas no son muy buenas ^/^

\- eso no es cierto...acompáñenme todos – el director llevo a los caballeros y a Saori al salón del club de arte –esta es la pintura que abrió las puertas a los alumnos integrantes del club

Todos miraron maravillados la hermosa pintura llena de perfección en cuanto a detalles y técnica que el director les mostro y mas Shion que casi se muere de un infarto al ver que en esa pintura estaban_**, SASHA, TENMA Y ALONE**_

-guau…esa joven se parece a ti Saori- menciono Hyoga

\- si y ese chico se parece mucho a Seiya –aunó Shiryu – aun así no sabia que pintaras tan bien hermanito – dijo el dragón revolviendo los peli verdes cabellos de su hermano menor

_**Mientras tanto en Londres **_

En una mansión se encontraba recostada una chica de cabello café largo ,muy largo ,dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, sin que ella lo notara una joven rubia de su misma edad ,se acostó a su lado y movió un mechón de ese largo cabello café que caía como cascada sobre la cama

-que ocurre Korina tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto Kaia abrazando a su hermana gemela

\- no es eso, solo que… quería…

-asegurarte que estoy viva?- pregunto la castaña

\- si…-dijo la oji azul en un leve tono bajo

-y no eres solo tu – dijo su hermana peli roja ,que entraba en esos momentos al cuarto ,se recostó junto a sus hermanitas tomándolas en sus brazos en un hermoso abrazo -yo…yo también quiero saber que estamos vivas

En otra parte de la mansión, en otra recamara una joven de 18 años velaba el sueño de tesoro mas grande, Isabela, la pequeña Cromwell que con solo 16 años ya era toda una guerrera, desde hace 2 meses Delian y sus hermanas habían regresado sanas y salvas de su ultimo encuentro con los dioses, Delian la antigua guerrera dragona, velaba todas las noches el sueño de su pequeña hermana, pues el temor de represalias en contra de ellas por parte de los dioses seguía vivo.

-aunque los dioses nos hayan liberado, la marca de las sombras aun esta conmigo, aunque se que esta es la marca de mis pecados y no se podrá quitar con nada, Zeus fue muy listo al darme esta misión a mi y a Kaia pues siendo ella quien es y yo siendo quien soy nada se interpondrá en los planes del dios del trueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"**su ira y su dolor por lo que le quitaron y la luz que ya no tiene….Athena debe pagar su pecado"**

Dita caminaba hacia el comedor para desayunar con todos, pero al llegar a la sala se encontró con una enternecedora imagen Death tenia a sus sobrinos alrededor de el, el caballero de cáncer les leía un libro," caperucita roja", los niños estaban encantados con su querido tío, se notaba en sus ojos que lo amaban y afrodita lo noto al instante

-oye, Alexander, vamos es hora de que lo conozcas –Death tomaba del hombro del caballero de piscis – me a estado moliendo toda la mañana para conocerte

-conocerme…O. O quién?-pregunto el peli celeste

-^^ mi padre

-O.O /mierda/

Death llevo a un cuarto a su amigo, el pobre pisciano casi se desmaya (de nuevo) por el miedo, las historias que se escuchan del _don de la mafia_ y todo eso, pero lo que encontró fue a un mago Clow cualquiera sentado en su sillón y rodeado de sus hijos e hijas y disfrutando del placer de un cigarrillo

-padre el es Alexander mi amigo y caballero alumno del señor Cardinale – dijo Death presentando al caballero

-ya veo si parece que Cardinale lo entreno, ese rubio maldito, tenia un gusto por los alumnos que me dejaba frustrado, los escogía de acuerdo al color de su cabello, pues entre mas hermoso este fuera…-mirando a afrodita para que el terminara la frase

\- …mas hermoso seria su cosmos y la casa de piscis así como el jardín de rosas serian mas hermosos y servirían mejor a nuestra diosa…O.O… de verdad conocía mi maestro –pregunto dita

-claro, el era mi mejor amigo, en Grecia el me ayudo mucho pues yo era nuevo en el santuario así que fue mi muy querido compañero de armas –contesto el padre del canceriano – hasta que mi querida Lilia tubo a Franco

-no seas mentiroso Marco – dijo una mujer que recién entraba a la habitación, llevaba a un vestido rojo ,su cabello era largo del mismo color gris que el de Death – tu saliste del santuario pues no aguantaste que ellos no fueran tan sádicos

\- Alexander ella es mi madre - presento Death a la mujer que tenia a su lado, esta de inmediato tomo a franco y lo abrazo

\- eres como te recuerdo mi querido niño, te has ido tantos años que ya había olvidado tus ojos tan finos y tu hermosa sonrisa , no es así marco?

-así es Lilia, eres nuestro muy querido primogénito, después de que te fuiste al santuario tu hermana Catalina se hizo cargo del resto de tus hermanos y bueno cuando nos enteramos de que te convertiste en el caballero de cáncer ,me alegre tanto ^^ - contesto el padre de franco

\- dinos hermano por que has venido? – pregunto Pierre ,el cuarto hermano de Death

\- a es verdad – Death saco de su bolsa del pantalón una foto – ella es a la persona que quiero que busques mi querido padre ^^

\- es hermosa, que pasa hijo la amazona tendrá un hijo tuyo o que ¬u¬ – pregunto el padre Death de topetazo

\- QUE? O.O

-hay hermano no creo que nos necesites para esto o si? – pregunto Paolo [1]

\- si la verdad es que la chica esta hermosa, pero no tiene mas de 20 o si?- pregunto Ángelo

\- dejen de decir estupideces, es la sobrina de este imbécil!- grito el canceriano señalando a Alexander quien hacia la señal de amor y paz todo rojito

\- quieres emparentar los clanes D´griagni y Veltora?!- pregunto confundida su hermana Ana

\- Veltora? – pregunto el de la cuarta casa a su compañero

\- si, ese es mi apellido – dijo Dita – pero yo y mi hermano adoptamos el apellido de nuestras esposas al nos, mi nombre cambio al llegar al santuario y por eso mismo yo ya no soy conocido en mi casa como Alexander Veltora

\- entonces cual es el apellido de la chica? –pregunto Giancarlo el hermano de Death

\- ella es , Delian Cromwell – contesto el pisciano ,todos lo miraron como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la aberración mas horrible del mundo

\- ella es tu sobrina? – pregunto el padre de franco – y por que debiera la, esa mujer es una asesina desquiciada ,ni en mil universos la buscaría ,ES MAS NI POR QUE EL PATRIARCA MISMO ME LO PIDIERA LO HARIA!

\- y si lo pide atenea?- pregunto el de cáncer - ou

\- entonces ya lo pensaría mejor ^^ - contesto muy alegre el don

Y en Japón

Los caballeros de bronce iniciarían sus clases dentro de una semana a si que los caballeros de oro así como Saori les ayudarían a estudiar para entender las clases, sobra decir que los que estaban mas que contentos eran Shun y Shiryu los cuales parecía almejas felices

(OUO) (OUO)

Mientras saga les enseñaba cálculo diferencial, en el tema de límites de una función, y también estaba tan contento como una almeja

(OUO)

Pero los que estaban hasta la… de esas lecciones eran por obviedad Seiya, Hyoga y el fénix, estos parecían torturados, una por que a Seiya no le importaban las clases y dos por que Hyoga estaba dormido, ya que el calor de Japón le atrofiaba el cerebro y bueno, no hay que esperar mucho de Ikki, además esta ahí por su hermano y no por gusto

(ONO) (-N-)ZZZZZ ( ¬.¬)

-Entonces cuando una función no llega a ningún punto quiere decir que?- pregunto saga y tras dar una mirada rápida a sus seudo alumnos ,supo quien seria su victima – OuO Hyoga?

El pobre cisne estaba más que ido así que Seiya le dio un codazo para que despertara

\- -n-…..O.O…etto….etto…no…el limite no existe? – pregunto el cisne tratando de atinarle a la respuesta

-¬¬ pura suerte deja ya de dormirte- le dijo el sensei Saga ^^

La vida de escuela de los caballeros tendrá que dar un cambio de 360 grados pero , la escuela no es peor que el infierno de hades o si?

"_**año tras año soñando con la misma noche de abril, año tras año esperando por la luz que se extinguió en el brillo de esa niña, no mas ella debe pagar, ponerlo en su contra hacerle ver su error, eso debe hacer"**_

-mucho gusto …..Mi nombre…es…..es…..O/O …Kido Seiya ,es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Así se presentaba Seiya al nuevo salón de clases, para el era algo nuevo presentarse con ese apellido…o bueno si quiera usar apellido, a su lado estaba Shun que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tantos compañeros que los miraban como si estuvieran viendo la maravilla de las maravillas, bueno las chicas sobra decir que estaban alucinadas con ellos y los manes los veían como si fueran la copa del mundo ,si el estaba así sus hermanos estaban peor …bueno Ikki ,su dulce carácter(n/a: vil sarcasmo) lo ponía como jitomate y mas por las caras de la chicas casi cayéndose sobre el fénix ,los maestros habían hablado ya con el director y habían sido informados de los pormenores del porque estaban ellos en la escuela y del porque desaparecerían bruscamente de la misma ,si Athena los necesitaba ,el profesor de los mayores (Hyoga,Shiryu e Ikki )era un maestro un tanto estricto pero entendió bien la situación además no era la primera vez que trataba con un esbirro de un dios griego ,el profesor Satoshi era muy bien aceptado tanto entre el resto de los profesores como de los alumnos ,Saori fue instruida por el cuando era niña así que sabia en que manos dejaba a sus "hermanos políticos", el profesor sentó a Ikki y a Shiryu juntos alado de la ventana yal final de las filas ,a Hyoga lo sentó junto a la delegada de la clase Amyan Brelleker, una chica de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta y con hermosos ojos verdes ,era la mas lista del grado y una de las mas atléticas de la escuela parte del club de gimnasia y capitana del mismo .

\- cuando acabe el día, les prestare mis notas para que se pongan al día con las materias, ne?- decía la pelirroja Amyan al inicio del receso

\- si, muchas gracias – contesto el dragón – por cierto si quieres que tus libretas estén seguras a la hora de prestárnoslas, lo mejor será que me las des a mi, si no mis hermanos las destrozaran ¬u¬U

\- estas diciendo que no puedo tener una libreta en mis manos?- pregunto Ikki quien se sintió un poco ofendido – O.o?

\- sin quemarla? – pregunto cisne _ no creo que puedas señor "prendo las alarmas de incendio de la mansión en la noche" UO

\- mira quien lo dice , el que no puede dormir lejos de la ventila de aire acondicionado y necesita 20 hieleras junto a su camita :P – se defendió el fénix

\- ha?...O/O – sobra decir que Amy tenia la cara de what

\- nada, O/O estos idiotas no saben cerrar su boca ,con esa clase de comentarios tan ilogicos , verdad? –pregunto el dragón hacia sus hermanos con cara de pánico y sudando frio

Por las escaleras del edificio corrían a todo lo que daban Seiya y Shun, de hecho Seiya corría tras de Shun

-apresúrate Seiya no quiero llegar tarde ^o^ –decía el conejito un tanto exasperado de la demora de Pegaso, pero no se le puede pedir ser rápido si todavía no ha desayunado o si? ^^

\- no corras conejito!...aun no desayuno…no le exijas a mi cuerpo responder tan rápido a tu aceleración…además a todo esto por que la prisa? O.O

\- por que quiero desayunar con todos en la azotea, ademas quiero ver…ver…ver algo

\- ha? – Seiya casi se caía de espaldas al abrir la puerta del salón de sus hermanos, pero era inevitable, la imagen era la siguiente: Ikki junto a Hyoga sentados espalda con espalda en la ventana del salón y Shiryu recargado junto a su silla platicando muy amenamente con ellos

-pero…/cuando empezaron a llevarse tan bien esos dos, acaso esa noche todo fue perdonado?/ -Seiya y Shun estaban igual de sorprendidos

\- nii-san! ^^ - grito el peli verde

\- oh ya era hora , me muero de hambre – dijo el fénix – vamos Shun ,traeremos el desayuno para todos …aunque si escojo algo que no les gusta se amuelan y se lo comen ¬u¬ -saliendo con el conejito del salón

\- por eso llevas a Shun a tu lado, el no permitiría esa clase de acciones de tu parte para nosotros…_nii-san! –_ contesto Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros y guiñando el ojo

Salidos los hermanos del salón, los restantes se dirigieron a la azotea, eso de ser dueños de la escuela es tan genial ,si por que tienes acceso a todos los salones ,para pronto tienes acceso a la llave maestra de la escuela

-oye Hyoga! – Seiya tomaba del saco a su hermano mayor – tu e Ikki …

\- te preguntas el por que de nuestro cambio, pequeño otouto?- dijo el cisne alborotando el fleco del castaño

-a decir verdad yo también estoy interesado – aseguro el dragón, quien como el para curosear

-esa noche…esa noche en que nos enteramos que aquel sujeto era nuestro "padre"…Ikki estuvo por irse pero lo detuve a tiempo UO ya saben que por mi conejito soy capaz de todo…hasta de poner mis sentimientos de por medio – pronuncio por lo bajo el cisne

Flash back"/

Era ya de noche en la mansión Kido, sus habitantes se encontraban algunos dormidos y otros apunto de dormirse y otros tantos…a punto de se, Ikki caminaba por ultima vez por esos pasillos de la mansión, al caminar por ellos no pudo evitar toparse con el corredor de sus hermanos , sobre todo con el de su pequeño hermano Shun , su corazón no podía resistir ese embate de ver a los ojos a esa persona tan especial y decirle que después de todo tendría que marcharse ,pues la idea de ser hijo de esa persona a quien odiaba tanto le parecía horrible ,camino hacia la entrada y miro por ultima vez esa escalera para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con alguien

-sabia que si esperaba lo suficiente te encontraría escapando

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba- Que rayos quieres "_pato siberiano"_?- pregunto Ikki a la sombra

-nada…solo quería…

-que demonios estas comiendo?- pregunto el fénix- O.o?

\- un plátano –dijo Hyoga saliendo de las sombras

-que diablos haces aquí?- Ikki fue directo al grano ,desde hace años el y el pato como suele decirle tenían resentimientos entre si ,por eso no se llevaban muy bien, tan solo por el hecho de que Shun era su tesoro mas preciado ,el fénix podía soportar a Hyoga pues si lo lastimaba lastimaría a Andrómeda

-solo quería ver la forma en que solucionas las cosas…y el como huyes de la verdad eso es todo- contesto Hyoga de manera fría y arrogante

-a que demonios te refieres?- pregunto el fénix un tanto molesto

-a la manera en que dejas a Shun, nuestro hermano…- eso ultimo Hyoga lo dejo bien recalcado, si Shun también era su hermano, y aunque Ikki no sabia por que eso le molestaba

-sabes para hablarme de esa manera el plátano que estas comiendo debe tener valor extra integrado- espeto Ikki

-…si tiene mucha, quieres verdad Ikki?- Hyoga le contesto de la misma forma a Ikki ,con eso el fénix estaba hecho una furia se fue directo contra el cisne y lo tomo del cuello de la playera, este no mostro ni la mas mínima vacilación o miedo

\- de que te enojas –pregunto cisne tomando las manos de Ikki entre las suyas-si ni siquiera eres hermano de Shun o bueno no tanto como yo – esto último esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad, Ikki no se contuvo mas y le lanzo un puñetazo a Hyoga después lo volvió a tomar del cuello

-vuélvelo a repetir y te ira mal …- Ikki estaba mas que enojado pero si armaba un escándalo despertaría a todos en la mansión y eso era lo que menos quería hacer

-cual es?- pregunto cisne como si no le doliera el golpe y con una mirada de indiferencia y desprecio hacia Ikki

-que?...

-cual es…su comida favorita?

-O.O

-su color favorito?...

-…..

-su animal favorito?...

-…

\- o mejor aun dime cual es…..- Hyoga comenzó a dar fuerza al agarre entre sus manos y a elevar su cosmos-….CUAL ES EL SENTIMIENTO QUE PROVOCAS EN SHUN AL IRTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!? – Hyoga le lanzo un puñetazo congelado a Ikki, ocultando sus lagrimas tras el estruendo – nunca has estado con nosotros lo suficiente Ikki!...y ahora…ahora tu pretendes que yo te deje ir así como si nada?!

En la mansión Seiya sintió el cosmos de Hyoga elevarse y se alarmo de inmediato salió de su cuarto pretendiendo ir a ver que pasaba aunque el estaba seguro de lo que sucedía por eso al pasar por el cuarto de Shun pensando que su hermano estaría escuchando eso y probablemente llorando entro ,pero lo que vio lo dejo aliviado Shun traía puestos unos audífonos y dormía plácidamente

-nuestro hermano no debe escuchar esta discusión además duerme así de placido por que esta escuchando Blue forever en versión acústica- dijo el pelinegro recargado en la ventana

\- te me adelantaste "_nii-chan"-_dijo Seiya viendo a Shiryu – dime ya terminaron?

\- por supuesto que no y menos por que Ikki golpeo a Hyoga – dijo el dragón pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Seiya para ver juntos por la ventana el espectáculo

Abajo las cosas con el fénix y el cisne no iban bien pues ambos estaban lanzándose golpes así como aire congelado y caliente mientras se gritaban cosas, Hyoga era el mas afectado por la situación pues se resentía de su hermano a Ikki le tenia un profundo cariño pero la pelea eterna por Shun entre los dos los acorralo a una relación de miradas asesinas y amenazas con el cosmos y de eso el cisne ya estaba harto

\- Siempre escondiéndote de nosotros….no puedes entender que lo que queremos es que estés a nuestro lado?! – gritaba Hyoga

\- si me quedo con ustedes solo los hare sufrir!...tu no sabes nada de mi Hyoga no finjas entenderme!

-SUFICIENTE!

-REESTRICCION!

Camus y Milo guiados por el cosmos de los dos bronces salieron al paso para detener su pelea, Milo les mando su restricción para darles tiempo de calmarse y que trataran de hablar

-ustedes son hermanos…-dijo Milo corriendo al lado de Ikki

\- no enemigos…-dijo Camus tomando a su alumno por detrás pues el muy terco insistía en pelear – Hyoga deja de pelear

-acaso ustedes cinco no se tienen solo a ustedes?- pregunto Milo tratando de razonar con ellos-acaso el otro hermano no es el único para ustedes?...dejen de pelear entre si ,en estos momentos en que descubrieron la verdad deben estar juntos mas que nada…

-y ante todo –aunó Camus –no deben pelear entre si cuando la verdadera pelea es de ustedes juntos contra el mundo y lo que se viene.

-suéltame Milo!- grito Ikki zafándose del agarre del escorpio ,tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión ,paso a lado de Hyoga y le tomo del rostro ,limpio sus lagrimas y se metió a la casa no sin antes decirle- no me quedo por ti…si no por que…por que yo… -no podía decirlo aun ,pero Hyoga lo entendió y eso hacia infinitamente feliz a su corazón ,sin mas Ikki se interno en la mansión

En el cuarto de Shun los espectadores estaban felices por el avance emocional de esos dos

-vamos Seiya hay que irnos ,si Ikki nos encuentra aquí sabrá que espiamos "_la pelea de novios"_que tubo con Hyoga–dijo dragón abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-jaja esos dos nos van a divertir mucho con sus _escenitas,_…oye pero es cierto, no Shiryu?- pregunto Seiya al mayor

-si ,Ikki nos quiere ^^- dijo contento el dragón

Fin del flasback/

Los hermanos Kido tienen en cuenta que algún día volverán a pelear por la tierra y que quizá ese día este próximo por eso por ahora son felices comiendo juntos en la azotea de las escuela y rodeados de sus muy queridos amigos de oro.

[1] recuerden que los hermanos de Death son muchos pronto subiré todos sus nombre al facebook ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 7

"_**tres rayos bajaran del cielo, tres rayos queque vendrán de una misma energía una misma fuente, tres rayos primarios, tres rayos que cumplirán con su pacto para el mundo y para con Athena"**_

Kaia levitaba muy suavemente sobre su asiento en la limosina de las Cromwelll, la Pegaso tenía los ojos en blanco y su piel brillaba con una luz similar a la de la luna, su hermana Delian miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras esta salía de su trance y se volvía a sentar en su asiento

-tus visiones son muy espontaneas y además de eso cada vez son mas frecuentes –dijo Delian mirando a su hermana

-el hecho de que la guerra este próxima, hace que mis visiones sean mas poderosas y por lo tanto mas frecuentes-contesto la castaña- además creo que el hecho de que Zeus me visite en sueños las hace mas largas y claras

-jajajaja, Zeus el padre de los dioses y uno de los mas poderosos del Olimpo, me impresione cuando el maldito se presento solo como espíritu – Delian miraba el camino a través de la ventana, se dirigían a la cede de la compañía Cromwelll en Japón, ellas habían llegado a el país del sol naciente desde hace dos semanas – y después de enterarme que su cuerpo humano ya había muerto, pues ya sabrás mi sorpresa aumento O.o

\- Zeus simplifico su ser espiritual, para no lastimarte, si se presentaba en todo su esplendor, tu cuerpo se habría calcinado por completo y lo sabes…

\- si, ya lo se Kaia en la larga lista de estupideces que el dios ha hecho no le va agregar calcinar a un humano….y mucho menos si ese humano le esta ayudando en sus planes, pero dime algo…

-que pasa? – la castaña tomaba su tableta electrónica para observar unos archivos

\- como se llama la escuelita esa que dirigen los Kido?

ESCUELA MIYAMOTO

Los caballeros de bronce desayunaban en la azotea como todos los días, bueno solo cuatro de ellos ya que Hyoga estaba dormido como tronco en la mesa donde se supone estarían los alimentos de los santos y es que el rubio aun no se acostumbraba al calor de Japón, y no solo era el su maestro Camus tampoco se había acostumbrado, Milo tenia que estar al pendiente de el por que el acuariano terminaba por dormirse en el jardín o en los alrededores de la mansión

-Shun es divertido ver a Hyoga dormir y todo pero….-Dijo Shiryu – no crees que esto ya es un poco cotidiano?

\- lo se Shiryu ,pero hay que dejarlo descansar …..Hyoga entrena todas las noches con el maestro Camus y las pocas veces que logra dormir en su cama de la mansión siempre tiene pesadillas , por eso me gustaría que durmiera un poco ^^

\- pero no es el pato el que tiene las pesadillas enano, tu eres el que despierta a todos por tus gritos en la noche hermanito ¬u¬ - dijo Ikki quien miraba el cielo a través de la reja de seguridad de la azotea

-o eso fue solo una vez!- se defendió el Andrómeda

De inmediato y de golpe Hyoga se despertó cayéndose al suelo totalmente de narices y sin meter las manos, Seiya estaba por reírse cuando sintió como Hyoga se agarraba de su pantalones para parase dando como resultado que Pegaso también cayera

-jajajajajajaja!- Ikki estallo en risa de inmediato mientras Andrómeda los ayudaba a levantarse

-que paso?- pregunto Shun al rubio

-…itai…O.O…sentí que alguien venia a mi para matarme O,O , conejito ayúdame OnO!- contesto el cisne, en ese instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y era nada mas y nada menos que

-AMYAN!- gritaron los hermanos del cisne

\- HYOGA VOY A MATARTE!- la pelirroja traía el puño levantado, Hyoga de inmediato se oculto tras su conejito

\- ahora que demonios le hiciste?- pregunto el peli verde

\- te lo juro no lo se!

\- ok, ok ,que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto Ikki pretendiendo intimidar a la chica ,pero no lo logro- ¬o¬

\- QUE TU MENSO HERMANO NO ENTREGO SU PARTE DEL TRABAJO ESCRITO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE POR SU CULPA ME PONGAN 6 - dijo Amyan encarando a Ikki ,sobra decir que aparte de sus hermanos es la única que lo encara así - ¬o¬

Shun volteo a ver a su hermano y lo tomo de los hombros, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás notando sus negras intensiones

-AHORITA MISMO TE ME LARGAS ALA BIBLIOTECA A REALIZAR TUPARTE DEL TRABAJO HYOGA!- ni el humo de Hyoga fue visible pues nada mas Shun lo soltó, Hyoga hecho pies en polvorosa

-ya _cuñiz, nuestro_ tonto hermano no vuelve a arriesgar tu calificación – bromeo Seiya con ella - UO

Amyan enrojeció terriblemente – el y yo no somos novios…etto…O/O….

\- Pero bien que quieren UO – dijo Shiryu dándole un codazo a su _cuñiz _

_-_será mejor que me vaya….O/O….Hyoga me espera en la biblioteca!- la muchacha se hecho a correr mientras el resto se quedaron viendo, tenían dos meses en esa escuela y tan solo en ese tiempo ya tenían acuñado en el alma hacer a Amyan parte de la familia (N/A: una muy rara familia ¬u¬).

\- me parece que esos dos ya deberían decir que son novios- dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros

-Papa Camus no va a dejar que su hijito Hyoga tenga novia-contesto Ikki muy risueño

\- bueno tampoco mama Milo lo va a dejar o si?- pregunto Shiryu –OU/

-será mejor irnos Shun, si no la maestra Mikuru nos mata por llegar tarde a clase- dijo Seiya tomando la caja de su bento, Mu de Aries había tomado en su cargo hacer los bentos de los bronce, la verdad el lemuriano cocinaba muy bien.

Los caballeros regresaron cada quien a sus clases, era viernes mañana Shiryu tendría su prueba para entrar al club de kendo del colegio ,tanto tiempo pensando en que club era mejor y se decidió por el club que también lo ayudase como caballero , un consejo de Shura por la espada Excalibur que tenia en su mano derecha ,Ikki tenia ya su lugar en el club de americano uno hubiera pensado que escogería el mismo que Shun para estar cerca del conejito ,pero no ,al tomar la prueba inmediatamente fue reconocido como el novato mas capaza del equipo , Seiya también tenia su lugar en el equipo de futbol , Hyoga haría su prueba el mismo día que Shiryu ,pero para el equipo de beisbol ,Hyoga se creía capaz de estar en el equipo de natación y de beisbol al mismo tiempo pero estaba mas decidido por la natación .

La limosina de las Cromwelll llegaba a la escuela Miyamoto venían a pedir informes sobre el instituto, ordenes explicitas de Zeus, los Kido salían de sus clases y Hyoga junto a Ikki y Shiryu pasaron al modulo de informes para solicitar el horario de las pruebas de los clubes mientras sus hermanitos menores corrían a lo lockers para tomar sus zapatos

-se supone que deberías saber el horario, o no pato?- pregunto ikki recargado en la pared mientras esperaban la hoja del horario

-es que en ese momento estaba adormilado ^/^- goterón por parte de sus hermanos

-típico de ti ¬u¬ - el dragón tomo el horario mirándolo como quien busca algo

\- (-_-)U shiryu no me digas que …TU TAMPOCO SABES TU HORARIO!-pregunto exaltado el fénix

-¬/¬ claro que lo se!-buscando rápidamente la hora-es a las 8am! ´3´/

-ustedes son siempre tan escandolosos?-pregunto el conejito llegando con sus hermanos- de verdad no puedo dejarlos solos jeje

-donde esta seiya?-pregunto Hyoga corriendo hacia Shun

-esta en los lockers recogiendo sus cosas, vacía su lockers para que no le roben nada jeje-dice el conejito con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno vamos a ayudarle –Shiryu guarda la hoja de los horarios en su maletín para acercarse a sus hermanos con ikki tras de el-o si no el no terminara para cuando Tatsumi venga por nosotros

Seiya metía sus cosas del locker a su maletín de una manera desordenada típica en el , un fino caminar entra en la escuela secundado de otro par de pies que de igual manera caminan con excelencia y son resguardados por un caminar fiel tras de ellos, Seiya sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente voltea desconcertado a observar al dueño de esa aura y sus ojos cafés se topan con unos zafiros que ya había visto antes, los zafiros lo miran imponentes y soberbios pero con un toque de sorpresa, los negros ojos llenos de tranquilidad pero también de orgullo observan el encuentro tras los zafiros ,siempre han estado tras de ellos, los hermanos de Seiya llegan felices y se desconciertan por ver a su hermano tan impactado ,voltean en sincronía para ver la razón del estado de su hermano….unas palabras los reciben

-ha pasado mucho caballeros -habla Delian esbozando una sonrisa soberbia y altiva tras de ella viene su hermana Kaia y su fiel mayordomo Jean-díganme como han estado?

FLASHBACK

Hace 4 años.

-estoy tan feliz hermana…de que estés con nosotras de nuevo!-dice Isabela abrazando a su hermana por detrás quien mira por la ventana de su oficina en la mansión Cromwell, Isabela irradia felicidad pero ,Delian no …

-saldremos al paso, no hay nada que los dioses nos pidan que no podamos realizar-habla tratando de dar ánimos Korina, la rubia y sus hermanas están rodeando a Delian, esperan algún movimiento violento de su parte

-además con el corazón de hielo de Korina y la llama eterna de Hefestos que radica en mi, todo nos será mas fácil-Akhani trata de relajar el ambiente pero es imposible esto ultimo enoja mas a Delian, la enoja mucho mas

-así es –secunda la idea Kaia la castaña que esta sentada en el sofá frente al escritorio- ahora empieza nuestra nueva vida, y no habrá nada que nos separe de ahora en adelante,** siempre estaremos juntas**

**-**POR QUE?!-suelta de repente la azabache mirando por la ventana todavía,aun no quiere verlas-por que me trajeron a la vida de nuevo!?

-no íbamos a dejar que murieras tan fácilmente ,Delian esa no es la forma de morir de una guerrera y menos una de nuestro clan-dice Akhani tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible

-lo fue para mi!-grita la azabache soltándose del agarre de Isabela ,tomándola de las manos y apartándola para no violentarse con su hermanita-morir en el campo de guerra y pagando por mis pecados! Esa era la manera perfecta para que yo muriera!

-TE QUEREMOS!-grita Isabela tratando de calmar a su hermana pero solo consigue una mirada fría por parte de esta-por eso lo hicimos!

-si lo se ,me quieren …pero..por que!?..por que se encadenaron a los dioses para hacerlo!?...-grita al fin Delian ,ese es su mas grande dolor , que sus hermanas no puedan ser libres, que por ella estén en esa situación-ahora tendré que liberarlas-espeta con resentimiento, pero no es resentimiento contra sus dulces hermanas ni contra los dioses aprovechados, si no contra ella misma, por existir ,pues si no existiera sus hermanas no estarían en esa situación

-pues no lo hagas!-grita Akhani

-lo hare Akhani!-enfrenta a los ojos a su hermana-lo hare aun si vuelvo a morir por hacerlo!...ustedes no deben pagar por mis pecados!

Akhani toma del cuello de la camisa a Delian,sus hermanas alertadas la toman de las manos para que no se enfrente a golpes ,pero en movimiento rápido se suelta de su agarre tirando a las gemelas al suelo-PUES TE VOLVERE A TRAER DE LAS CENIZAS DEL INFIERNO!...IRE POR TI AUN ASÍ TENGA QUE RENACER PARA HACERLO!...te queremos!..por eso li hicimos que te quepa en la cabeza eso Delian,nunca te dejaremos siempre estaremos contigo!

-me duele…..

-que?-pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos a su hermana, Delian mira hacia la ventana, el reflejo del sol en esta le da en el rostro a la oji zafiro

-me duele vivir…me duelen su cadenas…me duele que me quieran….

La luz del sol no dejaba que sus hermanas vieran las lagrimas en los ojos de Delian.

/

O.O así me quede yo después de leer el capitulo, y ya se es mas corto que los demás jeje es que estuve ocupada últimamente, andando de aquí para haya y bueno jeje, díganme como les esta pareciendo la historia ,si les gusta o si le dan tomatazos XD yo igual los acepto! Jeje ,esta historia se ha dio enriqueciendo con el paso de los años, recuerdo cuando era una niña de 10 años y todavía tenia mi libretita llena de papeles de color ,servilletas y cartones por que la escribía en todos lados jeje cada idea nueva que se me viniera a la mente la tenia que escribir en el momento o si no pufff! Desaparecía! O.O y no tienen idea del drama que yo hacia!.

Mi historia tiene fuertes bases en Ga Rei Zero,la historia de Yomi y de kagura me hace llorar ,pero realmente me inspiro como no tienen idea, Delian el personaje esta basado en Akashi ya Moka pero en su versión de vampiro, me agrado tanto esa imagen imponente y altiva ,poderosa y noble :D me enamoro, Delian es un personaje que aunque la base primaria es la vampira Moka ,tiene de todo morocho les guste.

DRACHEA.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"**quedarme callada, cerrar mis emociones, no hacer caso a nadie, no aliarme ni ayudar a nadie ese fue mi castigo"**

-Que…que haces aquí?-pregunto Seiya sin salir todavía del asombro

-vengo a pedir informes sobre la escuela, es cierto-voltea a mirar a su ayudante Jean-jean, please request reports in the magament school

-yes,my lady-Jean es un joven de cabellos rizos verdes oscuro escondidos bajo una gorra de chofer ,su cuerpo enfundado en un traje negro y su mirada azul turquesa bajo unos lentes redondos - excuse me

-hablas ingles?-pregunta Pegaso mirando a Jean salir hacia la dirección

-si, soy inglesa-contesta la azabache-bueno mitad inglesa, mitad sueca, aunque es una sorpresa verlos aquí díganme asisten a la escuela?

-el uniforme y los maletines no te dicen nada?-pregunta irónicamente ikki –además para que vienes a pedir informes?

-asistiré a la escuela-contesta la oji zafiro-bueno mis hermas mas que yo

-QUE!?-contestan todos

-O.O?...^o^ tenemos que ponernos al tanto de lo que paso con cada uno después de pelear con Apolo, pero eso será después, tengo que regresar a la empresa después de esto

-empresa?-pregunta Shun – a que empresa te refieres? ^o^

-Dominio Cromwell-contesta Kaia quien hasta ahora solo observaba a los caballeros-somos las dueñas del emporio de los Cromwell

-O.O!-el conejito se quedo blanco de la impresión, Tatsumi entraba a la escuela y al verlos ahí parados se molesto pues se suponía los esperaría en la salida

-oigan que rayos hacen aquí se suponía que ya teníamos lugar para que los recogiera! OoO?-Shun lo recibió con una mirada fría y terrorífica tomo a sus hermanos y se los lanzo a Tatsumi

-después nos veremos chicas!-se despidió el conejito de las guerreras-si quieren vayan a la mansión –dijo entregándoles un papelito con la dirección de la mansión y corriendo hacia la limosina con sus hermanos y Tatsumi sacados de onda

Delian y su hermana se les quedaron viendo con cara de what,tomando el papelito y viéndolo la dragona se sonrio y se lo entrego a su hermana

-O.O….¬u¬ esto es por demás provechoso, dime hermana Zeus lo tendrá todo planeado o le sale conforme a la situación?-pregunto la castaña

-el muy tarado nos ha de estar viendo, pero no hay problema, él quiere nuestros servicios y hay que dárselos…vamos con Jean

En la limosina de los Kido Shun se acomodaba en su asiento e ikki le ponía la mano en la cabeza-a ver que demonios te pasa? ¬o¬ por que nos aventaste al calvo de Tatsumi?

Tatsumi por su parte se encogía de hombros en el asiento del conductor, todos miraban al conejito que sacaba una laptop de su mochila

-miren esto!-mostrándoles la pantalla del aparato-este es el Dominio Cromwell ,es una compañía que se creía desaparecida desde hace años pero recientemente ha empezado a tomar fuerza hasta convertirse en el emporio familiar mas importante de Europa ,Saori a tratado de crear tatos con ellos pero se han negado, incluso trato de que Julián le ayudase

-y por que le pidió a Julián ese favor?-pregunto Pegaso

-¬u¬ celoso?-dijo cisne volteando a verlo pícaramente

-O/O claro que no!

-¬o¬ siguiendo con los negocios, Julián es el familiar del dominio y a el acuden los empresarios japoneses tratando de que les ayude a conseguir un trato con ellos pero hasta ahora se ha rechazado a todo aquel con el que han querido hacer tratos-Shun estaba serio mirando la pantalla de su laptop-si Saori logra hacer negocios con ellos la fundación Graude podrá extenderse por toda Europa y nos abrirá camino por el mundo de los nobles, eso ayudaría mucho a la fundación

-nobles?-pregunto el dragón-por que eso abriría el mundo de los nobles para la fundación?

-por que esas señoritas si de verdad hay sangre Cromwell en sus venas, son descendientes de Oliverio Cromwell, el que peleo contra Carlos I por el trono de Inglaterra

-Oliverio Cromwell! O.O….el que cancelo todas las fiestas e incluso la navidad, aquél puritano que pensaba que todo era pecado y que inclusive creo su propia iglesia?-el dragón tenia conocimientos variados ¬¬u

-OuO ese mero!...si ellas de verdad pertenecen a ese linaje tienen la posibilidad de abrirnos puertas al mundo noble y lo que es mejor eso ayudaría mucho a la fundación Graude, al orfanato y a la clínica!- contesto muy emocionado el conejito

-y tu crees que quieran hacer negocios con Kido?-pregunto cisne viendo por la ventana de la limosina – no creo que sea tan fácil si han rechazado a todos hasta ahora

-no hay que perder esperanzas en cuanto lleguemos hay que decirle a Saori

-y a Afrodita –aunó el dragón – recuerden que son sus hijas y que estuvo muy deprimido cuando regresamos del santuario

-eso es verdad pero ahora esta de viaje con Death mask visitando a la familia de este no?-cuestiono el Pegaso quitándose el saco del uniforme

-creo que regresan hoy en la noche –cerrando su laptop el conejito- después le preguntaremos a Saori ^^

-ya casi llegamos, solo falta pasar por el camino de atrás aunque realmente no entiendo por que siempre me hacen pasar por detrás de la mansión y no por delante!-Tatsumi estaba harto de pasar por detrás de la mansión se le hacia mas complicado el camino

-tu pasas por donde nosotros te digamos Tatsumi, es eso o quedarte sin trabajo –ikki siempre que podía amenazarlo con quitarle su trabajo lo hacia ^^u

Al tratar de pasar por detrás unas barricadas de remodelación les fueron puestas enfrente, cerrándoles el paso a todos esto los dejo impresionados pues detrás de la mansión Kido se encontraba otra mansión que yacía abandonada desde hace años y que cuando estaban aburridos se iban a divertir un rato ahí además de que a shiryu le fascinaba ir por que había una biblioteca llena de libros que aunque viejos y algo estropeados aun se veían las letras y se podían leer

-y ahora que demonios esta pasando aquí?!- Tatsumi estaba harto de manejar y estresado con las cosas de la empresa así que estaba con un humor de los mil diablos y si a eso le aumentamos el asunto de que hacia un calor horrible bueno, tenemos como resultado una bomba de corajes

-Tatsumi sal y ve a ver que diablos esta pasando- ikki tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos, él Tokumaru salió de la limosina enojado y todo, asotando la puerta

-nii-san deberías ser mas amable con el -o-u-dijo Shun mirando a su hermano en modo regañón

-que se aguante me estoy cobrando las que me hizo -O- -dijo ikki todo despreocupado

-oye esos son muebles nuevos no? O.O-pregunto seiya viendo como descargaban un camión de mudanza

-Eso parecen O.O,habran comprado la casa por fin?-reflexiono el dragón cruzado de brazos en modo pensativo

\- Si es así tendremos vecinos! OuO -Shun era el único emocionado con la idea, los caballeros dentro de la limosina sintieron una amenaza baja con un cosmos que ellos ya conocían, salieron de la limosina y se encontraron a Tatsumi tras una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesa ,asustado y temblando mirando por sobre el hombro de la chica

-Tabatha!...claramente recuerdo haberles dicho que eran los muebles Reyna Anne!-gritaba una chica de cabello rojo intenso y ojos lila

\- no se preocupe señorita lo arreglare de inmediato….-o-u – dijo muy calmada la peliblanca luego se volteo a ver a Tatsumi – discúlpeme pero tendrá que hablar con alguien mas respecto al paso de su limosina, disculpe – haciendo una venia y retirándose

Los ojos de Ikki se llenaron de luz al mirar a aquella chica pelirroja – no puede ser!...O.O….eres la chica del fenix!

La muchacha volteo a ver al caballero y se quedo muda, sus ojos se centraron en el peli azul y luego en el resto de los caballeros y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sus hermanas llegaron a ella

-Akhani-nechan!...hay un hermoso rio en los limites de la propiedad, deberías verlo tiene peces muy hermosos y la luz da en todo su esplendor!-decía una jovencita de ojos celestes y hermosos cabello rizado con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo ,Isabela

\- es hermoso el lugar ,seria lindo hacer un día de campo ahí y aparte la mansión que esta tras la nuestra es hermosa aunque no nos vieron OuO- continuo una hermosa oji azul cristalino que llegaba de la mano de la oji celeste, esta otra tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y su piel era casi blanca,Korina

\- O.O…en serio?...O.O…ESPEREN UN MOMENTO….-volteo a ver a los caballeros- ustedes son los caballeros de Athena no? – pregunto Akhani

\- O.O ….si, y tu eres la guerrera que nos ayudo a pelear contra Apolo no?- contesto Seiya

-si O.O… OuO a que curioso ,jeje

-nos encontramos a tus hermanas en la escuela a la que asistimos-dijo Shun entrando en la platica

\- a Delian y a Kaia?... O.O ahora se donde se metieron esas dos, nos estamos mudando a esta mansión y ellas me dejaron con los problemas que conlleva –quejándose la pelirroja

\- ustedes compraron esta mansión?- pregunto Shiryu – la nuestra esta tras la suya OuO

-es de ustedes esa mansión?- pregunto Isabela (la oji celeste) muy emocionada

-si es de los Kido, nosotros vivimos ahí y también su padre Afrodita, los caballeros de oro se quedaron a vivir con nosotros- Seiya por un momento dejo llevarse por la brisa que llegaba a ese encuentro y se permitió sentirse "un chico normal" por primera vez en su vida

-papa? – pregunto Isabela con destellitos en los ojos – OuO?

-si su padre esta con nosotros, bueno ahora mismo está con Death Mask en Italia – Shiryu estaba acomodándose su cabello ,el calor era insoportable con un cabello tan largo – me parece que llegaran hoy en la noche

-entonces iremos a visitarlos en la noche –dijo Akhani sonriendo –ademas hay que ponernos al tanto de los que paso con cada uno después de nuestro belico encuentro no?

-si,las esperaremos …pero necesitamos que nos habran el barricadas de remodelación nos estorban – ikki se estaba quitando el saco del uniforme,el calor era endemoniadamente horrible

-O.O…OuO claro!...Tabatha muevan la barricadas!- los camiones se movieron al instante y los caballeros subieron a su limosina

-nos vemos en la noche –los caballeritos se fueron a la mansión, llegando a esta se desconcertaron al encontrar la limosina de los solo estacionada frente a la mansión , entraron y encontraron a Kiki sentado en las escaleras jugando con su telequinesis y un papelito ,Saga estaba en el corredor caminando en círculos como gato enjaulado ,Milo sobre el barandal de las escaleras mirando el techo evitando que ideas extrañas pasaran por su cabeza .

-ya llegamos!-grito Seiya

-O.O ….ola!. Chicos llegaron más tarde de lo usual –contesto Saga saliendo rápidamente de sus ideas ,kiki por su parte corrió hacia los caballeros para darles la bienvenida

-es que nos retrasamos con justas intenciones…que pasa Saga?- pregunto Shun notando el estado de nervios del geminiano

-dime que hace la limosina de los solo frente a la mansión!-pregunto Seiya , el Pegaso aun no confiaba en Julian ,pues Saori les había dicho que el seguía siendo el re encarnador del dios de los mares y bueno influía mas el hecho de que alguna vez Saori estuvo en peligro gracias a el (bueno por Kanon …o.O..me hago bolas con ese tema)

-pues…la limosina…- Saga de verdad estaba contrariado y nervioso

\- porque más la limosina estaría aquí?- Milo miraba a Seiya con la cara de "-_- neta debo explicártelo?" – Julian Solo está aquí con la señorita Saori …..

Llegando a donde estaban todos y saliendo de la oficina de Saori, Julian era escoltado por Sorrento su fiel marina

\- Bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que tratar contigo Kanon-el peli celeste se detuvo al mirar a Seiya parado en la puerta de la mansión, uno casi podía ver los rayitos que se enviaban

\- ….(-_- )-

-….- -(-_-)

\- wow uno puede hasta tocar la tensión que hay! (-u-)/- Ikki no era como que muy discreto en sus comentarios, aunque saco a todos de la tensión, Julián se volteo a ver a Kanon que venía con Saori y Shion a cada lado del géminis

-escuchame,sabes que es una decisión difícil y la verdad prefiero que vengas a mí por tu propio pie, sin embargo …sabes muy bien que es…algo así como tu destino-luego volteo a ver a Saori-Saori querida como siempre ha sido un placer verte, vámonos Sorrento

El marina y su emperador se dirigieron hacia la entrada no sin antes obtener una mirada furica del escorpio y una molestia de parte del géminis mayor ,y porque no decirlo una lanzadota de rayos por parte de Seiya que Julian supo contestar con una sonrisita de superioridad y prepotencia, Shiryu e Ikki tomaron de los hombros a Seiya por que si no el pony se le aventaba al heredero marino .

Cada quien fue por su lado, Kanon seguido de Saga y de Milo subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones,los bronce por su parte tenían que decirle algo a su diosa pero prefirieron hacerlo en un lugar privado y junto con el patriarca siguieron a Saori a su oficina

-las hijas de afrodita? O.O- la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría a la diosa

-esas mismas!-afirmo Shun- y vendrán hoy en la noche!...saori esta es una oportunidad de uno en un millón!

-si ellas nos podrían ser de gran ayuda en la próxima guerra-medito el lemuriano mayor

-aparte de eso Shun tiene la idea de hacer negocios con ellas-explico Ikki pues al parecer estaban todos en distintos canales respecto al tema u.u

-sera mejor que llame a Afrodita para decírselo-tomando el teléfono para marcar a su caballero- despues de todo me rompia el corazón ver asi a afrodita ,tan deprimido y solitario

-es verdad! OuO ya e imagino como se pondrá cuando las vea! OuO-dijo Shun todo ilusionado

-Saori te encargamos el resto a ti nosotros debemos ir a hacer la tarea –seiya estaba fastidiado por ver a su "nemesis" y lo mejor era romperse la cabeza con los problemas de algebra que la profesora les había mandado,ni adiós dijo solo se levanto y salio de la oficina dejando a sus hermanos con cara de -_-u

-nos vamos Saori hay un pony que debemos golpear!- Ikki tomo a Shun y a sus otros hermanos y los saco de la oficina llevándolos a la cocina para darle alcance al pony que en esos momentos ya estaba asaltando la alacena y que al verlos entrar desvio la mirada

-ya se que me van a decir!... /-3-/…pero ustedes vieron como me miro!...ÓoÓ el empezó!-se trato de justificar ante sus hermanos pero era imposible

-tu siempre que lo ves lo miras como si quisieras matarlo!...-u-

-Shun sabes que si pudiera lo mataria a golpes!...´3´!

-pero …no lo haras y todos sabemos por que :D –hyoga sacaba muy campante una rebanada de pastel ….que Ikki le quito después –OnO oye!

Ikki degustando el pastel- si todos sabemos por que no lo haras…la razón tiene nombre

-un nombre que …te hace temblar las piernas y ponerte rojo :D –sacando otra rebanada que Shiryu le arrebato enseguida –(OoO )….(ouo)

-O/O a mi no me pone rojo!-grito el pony

-claro que si y no lo niegues …. (OuO9)…y u sedes dos dejen de arrebatarle el pastel a Hyoga!-Shun saliendo al quite por su cisnecito saco otra rebanada para dársela al rubio que todo feliz y sacando la lengua a sus hermanos mayores empezó a comerse el pastel


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"_**se creen que le pueden ganar?...aquella a la que todo le arrebataron ,no tiene nada que perder"**_

Los cinco caballeritos de bronce se encontraban después de su "platica" en el cuarto de Ikki, el mayor se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser responsable de sus hermanitos, por eso tenia que ser el que vigilara que Seiya hiciera los deberes o si no el pony nunca lo haría, por eso estaban en esa habitación los cinco haciendo la tarea

-Shiryu recuérdame como va la formula de la Ley de Coulomb?- el pobre dragón parecía maestro privado de sus hermanos, y mas del cisne por que la física no le entraba en la cabeza

-es en serio?...ya la repetí tres veces!...-o-u….esta bien-suspiro profundo y totalmente resignado-la magnitud de la fuerza eléctrica es igual a la constante por el producto de dos cargas puntuales sobre el cuadrado del radio de la distancia que las separa

-O.O?...

-háblale despacio mira que le enviaste un mensaje difícil de responder –dijo Ikki burlándose del cisne- y con lo loser que es pues esta mas chueco que mordida de policía ^o^

-me dijiste idiota?- pregunto Hyoga ofendido - ¬O¬?

Y en tu cara pato siberiano!...^O^

-dejen de hacer ruido nosotros también tenemos tarea!-grito Seiya que no se podía concentrar en su tarea por andar escuchando al pato y al pollo pelearse

-tu tarea no puede estar tan difícil que la mía Seiya! ¬o¬

\- tarea es tarea Hyoga! ¬o¬

Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto y Shun se paro para abrir, Camus entro a la habitación con una polera negra y un pantalón blanco (N/A: ¬ te amo Camus!)

-chicos ha llamado a la oficina de la señorita Afrodita diciendo que ya viene para acá ,y además ya casi es hora de la comida así que apresúrense a terminar sus deberes escolares …..

-¬U¬ Hyoga no se ha aprendido la ley de los estados equivalentes – Ikki metía en aprietos a su hermano de una forma taaaan encantadora

-O.O…te odio Ikki …..ToT-pobre pato

-¬o¬* …..Hyoga?...es cierto? –Camus es muy estricto con eso de las clases y mas cuando son temas de fisica

-si maestro, aún no la entiendo TnT

-….. (-o-)u …en la noche ve a mi habitación yo le diré a Milo que nos ayude, Ikki ya no molestes a tus hermanos, Seiya enderézate y Shiryu deja de dormirte en las clases -o- ,Shun tu eres como Shaka no tienes fallos visibles -si Camus regañaba a uno los regañaba a todos OuO

Salió de la habitación y todos miraron al fénix chismoso, que se tapaba la cara con la libreta

-antes de que digan algo, saben que no puedo lo :D –goterón por parte de sus hermanos, y un zape por parte de Hyoga

-será mejor que acabemos esto o si no papa Camus vendrá a jalarnos las orejas – dijo Seiya jugando con su pluma

-lo hará…(-_-)

-que? O.O?

-que si lo hará (-_-)u

-OxO en serio?

-(-_-)u….. si

Todos se vieron entre ellos y un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda, se apresuraron a terminar su tarea antes de que papi Camus viniera otra vez, en una limosina conducida por Tatsumi se encontraban Shura y Aioros, ellos tenían el encargo de pasar por Afrodita y por Death Mask al aeropuerto, pero la tensión existía, Shura no podía hacer aun lado el asunto de haber matado a su amigo ,aunque el arquero no tenia nada que decir al respecto pues para el eso era caso perdido, discutir por eso no tenia sentido

-Aioros tengo que decirte algo….- espeto dudoso sin mirar a su compañero, miraba por la ventana tratando de no ver esos ojos que el arqueo tenia, pues en ellos veía su traición

\- debió ser duro verdad?-pregunto Aioros sonriendo tranquilamente y mirando hacia enfrente dentro del coche

-que?...

-debió ser duro para ti, no?...mi hermano Aiora debió guardarte un profundo odio o rencor por haberme matado no?...

-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…-Shura estaba pasmado no sabia a que venia todo esto, solo quería pedirle perdón a su amigo, perdón por todo

\- Aiora era joven y no entendía el peso de ser un caballero, el era joven e infantil, yo era todo lo que tenia, supongo que algunas veces te vio con desprecio o con algo de odio , por esas ocasiones te pido perdón ,el no debía hacer eso –se rio un poco el castaño de la cinta –ese era tu deber y ambos lo sabemos ,tu deber como caballero era matarme por ser un traidor…

-pero tu no eras un traidor! …-Shura cerro sus puños con ira y dolor apoyándolas en sus rodillas- debía darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, debía darme cuenta que Saga había matado a Shion, debía darme cuenta de todo!...pero en vez de eso te mate!

\- y yo debía haber matado a Saga ahí mismo pero nadie es perfecto Shura –volteo el arquero a ver a su amigo, porque eso era para el su _amigo, con_ un profundo amor en su mirada, le seco las lagrimas y le tomo del mentón – mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca mas te sentirás mal por eso

-Aioros…como me puedes pedir eso?!...yo debo pedirte disculpas por haberlo hecho!- Shura lloraba desviando la mirada de su compañero, no quería verlo

-no…tu lo hiciste por que pensabas que era lo correcto, ambos actuamos pensando en que era correcto aun si después éramos juzgados por eso, o si nuestros seres queridos resultaban lastimados, Shura tu a mi no me debes nada – el arquero tomo entre sus dedos la nariz de su amigo sonriéndole y riendo un poco - y si me pides disculpas me enojare contigo y te quitare la nariz, de acuerdo?...

\- Aioros…- estaba pasmado, no sabia que decir, solo sonrió un poco y asintió

-y ahora límpiate esas lágrimas que si Afrodita te ve así me golpeara: D por hacerte llorar – ambos miraron por la ventana aproximándose a su destino

En la mansión los bronce ya habían acabado sus deberes, menos Hyoga que esperaría a que su maestro y Milo le explicaran lo que no entendió, Saori estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando una llamada a su celular de un numero desconocido la saco de su concentración

-O.o?...hola?...quien habla?...

-es bastante fácil tener el numero de una persona en estos días o no Athena?..-esa voz era inconfundble, un aire altanero y soberbio se ve muy poco últimamente

-dragona!...:D eres tu?...como conseguiste mi numero?...

-tengo contactos además de un mayordomo bastante hábil, oye tienes tiempo para recibir a mi y a mis hermanas en tu mansión como en una hora?...tus caballeros me han invitado, pero mis modales me obligan a llamarte y confirmar contigo la cita – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

-claro, pueden venir no hay problema /dioses pensé que vendrían mas tarde/, seria bueno vernos y hablar de todo un poco – sonrió Saori pensando en la guerra que se avecinaba

-ok ,entonces en una hora nos veremos, llevare un regalo ,nos vemos señorita Athena – colgó la oji zafiro

-O.O … y ahora que hago?...ya se :D primero avisar a todos y luego sacar las telarañas de la mansión! –la diosa salió de su oficina para avisar a todos y que todos le ayudaran para recibir a las guerreras, cuando Mu se entero de eso llamo a Shura para avisarle de la buena nueva y que trajeran a Afrodita lo mas rápido posible, los bronce estaban emocionados y mas Ikki que solo pensaba en _la pelirroja de ojos lilas brillantes y hermosos_ como le llamaba pues su nombre aun no lo memorizaba

-ya quiero que lleguen quiero saber que pasara en el futuro – Seiya parecía pirinola, saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro acomodando cosas en la mansión con sus hermanos junto a el

-estas seguro que saber cosas del futuro sea una buena idea?...que tal si nos enteramos de algo que no queríamos saber?-pregunto Shun

-es verdad a veces es mejor no preguntar Seiya

\- Hyoga no hay que ser pesimistas :D, algo de bueno tiene que tener el futuro, no?- Seiya podía ser bastante optimista

En la mansión Cromwell las hermanas se arreglaban en sus habitaciones para ver a su padre y a los caballeros, todas menos una Delian estaba en su oficina mirando por el ventanal de esta que se encontraba tras su escritorio ,observaba un ave que posada sobre un alto y frondoso árbol parecía escuchar atentamente a la chica

-todo esta pasando exactamente como lo pidió Zeus, nos encontraremos hoy con su hija , la diosa tendrá mi favor en cuanto a la guerra ,pero yo tendré que probar a sus caballeros broncíneos , quiero saber de que son capaces ,así que por esta vez deberás perdonarme , pero dejare de escucharte hasta saber que tan fuertes son, de acuerdo?

El animal salió volando al cielo perdiéndose en el cielo en un destello blanco, la joven regreso a su asiento en su escritorio ,para revisar antes de irse unos documentos importantes de su compañía, su fiel mayordomo se encontraba a lado de su escritorio esperando una orden de su señora

-Jean preparara la limosina para llevarnos a la mansión kido, avisa a la pastelería que traiga dos pasteles rellenos de zarzamora y crema para llevarlos como presente y llama a Julián dile que quiero verlo antes de que termine la semana

-si ,señorita alguna cosa mas?...

-no es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Notas de la autora :

Hola a todos!,e estado tan ocupada que no he podido actualizar ,prometo hacerlo mas seguido :D , por otro lado les invito a pasar por mi face que tiene dibujos respecto a los occ de mi fic,además de aclarar algo ,las frases en ingles las saque de google traductor asi que quizá no son correctas :D jeje .


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**-"hermano la he visto…"**_

_**-"a quien?..."**_

_**-"es el ser mas hermoso que he podido ver pero estaba llorando y su llanto acongojo mi alma.."**_

_**-"de quien hablas?..."**_

_**-"es mejor que vengas a verla esta en un árbol aquí..." –tomo a su hermano de la mano y ambos caminaron a donde el menor había visto a aquella dama, y ahí seguía, su cabello negro largo y ondulado y su vestido roto y con manchas de sangre seca, los dos no podían salir de su asombro se veía tan frágil y a la vez tan amenazadora, de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas y los miraba dolida y fríamente**_

_**-"ambos tienen esa sangre en sus venas, la sangre de los olímpicos" – dijo ella con un aire dolido, su voz dulce y triste les cautivo el corazón, inmóvil y lastimada por algunos raspones y moretones en sus piernas**_

_**-"señora mía por que lloras?"-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos**_

_**-"por mis hijos caídos, derrotados por los que anteceden su vida"-refiriéndose a los niños que tenia frente si**_

_**-"tu tristeza me acongoja tanto como a mi hermano, podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?"-pregunto el menor**_

_**Ella solo sonrió con tristeza**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**CASA CROMWELL**

Las chicas estaban por salir de la mansión camino a la casa de los caballeros para ver a su querido padre y tio, solo esperaban a Delian quien aun no salía de su oficina

-vamos mujer que quiero ver a mi padre ya! – gritaba Akhani llamando a su hermana , la pelirroja estaba hartándose

-Nee-san! …ya vámonos- la pequeña Isabela quería ver a su padre tanto como las otras pero su hermana mayor nada mas no salía de la oficina

-ya la conocen no esta en sus capacidades salir de la casa sin dejar ordenes explicitas- comento Kaia a sus hermanas histéricas – en eso se parece a su maestro y a su padre

\- no me recuerdes a ese bastardo ¬o¬, – por fin salió de su oficina con sus dos fieles ayudantes a cada lado, Jean y Tabhata-bien, ya sabes lo que deben hacer para hoy verdad Tabhata?

-si señorita, déjemelo a mi –haciendo una reverencia la joven se retiro

-señorita la limosina ya esta lista – señalo el mayordomo y chofer multiusos de la familia Cromwell :D

-si muchas gracias Jean, vámonos hermanas- colocándose una gabardina negra sobre su traje de oficina, compuesto por el pantalón de vestir ajustado a la cadera y por un chaleco negro junto con el saco y una camisa blanca que le quedaba al menos una talla chica, salieron las cinco de la mansión y tomaron rumbo a la casa de los Kido que ya era todo un desastre por que todos estaban arreglándola para su llegada

**AEROPUERTO CIUDAD DE TOKIO **

El arquero y la cabrita bajaron junto con Tatsumi de la limosina para esperar a sus compañeros y llevarlos de regreso a casa, su avión ya había llegado así que los verían en cualquier momento

-que traes ahí enrollado Aioros?- pregunto un poco mas calmado el cabrito (N/A: ambos son un amor :D )

\- o.o …. OuO es algo para que nos vean! _ dijo desenrollando una cartulina que textualmente decía " Cangrejito y Pecesin aquí estamos!" y un hermoso dibujito de esos dos que a leguas se veía fue dibujado por el pequeñito de la casa o sea Kiki

\- …ok ….- sobra decir que Aioros estaba enmarcado con florecitas y lucecitas a su alrededor

Los caballeros recién salidos del avión empezaron a buscar a alguien conocido y bueno digamos que el letrero de Aioros era muy notorio (por no decir ridículo xD)

-O,O….¬o¬u por que no me quede con mi familia en Italia?-pregunto al aire el canceriano con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-por que si no te perderías de estos hermanos que no escogiste ni pediste pero que igual que los de sangre amas y darías todo por ellos no?- dijo el pisciano sonriéndole a su amigo

\- O.O….ouo no puedo decir que no a eso, me conoces tan bien Afro, vamos nuestros hermanos dorados nos esperan – los dos caballeros se acercaron a sus amigos y todos partieron en la limosina a la mansión que en esos momentos recibía un quinteto muy peculiar.

Las puertas de la limosina blanca se abrieron de mano de un fiel mayordomo, la primera en bajar fue la pelirroja Akhani, seguida de las gemelas Korina y Kaia, después bajo la señora de la familia (si como no XD) Delian que tendió su mano a su hermanita y tesoro Isabela, las cinco se encaminaron a la entrada de madera barnizada de la mansión, los habitantes de esta se encontraban reunidos en una bola de susurros y corretizas pues Mu estaba persiguiendo a su alumno para ponerle el saco del trajecito que quería que usara

-vamos Kiki ya estoy muy viejo para tener que cargar con tus carreras!-decía el lemuriano corriendo tras el menor, Aldebarán pezco al niño y lo cargo como gatito para que su maestro le pusiera el saco(figúrense el traje como el de Ciel Phantomhive pero sin el sombrerito, a como me lo imagino le queda bien )

-maestro me veo ridículo!-se quejo el menor

-te ves hermoso Kiki –Saori recién salía de la mano de Shion de su oficina , el pobre ya no pudo decir nada, si su diosa lo veía hermoso entonces ya no le importaba nada- O/O gracias señorita

Tras la entrada estaban las hermanas, dándose un ultimo vistazo entre todas, cada quien sabia que después de este encuentro ya no había vuelta atrás , esto no era solo una vista de "hola ha pasado el tiempo", mas bien era una visita de "que comience la guerra"

-hermanas ,aun podemos dar vuelta atrás – dijo Delian mirando la puerta frente a si – aun podemos escapar de esto – había un leve aire de temor en su voz ,algo que ya no le habían escuchado sus hermanas desde hace un rato

Le miraban fijamente como analizando las posibilidades, todas sabían que volverían a sufrir una guerra como antes –tu quieres escapar? – pregunto Kaia mirando seriamente a su hermana

\- No es eso, una guerrera no escapa, es solo que…que yo –duda, miedo ,falta de confianza ,ya notaban eso en la voz de su líder- yo tengo mie…

-**Lo haremos juntas**…-dijo sin dejar terminar a su hermana mayor Isabela abrazando por detrás a esta

_Dentro de la mansión %%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**-lo haremos juntos ….-**calmo a suscaballeros de la diosa justa con una sonrisa calmada y serena en su rostro, en la mayoría había visto dudas y temores ,ansias y sobre todo miedo , desde su regreso del destruido santuario y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con cada uno sobre lo que les aquejaba, sentía que debía decirles algo ,por eso ahora que estaban a punto de ver de nuevo a esas chicas ,era como si les tomara de la mano y los llevara tras de si para empezar un nuevo camino –**lo haremos juntos**….

_En la entrada de la mansión_

_-_**lo haremos…juntas?-**pregunto dragona ,pero era una pregunta que se hacia a ella no a sus hermanas ,la respuesta le vino cuando la menor le tomo del rostro y la hizo mirar a todas

hermanas ….-sonrio Isabela

-todas estaremos ahí….- miro tranquila con sus ojos azules y radiantes Korina

-no dejaremos de tomarte la mano ….-agrego Akhani la pelirroja

-no te perderas de nuevo ,y no caeremos nunca mas …..-termino Kaia

Las puertas se abrieron de la mano de la diosa ,una luz radiante hizo que delian volteara a ver a los caballeros y entonces lo supo

-Aquí comienza todo…-se dijo en sus adentros

_**Notas de la autora **_

Ok,hasta yo me impresione de mi creación,ok no xD ,díganme que les esta pareciendo ,hoy les traje un capitulo cortito pero sincero desde mi punto de vista, lo iba a subir ayer pero no abrió el maldito ciber y bueno para que quieren hice berrinche TuT,bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les este gustando la historia a como va y que no se me pierdan a veces tiendo a divagar mucho. No s vemos en la próxima actualización, quizá las actualizaciones sean asi de cortas por un tiempo hasta que me distraiga menos XD…nos vemos OUO.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"_**años, siglos y milenios transcurridos desde aquella vez en que decidiste mirarla a ella y no a mi, por que me abandonaste, por que me negaste tu corazón?"**_

En el recibidor de la mansión Kido las cinco guerreras y los caballeros se miraban sin pronunciar palabra, creando un silencio abrumador y pesado ,silencio que Saori sintió demasiado incomodo y largo ,se acerco a las guerreras y las saludo amablemente notando que nadie lo haría

-hola chicas , Delian es un gusto tenerlas aquí-dijo la peli lila con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-para mi es un gusto mayor, Saori esperaba con ansias el que ustedes y nosotras nos encontráramos ,mira te he traído este presente- la azabache tomo la caja de las manos de su adorada hermanita y se la diosa a la diosa que algo sorprendida lo tomo gentilmente

\- no tenias que molestarte, no era necesario Delian

-es un pastel de zarzamoras con crema –dijo Isabela muy sonriente y buscando simuladamente a su padre entre los caballeros dorados – esperamos que les guste

-oh que delicia, muchas gracias, que tal si lo tomamos en el balcón con un poco de te? – sugirió la diosa entregando el pastel a Tatsumi para que lo sirviera –la terraza de ahí da perfecto al jardín que últimamente esta muy bien cuidado gracias a su padre

-eso seria maravilloso, entonces vamos –todos los presentes se dirigieron al balcón que daba justo al jardín que mas que flores tenia unas hermosas rosas rojas significado inequívoco de que Afrodita tomo las riendas del lugar

Ya que todos se habían sentado y tenían su pastel una taza de te enfrente de ellos servidos por las expertas manos de Tatsumi, Saori prefirió dar inicio a la tan esperada "platica"

-Delian quisiera que nos hablaras sobre la guerra, me apena pedirlo de esta manera pero la verdad es que entre mas rápido sepamos de que se trata mas rápida será nuestra respuesta ante esta, así que me gustaría que empezaras a contarnos con detalle-la diosa miraba seria y amable a la vez ,tenia esperanzas de que pudiera hacer algo inmediato para detener la guerra o en su defecto para atrasarla

-pues bien ya que estamos reunidos la mayoría, tienes razón, lo mejor seria que habláramos de esto de una vez por todas, o si no el tiempo nos comerá y ya no habrá vuelta a atrás- la dragona saboreaba delicadamente su rebanada de pastel con sus hermanas a cada lado, mirando a la diosa a los ojos y recordando cada uno de los sucesos acontecidos empezó su relato-Todo tiene comienzo después de que Apolo te bloqueara tus recuerdos ,a ti y a tus caballeros ,el y su hermana se hicieron al control del Olimpo en poco tiempo

-pero y mi padre?... por que no los detuvo?-pregunto la diosa interrumpiendo a la azabache

-tu padre no se encuentra en el Olimpo desde hace casi cien años –contesto esta sorprendida por la pregunta de la diosa –acaso tu no lo sabias?

-la diosa Athena no había podado comunicarse con su padre o con el resto de sus hermanos de manera civilizada-explico el patriarca Shion

\- o de alguna otra manera que no fuera una guerra- agrego Dokho

-entiendo, había escuchado de tu hermano Ares que tu no creciste en el santuario, es eso cierto?- pregunto tomando un sorbo de su te

-es algo difícil de explicar pero por favor sigue hablando- la diosa prefería no entrar en detalles como esos por ahora después ya habría tiempo, aunque si se sorprendió de que Ares le haya dicho eso a dragona-si mi padre no se encuentra en el Olimpo aun así debía haber hecho algo no?

-no necesariamente, una cosa es que pueda y otra cosa que quiera, si pudiera haber hecho algo créeme lo hubiera hecho, pero como podría al no estar en el Olimpo ,aunque tienes razón pudo y debió haber hecho algo –la guerrera pensó para sus adentros ,la diosa tenia razón ,por que rayos Zeus no movió ni un dedo?...eso seria algo para preguntarle después-como decía ,tus hermanos se hicieron del Olimpo muy rápidamente, y aunque a Ares no le cayo en gracia eso ,tubo que aceptar que al ganarte a ti, la tierra ya no era tan difícil de tomar, los dioses entonces comenzaron a hacer su voluntad ante los humanos y de sirvientes y plagas no los bajaban

-todos?...todos mis hermanos?-pregunto la diosa

-si lo preguntas por tus hermanos Dionisio y Hermes, bueno ellos se mantuvieron a la expectativa, prefirieron no meterse en problemas dejando actuar a tus otros hermanos, Hermes se mantuvo neutral mientras que Dionisio…bueno el no estaba en un estado apto para mediar o actuar ¬u¬

-O.O?...cuando fue que todo comenzó a venirse abajo?-pregunto Camus

-casi dos años después de la derrota de Athena – Delian hizo una pausa sabia que lo que estaba por decir le costaría mucho, pero estaba lista para la reacción de la diosa , presentía que en el peor de los escenarios la divinidad le sacaría a golpes de su casa –Athena estoy al tanto que he matado a muchas personas, he hecho muchas estupideces, pecados de los cuales nunca me podre quitar las marcas –uniendo sus manos y apoyándose sobre ellas-cosas tan viles que ya no tendría que existir ,pero también sabes tanto como yo que por las personas que amamos somos capaces de matar o morir , tu darías todo por tus caballeros, de los 88 ninguno se vería alejado de tu amor o protección ,no es asi?

-mis caballeros asi como la tierra y todo ser que en ella habita –afirmo la diosa- ninguno esta por debajo del otro ,todo ser vivo merece mi amor y protección ,todos los días rezo por sus vidas y seguridad

-ella es Athena, nuestra diosa, su amor es nuestra esperanza y recompensa – hablo el caballero de sagitario

-con ella de nuestro lado no necesitamos nada mas, si sus ojos nos miran con amor y esperanza no habrá milagro que no podamos hacer –aunó el capricornio

Delian se sintió incomoda por los comentarios de los caballeros, ahora no tenia duda si antes era difícil decírselo, ahora mas ,pues no solo seria la ira de la diosa si no de los 18 hombres que estaban ahí ,pero no daría marcha atrás lidiaría de algún modo con lo que pasase ,su mirada se volvió fría e indiferente ,debía decirlo para que le tuvieran confianza ,aunque esa situación era ironica,revelar un pecado secreto que es manchado por la sangre de miles de humanos para que la diosa de la tierra te tenga confianza?...eres un suicida si crees en esa posibilidad y lamentablemente Delian lo era, la vida que ella tenia era de sus hermanas, solo ellas disponían de esta

-pues bien, tus hermanos tenían a mis hermanas presas de sus deseos, sí ellos tronaban los dedos mis hermanas debían obedecer, algo sencillo pero difícil a la vez, no podía dejar que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, tus hermanos ordenaron pero yo obedecí- hizo una pausa esto se volvía mas difícil necesitaba reunir el valor para decirlo- ellos ordenaron aniquilar a todos los humanos…y yo …lo hice…4,425,471 almas …yo…las mate…

/

Bonus

2 años atrás, Una noche en alguna playa de Creta

-ha mandado a llamar señor Ares?-pregunto la azabache al dios, esté sentado en un trono de madera caoba y detallada frente a la playa de la isla bebía una copa devino sin apartar su vista del mar

-siempre me he preguntado cual es tu disgusto de llamarme padre'-pregunto el dios sin voltear a ver a la guerrera

-y todavía lo preguntas maldito?-despotrico con odio la azabache- mejor dime que quieres y dímelo ya que no estoy de humor

-no estas en posición de ordenar idiota!- el dios se levanto colérico aventando la copa a la arena- se te ha dado la vida por que tus estúpidas hermanas nos lo pidieron y se dieron como pago pero no hay otro motivo mas que tus dones son valiosos para nosotros!...no eres nada para mi mas que un juguete!...-se froto la sien, la guerrera era la única que lo sacaba de sus cabales de esa manera – Delian tus hermanas no son mas que cucarachas para mi y mis hermanos, podemos matarlas cuando se nos plazca, pero eso significaría tenerte a ti de enemiga

-mas específicamente a lo que hay dentro de mi, que ni ustedes pudieron sacar al revivirme no?-pregunto sonriendo de medio lado la chica

-exacto…pero por eso mismo he hablado con los olímpicos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que mientras ellas estén encadenadas te podemos jalar a ti de la cadena cual perro que eres, por eso mismo si no quieres que ellas sufran entonces harás todo lo que te digamos

-dejémonos de amenazas Ares, pasemos a tus demandas, yo se que me utilizaran y pueden hacerlo por que no me importa, lo que me importa son mis hermanas …aunque eso tu no lo entiendas ,yo si quiero a mis hermanas ,dime de una vez que quieres que haga!

-tsk…le quitas lo divertido a esto ,pero esta bien ,me gusta esa parte de ti, tan…tan practica , en eso te pareces a mi, mi pequeña niña-el dios apretó as mejillas de la azabache recibiendo solo un manotazo por parte de esta –dioses que fría eres

-déjame en paz y habla!-dando el manotazo

-mátalos…

-que?...

-mata a todos los humanos por mi!-espeto el dios- toma sus vidas y cuerpos crea un rio de sangre para mi!...elimínalos a todos!...que no quede ni una sola de esas malditas cucarachas!

-…tu…-Delian no sabia que decir ,la moral y su propia fe se encontraron y se empezaban a pelear dentro de su cabeza, cuando por fin encontró un poco de cordura en ese aquelarre de emociones ,solo hubo algo que pudo decir-…yes,my lord…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"_**reencarna el alma solitaria presa de diversos crímenes, no tiene más que odio en sus entrañas, añora el canto que le robaron, no escaparan nunca de su mirada y esa mirada…no escapara nunca de la luz**_**"**

-qué?...-pregunto la diosa sorprendida y más que nada indignada

-qué diablos has dicho?!- grito Saga , su reacción era obvia ,el la conocía desde hace tiempo ,por aquellos días en que el dios de la guerra tenía su mente cautiva ,recordaba pequeños detalles ,la sonrisa de una niña ,los ojos arrogantes pero sobre todo sin vida de la infante y ahora la veía más grande ,por fin lo recordaba era ella , esa mirada arrogante solo se ve una vez en la vida era ella – eras tú…tú eras la niña que Ares entrenaba! – soltó de golpe el caballero

-…que dices Saga? - pregunto la diosa – a que te refieres con eso?

\- Hermano que pasa? – pregunto Kanon no entendiendo las actitudes de su gemelo

-…tardaste en recordarlo…pensé que ya me estarías preguntando sobre esos días – dragona entendía la reacción del gemelo mayor, pero estaba más preocupada por la mirada de la divinidad presente hacia su persona-…si yo era su alumna, acaso no lo recuerdas?...digo el varias veces te dejo educarme?...

\- no tengo muchos recuerdos de esos trece años, solo sé que Ares me utilizo para crear muchos males – espeto el geminiano con mucha pena – pero no tenía ni idea que fueras capaz de cometer tal atrocidad de ti lo único que recuerdo es tu sonrisa , y eso que es un recuerdo muy borroso!

\- Saga tiene razón!...ahora entiendo todo!...nos ayudaste solo para redimir tu culpa en todo esto!-la diosa de verdad estaba enojada ,se había levantado de su lugar totalmente alterada así como varios de sus caballeros ,Delian solo se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento ,era mejor estirarse esto iba para largo – eres una asesina!

-…eso crees?- pregunto la guerrera un tanto contrariada , pensó que la diosa la acusaría de las muertes y no de haber ido a ayudarla solo para limpiar su conciencia ,aunque esa no era la razón por la que los ayudo ,pues ella solo quería salvar a sus hermanas

\- como te atreves a pensar eso de mi hermana!- Akhani se levantó indignada, no iba a permitir que llamaran asesina a su hermana y menos en su presencia

\- tu mejor ni hables! – le freno el león dorado quien como la mayoría de ahí estaba enojado con las cinco chicas – igual que tu hermana tus manos están llenas de sangre!

\- eso sí que no! – la dragona se levantó de su asiento enojada – no te permito que digas eso de mis hermanas!...a mí me puedes insultar o golpear si quieres pero a ellas!...a ellas ni si quiera las mires con furia …porque soy muy capaz de sacarte los ojos!

-Tu que le tocas un solo cabello a Aioria y no respondo de lo que pueda sucederte!-amenazo el carnero tomando a su amigo del brazo en señal de apoyo y protección hacia este

-exacto!... Si atacas a uno prepárate para sentir el ataque de los doce!- secundo el escorpio dorado, preparando su aguja escarlata

\- por favor amigos hay que tranquilizarnos, si nos peleamos entre nosotros nada bueno puede salir de todo esto!- Shun trataba de parar la pelea que de lejos se veía imparable

-no Shun, ya sabía que _estas_ no traían nada bueno entre manos, tenía razón!...no había nada para confiar en ellas!- hablo el fénix dando por entendido que al igual que los dorados se metería en la pelea de ser necesario

-estas?!...nosotras tenemos nombre, pero si tanto te cuesta grabártelo te ayudare si quieres! – los aires gélidos comenzaban a sentirse así como las amenazas entre cosmos, Korina recién empezaba a desatar el aire gélido amenazando a los caballeros sus ojos se tornaron blancos (como los de storm de marvel) a lo que Camus reacciono y afronto a la rubia elevando su cosmos y desplazando una fina capa de hielo por el suelo, el cisne también elevo su cosmos amenazando a la guerrera, todos estaban al pendiente sobre cada movimiento de esos tres esperando el comienzo notorio de la pelea , o una simple provocación

-dos contra una eso no es justo…y yo que pensaba que los caballeros peleaban justamente, uno a uno –Kaia se ponía tras su gemela elevando su cosmos el aire gélido que se empezaba a expandir se expandió mas gracias a la Pegaso cuyo cosmos de aire movia en torbellino el gélido de su hermana –pero veo ahora que son unos cobardes que se ocultan tras una buena leyenda…

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el acuariano hizo un ademan a su alumno para que se hiciera para atrás y para que su amigo también se mantuviera el margen, en un instante Camus elevo sus manos juntándolas sobre si, probarían lo que era la leyenda de los santos de Athena

-EJECUCION AURORA! – el rayo fue lanzado, Kaia se movió frente a su hermana y creo una barrera para que el golpe no impactara a las cinco ,Milo al darse cuenta de lo que la castaña quería hacer lanzo su ataque

-AGUJA ESCARLATA!...- una de las 3 que lanzo le dio en un costado a Kaia ,pero se aguanto un poco el dolor manteniéndose tan firme como podía

-nadie lastima a mis hermanas!-grito fénix que en un instante tenia una bola de fuego en su mano arremolinándose sobre la palma-FLAMA DORADA!

El golpe iba directo hacia Milo quien lo esquivo la flama golpeo una pared de la habitación rompiéndola en mil pedazos, al escorpio casi le da un infarto de pensar que hubiera sido si le daba aquel golpe, quizá no habría salido bien parado

-con que esas tenemos?!...- Saga estaba mas que enojado, Delian seguía sin hacer nada ni mover un solo dedo, lo cual enojaba mas al gemelo mayor –GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Fue hasta que Saga lanzo su ataque que Camus bajo sus manos, estaba seguro que Saga lograría darles un buen golpe, aunque la barrera de Pegaso estaba apunto de ceder pues el golpe del mago de los hielos la estaba congelando estaba, Kaia al verse acorralada por el ataque del gemelo volteo hacia atrás buscando a su hermana, Delian tomo a Isabela y se agacho sobre ella para protegerla de la explosión

-agáchense!-grito la azabache, las cinco se pusieron pecho tierra el ataque del geminiano le dio con todo a la pared tras las hermanas y antes de que los caballeros pudieran reírse de la reacción de las cinco, Isabela salió de los brazos protectores de su hermana y se lanzo hacia los caballeros con los brazos extendidos ,de sus dedos finas hebras de hilos de seda empezaron a danzar en el aire ,tomo impulso sobre la mesa donde todos tenían sus pasteles y lanzo las hebras hacia el patriarca y la diosa pasando totalmente del resto de los caballeros

-esto es por llamar asesina a mi hermana!- las hebras disparadas comenzaron a cortar todo lo que se les ponía en frente, Shaka fue rápido y expulso un poco de su energía a un costado de la chica lanzándola fuera del cuarto pero dentro del balcón, los hilos se apresaron de lo primero que encontraron que fue del cuerpo de Mu quien al igual que sus compañeros protegían a Saori de todo, el cuerpo del caballero fue cortado finamente por los hilos ,que después se tensaron(igual que Mime y Shun en su batalla)

-Mu!- grito el taurino lanzando un golpe entre las hebras quebrandolas en el acto,estas despues de rotas regresaron a las manos de su dueña inconsiente

-Isabela!- Delian miro tendida a su hermana en el suelo y la furia la lleno –ahora si sacaron boleto!...ataquen!...-las cuatro se lanzaron contra los caballeros que las atacaron Kaia se lanzo contra Milo, Delian contra Saga, Korina contra Camus, y Akhani contra Shaka, dos círculos de luz negra aparecieron a los lados de Delian (igual a los de fate stay night unlimited blade works cuando Archer invoca armas de su mundo) está cruzando sus brazos saco dos espadas delgadas de cada circulo lanzándose contra su ex -maestro Saga esquivo los tajos consiguiendo darle algunos golpes cargados de cosmos que al parecer surtían efecto pues la doblaban de vez en cuando, Korina congelo sus manos (tipo shirayuki mizore) y ataco a Camus lanzándole de vez en cuando estacas de hielo ,los dos cayeron del balcón hacia el jardín de la mansión teniendo mas terreno para pelear ,Camus tomo la delantera y comenzó a dar golpes mas certeros congelando de vez en cuando algunas extremidades dela rubia, pero se había dado cuenta de algo , el hielo no duraba mucho en estado solido ,después de un momento se volvía liquido que le era lanzado después en forma de estacas

-/ya se esta dando cuenta/- pensó la rubia-/mejor para mi ,no estoy para juegos ahora/

Milo por su parte peleaba contra pegaso quien tenia visibles marcas de la aguja escarlata,por lo menos unas 7 en su cuerpo,pero no cedia

-sera mejor que te rindas muñeca ,ninguno de tus ataques servira,si no puedes si quiera golpearme

La castaña enmarco una ceja como si la hubieran retado ,sonrio de lado muy segura de sus ataques- estas seguro?...esta bien...ALAS!- sus hermosas alas blancas salieron de su sueño tras su espalda una rafaga de viento golpeo al caballero aventandolo fuera del cuarto y del balcon dejandolo sobre un arbol del jardin

-milo!-grito Camus al ver quien fue el que salio volando

-deberias prestar atencion a mi y no a el!- la rubia mando tres estacas hacia el caballero ,este esquivo dos y una de ellas trato de pararla con un muro de hielo

Akhani por su parte salio del espectro de cosmoenergia que creo el de la virgen al atacarla con su _Tenkuhaya chimimōryō_

eres soprendente caballero...lograste replegarme un poco,sobre sales de los se codean a tu alrededor -alago la pelirroja

-acepto el alago pero difiero en un punto,yo no sobre salgo de mis hermanos,todos tenemos una virtud especial que es nuestra propia luz

-luz?...no hables de eso sin saber que hay tras ella,esa cosa es fuente de problemas-espeto la fenix con unas flamas sobre sus manos

-no entiendo-dijo en voz alta el caballero-es posible que lo que ha creado la vida traiga problemas?...solo aquellos que son oscuros en su interior podrian decir eso

Delian habia aventado a el geminiano para ir a ver a su hermana que aun yacia tirada en la orilla del balcon - isabela hermanita estas bien?

la pequeña alzo la vista un poco cansada-fue un golpe fuerte ,pero aun no estoy derrotada...todavia puedo pelear

-no hermanita ,tu te quedas aqui,fuiste imprudente,te he dicho mil veces que seas precisa y sin emociones o solo conseguiras que te provoquen...-la azabache acomodo a su joya para sentarla recargada en el barandal del balcon

-lo siento,pero no podia dejar que te dijieran asesina...

-pero eso es lo que es!-el mayor ya habia regresado al combate y venia a por la azabache ,Kanon tras el no iba a permitir que atacaran a su hermano frente a el y el sin hacer nada


	10. Chapter 10

-esos es lo que es tu hermana una total y completa asesina!-grito saga con ira en su voz

-no te mordiste la lengua?...si yo soy una asesina tu también te recuerdo quien mato al patriarca para quedarse con ese trono hace 16 años?-Delian puso espacio entre el dorado y su hermana lo que le faltaba es que Saga errara un ataque y le diera a Isabela.

Por otro lado los bronces no sabían que hacer, Hyoga había salido para ayudar a su maestro, las gemelas se peleaban sincronizada mente con los dos dorados, Milo asestaba agujas a las dos mientras Camus lanzaba rayos gélidos ,Korina alzaba muros de hielo para evitar las escarlatas, Kaia por su parte lanzaba discos de aire arremolinados(tipo kienzan de krillin pero mas compactas) lograban asemejarse a las cuchillas de una sierra de mesa ,ya habían causado estragos en todo el jardin,las gemelas espalda con espalda y los dorados hombro con hombro Hyoga era un mero espectador pero si había algo que pudiera reconocer es la técnica de la rubia, eso llamaba su atención en exceso.

Shun y el resto de bronce se habían quedado con Saori para ayudar en caso de que fuera necesario aunque Ikki se notaba inquieto y a la vez enojado, quería partirle la cara a esas cinco y que su hermano entendiera que el había tenido la razón al desconfiar de ellas de esa manera

-no entiendo tu punto de vista hacia la luz ,es la energía a la que todos pertenecemos a la que todos somos llamados una vez que ya no tenemos que mas hacer aquí...-Shaka se había interesado acerca de lo que Akhani comento siendo la luz el tema principal

-en ese aspecto no difiero contigo, de hecho te secundo, y es que el llamado es muy fuerte, pero sabes que para que un ser viva es necesaria la oscuridad en su vida?

-la oscuridad necesaria?...a que te refieres?...si fuera necesaria los humanos no buscarían la iluminación...-espeto confundió el caballero de la virgen

-la oscuridad es necesaria para separar lo divino de lo terrenal-interrumpió Shun tras su maestro sorprendiendo a varios con el comentario, aunque en efecto fuese alumno del de la virgen nunca había hablado de esa manera tan...tan sabia, hasta se podía decir que era otro-los dioses así como la luz no son manchados en su gloria por la oscuridad así que no pueden mezclarse con los humanos, por eso cuando mueren son llamados a la luz a la sagrada fuente de toda vida y a la reencarnación ,pues es solo en el final de los finales cuando están libres de toda macula...

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que Andrómeda dijo y es que sin querer ya hablaba como un Virgo, por otro lado Delian se enfrascaba en una pelea con Saga y Kanon, este ultimo entendiendo que su hermano actuaba extraño decidió ayudarle pues era obvio que el geminiano no estaba al cien y en cualquier momento erraría un golpe y la chica tomaría ventaja.

-/vaya que es rápida y fuerte además me recuerda a las amazonas, pero esta tiene otra cosa que las amazonas no...Ella tira a matar.../-pensó Kanon para sus adentro después de un golpe que le dio la azabache en un costado, Saga se encendió mas en ese momento y asesto un golpe al costado izquierdo de la azabache cargado de su cosmos, Delian se doblo de inmediato, el resplandor del golpe de Saga se expandió por su pierna y su pie obligándola a hincarse.

-diablos!...Korina!...Kaia!...-llamo Delian a sus hermanas, las gemelas pegaron el brinco y subieron de nuevo al balcón, Isabela reviso el golpe que tenia la mayor pero no podía hacer nada ese era un golpe que aunque un poco superficial ya había entrado en su cuerpo

-Dices cosas interesantes para ser solo un humano – espeto Akhani después de escuchar a Shun- no obstante eres igual al resto , no entienden de lo que hablan, la oscuridad y la luz ,se vuelven un remolino de destrucción para los humanos siempre dentro de su alma

-no les expliques nada, lo entenderán por las malas – Kaia se acercaba a su hermana molesta por el golpe que Delian tenia en el costado – Delian tiene un golpe de luz en su cuerpo, debemos irnos o si no esto nos rebasara

-que?!...quien fue el imbécil que la golpe- la pelirroja se acerco a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse – estas bien?...

-tu y tus hermanas deben irse ahora Dragona – por fin la diosa de la sabiduría se atrevía a hablar, todo el tiempo había visto los movimientos de la azabache mas que los de sus hermanas, en la mirada zafiro de esta veía un profundo dolor y arrepentimiento, pero mas que nada un sufrimiento que ya había visto en un rubio caballero a su servicio – por favor váyanse ahora, fue mi error el pensar que seriamos aliados en esta guerra pero no volverá a pasar

-…cometes un error Athena, no hagas esto…- pidió la azabache con sus hermanas de su lado

\- si, cometí un error, pero no volverá a pasar, váyanse y no vuelvan- dijo Saori en un tono inflexible que no admitía protestas

La líder de las antiguas guerreras de los dioses se levanto, con cuidado tomándose su tiempo, miro a sus manos aun traía las dos armas, ambas desaparecieron en un instante dejando un resplandor rojo oscuro

-Saori estas segura?- pregunto Cisne tras su maestro y diosa

-Hyoga las decisiones de Athena no se cuestionan- corto frio su maestro, era verdad los caballeros de bronce (sin contra a Ikki que ahorita mismo quiere destrozar y achicharrar a esas cinco) tenían sus dudas con respecto de correr a las guerreras, pero se mantenían al margen por estar presentes los caballeros de oro

-no hace falta mediar una vez tomada la decisión un dios no cambiara al respecto de esta – dijo de manera intrigante la azabache, parecía cansada de escuchar a la diosa, como si la hubiera escuchado ya muchas veces – me iré, aunque se que pronto iras a preguntarme…-el sol brillaba reflejándose en los ojos zafiro de Dragona, expulsando su fulgor de los verdes azulinos de la diosa de la sabiduría denotando su divinidad ,dio un ultimo vistazo a la diosa y a sus caballeros ,sonriendo nostálgica hacia su maestro – repliéguense!...

Las cuatro hermanas desaparecieron por el bosque tras la mansión, los caballeros respiraron un poco aliviados, la ultima de los cinco saltos encima del barandal y se dejo caer al jardín desapareciendo en un trueno verde azulino en dirección hacia las otras

-lo lamento por Afrodita, pero sus hijas no son más bienvenidas en esta casa – volteo a mirar a sus caballeros que habían peleado con las chicas y a todos alivio, cuando toco el turno de Saga miro sobre el costado Izquierdo de este y tenia una cortada, pero había algo extraño la cortada no quería ceder ante los dones de la diosa

-esta herida es distinta a las demás- explico Shaka acercándose a su compañero revisándola – tiene un pequeño brillo oscuro, déjame ver si puedo intentar algo Saga

El de virgo elevo su cosmos u n poco, su mano se posos sobre la herida desapareciendo la marca negra y dejando a Saga como si le hubieran quitado una gran carga- te sientes mejor?...

-si muchas gracias Shaka, pero como supiste?...

\- estos teniendo varias conjeturas al respecto a esas cinco, cosa que me gustaría comunicarle en privado patriarca

-esta bien, después de todo quisiera que tuviéramos una junta en un par de horas

Saori por su lado miraba a Hyoga, el caballero estaba muy pensativo "típico de los acuario", pensó la diosa para sus adentros –dime lo que piensas Hyoga, es obvio que tienes algo que decirme

\- no me mal entiendas igual que mi maestro estoy indignado, no rebato tu idea de sacarlas de la mansión, que de igual esta es tu casa y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, pero…

-pero?...

-rebato la razón por la que lo hiciste…

-ósea que no te importa que ellas hayan matado a tantos y tantas?!- pregunto indignado su maestro

-no fue usted quien me dijo que dejara de pensar con los sentimientos en el campo de batalla o me iría mal? – Camus no dijo mas, su alumno le callo la boca con sus propias palabras- además, que personas mataron? – Pregunto irónico – por si no lo notaron, afuera esas 4, 425,471 almas aun están vivas y rebosantes de vida, ignoran por completo el hecho de que aquellas cinco las asesinaron y que ya no deberían estar aquí, por eso rebato tu razón, pues estando esas almas vivas, aquella razón – el cisne se acerco a la puerta para salir de ese mundo de locos y de irónicos que pensaba que los dorados y Athena formaban - …aquella razón ya no existe Saori

Saori quedo pensativa, mientras los hermanos del cisne iban tras el, los dorados quedaron en la habitación una vez su diosa salió de esta con la excusa de tener papeles de la compañía que atender la verdad solo quería salir de ese cuarto, pasado el tiempo Afrodita llego a la mansión, pero la diosa lo llamo inmediatamente a su oficina para ponerlo al tanto de lo que había acontecido esa tarde igual a Death mask

Los cinco bronces no salieron del cuarto de Hyoga ,no querían afrontar a sus maestros y menos el cisne pues casi le había dicho a su maestro que se callara y lo dejara hablar

\- Lo me mas me enoja es que ni siquiera nos quieren dar un poco de razón!- dijo al fin el dragón

\- sabes que ellos la ven mas como su diosa que como la mortal que es – contesto Hyoga – además frente a ellos ni siquiera deberíamos llamarla Saori

-es que ellos no la conocieron como la niña malcriada que nos trataba de la patada – Shun trataba de que a su hermano se le bajara el mal humor, ambos estaban tirados en el piso viendo el techo

-además pato quien te manda a tener la razón frente a ellos, recuerda que solo nos ven como unos simples caballeros de bronce – dijo el fénix con un tono severo pero que causaba un tanto de gracia

-Creo que tenemos más razón que ellos y más derecho de ser escuchados- Seiya por fin se atrevía a hablar dejando sus papas a un lado – además hemos demostrado ya muchas veces que los rangos en la orden no importan!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"_**nunca sabrán de su ira y dolor escapar, nunca podrán de su alegría y felicidad probar, pues solo a el se le permite escapar y disfrutar, pues el es único para ella, y para el…?" **_

Los cinco caballeros respiraron cansados, sus dorados amigos no podían ser más ciegos a razón de ellos

-Milo puedes pasar!...-dijo el cisne, su dorado amigo llevaba fuera 2 min. Escuchándolos quejarse

-...seguros que no me mataran?...-pregunto divertido

-si nos vas a hablar sobre que debemos respetar las ordenes de Athena y bla, bla, bla mejor ahórrate tus comentarios -w- y no entres-dijo Seiya esculcando su bolsa de dulces Milo entro al cuarto sigiloso y se sentó en el suelo junto a hermanos

-no voy a decirles el sermón de "escuchen a sus mayores", eso seria hipócrita de mi parte -w- ,pero yo solo digo que nos entiendan, quizá no podemos bajar a nuestra diosa de su pedestal por que nunca supimos verla de otra manera, quizá después de vivir un tiempo con ella la veamos como ustedes la ven, como una "humanita"?...-Ikki soltó una risita sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, estando aun en el piso...

-hum...humanita...ewe jijiji...-Shun se le quedo viendo risueño por que a su hermano ya no se le notaba molesto

-mi maestro esta muy molesto?-pregunto Hyoga

-el no esta molesto, pero es igual de terco que una mula- dijo levantándose del suelo para acercarse a la salida-además de que por el momento no escuchara a nadie mas que a nuestra diosa

-ya veo, ósea que si trato de hablarle me mandara por un tubo...

-no, el te mandara por un tubo por hablarle como lo hiciste y no por que le dijiste...-escorpio salió del cuarto, los broncíneos se quedaron pensando y hablando entre ellos, un mensaje de texto llego al celular de Shun -o.o?

-quien te llama?...-pregunto Ikki

-es un mensaje de Shaka, quiere verme en el jardín

-quieres que vaya contigo? e.e?

-no niisan, quiza solo quiera hablar conmigo, de los cinco que nos tutelan pienso que es el mas flexible...ouo

El peli verde salió del cuarto de su hermano, y se dirigió al jardín pasando aun lado de una ventana donde daba una pequeña vista de lo que era la mansión de las guerreras... -me pregunto que estarán haciendo?...ouo?...

En la mansión de las cinco, Delian estaba dormida en su cuarto, y sus hermanas cada quien en lo suyo, las cinco en el jardin, Akhani practicaba sus ataques de fuego, mientras Kaia y Korina peleaban entre ellas como entrenamiento, Isabela prefirió cortar flores para dárselas la recuerdo de su madre, arriba de esa zona del jardín se encontraba el cuarto de la dragona, sus hermanas la habían arropado y dejado dormir, pero aun las tenia preocupadas

\- me pregunto que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Delian al pensar que podíamos hablar de "eso" con ellos?..-pregunto Akhani sin dejar de practicar

-yo también...-secundo una de las gemelas a su hermana- Korina ten cuidado cuando lanzas una patada dejas abierto tu costado izquierdo trata de no levantar el brazo-dijo esto después de detener a su hermana y darle un golpe en el dicho costado

-de acuerdo -dijo la menor- yo pienso que quería demostrar que nosotras seriamos transparentes...

-...quizá sea eso, aún así tuvimos que pelear con ellos, mañana el día será difícil-la pelirroja tomo una toalla del suelo para limpiarse el sudor-bueno iré a darme una ducha

Las tres escucharon la risita de su hermana menor, voltearon a verla y vieron una coronita de flores en sus manos -...son unas bobitas hermanas...-dijo al fin la menor

-eh?...por que lo dices pregunto la castaña acercándose a ella

-ninguna se dio cuenta?, mi nee-san quería que alguien aparte de nosotras confiara en ella, declaro sus pecados a la diosa esperando que esta le diera un voto de confianza por mostrarse transparente...

En el cuarto de la cromwellina,la chica soñaba exaltada, dentro de una bruma aterradora, caminaba sobre un empedrado camino o al menos eso sentía ya que en esa espesura no veía nada, empezó a escuchar un llanto ,un llanto de una niña pequeña, la acongojaba ese llanto, lo siguió, tropezando un poco al ir tan rápido cayo a suelo pero ya no era el empedrado por donde iba si no que era un hermoso prado, la bruma había desaparecido, pero el cielo era negro, más negro que la noche, aquél lugar estaba repleto de jazmines ,el olor la reconforta un momento pero después el llanto era mas audible al alzar la vista se topo con un mausoleo, su puerta no era visible, las enredaderas necias en su crecimiento la hicieron quedar atras,Delian se levanto del pasto y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero

-tras los jazmines!-la azabache se despertó totalmente asustada con una mano extendida frente a si y el cabello cubriéndole un poco el rostro

-tras los jazmines?...o,o?...pregunto Akhani a la azabache esta la miro y después el cuarto donde estaba y se dejo caer en la cama cayendo en cuenta donde estaba,no era un prado, era su cuarto

-que tal el entrenamiento?...

-bien, debiste haber bajado

-no lo creo, no quería descargar la luz en ustedes

-como si no pudiéramos con ella, además siempre nos han atacado así...-Akhani subió a la cama ,encima de su hermana mirándola a los ojos-oye, que piensas hacer mañana?...después de todo no fue buena idea decirles lo de los muertos, o si?...

-no lo se, de todas formas no iré al colegio mañana, sabes que debo arreglar primero lo de la empresa...

-ósea que nos dejaras apañárnoslas solas?...o,o?...

-Si, algo así...ewe, descuida estarán bien, solo cuida de Isabela, por favor...

En la mansión Kido Shun había bajado al jardín para ver a su maestro, él rubio meditaba tranquilo, no fueron necesarias las palabras ,se sentó junto a el y tomo posición de loto ,el cosmos apacible de los dos formo un casi invisible barrera que los cubría ,su cosmos era visible pero no tangible, fue entonces que Shaka decidió hablar

-...Shun?...noto un poco de miedo en tu ser...dime...que te ocurre...

-acaso no me va a hablar de lo que sucedió en la tarde?...o,o...?

-eso hago, ambos sabemos que quien hablo no fuiste tu, inquiero también que...esa es la razón de tu temor...

-...-Shun sabia que su maestro tenia una clase de sentido especial que le permitía ver atraves de el, cosa que a veces era buena pues en muchas ocasiones le había ayudado a hablar de lo que le acongojaba o merodeaba esa cabecita suya, pero en este caso prefería mentirle o evadir el tema-maestro, por favor no vuelva a preguntármelo...yo no quiero hablar de eso...

Acto seguido el joven se levanto y se adentro en la mansion,dejo a su maestro confundido pero a la vez preocupado...

-ya son...tres veces...como será la cuarta?...-se pregunto a si mismo...

Tatsumi Tokumaru mayordomo y guardián de Saori caminaba rumbo a el cuarto de Kanon y Saga buscando al menor de los gemelos, el gemelo metía y acomodaba su ropa en una maleta, su hermano mayor miraba el acto recargado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados, su semblante era serio y a la vez triste

-si te dicen o hacen algo dímelo Kanon

-...en serio?...hermano estaré bien, no te preocupes

\- Kanon, te vas a otro ejército, no quiero ni pensar como te recibirán todos ellos...

-nii-san, estare bien...-dijo tomando por los hombros a su hermano tratando de reconfortarlo

Un abrazo sorpresivo fue lo que Kanon sintió instantánea mente, abrazo por instinto a su gemelo y unas lagrimillas salieron de su rostro, se sintió de nuevo un niño pequeño en brazos de su hermano mayor

-tu siempre serás mi hermano, nunca lo dudes, tú eres mi única familia, eres mi único hermano...Kanon, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero-lo abrazo mas fuerte como teniendo miedo a que se lo quitaran

En el pasillo el resto de los caballeros estaban tras la puerta, Milo tenia un nudo en su corazón, su amigo y hermano mayor se iba para estar en el ejército de Poseidon, su destino era ser una marina, él que faltaba Dragón Marino...

Kanon salió del cuarto con maleta en mano, sus compañeros le miraron la mayoría querían detenerlo y es que el gemelo se gano su respeto en la guerra contra Hades, había demostrado ser de fiar y un aliado formidable y cuando supieron que Milo le ataco y este expió sus pecados ante las agujas del escorpio, a mas de uno le quedo claro, Kanon era un hermano y camarada de fiar

-...Kanon, yo quería de...-Milo callo de inmediato con el abrazo que le dio el gemelo, y las lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos, abrazo al gemelo fuertemente mientras este le susurraba

-gracias por todo Milo, pero debo pedirte algo...la próxima vez que me veas llámame Dragón Marino...

Milo asintió débilmente tomo la maleta de Kanon para ayudarle a bajarla, el resto de los presentes se despedían de el ,Tatsumi carraspeo para que lo vieran no quería interrumpir la conmovedora escena pero la limosina Solo estaba en la entrada esperando al nuevo inquilino de la mansion,bajaron a la salida, ahí ya los esperaba Saori acompañada de Shion y Dokho ,Kanon se acerco a la diosa ,esta le miraba con los ojos cristalinos, se veía que quería llorar, abrazo al gemelo, sacando una sonrisita conmovedora a los presentes ,el oji esmeralda la rodeo con sus brazos cerrando el abrazo, un sollozo sorprendió a varios y es que su diosa ya no pudo contener las lagrimas

–se...señorita, por favor no llore-pidió el gemelo con un nudo en su corazón, como era posible que la diosa a la que trato de matar se pusiera a llorar por el que ahora se iría a otro ejercito

-lloro…lloro por ustedes dos que no pueden llorar, Kanon, por eso es que lloro – se separo de el lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, los cristalinos de la fémina divinidad miraban al gemelo- lloro por que te vas como lloraría con cualquiera de ellos – mirando tras del caballero los doce presentes le sonrieron- pues tu eres Kanon de Géminis y cuando quieras volver podrás hacerlo pues es mi deseo que sepas esto – se separo de Kanon a la par que con el dorso de su mano limpiaba sus lagrimas- la casa de géminis siempre tendrá dos guardianes mientras tu y Saga estén vivos

-se…señorita Athena…-una sonrisa enternecida se alumbro en el rostro del gemelo menor, tomo la mano de su diosa y le dio un beso en señal de respeto y lealtad, miro al patriarca y no dudo en abrazarlo al ver que este le extendía los brazos

-pon el nombre del santuario en alto Kanon, pues entre ellos eres el mas caballero –el patriarca apretó un poco mas el abrazo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le dolía verlo partir siendo en su niñez uno de los mas enérgicos y traviesos junto a su hermano mayor, Kanon tenia el cariño del patriarca bien acuñado

Salió de la mansión rumbo a la casa de los Solo, se iba como caballero y regresaría como marina, antes de entrar al coche miro hacia el cuarto de Seiya, la luz estaba aun prendida

-perdona mi cobardía Seiya, no tuve el valor de despedirme de ti…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_**"es un mal augurio, cuando sientes luz donde no debe haber, es un mal augurio, cuando sientes oscuridad donde no debe haber..."**_

El día era soleado, en la mansión amanecía después de una tarde difícil ,sus habitantes ya empezaban las labores del día ,Shun como todas las mañanas entraban en los cuartos de sus hermanos para despertarlos y de paso y por que no decirles buenos días ,recién salía del cuarto de su Ikki-niisan

-baja rápido hermano, tienes practica en la mañana no?

\- (-0-) si...-w- pero tengo sueño...

-\\_(-w-)_/ eres incorregible, levántate anda!...-dijo zangoloteando a su hermano, salió del cuarto del mayor y entro al cuarto de Seiya, el castaño estaba en su cama o eso parecía ,la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el colchón y la otra mitad en el suelo la baba escurría por su boca y la camisa de su pijama estaba enrollada en su torso,y las cobijas ...bueno las cobijas habían ganado la pelea que tubo el castaño con ellas por ver quien se quedaba en la cama

-o,o?...uwu no tiene remedio, Seiya!...Seiya despierta!...

El Pegaso no hacia caso, tras Shun el amable despertador de los broncíneos hizo acto de presencia

-uwu buenas Shun...

-uwu buenas Aldebaran-san, te encargas?...

-claro...las cobijas ganaron?

-como siempre uwu, ouo te lo dejo a ti si?...yo debo ver a mis otros hermanos

El Andrómeda salió del cuarto y entro al de Hyoga, el cisne se encontraba en su baño, frente al espejo acomodándose el saco y el chaleco, pronto les darían la pauta escolar para que llevaran el uniforme de verano

-ya estas listo?...ouo...ewe nii-nii?

Hyoga se encogió de hombros al escuchar como le decía-ya casi estoy...

En el pasillo se escucho el grito de buenos días de Aldebarán para despertar al Pegaso

-BUENOS DIAS SEIYA!...

-otra vez no quería levantarse?...uwu?-pregunto el cisne saliendo del baño junto a su hermano

-nopi, sabes que de los cinco tiene el sueño mas pesado ewe, voy a ver a Shiryu, baja para desayunar si?

-claro ooowwww, ewe no se tarden, no me gusta desayunar solo- bostezando el cisne bajo al comedor de la mansión

Shun entro al cuarto del dragón, la cama tendida y reluciente la maleta lista y los zapatos boleados, todo listo, el peli largo sentado en el marco de la ventana leyendo un libro de pasta roja borgoña

-ya estas listo?...nii-chan?...owo?

-...buenos días, ya están todos?...escuche a Aldebarán ewe

-si, nuestro hermano aun no se despertaba, el marcador va 15 las sabanas-3 Seiya uwu

-jajajaja ouo es todo un caso, vamos a Hyoga no le gusta desayunar solo

Los hermanos bajaron al comedor, ahí ya se encontraban Ikki bien uniformado y despierto y Hyoga hablando amenamente, en las mañanas los cinco desayunaban con sus maestros, pues estos se levantaban mas temprano para verlos que fueran a la escuela.

Se sentaron en la mesa esperaron a que un tambaleante y recién llegado Seiya llegara a su silla y se despabilara, sus maestros llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en silencio, el desayuno fue servido por el personal de la casa

-cuando empieza la temporada de futbol, Seiya?

-o,o dentro de dos semanas maestro, ouo me van a poner en los titulares para entonces owo

-debes estar feliz hermano veras a Seiya jugar en los partidos-dijo Aioria-yo ya lo vi jugar con sus hermanos y te puedo asegurar que es una máster ouo

-no es para tanto ouo-modestamente Seiya le contesto a el león

-Como durmieron anoche?...todo bien?-pregunto el de la virgen, más parecia una pregunta para su alumno que para el resto

-todo bien, solo un poco de frio, porqué alguien encendió su cosmos en la noche!...e.e-reclamo fénix a Hyoga, sus cuartos eran contiguos así que sentían muy bien los cosmos del otro si estos los elevaban

-Shiryu no se queja y eso que esta a lado mío!...además yo no me quejo cuando subes gratuita mente el calor de la noche, Ikki!...-Hyoga se defendió

-ya!...e.e desayunen tranquilos muchachos-Camus se tomaba muy en serio su papel de "papá" con los bronces

Los broncíneos salieron de la mansión rumbo a la escuela, en la limosina hablaban de los clubes y las actividades de los mismos

-vas a participar en la exposición?-pregunto Ikki a su otouto

-si aunque aun se que cuadro hare, o quizá uno que ya tengo, de todas formas debo ir al club de arte en la tarde ouo

-todos tus cuadros son obras de arte hermanito, eres como el Miguel Ángel japonés *-*, me encantan son magnificas, llenas de vida y color-Shiryu disfrutaba de ver a su hermano pintar sus maravillosos cuadros, todos llenos de vividos colores y utilizando técnicas de manera magistral

\- no es para tanto o/o, son normales /w\

-...normales?...normal la relación secreta de Seiya y Saori eue-dijo Hyoga

-O..O...QUE?...-Seiya se le aventó a su hermano para cerrarle la boca, se hicieron los cinco al rincón de la limosina y corrieron la ventana que dividía el asiento del conductor y el resto de la limo

-estas loco?...que pasaba si Tatsumi re oía!?...-pregunto histérico

-ósea que no lo niegas eue?...-pregunto cisne

-...etto...o/o,...no tengo por que contestarles!...-el Pegaso era interrogado por las miradas de sus hermanos

-...eue, eue, eue, eue

-...o/o

-...eue, eue, eue, eue

-...o/o...

-...eue, eue, eue, eue

-...o/o...

-llegamos!...-nunca antes llegar a la escuela fue tan aliviador para el castaño, bajó hecho bólido de la limo

Sus hermanos bajaron tras el, camino a su salón el peli verde sintió una presencia que lo vigilaba, volteó a todos lados pero no vio a nadie

-sucede algo Shun?-pregunto fénix

-nada hermano ouo...

Regreso a la do de sus hermanos, a joven Amy los saludo y se colgó del brazo de Hyoga provocando el sonrojo del rubio y los celos fingidos de Shun y Seiya, las chicas del colegio daban por perdido al rubio, pues se le veía feliz a lado de la pelirroja, y nuestro cisne, bueno el mas y mas se iba enamorando de la chica, en la oficina de maestros los profesores se alistaban para un nuevo día de escuela, el profesor Satoshi fue llamado a la escuela del director, al entrar encontró a cuatro adorables mujercitas sentadas frente al escritorio del director

-Satoshi-sensei ellas serán sus nuevas alumnas, podría llevarlas a su salón-pidió el director

-la hermana que falta de las cinco se sintió mal y no vino al colegio pero mañana se presentara-explico la mayor a su nuevo profesor

-entiendo, bueno acompáñenme por aquí...-sin mas el profesor las llevo a su salón

En el salón de clases los jóvenes ya hablaban amenamente entre ellos en el asiento de los mayores, tenían que aprovechar el extraño retraso del sensei para hablar(N/A: o para hacer una guerra de bolitas de papel) mientras Amy hablaba con sus amigas dando miraditas de amor de vez en cuando a Hyoga que las contestaba colorándose mas cada vez

-...mañana es sábado, al menos podremos descansar un poco-dijo estirándose un poco el dragón

-si, tendremos todo el día para dormir!

-que no tienes que entrenar con Aioria, Ikki?

-oxo si...n3n pero prefiero dormir!, oigan es cierto que Death es hijo de la mafia italiana?

-si!...o3o o eso dice Afrodita!...los conoció cuando estuvieron allá ,al parecer tiene muchos hermanos-cisne subió a el escritorio de la butaca de uno de sus hermanos para sentarse

-fueron a Italia a buscar a las hijas de Afrodita no?-cuestiono el dragón-desde que las conocimos me he preguntado que abran hecho para que los dioses las encadenaran

-a que te refieres?...piensas que tienen un secreto mas que oculta Shiryu?

-algo así Ikki, pero quizá sea algo que les duele, veo mucho arrepentimiento en los ojos de Delian

-pues si hicieron algo, debió ser algo grave y grande para que los dioses las encadenaran-Tras el rubio la amenaza pelirroja le paso una mano por el cuello y otra para apretar el agarre

-grande y grave es el castigo que te voy a dar por llegar tarde al colegio Hyoga

-pero Amy!...si el profe aun no llega!

Sus hermanos comenzaron a reírse de la suerte del ruso

-awwwww!...pelea de novios!...ewe

-aaaauuuuuuu!...problemas en el paraíso Hyoga?...ewe jejeje

-Amyan deja de ahorcar a Hyoga, Hyoga a tu lugar- el maestro Satoshi imponía solo con verlo y digamos que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a la pelirroja ahorcando al rubio, los alumnos hicieron caso y cada quien se sentó en su lugar -bien jóvenes el día de hoy tenemos la integración de tres nuevas compañeras de clase-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- silencio...es tarde para que se integren al semestre pero el director les dio permiso

%%%% Empresas Cromwell%%%%

Delian había llegado a la oficina después de despedir a sus hermanas y verlas partir al instituto, la joven se empezaba a sentir mal, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una punzada horrible de vez en cuando en el costado donde Saga la había atacado, su secretaria y asistente personal Momoka Shirogane la ayudaba con unos papeles importantes notando que su jefa se masajeaba mucho las sienes

-que tiene señorita?...se ve muy pálida hoy-la joven de cabello negro y ojos borgoña claro se veía preocupada pues mas que pálida Delian no se veía con energía para encargarse de la empresa hoy

-estoy bien- la azabache se paro de su asiento y miro por la ventana de su enorme oficina (como la de Tony Stark) pero sus pies no la sostenían bien y estuvo a punto de caerse -o bueno quizá no tanto...

-señorita!- Momoka se acerco a su jefa-déjeme llamar a un doctor

-no, descuida solo llama a Jean y pídele que me lleve a la mansión, estaré bien si descanso, no he tenido tiempo de relajarme desde que llegamos a Japón hace dos semanas

El chofer de la azabache subió por su señorita a su oficina, bajaron a la limosina y la azabache encargo todo el trabajo a su secretaria Momoka, rumbo a la mansión ,se deslizo en el asiento acostándose sobre este hecha un ovillo , le dolía el costado de verdad

%%%Mansión Kido%%%

Afrodita arreglaba el jardín que quedo un poco des ordenado por la pelea que hubo en el lugar, su cabello recogido en una coleta y unos mechones cayendo a los lados ,su cosmos ayudaba a sanar las rosas del bello jardín

-...esas cinco...esas cinco me deberían estar ayudando-se quejo el dorado, tras el su diosa se movió sigilosamente para abrazarlo por detrás, el oji celeste se estremeció con el contacto- señorita?...necesita algo?...oxo?

-...por que me mientes?...acaso, soy tan mala contigo?-pregunto la diosa en un tono tranquilo que reflejaba culpa y necesidad de enmendar errores

-aa...a que se refiere?...

-me dijiste que estabas bien con mi decisión de no dejarlas entrar a esta casa...

-señorita esta casa es suya, no debe preocuparse por mi opinión...

-...no me mientas, tú opinión me importa mucho, igual que la de todos...son tus hijas, has vivido lejos de ellas mucho tiempo, no quiero ver tu mirada triste de nuevo...dilo Afrodita...se que tu corazón quiere decir algo desde hace rato...dilo

-...yo no...No tengo nada que decir-los celestes comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos, su diosa de verdad sabia quebrar su temple, pero era de esperarse, siendo ella quien es, sabe muy bien que acongoja el alma de sus fieles santos-mi...señora...

-entonces porque estas llorando?-pregunto la diosa, no era necesario voltear a verlo, los celestes derramaban lagrimas que ni él se daba cuenta -has cargado con este peso desde hace años, verdad?...y ahora te agobia mas por que tuvimos una pelea con ellas, piensas que si lo dices o si te preocupas por ellas los demás te creerán un traidor...no?

Afrodita estaba aturdido y desconsolado cayó entre las rosas, la peli lila lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo es que todo lo que dijo era verdad

-el amor no tiene culpas Afrodita, el amor es fuerte por su cuenta y no depende de las circunstancias, pero al ser en un inicio parte de los dominios de mi hermano, tú familia te maldijo por seguir el camino de Athena, no?...te odiaron por ser un caballero y luego de obtener tu armadura, trataron de llevarte de regreso al seno de Ares casándote con una guerrera, no?

Afrodita se sorprendió, como sabia esas cosas si no lo había dicho a nadie...bueno, sólo a alguien, y ese alguien se escondía tras un árbol, escuchando todo-...pero aun así, aun así no me dejaste, incluso te enamoraste y hasta tuviste hijas, pero cuando en el Santuario te llamaron, regresaste...y lo diste todo, dejaste todo...por mi...y ahora estas dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo...

-por usted, señora mía...mi vida es suya...por usted soy capaza de lo que sea, ordéneme y no dudare en cerrar mi corazón y darlo todo por usted, cualquiera de nosotros lo haría

-...y eso te lastima...los lastima a todos...lo veo en sus ojos, y en los tuyos veo anhelo y quiero que lo digas, dímelo...Afrodita...

-...yo...yo...las extraño...las extraño mucho, quiero ir a abrazarlas, decirles que las quiero!.

Por fin, esa era la confesión que la diosa quería, sabia que se enfrentaría a esa culpa desde que aquellas llegaron a su vida, vio como su caballero quedo destrozado al verlas irse con Ares, al ver que Death Mask lo afirmaba en sus brazos para que no fuera tras ellas, como se soltó a llorara después de desaparecido el alo de luz que su hermano dejo al irse y luego de hablar con Cáncer supo lo que tenia que hacer, debía hacer ver al pisciano que no había nada de malo con que demostrara el amor a sus hijas, qué el amor que sentía por ellas era algo bueno y que con eso no la traicionaba, pero desde pequeño su familia se encargo de meterle en la cabeza que era un traidor

-y por que no vas a verlas?...-pregunto la diosa acariciando las mejillas de su santo-...les prohibí venir aquí, pero nunca dije que no podías ir a verlas...-la joven se levanto junto al peli celeste y llamo al que escondido escuchaba la platica-Death Mask, sal por favor...

-si...o/o?...-el cáncer salió detrás de un árbol, con una mano tras la cabeza y un tanto rojo...

-acompañarías a Afrodita?...ouo?...

-o,o por supuesto señorita

%%%Instituto Miyamoto%%%

La chicharra del instituto sonó anunciando el inicio del receso, los caballeros aun no salían de su asombro, y aunque ya sabían que las cinco estarían tomando clases con ellos no pensaron que seria en su mismo salón, Akhani y las gemelas estaban en el salón de Ikki en tercero, mientras Isabela en el salón de Seiya en segundo, en el recreo ni las luces de estas vieron pues nada mas sonó el timbre y ellas salieron del salón ,los bronces subieron a la azotea como siempre mientras Ikki y Shun iban a la cafetería para comprar panes para acompañar con el desayuno que Mu siempre les preparaba, la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba no lo dejaba, Shun sentía perfectamente tres presencias

-...que rayos hacen esas aquí?...e.e?-pregunto enojado su hermano

-nii-san ayer casi bailabas feliz de que esa pelirroja estudiara con nosotros...eue! -dijo feliz el peli verde tomando los panes para sus hermanos

-...O/O eso no es cierto!

Los tres hermanos subían las escaleras hacia la azotea, pero cuando Hyoga iba a abrirla la manija de esta estaba fría y rota

-y ahora?...o,o?

-se te paso la mano Hyoga?-pregunto Shiryu

-en definitiva tienes mucho calor hermano ewe...-se burlo el castaño menor

-no te niego lo del calor Seiya, pero yo no fui o,o

Entraron a la azotea y miraron las escasas tres bancas que ahí estaban, en una de ellas se encontraban las gemelas y frente a ellas en el enrejado las otras dos hermanas viendo hacia abajo, los hermanos mejor se sentaron en la banca de siempre (era algo así como la de School Days) llegaron Ikki y Shun con los panes, quedando el primero viendo a las chicas

-que hacen ellas aquí? -pregunto a Shiryu

-no tengo idea, pero no les prestes atención Ikki, al menos no han hablado con nosotros sobre lo de ayer ouo, hay que estar tranquilos

Shun empezó a repartir los panes entre sus hermanos-para Seiya de Fresas con crema

-owo gracias!...ewe es mi favorito!...te pagare después, si?

-descuida, para Hyoga de nata ouo-tendiéndoselo al rubio

-*w* gracias!...como lo haces?...es siempre el que se acaba primero?...o,o?

-tengo mis trucos ewe, y para ti Shiryu el extra picante ouo...e.e aunque no seré responsable de tus dolores de gastritis después

-no tendrás de que preocuparte ,lo tengo dominado uo/!

Las guerreras por su parte desayunaban tranquilas hablando de trivialidades o de la escuela

-me preocupa dejarte sola en el salón sin ninguna de nosotras-dijo Akhani a Isabela que había quedado separada de sus hermanas en la repartición de salones

-no pasa nada, ouo además todos son muy amables aunque necesito las notas para ponerme al corriente...

-pídeselas al delegado...

-de la clase...ouo-dijeron las dos gemelas jugando a terminar la frase de la primera

-o,o el delegado fue transferido ,mmm...a quien podría pedírselas-se pregunto la pequeña, Shun escuchó perfectamente y volteo a verla y estaba a punto de decirle que el se las prestaría pero el dragón dio una mordida grande a su pan súper extra mega picante y puff!...en menos de dos segundos el dragón escupía fuego

-Shiryu!...OxO!-el peli verde corrió con jugo en mano para dárselo a su hermano mientras los otros dos le echaban aire y el fénix reía travieso

-...;O; casi muero!...xO gracias Shun!

-te digo que es mejor que dejes de comer estas cosas!-regaño el peli verde a su hermano

-un día de estos te quemaras la lengua por tanto picante Shiryu!-Hyoga tomo el pan picante para tirarlo deteniéndose para regañar a su hermano

-u,u/ tienen razón!...mejor dame del tuyo Hyoga-Shiryu sin querer tomo el picante de la mano de su hermano y se lo metió de nuevo en la boca pensando que era el de nata

-NO!...Ese es el tuyo!

-rápido denle jugo!-grito Seiya buscando entre las latas de sus hermanos pero ya no había ni rastro de liquido

Isabela viendo la escena y viendo que los bronces ya no tenían jugo salió disparada jugo en mano para ayudarlos

-tomen este!- Andrómeda lo tomo y se lo dio al peli largo

-AAAHHH!...owo gracias!...mi lengua te lo agradece Isabela- agradeció el dragón viendo a la castañita

\- no hay de que ouo, espero y tu legua ya no sufra!

-Hyoga dame eso!- Ikki le arrebato el pan al ruso y lo extinguió en una flama- escucha dragón obstinado tu que vuelves a pedir uno de esos y yo que te corto el cabello entendiste?

-OnO si! – ni protestar el hermano mayor ha hablado

-ya se!...para agradecerte te prestare las notas de la clase para que te pongas al corriente, si?- hablo Shunny a Isabela

-estas seguro?...tu maestro y diosa no se enojaran por que me ayudes? – pregunto la castaña

\- no se enojaran si no se enteran además ouo nos ayudaste

-si, sin ti mi lengua estaría chamuscada :D

-esta bien gracias

%%%Mansión Cromwell %%%

en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Afrodita tratando de reunir valor para llamar a la puerta

-no se si sea buena idea –comento preocupado a su amigo

-escucha Afro, si tu no tocas yo lo hare, te he visto mas de 10 años sufriendo por no verlas y ahora no dejare que teniéndolas cerca te eches para atrás, entendiste?

La limosina llego tras los caballeros de ella bajo Jean ,abrió la puerta de pasajeros para que su señora bajara pero al verla recostada en el asiento y ver que no respondia se preocupo demasiado

-Miss Delian! (Señorita Delian!)

Los dos dorados voltearon al escuchar al mayordomo llamar a la azabache, Afrodita en seguida corrió a la limosina aparto a el mayordomo y saco a su sobrina en brazos la chica estaba desmayada y tenia mucha fiebre

-que rayos le paso?- pregunto a Jean – por que esta así?

\- believe me you would not know to tell you, sir! (créame que no sabría decirle señor)

\- okay, call Dr. Kisaragi Graude of foundation and a ride to his room a hot tea and some napkins as fast as they can (esta bien, llamen al doctor Kisaragui de la fundación Graude y que alguien lleve a su habitación un té caliente y unas compresas lo mas rápido que puedan) – Afrodita llevo a su sobrina a su habitación seguido de su compañero canceriano, Jaen llamo al doctor mientras esto sucedía

-no tenia idea de que hablaras ingles ouo

\- se cuatro idiomas aparte del sueco ouo el ingles fue básico para casarme con una inglesa ouo – dijo el pisciano mientras depositaba a la azabache en su cama, cuándo la dejo en esta la chica se quejo de un dolor en el costado izquierdo doblándose un poco sobre este, su tío la reviso, los síntomas que presentaba eran clásicos de una herida infectada, cuando alzo la blusa de la chica para ver el costado pudo ver una herida como una cortada negra y una luz dorada tenue que hacia que el cuerpo de ese lado y a esa altura brillara - Death aquí fue donde Saga la ataco, no?

-si pero el no la corto solo la golpeo, como es que puede infectarse una herida así?

-mira no esta abierta pero parece como si lo estuviera, ojalá el doctor no tarde…

-aunque le vas a explicar lo de la herida brillando Afro?

-por eso hice que llamaran al doctor Kisaragui, de la fundación de la señorita Athena

El doctor no tardo mucho en llegar, revisó a la chica quedando interesado en esta pues las heridas que presentaba eran casi idénticas a las de los caballeros broncíneos que cuidaba

-dígame usted conoce a los caballeros de bronce- se aventuro a preguntar el japonés

\- si, nosotros dos pertenecemos a la orden dorada, ella es mi sobrina, es una amazona – mintió el pisciano y su compañero lo noto pero prefirió secundarlo

-las peleas de los caballeros han empezado de nuevo eh?...esta bien, la mayoría de las veces me he encargado de Seiya y sus hermanos pero, realmente nunca se en que basarme para tratarlos, no se cuanto hago yo y cuanto hace la señorita Saori con su divinidad, le recetare unos antibióticos para bajarle la fiebre, pero en cuanto a la herida realmente no sabría decirle

-esta bien gracias doctor – el japonés salió de la mansión con la idea en mente, pronto tendría mas trabajo, los caballeros habían regresado y parecía que las amenazas a la tierra serian fuertes, debía prepararse

Afrodita y Death se quedaron velando el sueño de la azabache un rato, el celular del cáncer sonó y salió de la habitación para contestar, la oji zafiro despertó un tanto aturdida pero al notar que se encontraba en su habitación se calmo un poco

-que te paso?...por que el golpe de Saga esta así?- pregunto su tío sentado en una silla frente a la azabache

-en definitiva debo estar muy mal o a punto de morir para que vengas a velar mi sueño Alexander- se burlo tratando de acomodarse sobre la cama ,,sintió sobre su cabeza un trapo mojado que le bajaba la fiebre

\- no seas así conmigo Delian, vamos contéstame que paso cuando te fuiste del santuario?...algo te hizo irte no?- pregunto amablemente el caballero

\- no voy a contestarte, que haces aquí?

-venia a ver a mis hijas…pero no están o si?

-están en el colegio, abre mi cajón encima de unos libros hay algo que te gustara

El celeste hizo lo que su sobrina le dijo, al abrir el cajón encontró una cajita pequeña, al quitarle la tapa vio acomodadas unas fotografías, eran de sus hijas, en diferentes edades y lugares

-cuando las tomaron?- pregunto a punto de lagrima y emocionado- se ven divinas

-después de que las encadenaron los hermanos de la que proteges – contesto un tanto enojada – mira esta …eh esperado cuatro años para dártela, la encontré en la mansión algún tiempo después de irme del santuario

En la foto se veía a una mujer bellísima de unos 30 años cargando a un bebe, la mujer tenia el cabello largo en dos trenzas cayendo a los lados de su rostro, tenia una cobija de cuadritos rodeando sus brazos y cubriendo a la bebe que sostenía, la pequeña tenia unos ojitos celestes muy vivos y un cabellito escaso del mismo color que el de la mujer

-es…es… Evangeline…esa pequeña…-Afrodita no salía de su asombro, era la mujer que tanto amo, después de tantos años nunca pensó que volvería a ver alguna foto de ella, la emoción no cabía en su alma, Death recién entraba a la habitación, pero al ver a su amigo tan feliz prefirió quedarse quieto y disfrutar la imagen que ante el se postraba

-así es, la pequeña que mi madre trae en brazos es Isabela, es la ultima foto que tengo de ellas dos juntas, quería dártela por que sabia que la atesorarías como yo lo hice en su tiempo, ahora es tuya – la oji zafiro veía a su tío de manera tierna y amable, como si por un momento se le olvidara el dolor que sentía – te hará compañía cuando quieras llorara o recordar a mi amada madre

%%%Instituto Miyamoto%%%

Los caballeros salían de clases, como lo prometió Shun entrego las notas a Isabela para que estudiara y se pusiera al corriente, las guerreras se fueron primero pues los hermanos debían quedarse en los clubes respectivos por las actividades de los mismos, después de los entrenamientos salieron los cuatros disparados a los lockers, solo faltaba Shun para que por fin fueran a casa y descansaran, era viernes y podían dormir hasta tarde al día siguiente

-donde andará? - pregunto molesto el fénix

-descuida Ikki, sabes que debe limpiar después de cada cuadro, ya no debe tardar – dijo Seiya sacando sus zapatos del casillero

-Ya estoy aquí! –el peli verde llego derrapándose hacia sus hermanos

\- por fin conejito! TuT, casi vamos a por ti tumbando viejitas en el camino y puertas!- se burlo Seiya en modo chibi

-las cuales después deberíamos pagar ouoU- continuo Hyoga

-no seria necesario ouo, ya llegue, solo déjenme sacra mis cosas del casillero y meterlas en mi mochila…O.O…OnO…- su nii- san se le quedo viendo

-….O y ahora que pasa?- pregunto ya desesperado

\- NO ENCUENTRO MI CUADERNO!

-dioses!..Todos a buscar ese cuaderno!- los bronces sacaron todo del casillero del pequeño (que realmente solo era un cuadrito de 1m.x1m.),sacaron lápices, cartas de amor de las fans del peli verde (N/A: ouo ahí va la mía),peluches que le dejaban incluso la tercera temporada perdida de lost canvas (N/A: YO LA QUIERO!)En estuche dorado y con relieve, autografiado por la santa mano de la sensei Teshirogi!...también sacaron a todo el staff de la nueva película!(N/A:como diablos cabía eso en el pequeño casillero?!...solo faltaba que fuera un portal a Narnia)

-Nii-san! un león! *w*- grito el peli verde

\- si no es Aioria entonces es…O.o?!

-ASLAN! O – grito Seiya que ya era perseguido por el felino, Hyoga congelo a todo y todos con un rayo de aurora y así como sacaron todo lo volvieron a meter cerrando forzadamente el casillero

-en definitiva debes limpiar ese casillero hermanito!- se quejo el fénix recargado en la puertita del locker junto a sus hermanos

\- si, pero no estaba mi cuaderno! TnT-…O,O quizá lo deje en el salón!

\- ve por el antes de que el león regrese! –dijo Shiryu que tenia a lado la garra de Aslan que rompió la puerta de metal del lockers

-ya voy!

El Andrómeda salió como bólido hacia su salón mientras el cisne se preparaba para congelar el casillero por si el felino rompía por completo la puerta, al llegar a su salón abrió la mesa de su pupitre pero no encontró su cuaderno, sin embargo las tres presencias que había sentido durante el día se dejaron sentir en el salón ,Shun se quedo mirando dentro del pupitre sin bajar la tapa de este, las presencias estaban alrededor suyo ,no alzo la mirada al notar tres sombras ,una frente a el ,y las otras dos a sus lados, sabía que estaba atrapado con solo verlas en el piso del salón ,solo alzo la vista cuando una mano le extendió su cuaderno, cerró la tapa de su banco y tomo el cuaderno

-no hay nada que pueda hacer…cierto?- pregunto un poco asustado al ver a quien tenia frente si, pero sabia que no había salida, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se los encontrara

-me temo que no…usted es a quien buscamos-contestó el rubio que tenia en frente

-ojala fuera de otra manera…- hablo el peli blanco a su lado derecho

-tenemos poco de haber regresado a la vida, mi señor, y lo hemos buscado solo a usted-termino por decir el peli negro a su izquierda, una vez terminando de hablar los tres se hincaron ante Andrómeda

-lo buscábamos mi señor, Rey del Inframundo, Hades-sama! – dijeron los tres al unisonó

la sonrisa triste del peli verde se vislumbro en su rostro, no había salida –que el juego del destino inicie…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ando inspirada! …después de esperar mucho (y no me estoy quejando) mi escritora favorita actualizo!...owo ando feliz!, por eso este capi fue mas largo delo normal y lleno de cosas fuertes, por que no me van a negra que lo ultimo fue fuerte!...ouo, gracias a las personitas que esta leyendo mi historia, hacen que los regaños valgan la pena y lo digo por que mi padre me regaña de estar pegada al celular escribiendo el capi nuevo :3 , pero no me importa! /o/, gracias de nueva cuenta a todos y todas por apoyarme, por ahí vi que alguien me sumo a sus favoritos!...créanme que llore de la emoción hasta salí a gritar a la calle!...y los comentarios que me han puesto ni se diga!...pregúntenle a una amiga me pongo a bailar y a leer una y otra vez los comentarios! :D .

En el próximo capitulo empiezan las amenazas hacia Athena y sus caballeros, creó que actualizare el domingo ,pero no estoy segura así que mejor no se emocionen por que puede que actualice hasta la semana que viene por eso también hice mas largo el capi ouo!...sigan mi tumblr y también mi face vale? :D,esta semana estuve subiendo unos dibujos de Delian y uno de Korina chéquenla en el álbum de SAINT SEIYA CRUZADAS!.

DRACHEA.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_**"el ejercito de mil y uno más, ese ejercito les atacará, de las trece más importantes deben correr ,Athena, su santuario y el de ella, doce templos a de tener, más uno al final"**_

Afrodita veía ensimismado las fotos, no notó a su amigo hasta que este ya estaba carraspeando para llamar su atención

-no quiero interrumpirte, se ve que estas feliz, pero...era Shion, nos esta llamando a junta

-...claro, ya voy ouo, Delian...

-anda vete, le diré a mis hermanas que viniste ouo-contesto la guerrera con una voz tenue y algo débil

-gracias pequeña, bien me iré, tomate estas pastillas, té bajarán la fiebre, el doctor dijo que una cada 8 horas

-no me digas pequeña!...o las tomare solo por que el doctor lo dijo – haciendo un puchero la chica tomo la cajita de las pastillas mientras su tío le daba un beso en la frente y se retiraba junto al cangrejo

Ambos caballeros salieron de la mansión, el sueco más feliz que nada

-yaaaay ya extrañaba esa sonrisa Afro

-ouo jejeje, es que estoy feliz!

\- lo se, se nota en tu rostro, la próxima vez que quieras venir, también te acompañare si?

-ouo de acuerdo, quiero que conozcas a mis niñas *w* jeje

Los caballeros se apresuraron a llegar a la junta ordenada por el patriarca, cuándo llegaron todos les esperaban, la mirada de curiosos no se hizo esperar hacia el pisciano, pero la mirada protectora del cáncer les dejo en claro que si le decían algo a su amigo por ir a ver a sus hijas, los golpearía

-que bien que ya llegaron, siéntense-dijo el patriarca recibiendo a sus caballeros

-co...como...están?-pregunto dudoso Saga, aunque se notaba que preguntaba mas por Delian que por las otras

-tiene un golpe en el costado izquierdo, tenía fiebre, fue necesario llamar al doctor-Afrodita entendió de inmediato así que le contesto la duda

-...y...y ya esta mejor?

-si, sólo se veía cansada, le bajo la fiebre y se veía con mejor color – dijo sonriendo el oji celeste -...por que lo preguntas?...eue te preocupa?-pregunto risueño el pisciano

-claro que no o/o-Saga desvió la mirada para no delatarse, pero lo empeoro, ahora todos sabían que si estaba preocupado

-y bien maestro díganos porque estamos aquí?-pregunto Milo estirándose en el sillón a sus anchas, como gato recién despertándose

-me encantaría decirles ouo...pero no lo se o,o...la señorita Athena me pidió que los llamara a todos

-...a todos?...pero si Shura y Aioros no están!-se quejo Mu viendo dos lugares faltantes

-aaaa, ellos no han de tardar, fueron por las chicas ouo-contesto Dokho

-las chicas?-preguntaron al unisonó, unas voces femeninas se escucharon en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y entro el arquero, quién con una mano se venia masajeando la sien

-...uou me duele la cabeza por su escándalo!-tras el sagitario venían Shaina y Marín también masajeándose la sien

-y que lo digas, hasta acá salpican la miel-la cobra y su amiga entraron al cuarto saludando a todos, él de la cinta roja se quedo en la puerta de la habitación esperando a que una rubia jovencita entrara

-...y así son los novios maduros?...o/o-pregunto June toda sonrojada

-pobre de ti, estabas justo a lado de ellos en el coche-mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a la camaleón el arquero

-que paso hermano?-pregunto el león viendo a su hermano todo estresado y con dolor de cabeza

-...oh ya sabes, lo de siempre!...las malditas escenas de amor de estos dos!-señalando al par que entraban ,Geist agarrada de la mano de Shura que iban entrando a la habitación

-otra vez Shura?-pregunto cansado el patriarca - ¬o¬

-no puedo evitarlo señor, es que mi Geist es taaaan linda *-*- los corazoncitos volaban al rededor del capricornio

\- ay mi amor!-corazoncitos y lucecitas volaban alrededor de la pareja

-...te culpo a ti de su rareza Shion -acuso el tigre de Gohoro a su amigo, recargado con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón donde Shion estaba sentado

-,...me culpas a mi?...tu eres el que no estuvo conmigo cuando los niños crecieron!-dijo el patriarca dramáticamente

-estaba trabajando, trata de vigilar un sello 243 años y entenderás-trato de justificarse el no tan "antiguo maestro"

-aaaa claro!...ToT todos los hombres dicen lo mismo!

\- por que tenemos que escuchar sus problemas maritales?-se quejo Milo, que se acurrucaba junto a Camus para seguir durmiendo

-Mu, ya que eres el hijo directo de "papá Shion" trata de callarlos-pidió amablemente virgo

-...tratare, aunque no aseguro nada –el Aries aclaro su voz un poco y luego - papáaaaa Milo me esta molestando!-se quejo el carnero como niño chiquito, llamando la atención de su mentor

-MILO DEJA EN PAZ A MU! \o/-el escorpio que ya estaba dormido junto a Camus, casi se cae del sillón de la pura impresión

-oye!...eso fue a propósito cierto Mu?!-grito el escorpio acusando al carnerito que estaba todo orondo

-no se a que te refieres -desviando la mirada todo inocente el Aries

-te felicito Mu!...has subido un nivel en mi gracia eue-dijo Camus levantando el meñique hacia su compañero

-es bueno ver que se divierten-los dorados y amazonas voltearon a la puerta de la habitación y en el marco de está estaba recargado el gemelo menor

Saga y Milo de inmediato se levantaron para recibir al gemelo, fueron y lo saludaron

-cuando llegaste?-pregunto el mayor de los géminis

-hace un rato, lo suficiente para escuchar la "pelea marital" ouo – contesto el dragón marino

-que haces aquí amigo mío?-Milo parecía niño chiquito que no había visto a su hermano mayor en meses pero en realidad solo había pasado un día desde que el gemelo se había mudado a la mansión Solo

-vine con el joven Julián, esta con la señorita Saori en su despacho-Kanon miro a su gemelo, quería preguntarle algo pero no sabia como -quieres saber como me recibieron? -pregunto al mayor

-si o/o!- el patriarca carraspeo para que le miraran

-todos quisiéramos saber ouo! – el pontífice invito al gemelo a sentarse en el sillón frente a el

-esta bien, verán ayer...ayer fue...o,o uno de los días mas raros de toda mi existencia- dijo sentándose frente al lemuriano

/flash back /

La limosina donde iba Kanon llegaba a su destino, mientras el gemelo pensaba en como seria su vida a partir de ahora, había hecho mucho daño y como fuera veneno de serpiente debía sacarlo, de su vida y de la vida de quienes había lastimado

, bajo de la limosina y miro a la entrada de la mansión, esta era blanca con tejados azules, sobre las escaleras se encontraban, la sirena Tethis, Sorrento y el emperador Poseidón

-Kanon!-la sirena sonrió y corrió disparada para abrazar al gemelo - como estas? OuO -pregunto feliz, Kanon casi se cae por la efusividad de la chica

-estoy bien Tethis, muchas gracias!-abrazo a la chica tranquilamente y logro percibir un suave aroma a lilas proveniente del cabello rubio de la sirena

-bienvenido geminiano-saludo el flautista a su nuevo compañero de armas

-hola, Sorrento...-extendió la mano al marina para saludarlo, el austriaco la tomo y elevo un poquito su cosmos, dándole una pequeña bienvenida cargada de "paz y armoniosa amistad", la cual el peli celeste noto

-basta Sorrento, sabes que lo he perdonado – ordeno con una mirada gentil pero seria a la vez, el marina se encogió de hombros como no sabiendo a que se refería su señor – no le hagas caso , esta enojado por las rencillas que hemos tenido ,pero es sabido por los otros cinco y también por el que debemos trabajar juntos

-los otros cinco?...O.o? – pregunto el gemelo

-oh vamos Kanon, no nos dirás que te has olvidado de nosotros…- un joven de castaña coleta pequeña llamo la atención del géminis

\- buuuu!...me harás llorar! – siguió otro de cabellera de un tono verde oscuro cercano a negro. y semblante burlón con dientes como colmillos

-ust…Ustedes! –Kanon no salía de la impresión y sin más casi se desmaya por tal impacto, los veía a los cinco y no podía articular palabra alguna

/ fin del flash back/

\- QUE?! OxO – pregunto el patriarca – Julián revivió a todos los marinas!

-si …u,u no tiene idea de lo incomodo que fue el reencuentro, pero por lo que pude entender en pocas palabras es que ,los revivió por que tenido sueños muy vivos de lo que antes fuera un bosque cerca del mar totalmente destruido

-sabia yo que si te dábamos rienda suelta irías a contarles a tus compañeros géminis-al cuarto entraba el marina de sirena junto a sus compañeros de armas, su mirada se poso sobre el gemelo menor, aún no le tenia confianza y parecía que nunca lo haría- no tengo mas que confiar en ti por mi señor Poseidón pero por otra cosa te estaré vigilando

-...tsk no creo que puedas, él es como un dragón es muy escurridizo - dijo Kaza en un tono burlón – además deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de decir algo mas Sorrento después de todo , esta con los suyos – continuo observando a los dorados y amazonas presentes

/ Mansión Cromwell %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Delian bajaba a su oficina en su mansión a paso tranquilo a su propio ritmo, púes aunque ya se sentía mejor debía aparentar antes de que sus hermanas llegaran a la mansión, en cuanto estuvo en los escalones de la casa, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a las cuatros chicas, estas al mirar a su hermana se sorprendieron pues creían que estaría en la oficina hasta tarde

-nee-san! OuO que haces aquí?- cuestiono Isabela corriendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor

\- me dolió un poco la cabeza y mejor pedí que Jean me trajera a la mansión- contesto abrazando a su hermana, tenerla cerca de si era su momento mas feliz

-te sientes mejor?...llamo al doctor?-pregunto la pelirroja de sus hermanas

\- no hace falta /ya vino ¬u¬/…no me siento tan mal, como estuvo su día?...pudieron hacerlo sin mi?- pregunto bajando los escalones que restaban para quedar a la altura de sus hermanas

-no te creas la mamá de los pollitos hermana ¬u¬ -se burlo la castaña - además no estuvo tan mal, hicimos amigos, Andrómeda le presto sus notas a Isabela para que se pusiera al corriente

-Andrómeda?...interesante, pensé que no nos hablarían por habernos peleado con ellos ayer-dijo la azabache poniendo una mano en su mentón

-oye, hermana!...-llamo la menor - iras con nosotras al centro comercial? OuO

-y su tarea señorita?...debe ponerse al corriente -w-

-pero! u ...quiero ir!...y si me gusta lo comprare!

\- o,o el centro comercial?-preguntaron sus cuatro hermanas

-vamos!...como si no tuviéramos para comprarlo!-dijo la pequeña subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-es por esto que no debes consentirla tanto- dijo la peli roja apretando los cachetitos de Delian

-ya entendí!...-se sobo las mejillas con una lagrimilla en sus ojitos-será mejor que vaya a mi oficina, después de todo puedo trabajar desde aquí

-ósea que no iras con nosotras?-pregunto Korina

-lo siento, pero debo arreglar esto antes de ir a la escuela

-esta bien nosotras nos llevaremos a Isabela de compras, mientras arreglas todo, pero por favor termina rápido, no vamos a esperarte siempre

-esta bien Akhani, vayan con cuidado!-la azabache camino a su oficina mientras sus hermanas subían a sus cuartos-me duele aun -mientras se sostenía el costado herido- no hay duda alguna Saga sigue siendo tan poderoso como antes, incluso diría que más...

Jean entro a la oficina con unos documentos en mano, y una bandeja con galletas y té, para su señorita

-Miss Delian, chances brought him tea with a few drops of Valencia and some nut crackers, also some documents to be signed (señorita Delian, le traje té de azares con unas gotas de valenciana y algunas galletas de nuez, también unos documentos que debe firmar) -el mayordomo coloco la bandeja a lado de los documentos que centro frente a su señora

-Thanks Jean, not'd do without you, you're like my eyes... you called Julían? ... I'll see today? (gracias Jean, no se que haría sin ti, eres como mis ojos...llamaste a Julían?...lo veré hoy?) -pregunto la azabache tomando la taza de té con una mano y los documentos con la otra

-I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Julían told me postpone the appointment for tomorrow, because today he should meet a commitment (lo siento señorita, pero el señor Julían me dijo pospondría la cita para mañana,pues hoy él debía atender un compromiso)-reverencio el mayordomo

-Jean is fine, after all I have business to attend to today, thanks, prepares the limo, my sisters are going out (esta bien Jean, después de todo tengo asuntos que atender hoy, gracias, prepara la limosina mis hermanas va a salir)-tomo un sorbo de su té y comenzó a prestarle atención a sus documentos

-yes, my lady-el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina

%%%%Mansión Kido %%%

-sigue hablando Sorrento y te castigare -amenazo un campante Julían que venia con Saori entrando a "la sala de juntas-Kaza, no le sigas la corriente, saben que no me gusta verlos pelear

-Shion, que bueno que los reuniste a todos-alegremente Athena se dirigió hacia su patriarca

-claro que si señorita, saben que deben estar aquí cuando usted les llama – reverencio gentilmente el sumo pontífice

-bien, Julían hay que decirles ouo-la peli lila sonrió a su homólogo incitándolo a que comenzara a hablar, en la mente de varias personas empezaban a pasar ideas raras pues Saori estaba muy cerca de Julián y el millonario se veía feliz cosa que irritaba a los caballeros

-/por fin se hizo a mi señor con ella?/-eso pensaba Sorrento recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos

-/decirnos?!...decirnos que?...acaso el ricachón este y Athena-sama...O,O por todos nosotros es en serio?!/-eso pensaba Shion, mirando a Julían como si fuera padre celosos de su hija

-/esperen un momento...pensé que Athena tenia malos ratos, no malos gustos!...es en serio?...con este sujeto?...y Seiya?/-se preguntaba internamente Milo ,que no le quitaba la vista a el millonario - ¬O¬?

-/mi señor Julían esta chiflado?!...oxo!?...digo, cualquiera de las sirenas del sequito estaría a sus pies solo con verlo, como diablos termino con "**está**"/-internamente la sirena quería hacer entrar en razón a su dios y externamente sus ojos miraban de arriba a abajo a Saori

-de...decirnos que Athena-sama?-pregunto nervioso el arquero notando unas crecientes auras asesinas de sus camaradas dorados, pero por dentro estaba igual o peor - Oxo?!

-es un proyecto en el que hemos trabajado Julían y yo, durante un tiempo atrás, cierto?-volteo a ver a su antiguo pretendiente - OuO

-así es, aunque no puedo adjudicarme mucho crédito, la mayor parte de la idea fue tuya querida-sonrió el peli celeste, sonrisa gallarda mas la palabra querida?...Julián en definitiva estaba entrando en la boca del lobo -Saori-san y yo tenemos la idea de...-Redoble de tambores por favor la asombrosa idea de los dioses esta por descubrirse

%%% avenida cerca del centro comercial %%%

-un café? OuO?-Isabela miro tras la ventana el letrero de un local nuevo que anunciaba la inauguración del lugar en una semana, era un lugar grande, de al menos dos pisos y por fuera lo que se podía ver era espacioso

-se ve interesante!...ouo vengamos cuando lo inauguren, qué les parece?-sugirió la rubia mirando también fuera de la ventana, hacia unos minutos habían salido las cuatro de la mansión, para ir al centro comercial, iban en la limosina blanca que conducía Jean

-suena bien!-secundo su gemela – interesada por la fachada del local (algo como la de Amnesia el café donde trabaja la chica ,y el guapo de Ikki ouo)

%%%Mansión Kido%%%

\- un café?...?...-preguntaron tanto marinas como santos – OxO?

-SI!-contestaron felices los dioses **-\\(OuO)(OuO)/!**

-perdóneme si no le entiendo señorita, pero podría explicarnos?-el carnero mayor hablo por todos los presentes notando las caras confundidas y a la vez intrigadas

-si, Julián y yo hemos invertido en un café o cafetería y quisiera pedirles que trabajaran ahí, si? OuO-con la carita que Saori ponía, sus caballeros no podían decirle que no a su diosa ,pero mas que nada algunos ya tenían en mente como seria de divertido trabajar en otra cosa que no fuera…"la guerra"

-y ustedes también trabajarán ahí, mis marinas! OuO-la cara de felicidad de Julían era convincente

Sorrento se animo a preguntar, haciendo aun lado la sonrisita de su dios -joven Julían, perdone pero...podría explicarme?...aun no capto la idea

-que raro- menciono irónico vía cosmos a sus camaradas el santo de escorpio, él patriarca solo elevo los ojos divertido mientras otros trataban de reprimir su risa

-claro, Saori y yo lo llamamos, reintegración, reestructuración y regeneración ouo

-reintegración de los ejércitos de cada uno, reestructuración de nuestras alianzas con otros dioses y regeneración de lazos perdidos entre nuestros ejércitos-contribuyo a la explicación la diosa

-ósea que...es una forma de aliarnos?-pregunto Io de scilla ,como tratando de atinarle a lo que su dios explicaba

-así es, Athena y yo alguna vez fuimos un eje unido- contesto el emperador – queremos volver a trabajar juntos

-es una forma para que trabajemos juntos?-pregunto Shaka a su diosa

-exactamente ouo

%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%

Tabatha el ama de llaves y jefa de sirvientas de la mansión entro a la oficina de la joven azabache con un sobre en mano

-señorita le han traído esta carta -le extendió el sobre cuyo sello era un rayo

-/vaya que discreto!.../-pensó la chica para sus adentros -esta bien Tabatha gracias por todo, puedes retirarte...

-si, con su permiso-la sirvienta salió de la oficina, cuando esta ya no se encontraba cerca Delian abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido

_**"hola guerrerita.**_

_**Solo te mandaba este mensaje por tres cosas: la primera ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!...ya me entere de la pelea que tuviste con los guerreros dorados!, te dije que mantuvieras la cabeza fría ,déjate de emociones estúpidas!...segunda, quiero que vayas con mi hermano, el humano que fue elegido para el mayor de los tres, el alma mas pura, ya decidió su propio destino, ve con los dos ,háblales...tercera ,necesito verte en Creta ,este fin de semana, dile a mi mensajero tu respuesta, estará esperándote "**_

Delian abrió un tanto hastiada la ventana que estaba tras su escritorio y vio entre los arboles la misma águila con la que había hablado antes

-que diablos quiere tu dios que le conteste?...que no voy a ir?...con un rayo el me puede llevar a su templo en menos de dos segundos!...y dile que no me vuelva a decir estúpida o nuestro trato se acaba aquí, el necesita mas de mi que yo de el!

El águila solo voló hacia el cielo y desapareció en un resplandor blanco, la azabache regreso a su asiento terminando de revisar los documentos

%%%Mansión Kido%%%

-queremos que sea un punto de encuentro de los dioses aliados, yo conozco a algunos huéspedes y re encarnadores- explico el magnate -puedo pedirles venir y ayudarnos, después de todo Athena siempre velo por la tierra y creo que es hora de ayudarla

-gracias Julían, tu ayuda es indispensable para este proyecto

En la entrada de la mansión la limosina de Tatsumi llegaba a su destino los bronces salieron de ella, Shun se había tardado más de lo debido buscando su cuaderno, tanto que su hermano subió a buscarlo pero lo encontró mirando por la ventana con una tristeza y que no se apartaba de sus ojos, lo que preocupo a Ikki, Hyoga pensó que para subirle el animo a su hermanito podrían salir ese día al centro comercial

-vamos hermanos!...ouo lo bueno del centro comercial pasa en la tarde!-dijo Hyoga pasando los brazos por los hombros del peli verde

-tenemos que ir?...tengo sueño -w-zzz!-el peli largo se estiro algo cansado y bostezando

-oh vamos dragoncito!...vayamos si?...podemos ir a la heladería!-el ruso estaba entusiasmado y por lo mismo no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo –*OuO*

-a la heladería?...ewe yo se por que quieres ir ahí pato!-Ikki miro al rubio como si lo hubiera cachado en la movida - ¬u¬

-O/,/O a que te refieres!-un tono más en su coloración y Hyoga podría competir con los tomates

-dile Seiya!...eue se que tu también lo sabes!-Ikki volteo a ver a su hermanito pero no lo veo hasta que volteo del otro lado tras de si-Seiya? Oxo?

El pony miraba la limosina de Julían desde hace rato, le molestaba el hecho de saber que estaba en la mansión. o más bien cerca de Saori, celos...eso era lo que sentía pero sabían que esos celos no estaban bien

-oh oh...oxo Julían esta aquí~!-dijo Ikki

-su archí némesis regresooo! 0x0!-secundo Hyoga por lo bajito

De la mansión salían Saori y Julían junto con algunos caballeros dorados Sorrento y Kanon

-bueno Saori, querida fue un honor volver a verte, mañana continuaremos con esta platica, pero te parece si esta vez es en mi mansión?-pregunto galantemente el heredero marítimo

-oh eso seria agradable Julían ouo – escuchar del Solo decirle querida a Athena y luego que la invitaba era irritante para Pegaso, pero escuchar de su diosa que aceptaba la invitación lo enojo mas a tal grado que sin mirara a nadie y sin detenerse ante nada entro a la mansión y se dirigió a su cuarto ,la mayoría se sorprendieron de su comportamiento, pero sus hermanos no ,ellos sabían por que actuó de esa manera , y hasta Julián sabia por que, Shun estaba triste pero al ver a Seiya actuar de ese modo hizo a un lado el trago amargo que le dejaron y siguió al menor ,sin embargo el si saludo a los presentes aunque un tanto distante ,sus hermanos lo siguieron haciendo lo mismo

Tras la mansión el resto de marinas salían por el jardín trasero, Julián no quería que los bronces vieran a sus soldados, no aun pues entendía como se podrían sentir más que nada por que Seiya y sus hermanos habían sido los responsables de sus muertes

-seria bueno algún día que los tres saliéramos te parece Isaac? – el acuariano tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz sus dos alumnos vivían y aunque uno no estaba con ellos por lo menos estaba vivo, y por otro lado no sabia que hacer para restaurar su unión a ellos, con Hyoga estaba enojado por el asunto de rebatir las ordenes de Athena, pero hasta el entendía que era por que lo callo usando sus propias palabras y no por rebatir ordenes, y bueno aunque Isaac era su alumno y nunca dejara de serlo pensaba en la pelea tan dolorosa que esos dos tuvieron que pasar al encontrarse en el templo marino, las cosas que se dijeron, las cosas que se hicieron, el como se hirieron ,y lo veía en sus ojos, Hyoga no podía ver con el ojo izquierdo , Isaac tampoco y sabia por Milo que Hyoga había pedido a Isaac tomar su vista de ese lado para estar a manos

-seria…seria interesante…ma…maestro Camus- el peli verde no dijo mas y dio media vuelta yendo junto a los demás marinas que partían rumbo a la mansión Solo

-son buenos muchachos Camus a la larga regresaran a ti ouo – animo el escorpio a su camarada

-¬¬ yo nunca dije que era eso lo que quería!

-pero bien que quieres! – paso el griego una mano por los hombros del acuario y con su dedo apretó una mejilla de su amigo – no me lo niegues yo se que quieres! ¬U¬

Por toda respuesta Camus mordió la mano de Milo- AHHH!...;O; mi mano!...Camus!

El acuariano ya había salido del cuarto dejando a Milo con su enojo

-se le nota a leguas que eso quiere – dijo Shaina que estaba sentada en el sillón con una mano sobre el respaldo

\- si, aunque tu no necesitas ser adivina para saber que es lo que quiere mi amigo no? ¬u¬ - pregunto el escorpio a la peli verde poniéndola roja como jitomate y por toda respuesta le dio un golpe en la cabezota

\- por que todos me golpean! ;O;!

En el cuarto del Pegaso Seiya desquitaba su furia con una almohada, dándole golpecitos frustrados por completo, Shun entro sigilosamente a la habitación sin que su hermanito se diera cuenta, después de un rato el resto de bronces entraron, Seiya sobre su cama de rodillas sobre esta con la almohada en frete de el y con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos

-nunca…nuca será posible, verdad?...

-Seiya…que podemos decirte para que estés bien? – pregunto Shun notando el peor cuadro de la historia, Seiya estaba a punto de enterrar todo sentimiento por ella

-sabes que nosotros nunca los juzgaremos pero…los caballeros de oro son otra cosa – Hyoga sabia de antemano que algún día el Pegaso daría tope y que como caballo alado algún día tendría que bajar a la tierra para darse cuenta que nunca podría ser mas que un caballero

\- si…si yo tuviera esa oportunidad…si yo…si yo pudiera ser mas?...ustedes me…- no quería preguntarlo ,sus palabras no querían salir , era difícil preguntarlo , y la verdad como pedir que sus hermanos se hundieran con el , si algún día se descubría lo que el planeaba que se llevara acabo y sus hermanos lo ayudaban ,toda la orden se vendría encima de ellos, no podía hacerles eso, en eso apoyaba a Delian ,inocencia es lo que veían sus hermanos en el ,hasta el fin del mundo contra todos y todo

-baka…somos hermanos – el fénix posos una mano sobre el castaño cabello del pony y lo abrazo por la espalda, los tres abrazaron a su hermanito igual que Ikki

"_**y donde Pegaso aterrizo comenzó a fluir el agua"**_

%%%Mansión Cromwell %%%

Delian había terminado sus deberes en su oficina, pero aun se sentía mal y como sus hermanas habían salido se le ocurrió tomar una larga ducha, subió a su cuarto pidiendo a sus sirvientes nada de interrupciones, bajo la regadera su cabello se volvía mas dócil que de costumbre, algunas marcas en su espalda, consecuencias de las guerras pasadas cambiaban las tonalidades de su blanca piel ,y ahí estaba esa herida en su costado, no ardía solo comenzaba a punzar , no le tomo importancia , al fin y al cabo era normal, bajo el agua de la regadera todo se le olvidada, igual que cuando se encontraba bajo una tormenta, las que tenían truenos furiosos y tempestuosos que con fuerza y estruendo imponían al ser escuchados, aquellas que aunque fueran de agua sus gotas, pesaban en el cuerpo, no te dejaban mover por que a parte de heladas y que entumecían caían seguidas y seguidas ,sin pararse, sin detenerse , sin flaquear …adoraba esas tormentas ,podía pasar horas bajo ellas , le calmaban el alma , pues había otra cosa en este mundo que fuera mas tempestuoso que su propio corazón

Las punzadas no cesaban, eran mas fuertes a cada una, un dolor que comenzaba a tornarse agudo y que si no hacia algo la doblaría, su mano derecha empezó a dolerle, no era la palma si no esa endemoniada marca que nunca se iría, esa asquerosa marca que seguiría ahí para siempre, la azabache comenzaba a temer algo, observo su mano y un mareo le sobrevino seguido de una fuerte punzada que la doblo, por el agua bajo sus pies perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo frio de la ducha volteo a ver su costado y la línea que tenia del golpe de Saga comenzó a brillar en negro , mas y mas intenso cada vez

%%% mansión Kido %%%

El magnate marítimo había partido hace algún rato y el rubio de la sexta casa meditaba tranquilo en su habitación, hoy no tendría que entrenar a su peli verde discípulo, hoy tenia una tarde libre, su meditación era fuerte ,ya estaba levitando sobre el suelo ,se mantenía concentrado , pero en un instante sintió una fuerza extraña y abrumadora que recién despertaba , y no era solo una , a cada momento se sentía mas y mas presencias con la misma naturaleza , el caballero se extraño y se concentro para encontrar el lugar de donde provenían esas presencias no tardo mucho antes de encontrar el lugar de origen , una presencia extraña lo cegó por unos momentos y cuando por fin pudo ver tenia frente a si a Delian sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma ,su mano derecha tenia una marca extraña que el nunca había visto ,la chica se quejaba de un dolor punzante en su espalda , sus ojos se habían tornado rojos como la sangre

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Mansión Cromwell %%%

Delian hacia apremio de toda su entereza, pero el dolor era horrible, sin embargo entre su propio dolor y su impotencia logro percibir una silueta transparente frente a si , no sabia quien era pero le causaba mas dolor una jaqueca fuerte le sobrevino , trece presencias se dejaron sentir poco a poco , abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada al caer en cuenta de cuatro de esas esencias que venían llegando ,soltó un grito desgarrador y la misma marca que en su mano yacía apareció en su espalda

-AHHHHHH! –sin que tuviera una cortada o una herida unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de su espalda , cuando rozaron los limites de la marca, la sangre como si fuera un relieve lleno la marca de rojo, Delian no paraba de temblar

%%% mansión Kido %%%

Shaka no salía de su asombro y una jaqueca le sobrevino con solo mirara la escena, en su cuarto Death mask sintió un escalofrió muy abrumador en su espalda y sin saber por que salió de su cuarto y camino hacia el cuarto del rubio, la puerta no cedía su mano y atrayendo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que no entendían la actitud del cáncer comenzó a tratar de derribar la puerta

-que pasa Death?- pregunto asustado Mu que no entendía esa manera de actuar

-no lo se!...pero hay que entrar a este cuarto ahora mismo!...Shaka esta en peligro!...no se donde diablos se metió pero si no sale de ahí estará muerto!

Las palabras del protector de la cuarta casa alertaron aun más a sus compañeros y los ínsito a que le ayudaran, cuando la puerta cedió ras un empuje certero de Aldebarán, un fuerte destello azul les cegó unos momentos, cuando por fin pudieron observar, notaron que Shaka estaba levitando sobre el suelo pero no estaba en posición de loto, es mas el rubio miraba hacia el techo y un aura oscura bañada de una luz azul lo cubría

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Mansión Cromwell %%%

La azabache seguía en el piso de su baño se, tenia miedo estaba aterrada, la voz dentro de si no la calmaba ni un poco

_**por fin después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo seremos libres!...otra vez caminaremos libres y te lo debemos a ti y a ese hijo de gemeos!...fuiste un gran vehículo pequeña, pero es hora de que tu verdadera esencia salga a flote!...y la nuestra también!**_

Su cuerpo le dolía por completo, nunca había experimentado un dolor tal, ya no aguantaba se apoyo en el suelo con ambas manos, pero ni aun así el dolor cesaba un poco hasta que finalmente algo se quebró en ella, en su interior algo se rompió, se volvió a abrazar así misma y entonces una luz oscura la rodeo por completo

%%% mansión Kido %%%

Afuera de la mansión el cielo se había nublado por completo y comenzaban a caer truenos y relámpagos por todos lados, el aire furioso azotaba las ventanas de la mansión y por otras partes el cielo se arremolinaba oscuro y tenebroso como si fuera un lamento o algo por el estilo, los caballeros estaban aterrorizados al ver a su amigo levitando frente a ellos y sin poder hacer algo ,Death comenzaba a marearse y a perder un poco el equilibrio Aldebarán lo noto y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera ,Saga trato de acercarse a Shaka pero un rayo azul con negro le paro el camino y lo mantuvo al margen una voz que no era la de Shaka se escucho en el recinto

"_**lo pagaran!...no se acerquen a el, debe pagar su osadía de espiarnos, el pagara igual que ustedes!...y a esa que defienden mejor la, pues ella será la victima central de nuestra ira" **_

En la oficina de Saori, Shion y Dokho sintieron el cosmos de el virgo de caer, voltearon a buscar la mirada de su diosa y cuando la vieron no podían ver lo que sus ojos tenían frente a si , Saori tenia una pálida tez que bien podía competir con la luna y sus ojos mostraban terror, no era miedo ni temor, era terror , por otra parte en la limosina que iba rumbo a la mansión Solo , Julián sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda y el terror lo invadió, trató de encontrar un apoyo llevando la mano hacia su marina de sirena, el austriaco al notar el terror metido en los ojos del dios se confundió totalmente pero recibió la mano que temblando pedía a gritos un apoyo acogedor , por su parte Shun dentro de la mansión se separo en seco del abrazo grupal que los bronces le daban a su hermanito castaño y retrocedió un poco en sus pasos totalmente aterrado , todos voltearon contrariados por la actitud ,el peli verde se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a temblar confundido ,algo dentro de los tres , Julián, Saori y Shun les lleno de miedo , Shion corrió donde su diosa y trato de hacer la entrar en razón pues parecía ida por completo

-señorita Athena! … despierte! – decía una y otra vez el lemuriano

-el sirena también hacia lo mismo con Julián apoyado por Kanon que también iba en la limosina pero ninguno de los dos entendía tal forma de actuar, tan aterrorizada y llena de miedo, como si se presintiera un final horrible

Ikki tomo de inmediato de los brazos a Shun llamándolo pero el peli verde no hacia caso , entonces volteo a verlo a los ojos y no lo podía creer ,terror era lo que describía en los ojos de su pequeño hermanito

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Mansión Cromwell %%%

Dentro del baño Delian se aferraba a si misma tratando de algún modo no dejar llevarse por esa voz pero parecía inevitable ,parecía que no había salida, era inevitable, el resplandor oscuro en su espalda se volvió mas fuerte y las trece presencias comenzaron a salir una por una de su espalda con gritos y alaridos tenebrosos que helaban la piel de cualquiera ,eran trece almas negras que salían de su cuerpo ,cuando hasta la ultima de ellas termino de salir la rodearon como en un pequeño remolino y en el cuerpo de la chica unos pequeños arañazos comenzaron a aparecer, la hacían levitar y la lastimaban cuando la tortura termino la dejaron en el suelo del baño temblando de frio por estar bajo el agua de la ducha y totalmente aterrada por lo que recién aconteció

-…mu..muerte…gue…guerra…plaga…en..enfer…enfermedad…y esos…esos siete…whisper… nightmare…la guerra…ya se declaro…-se desmayo temblando aun totalmente pálida y con lagrimas en sus ojos

%%% mansión Kido %%%

Unas sombras entraron rompiendo la ventana al cuarto del rubio de virgo y rodearon al caballero y de la misma manera en que lastimaron a la dragona ,ejecutaron su aviso al cuerpo del dorado caballero ,dejándolo tendido en el suelo de su cuarto con algunas cortada y heridas , Death mask no sabia que tenia pero la voz que escucho le aterro por completo , y el ver a Shaka tendido en el suelo le calmo un poco pues después de que las sombras terminaron su tortura se largaron, el cielo volvió a ser el mismo y la luz entro por los ventanales dejando a todos con una sensación de protección

"_**que inicie la guerra!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El verdadero negro en el blanco

"luz, oscuridad, la fuente, madre de toda vida quiere intervenir en lo que sus hijos y entrañas crearon"

Delian desnuda y tendida en el suelo de su baño recién comenzaba a despertar, todo su cuerpo le dolía, le ardía por el agua de la regadera que aun caía sobre sus cortadas y raspones

-...cuan...cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?...-volteo a su alrededor y vio todavía un poco de sangre en el piso sinónimo de que no había pasado mucho, se levanto del suelo un tanto adolorida y aún temblando de miedo y frio, cerró la regadera y como pudo tomo su bata para taparse y camino a su cama(recuerden que su cuarto es igual de grande que el de Amelia en el diario de la princesa) se tendió en esta y trato de secarse con una toalla ,la sangre ya no brotaba de sus heridas, pero le dolían ,sus pies estaban algo entumidos, tomó su celular y llamo a su chofer

-Jean? ... I need your help...(Jean?...necesito tú ayuda...)

%%%Mansión Kido %%%

Saori corría a todo lo que sus tacones le permitían subía al cuarto de Shaka con algunas vendas en mano, iba seguida de Shion y del doctor Kisaragui,en la habitación del caballero Shun le curaba algunas heridas superficiales a su lado Death Mask trataba de entablar comunicación con el rubio por medio de su sentido extra sensorial, había pasado un tiempo de que habían presenciado como el virgo era lastimado y tirado al piso, en sus manos temblorosas aun se notaba el miedo y la preocupación

-aún nada Death?-pregunto por enésima vez Mu que no le quitaba la vista a su amigo ni al cáncer que no hacía más que gestos preocupantes

-no...No me responde, aún no sale del trance...maldición!...de haber podido hacer algo yo...yo...

-no te culpes amigo, nosotros también estábamos ahí, también pudimos haber hecho algo

-aquí están las vendas Shun-Saori le tendió las vendas al oji esmeralda-como esta?...las heridas son profundas?

-no...la mayoría son solo raspones ,doctor Kisaragui,en podría revisar a mi maestro?-el doctor se acerco al rubio y comenzó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza

-Death puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Shun salió de la habitación seguido del cáncer y cuando vio que nadie les veía comenzó a hablar -mi maestro tiene la habilidad de encerrarse dentro de su meditación días seguidos, pero no lo había podido hacer por estar al pendiente de mi entrenamiento

-lo se, me estas diciendo que quizá Shaka no quiere despertar?-cuestiono el italiano, de antemano se percato del temblor de manos de Andrómeda y es que desde que lo vio cruzar la puerta del cuarto preguntando por su maestro lo notó nervioso y asustado

-algo así...quizá aún no ha acabado de encontrar lo que busco...por eso me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrarlo y ayudarle

-te refieres a una meditación conjunta? ...suena bien, creó que podemos hacerlo...-ambos regresaron a la habitación, él doctor había terminado de revisarlo y le daba el diagnostico a Saori y el patriarca

-en lo personal no encuentro impedimento en el para que despierte, las cortadas que tiene no son más que raspones, estará bien señorita

-gracias doctor, se lo agradezco mucho, si pasa algo más yo le llamo, Mu podrías acompañar al doctor Kisaragui a la entrada?

-no se preocupe señorita Saori, por si pasa otra cosa tenga este antibiótico por si le sube la fiebre como a su amazona

-a mi amazona?...-Saori se desconcertó sin saber que contestar-a que...

-aaaahh muchas gracias doctor, en serio!-dijo Death Mask nervioso y tartamudeando

-bueno, hasta pronto!- Mu acompaño al doctor a la salida mientras todos cuestionaban con la mirada a Death, pero fue Dita quien hablaría

-...llame al doctor Kisaragui para que revisara a mi sobrina, le dije que era una amazona

-oh ya veo!...bueno, no esta muy separado a la realidad...-dijo Saori

-Saori-san, Death y yo creemos que podemos despertar a mi maestro-el peli verde se paro junto a su maestro le observo un rato -he sido su alumno muy poco tiempo, pero puedo notar en su aura que algo lo detiene, no se que es, pero presiento que si no lo despertamos...

-...lo perderemos-continuo Death-desde el inicio en que sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda y corrí a este cuarto supe que debía traer de regreso a Shaka o lo perderíamos...no se como explicarlo, pero solo lo siento de esta manera...por eso queríamos realizar una meditación conjunta y traer a Shaka de regreso, señorita

-háganlo!...y por favor tengan cuidado, nada nos asegura que no quedarán igual-dijo Saori mirando a sus dos caballeros

-estas seguro otouto?-pregunto el fénix a su hermano, viendo su duda y algo de temor en el

-si nii-san, creo que debo hacerlo -la mirada determinada de su hermano no le dejo de otra más que observar a Andrómeda colocarse en posición de loto junto a la cama del virgo, Death por su parte se paro en el otro lado de la cama, colocando dos dedos en su frente con una mano y con la otra dos dedos apuntando al cuerpo de Shaka

-no te pierdas Shun!-fue lo único que dijo cáncer antes de elevar su cosmos y caer en trance, al instante Shun también elevo su cosmos y un aura rosa lo cubrió, parecía un loto que dentro protegía al peli verde

%%%%Mansión Cromwell %%%%

Jean vendaba las heridas de su señorita tratando de no lastimarla, de manera cuidadosa

-should call the doctor, Miss Delian (debería llamar al doctor, señorita Delian)

-you should, but you will not ... I'll be fine Jean(deberías ,pero no lo harás...estaré bien Jean)

-as his butler, my duty is to ensure their health, Miss...

what kind of butler would, if I can not avoid the hurt?(como su mayordomo, mí deber es velar su salud, señorita ...que clase de mayordomo sería, si no puedo evitar que la lastimen?)-pregunto el mayordomo a la azabache

-Jean, you are a great butler and more than that ... but there are things you can not protect me ... even so, thanks for everything (Jean, tú eres un gran mayordomo y más que eso...pero hay cosas de las que no puedes protegerme...aún así, gracias por todo)-Delian tendió la mano a su mayordomo para que este la tomará en señal de agradecimiento

-as steward of the Cromwell family, that would be me if I can not do this kind of thing? ... one loves to serve (como mayordomo de la familia Cromwell, que serían de mí si no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas?...a uno le encanta servirle) tomo la mano de su ama y le dio un beso en señal de respeto ,después recogió los que había usado para curarla y lo metió en un pequeño botiquín

-Miss Delian, rest ... I'll take care of everything (descanse señorita Delian, yo me encargare de todo ) -dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Thanks Jean and please, not a word of this to my sisters ... I do not want you to worry(gracias Jean y por favor, ni una palabra de esto a mis hermanas...no quiero que se preocupen)

-yes, my lady (si, mi señora)-cerro la puerta tras de si y camino a la cocina para preparar la cena (N/A:es tan eficiente como Sebastián! *-*)

%%% Centro comercial%%%%

Kaia había entrado hace poco al baño, se encontraba vomitando todo el desayuno y el delicioso helado que habían comprado

-.../que diablos me pasa?...hace poco sentí un escalofrió y después esto!.../-cuando la guerrera termino ,salió del baño buscando a sus hermanas y encontrándolas en una banca con unas charolitas de algo

-nee-san!...ouo tienes que probar esto!...es delicioso!...o,o aunque esta caliente pero...el delicioso! *-*-la pequeña Isabela le tendió una bolita a su hermana para que la probara, aunque había vaciado su estomago y la verdad no quería proar bocado...como decirle que no a su hermanita!

-aaammm!-con una gran mordida se comió toda la bolita y después de unos minutos-*r* delicioso!...que es?...ouo

-takoyakis!

%%%%Mansión Kido%%%%%

%%%%%Prado de Jazmines%%%%

Shaka se encontraba parado frente a un mausoleo pequeño, exhausto trataba de abrir el mausoleo, pero las enredaderas no dejaban entrar a nadie y cada que el caballero lanzaba su ataque este le repelía, los jazmines tras de el danzaban con el fino aire y brillaban con los rayos del sol de aquel prado se escuchaba un débil llanto de una niña pequeña dentro del mausoleo, algo que tenía al virgo con el pendiente, pues de verdad quería auxiliar a la pequeña, Death y Shun llevaban unos cuantos minutos casi eternos buscando a su amigo ,hasta que dieron con un pequeño arroyo

-quizá si seguimos la corriente, le encontremos!-dijo muy optimista Andrómeda

-quizá...mmm...si tan solo pudiéramos sentir su cosmos!...desde que llegamos me he sentido...

-desconectado?...?

-algo así!...o,o como que no hayo nada!-contesto el cangrejo

Shaka elevo un poco su cosmos para atacar el mausoleo de nuevo, Shun y Death lo sintieron y corrieron en dirección al rubio, el ataque de virgo salió repelido de nuevo y la niña dentro de este lloró desconsolada de nuevo

-tranquila hermosa!...te sacare de ahí!

-maestro!-llamó Shun, el rubio volteo a ver a su alumno y a su amigo-que bueno que le encontramos! OuO!

-Shaka tienes idea de lo que pasa allá afuera?...ono todos están preocupados por que no despiertas!-Death con lagrimita en el ojo le chilló a su amigo

-lo siento!...pero cuando iba a despertar escuche el llanto de una pequeña y no pude regresar por querer ayudarla...O.O cierto!...ahora que están aquí ayúdenme a romper estas enredaderas!- el virgo señalo el mausoleo, Death se acerco a la entrada de este y tal como entro en trance dos de sus dedos sobre la puerta del mausoleo y dos de sus dedos en su frente, se concentro un poco y elevo un poco su cosmos, el mausoleo brillo un poco en azul y en la entrada de este se dibujo un sello con esta inscripción "Ένυώ"

-no vas a poder abrirlo, hay un sello muy poderoso en el, es un sello reciente, por lo tanto es fuerte...-dijo el cáncer apagando su cosmos, volteando a ver a su amigo-lo siento Shaka...si supiera la naturaleza del sello sabríamos que hacer

-oh no...Encerraron a esa pequeñita ahí!

-pequeña?...escuchas?-Shun se hinco frente al mausoleo frente a la puerta, podía escuchar el débil llanto de la menor y escucho un leve gemido que interpreto como un si-escucha...te sacaremos de ahí...solo se valiente, te prometo que volveremos por ti!

-...no pueden...no pueden hacerlo...ella no quiere...es mejor así...

Una luz cegó a los caballeros, una luz dorada cubierta de un brillo lila cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, Shun despertó en los brazos de Ikki, el fénix llevaba diez minutos con su hermano en su regazo, mientras Dita tenía a Death en sus brazos

-niisan?...qué paso?...

-estas bien?...te duele algo?...-Ikki se preocupó en cuanto vio a su hermanito caer y fue corriendo a tomarlo en sus brazos

-estoy bien...y mi maestro?...y Death?-el peli verde volteo a ver a sus compañeros, al cáncer lo vio parándose apoyado en Dita y el rubio recién abría sus ojos

%%%%Mansión Cromwell

Delian se debatía entre tantos pensamientos y recuerdos, tantos para olvidar lo que había pasado...aun le dolía, aún sentía punzando las cortadas ,en su mente veía los entrenamientos varios que Ares le había dado

%%%%Flash back %%%%%%%%

Ares vigilaba a la azabache, el cuerpo de la deidad distaba mucho del cuerpo del caballero dorado, sus cabellos negros largos y brillantes y sus ojos zafiro brillosos,

cualquiera caería al verle, al menos eso pensaba el dios, la azabache de cabello corto hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y con el cuerpo un poco más delgado al menos unos 12 años tendría en eso entonces

-eres lenta mi pequeña!-grito el azabache

-...deja de decirme así!...no soy...tu pequeña!...-la voz fatigada y exhausta llevaba horas entrenando esa técnica y aún no la dominaba

-que fría eres mi pequeña! -fingió pesar el dios, aunque realmente si le dolía que la chica no le llamara padre o algo por el estilo

-0 deja de llamarme así!...-Delian soltó un trueno de sus manos y se estampo en a palma de la deidad

-vaya, por fin lo lograste, la técnica de la familia, el trueno...bien hecho mocosa!

-...muérete!-la chica dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, el dios suspiro resignado

%%%%Fin del flash back%%%%%

La azabache se sonrió de recordarlo, su primer rayo, y después de eso algunos más, pero nunca más contra el dios, siempre quiso estamparle uno en la cara, golpearlo en el vientre y que el dios se doblara, pero nunca consiguió que su trueno fuera tan fuerte, después de eso solo dependía de sus garras, su habilidad como guerrera y al final con sus armas infinitas, pero de ellas no quería hacer mucho uso, tenía miedo de perder el control, solo lo había hecho una vez y fue suficiente para que nunca más dejara de controlarse

%%%%%%Flash back%%%%%%%

En un bosque en medio de la penumbra, dos figuras se divisaban una de ellas daba la espalda a la otra, aquella lloraba desconsolada

la otra colgaba de los arboles sostenida de varias hebras de finos hilos que sujetaban sus extremidades

-...duele...duele...Isabela...-la figura colgada entre los arboles totalmente ensangrentada con los ojos rojos y con la voz entrecortada

%%%%% fin del flashback%%%%

Meneo la cabeza alejando ese recuerdo doloroso de su mente, como quería haber muer...no, lo mejor es dejar de lado el asunto, sus ojos le pesaron ,los cerro lentamente como si estuviera cerciorándose de que si dormía no pasaría nada y su mansión no se vendría abajo a su alrededor

%%%%% Mansión Kido%%%%%%

Los hermanitos de bronce estaban en la azotea, Shun acomodando su cuadro para pintar, Shiryu con un libro en mano, Hyoga con Seiya jugando un video juego y el pollo con su libreta de cálculo en mano asesorándose con el dragón, había pasado una hora desde que Shaka había despertado así que los bronces ya no tenían animo de salir, el peli verde tenía en mente un cuadro para la exposición de arte para el festival de la escuela un cuadro que sin duda les gustaría a sus hermanos

-...cuál es la fórmula para ecuaciones de segundo grado, Shiryu?-pregunto Ikki al dragoncito tranquilamente

-...menos b, mas menos raíz cuadrada de b cuadrada, menos cuatro a c sobre dos a...-contesto Shiryu sin dejar de ver su libro

-no me podrás ganar Hyoga!...ewe soy el más rápido!-Seiya jugaba con el cisne un juego de carreras, el castaño iba en primer lugar seguido por el ruso...

-Vy tak dumayete? ... YA tot, kto pobedit!(eso crees?...yo soy el que ganara!)-grito Hyoga en su lengua natal confundiendo a Seiya que no sabe que dijo su amigo

-O.o?...qué?...-sin darse cuenta de la treta Hyoga rebasa al Pegaso ganando en el ultimo minuto

-oye!..eso es trampa!-grita el Pegaso al darse cuenta que perdió, sin perder el tiempo se abalanza contra el rubio al tiempo que en griego le dice -peíte mou ti eípe!(Dime qué dijiste!)

Ikki se molesta por el alboroto y voltea a ver a los hermanos con su mirada de hielo

-cállense! \0/

-(OoO)(OoO)...lo sentimos!-dicen los dos paniqueados y en el suelo

-(-_-)...levántense y vayan a traerme un sándwich!...-ordena el peli azul

-(eoe)(eoe)porque nosotros?

-(,) hágalo!

-(OoO)(OoO) SI!

Ambos se paran y están casi por salir pero Ikki los detiene

-engarrótense ahí!...eue Shiryu quieres algo?...-pregunta al dragón, esté mas por maldad que por querer algo asiente maquiavélicamente

-eue quiero un té negro y unas galletas de arroz, si? eue?

-(ToT)(ToT) Shiryu!

-(-o-) es su culpa por hacer escándalo mientras leo!

-otouto quieres algo?-pregunta fénix a Shun

-OuO si!...unos dulcecitos por favor!...ouo-la sonrisa de Shun los alegra el peli verde rara vez les sigue la corriente malvada al dragón y al fénix- e,e y más vale que se apresuren, por que a mi también me desconcentraron con su escándalo!-que rara vez lo haga no quiere decir que nunca lo haga y cuando lo hace...o,o miedo!...

Corren a la cocina pero casi al entrar se detienen pues escuchan que ay alguien hablando dentro, más bien algunos

-quieres ir?!..-pregunta exaltado Shura -Saga no digo que no lo hagas pero el patriarca ha dicho que no debemos asociarnos con ellas

-lo se, y no soy idiota, le preguntare a Shion si puedo ir, además de que la conozco y con eso creo poder sacarle información

-Saga tiene razón Shura-dijo Camus-y por lo que vi asta cierto punto Delian le tiene respeto, así que quizá si hable con el...

-no obstante, mi sobrina es muy orgullosa-comenzó Dita que preparaba dos tés y uno se lo daba a Shaka-eso lo saco de Gaios...es igual a él

-Gaios?-pregunto Shaka tomando la taza de té

-mi hermano mayor, era muy orgulloso así que primero debería bajársele el orgullo y coraje para que se dignara a hablar, Delian es igual, tenía que ser su hija

-hijo de tigre pintito, no?-pregunto burlón el cáncer

-así es, Saga lo mejor es que esperes hasta mañana, si es cierto lo que dice Shaka, Delia debe estar mal o hasta inconsciente

-tienes razón Dita, mejor esperare hasta mañana- dice el géminis tomando n sorbo de su te de azares, los dos bronces entran a la cocina tranquilamente, el rubio pasa totalmente de su maestro sin fumarlo, mientras Seiya tomaba los dulces de la alacena

-bueno caballeros me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, he tenido demasiadas experiencias por un día- el rubio de la sexta casa se retiro junto a Afrodita de la cocina, el pisciano excusándose de tener algo que hablar con el patriarca

\- bien yo también me voy, Shaka necesitara ayuda en la noche…conociéndolo querrá investigar por su cuenta- el canceriano también se retiro, aunque este ultimo notando la aura del francés de acuario que cambio drásticamente con solo ver a su alumno entrar

\- tu ya ni saludas?- pregunto Camus

\- no hay nadie a quien saludar – contesto Hyoga – bueno solo están Saga, Shura y Seiya…y bueno usted…- no era la manera ni lo que dijo si no el tono que uso en ese usted

\- muchachos nos permiten 5 min. a mi y mi alumno?- pregunto Camus tranquilamente ,aunque por dentro estaba hecho una furia , los tres salieron como bólido de la cocina a Seiya casi se le cae las cosas que traía en su bandeja , Saga y el capricornio corrieron donde el aire frio que ya se sentía no los pudiera tocar : el cuarto de Milo, el escorpio casi se cae de la impresión de ver a los dos entrar de esa manera

– que bonitas cortinas Milo! – dijo nerviosamente Saga – o,o!

\- Si donde las compraste son tan hermosas! – siguió el español, Milo sabia que pondría así a sus compañeros – ouo?

-ya chocaron los dos icebergs?- pregunto como si nada

-si!...no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo – Saga abrió la puerta que unos muy congelados caballeros dorados tocaban presurosos, hasta Shaka había salido de su adormilamiento para refugiarse del frio que ya se sentía en la mansión – esos dos van a congelar todo!

-solo quieren arreglar las cosas pero ambos son un par de orgullosos que no…

-…..

\- …que no saben como hacerlo! Y es patético son alumno y maestro si alguien debiera entenderlos eres tu Shiryu! – regaño el peli verde al dragón pues nada mas vieron a Seiya entrar solo y luego sintieron el frio del cosmos siberiano se pusieron a hablar de eso

\- lo se, y si lo entiendo pero mi maestro y yo no somos tan conflictivos, además de que ambos seguimos una filosofía de caballeros distinta…

-…

-…Shiryu y yo sabemos que debemos hablar de las cosas para tener paz interior y exterior y que nuestros problemas no nos afecten en la disciplina de nuestro entrenamiento- decía Dokho a su amigo Shion que como el estaba frente a la señorita Saori ayudándole en unos documentos de la empresa

\- y eso es lo que Camus no a enseñado y no lo hará por que esa no es la filosofía de su forma de entrenar, no digo que este mal pero mantenerse templado, serio y hasta algo distante de todo para concentrarse en el campo de batalla en algún momento iba a hacer que explotaran ambos tanto maestro como alumno y mira ahora nosotros terminamos congelados – contesto Shion

-ambos quieren algo mas, pero ninguno cree que lo merezca o que se le pueda dar – explico Saori – Camus hasta cierto punto se ha dado cuenta del terror que sentiría si Hyoga desaparece de su vida, y bueno Hyoga ya lo sintió y no quiere volver a perderlo, pero no saben como decírselo

-…

-a donde vas Milo? –pregunto Aldebarán al escorpio al verlo salir del cuarto con un suéter cubriéndole del frio

\- voy por un te o chocolate caliente lo que este mas rápido- salió del cuarto y luego cuando estaba en el pasillo que da a la cocina vio a las sirvientas y a Tatsumi escuchando todo totalmente congelados – (-o-) esos dos!

Cuando paso de ellos y entro a la cocina fue como entrar a Siberia de nuevo se podía ver hasta un esquimal preparando chocolate, a quien Milo pidió un poco, escorpio miro la batalla de cosmos helados desde un rincón en la cocina junto al esquimal

-...bien, creó que es hora de intervenir-el dorado tomo el ultimo sorbo de su chocolatote caliente y después elevo su cosmos y lanzo su ataque, ambos, alumnos y maestro voltearon a ver al griego, pero era tarde no podían hacer nada y sin mas les cayo la – restricción

Los dos acuariano se quedaron inmóviles ante la técnica del griego, voltearon a verle con furia en sus ojos pero se estamparon con la mirada que a la vez de que destilaba alegría también destilaba peligro, Milo sonreía y también se encontraba amenazándolos con sus ojos

\- (OoO)… (OoO) Milo! – un escalofrió les recorrió a los dos por la mirada asesina del alacrán dorado (no el de youtube)

-(OuO) deténganse, están congelando la mansión, remedo de caballeros!- no sabían si seguir temblando o hablar y menos Camus, sabia que si Milo se ponía así con ellos era por algo – les quitare la restricción si descongelan a todos!

Ambos asintieron y cuando Milo les revoco su técnica absorbieron el aire gélido sin problema, el escorpión los sentó en una silla a cada uno y los regaño por andar "enfriando el ambiente "dándole de coscorrones a cada uno, el mayor por ser un orgullosos de primera y el primero por provocar a su mentor, así pasaron la noche nuestros caballeritos, algunos regañados mientras otros regañando

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%%%%%%%%%

Delian dormía cómodamente en su cama pero no por eso su sueño era feliz, la comodidad no influía en el tipo de sueño que la azabache tenia, lo había soñado un sin numero de veces, el mismo mausoleo, el mismo llanto de la misma niña, pero había algo que cambio algo que no estaba antes y eso eran varias marcas de golpes en la entrada del mausoleo, varia flores habían sido destruidas alrededor de ese mausoleo

-…alguien estuvo aquí…pero como?...esto es imposible, se trata de mi sueño solo yo puedo pasar…- la azabache se desconcertó totalmente pero lo que veía no la engañaba para nada, esto era real , se hacer co al mausoleo mas de lo que ella recordaba que había llegado , el llanto de la niña ceso un poco y se escucho su débil voz

-…ellos…ellos lo prometieron…ellos prometieron regresar por mi…lo prometieron…

Algo la arrastro tomándola por la espalda y absorbiéndola a la nada, como siempre despertó gritando

-tras los jazmines!- la mano extendida de la oji zafiro fue tomada por su hermanita menor, habían regresado del centro comercial hacia solo unos momentos y la menor ya se había acurrucado junto a su hermana

-…otra vez…otra vez tras los jazmines?...- pregunto Isabela a su hermana sonriéndole

-…si, aunque ni yo se que es lo que hay ahí…cuando regresaron?- volteo a ver a la oji celeste ,normalizando su respiración para no asustar a su hermana ,como precaución se había puesto una pijama de manga larga y pantalón negro de tela delgada para que ninguna de sus hermanas vieran sus heridas

\- hace unos minutos ouo, te trajimos algo! – la pequeña salió del cuarto y al poco rato entro junto a sus hermanas y algunas bolsas de compras, así pasaron la noche probándose lo que habían comprado y al final durmiendo las cinco en la misma cama que estaba lo suficientemente grande para que ninguna estuviera cerca de la otra pero, por el simple hecho de estar juntas se quedaron abrazaditas igual que unos bellos bronces que durmieron en el suelo de la habitación del fénix rodeados de cojines y peluches sobre muchas cobijas y sabanas

%%%%%%%% al día siguiente %%%%%%%%%%%%

El día había empezado tranquilo los caballeros despertaron llenos de energía, desde la mañana habían salido a correr y regresaron para tomar el desayuno, en la mansión Cromwell las hermanas despertaron temprano pero se quedaron el cama hasta casi el medio día pues Delian tendría citas de trabajo hasta entonces y en la tarde visitaría a su "primo Julián" .

En el patio trasero de la mansión Kido Hyoga entrenaba con su maestro junto a ellos el dúo de leoninos Ikki y Aioria, era fácil para los acuarios entrenar pues ya se conocían de antes pero para el dúo de fuego era algo nuevo llamarse maestro-alumno pues aun no se tomaban mucha confianza, Aioria sabia que era cuestión de tiempo y de que Ikki le viera como alguien de quien aprender pues las antiguas experiencias del fénix distaban mucho de una sana relación entre maestro y alumno

\- bien hecho Ikki!- felicito el leo, en esta parte del entrenamiento Aioria le enseñaba a dejar de lado un poco sus técnicas de fuego al fénix y aprender a hacer descargas eléctricas, algo difícil de hacer para el peli azul pues cada que elevaba su cosmos lograba achicharrar algunos arbustos, por eso era que Camus y su alumno entrenaban al mismo tiempo que ellos y juntos – descansa que ya ha terminado el entrenamiento ve a las duchas y relájate, si? ouo

El fénix no podía quejarse de su mentor pues aparte de comprensivo y un tanto permisivo era estricto cuando lo requería y le podía exigir incluso más que Guilty su antiguo mentor, sus hermanos bromeaban con el diciéndole que de verdad parecía león pues cuando no le exigía parecía león dormido, manso y relajado pero hay de el si el leo se ponía serio pues parecía león colérico y al fénix no le quedaba de otra que obedecer…pero había veces que le costaba de verdad no quemar algo y ahí venia el problema pues uno se desesperaba y el otro también uno por que no podía y el otro por que no sabia que decir o hacer para ayudarle.

Para Aioria era su primera vez como maestro y de cada en cuando le pedía ayuda a su hermano que había resultado buen maestro para Seiya aunque al Pegaso no se le pedía mucho, la armadura había dado signos de aceptarlo como sucesor y Aioros solo le enseñaba lo que el castaño debía saber y algo mas claro esta

\- si maestro – el fénix camino de regreso a la mansión pero después de que el leo no lo vio se sintió un azote de cosmos cerca de la mansión, el leo solo suspiro era típico que cada que su alumno no pudiera con algo se desquitara con el jardín (N/A: pobre jardín ToT)

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Delian viajaba a la mansión solo para hablar con el dios del mar como Zeus le había pedido/ordenado/exigido (N/A: .-. ), la historia entre Julián y Delian era cómica , se decían primos pero realmente no lo eran , biológicamente hablando, sus madres eran muy buenas amigas, demasiado buenas amigas al grado de llamarse hermanas , una vez su madre visito a la mama de Delian llevando a Julián en brazos y cuando el pequeñín pregunto quien era ella su madre contesto que su era prima y así se llamaron desde entonces , hasta que los padres de Julián murieron y Delian y sus hermanas se alejaron , después de saber que era un dios Julián busco a sus "primas" y descubrió todo lo que les había pasado y enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada les pidió perdón y les dijo quien era ,sin embargo estas no le aceptaron las disculpas pues no era su culpa, mas bien ellas le pidieron disculpas por haberse alejado cuando el mas necesitaba consuelo

\- Miss Delian, have come (señorita Delian, hemos llegado) – la limosina paro en frente la mansión y la azabache descendió saludando al dueño de está

-ha pasado un poco de tiempo primo – sonrió la azabache

-solo un poco, aun así no te perdonare por haber dejado de mandarme cartas – el millonario abrazo a la chica y la condujo junto a el dentro de la mansión, los dos entraron al despacho del peli celeste, dentro de este Kanon y Sorrento ya los esperaban

-O.O Kanon?...que haces aquí? – pregunto la azabache

-eso te lo pregunto yo a ti! – ambos sorprendidos por ver al otro, Julián tomo la palabra para poder sacarlos de su sorpresa

\- es mi prima y una socia de negocios muy importante Kanon- explico al marina – y el es uno de mis siete marinas querida, el es el dragón marino – explico al la chica

-así que marina eh?...ya veo

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Kido %%%%%%%%%%%%

Entre los arboles una figura merodeaba desde la noche anterior el lugar sin ser detectada por alguno de los habitantes de la mansión ,se sintió extrañamente atraída por ese lugar como si algo de el la llamara así que se quedo mas tiempo que los otros doce para investigar, en el patio de la mansión Aioros y Seiya entrenaban con el arco, junto a ellos Saga quien abría portales pequeños para cuando el Pegaso errara las flechas que lanzaba y no le dieran a alguna ventana o puerta o en el peor de los casos a alguien ,cada que el sagitario felicitaba a su discípulo la figura escondida notaba algo en los ojos de Saga un breve destello rojo en esos esmeraldas del géminis, la figura se sonrió no era lo que buscaba pero era mejor, dentro de la casa había notado la presencia de Athena y sonreía maliciosa de ser la primera en atacarla y matarla en el proceso no estaba de mas, el entrenamiento termino y Saga se retiro primero alegando que quería visitar a su hermano menor , tomo la motocicleta de Ikki prestada y salió rumbo a la mansión Solo, por su parte la figura lo siguió dejando de lado la mansión y a Athena ,algo mas había llamado su atención y ya iba camino a por su presa

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Solo %%%%%%%%%%%%

En la oficina del emperador de los océanos, Delian hablaba amenamente como hace poco no lo hacia con el joven millonario, solo el podía sacarle unas sonrisas sinceras, Kanon que no se la creía hablaba en voz baja con Sorrento como queriendo agarrar confianza con el austriaco

-bien primo, mi vista del día de hoy es para otra cosa que una mera y placentera charla

-te escucho querida, para ti no hay secretos en mi , y espero que para mi tampoco los hay en ti – sonrió gallardo el millonario

-claro que no, pero quisiera que lo que se diga aquí no saliera de tus labiosa o de los de ellos frente a otros- el semblante serio de la azabache denotaba un cambio brusco en el ambiente aunque para el millonario se veía interesante

-te escucho…dime de que se trata

-bueno, se trata de tu hermano…Zeus – con tan solo pronunciar eso los marinas voltearon a ver ala chica y Julián se tenso un poco

-Kanon, Sorrento, salgan de aquí…estaré bien – el tono que su señor utilizo tenso a los dos generales quienes no tuvieron de otra que salir del despacho

Baian caminaba por el pasillo cercano a la oficina de su emperador con el celular en mano mandando mensajes a quien sabe quien, tocaron a la puerta de la mansión y el castaño abrió la puerta quedándose algo shockeado y confundido

-habías salido?- pregunto a Saga confundiéndolo con su hermano

\- o.o …etto? – Kanon no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar y saga al verlo lo saludo desde la puerta

-genial ahora hasta viene a verte – Sorrento se quejo de ver al géminis ahí pero Kanon y Baian no le tomaron importancia pues el tono que uso era mas relajado que en otras ocasiones ,los gemelos subieron al cuarto del menor mientras que los otros dos marinas caminaron a la cocina por un bocadillo , la figura que siguió a Saga lo busco en la mansión del millonario marítimo ocultándose entre los arboles que rodeaban el lugar

-…que tienes nii-san?- pregunto Kanon mirando sereno a su copia

-yo?...no tengo nada…- contesto como si nada el mayor…por que lo preguntas?

-te noto raro desde que llegaste, sabes que puedes decirme…tenme la confianza

-te tengo confianza pero no tengo nada- el mayor se dejo caer sobre la cama de su hermano la cual al igual que el resto de las camas de los marinas era enorme

-…aja y yo me tengo que creer eso? ¬o¬?- pregunto Kanon con cara de "ya dime que tienes, no soy idiota y no eres bueno para fingir"

El mayor se recostó dando la espalda a su hermano como hacia de niños al tener algo y no querer decirle, pero como cuento viejo Kanon ya se la sabia

-saga…dime – dijo regañón el menor

\- me…- contesto travieso el mayor

-saga no jueges!

\- …de acuerdo…estoy celosos!...

\- o.o celosos de que?...

-…es estúpido Kanon, mejor dejémoslo así! \O/- Saga parecía niño chiquito con una almohada entre sus piernas y aun dando la espalda

\- nada de lo que te pase es estúpido hermano, dime de que estas celoso? – Kanon se sentó junto al mayor recargándose en la cabecera de la cama

-…de Aioros…

\- O.O…por?

-hoy les estuve ayudando en su entrenamiento, siempre supe que era mejor que yo pero esta vez que el patriarca me pidió hacerlo fue como si ….como si me lo hubieran restregado en la cara!...fue como volver a escuchar a Shion nombrar a Aioros su sucesor y …me dio miedo Kanon ,no quiero volver a sentirme así de…de…

-enojado? – la figura que miraba a Saga declarar sus celos sonrió para sus adentros, en el veía potencial así que le daría un empujoncito a ese potencial, de su palma comenzó a soplar un poco de polvo rojo con destellos negros diminutos en dirección al géminis

-Saga, no te preocupes yo no dejare que te vuelvas a caer en ese precipicio al que los dos caímos alguna vez, no dejare que lo hagas entendiste?- pregunto Kanon abrazando a su hermano quien respondió el abrazo del menor sonriendo para este

-gracias Kanon –se separaron del abrazo al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta del marina, este camino a la puerta y la abrió era Krishna

-el señor Julián quiere verte – dijo el moreno saludando al mayor de los géminis

\- esta bien dile que ya voy – Kanon cerro la puerta para ver a su hermano

-descuida, anda y ve con tu "señor" ¬u¬ , es de mala educación hacer esperar a tu dios

-estas seguro? – pregunto el dragón – ouo?

\- si, mientras regresas yo dormiré en esta suave y cómoda cama ¬u¬

-aprovechado! \u/- el marina salió del cuarto dejando solo a su hermano sin saber que algo le acechaba ,cuando géminis quedo solo, cerro los ojos por un momento que basto para que los polvos rojos penetrarán el cuarto sin romper las ventanas y cubrieran al caballero dejándolo inconsciente

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Kido %%%%%%%%%%%%

Aioros metía las cosas de su entrenamiento a una pequeña bodega dentro de la mansión, acomodando los arcos y flechas Seiya ayudaba a su maestro en la labor y también guardaba las cosas

-Seiya deje un arco en el jardín puedes traerlo por favor?- pregunto el arquero a su discípulo

-claro maestro – el pony salió para tomar el arco y regresar pronto pues esa noche tendría una cita muy importante, cuando por fin hallo el arco este se encontraba arriba de la copa de un árbol cosa que confundió al castaño pues no sabia como había llegado ahí, mas no le dio importancia pensó que quizá kiki le había subido por mero juego, subió cual felino por el tronco del árbol y tomo el arco , cuando bajaba sintió una presencia tras de el `por lo que volteo pero no vio nada

– O.O que abra sido eso? – se pregunto el castaño, un ruido llamo su atención en la copa del árbol así que alzo la vista pero fue recibido por un fuerte golpe que lo tiro varios metro lejos del árbol

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Solo %%%%%%%%%%%%

-Kanon había entrado al despacho de su dios y este le pidió sentarse a su lado y escuchar todo para dar fe a lo que ahí se platicaba, después de que la azabache volviera explicar todo ambos, tanto marina y emperador se quedaron helados

\- espera prima…me estas diciendo que esto pasara?- pregunto Julián a la oji zafiro

\- te estoy diciendo que ya esta empezando, ayer empezó todo, Julián si te lo digo es para prevenirte, no quiero que salgas lastimado

-Athena lo sabe? – pregunto Kanon a la chica mirándola retadoramente

-Athena me corrió de su casa antes de decirle, pero su padre a dicho que por el momento no debe enterarse

-pero…ella tiene derecho!

-Kanon, no estará en nosotros decirle – interrumpió el dios a su marina – podremos ser aliados pero nuestros métodos son distintos

%%%%%%%%%%%%jardín de los Kido %%%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya no salía de su aturdimiento después de aquel golpe , se incorporo un poco pasando su mano sobre el rastro de sangre que emano de su boca por el impacto del golpe, alzó su rostro esperando ver a su contrincante pero no vio a nadie , volteaba para todos lados pero ni una señal de su agresor se paro y limpio la ropa , escucho un movimiento a su lado derecho pero de nuevo no vio nada

-sal de una vez!- el Pegaso estaba a la defensiva hasta que escucho algo que lo dejo helado

-galaxian explosión!

%%%%%%%%%%%%Mansión Solo %%%%%%%%%%%%

Delian comenzó a sentirse mal , cerro los ojos tratando de controlar su creciente agitada respiración

-estas bien?- cuestiono Kanon al verla aturdida

-ssi…estoy…estoy bien – contesto ella denotando lo contrario, trato de tomar un sorbo de su te pero la taza resbalo de sus manos cayendo y estrellándose en el suelo

\- prima que te pasa?-pregunto alarmado el magnate

\- mi… mi espalda!-se abrazo así misma cayendo de rodillas al suelo, el mismo símbolo brillante se volvió a plasmar en la espalda de la azabache desconcertando al marina y el dios

%%%%%%%%%%%%jardín de los Kido %%%%%%%%%%%%

El impacto del ataque se escucho en toda la mansión, Saori alarmada por el cosmos que se sintió lleno de ira y de furia salió de su oficina junto con Dokho y Shion, en las escaleras de la mansión los hermanos de Seiya bajaban corriendo y el maestro de Seiya se acercaba también preguntándose que había sido eso

-que rayos fue eso? – pregunto al fin el fénix

\- no sabemos pero se oye en el jardín – contesto Athena - hay que salir a ver que pasa

-alguien ha visto a Seiya?- pregunto Aioros con una extraña sensación en el pecho como si estuviera angustiado al escuchar el nombre de su alumno

\- no estaba contigo?- cuestiono Shun al arquero

\- lo mande por un arco al jardín!-alcanzo a decir el sagitario cuando comenzó a correr dirección a este ,todos lo siguieron alarmados

Cuando llegaron una cortina de humo los recibió, al dispersarse esta vieron a Seiya tratando de se, sus miradas mas que concentrarse en el Pegaso se concentraron en su agresor, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, su cabello tan negro como la noche, no obstante tenia que ser una mentira, no podía ser el, su sonrisa prepotente helo la sangre de todos, Seiya solo pudo pronunciar una palabra

-Saga…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**La verdad de la guerra**

_**"es bien sabido por todos que no hay dos seres iguales en la tierra, sin embargo...quien es ese que miras en tu espejo?"**_

Todos estaban confundidos, no querían creer lo que veían, pero era cierto ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa tan única y esa mirada que erizaba la piel, era Saga de Géminis con una esfera de cosmo energía negra en su mano

-pero...pero que diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto Shion rompiendo el silencio

-no es obvio? -contesto sarcástico el geminiano-estoy tratando de matar a Seiya -dijo sin remordimientos y con un tono burlón

-Qué?!-al Pegaso se le saldría el alma por la confusión

-déjate de estupideces Saga!-grito un furioso Mu que no creía lo que pasaba -qué rayos ocurre contigo?!

-lo que ves carnero de pacotilla -Saga los miraba a todos de una forma intensa y asesina pero sobre todo fría-quiero matar a este desgraciado -señalando a Seiya-luego ajustare cuentas con esos dos -apuntando a Shion y a Aioros - y por ultimo me encargare de aquella estúpida!-dijo mirando a Athena y sacando todo su veneno

-como broma ya estuvo Saga!-grito Shura furiosos por la actitud del gemelo y por como se había referido a su diosa, el cosmo del capricornio era amenazador en todos los sentidos

-quién dijo que era una broma?!-Saga lanzo su ataque hacia Shura liberando la esfera negra de su mano, a Shura no le dio tiempo de nada, solo atino a cubrirse con las manos, Shion y Aioros se pusieron delante de Saori para que no saliera lastimada por la explosión del ataque

Camus y Aldebarán se apresuraron a ayudar a Shura pero Saga les corto el paso con su cosmos, ambos caballeros voltearon a verlo al igual que el resto desconociéndolo por completo

%%%%%Mansión Solo %%%%%%

Delian seguía de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose así misma, en su mente escuchaba una voz femenina que la llamaba (como en amanecer cuando los lobos se juntaron por el asunto del bebé de Bella y empezaron a hablar antes de que Sam llegara y los callara)

**-"la diosa?"...**

**-"atacaste a la diosa?"...**

**-"sus caballeros su gran debilidad"...**

**-"a ellos...hay que ir por ellos"**

-silencio!...- Delian encontró entereza donde más la necesitaba y logro callar a esas voces -Julián...Athena esta en problemas!...llámala!

El dios miro a su marina y este tomo su celular marco el número de la mansión por mera costumbre, cuando le contestaron se escucho la temblorosa voz de Tatsumi y el estruendo de una explosión

-Tatsumi que rayos esta pasando?!

-sssu...su hermano Saga...esta atacando a todos!...se volvió loco!

-qué?!- Kanon corto la llamada y miro a la azabache -cómo supiste que algo malo pasaba?

-eso importa?...que es lo que ocurre?-pregunto la chica

-...cierto!...Saga!-Kanon salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, Delian un poco más estable y Julián siguieron al marina, el oji esmeralda entro a su cuarto encontrando a su gemelo dormido en la cama

-Kanon que sucede?-pregunto el dios entrando

-en la mansión...dicen que Saga esta atacando a todos...pero esto es imposible-Kanon paso la mano sobre su hermano para saber si se trataba de una ilusión pero no era así-esto no es una ilusión

-...es posible...si es posible...-dijo Delian, cuando los dos hombres voltearon a verla su rostro estaba pasmado

-prima no me digas que...-Delian salió corriendo antes de que Julián terminara su pregunta, corrió, bajo las escaleras y salió de la mansión buscando la limosina de Jean, la encontró junto de la mansión, su mayordomo salió al verla de esa manera

-Miss Delian, what is the problem?(señorita Delian, cuál es el problema?)-dijo alarmado por la apariencia de su señorita

-Jean tell my sisters to go to the Kido mansion, I go ahead I(Jean diles a mis hermanas que vayan a la mansión Kido, yo me adelantare!)-volteo a ver la motocicleta que uso Saga para llegar a la mansión Solo y subió a ella arrancándola en dirección a Kido

%%%%%Mansión Kido%%%%%

Shura se levantaba del suelo un tanto tambaleante por el impacto del ataque

-si así es como lo quieres!-el español se lanzo a contra atacar a su agresor -Excalibur!

El ataque fue repelido cuando Saga sin problemas atajo la mano de Shura quedando frente a frente

-no me digas que esta fue la espada que mato a Aioros?...es en serio?-se burlo el géminis subestimando el ataque -no me jodas!

Con una mano impulso el cuerpo de Shura y con la otra libero una descarga de cosmo energía negra que le dio con todo al capricornio dejándolo tirado

-Pegasus ryu seiken! -el ataque de Seiya lleno de ira y de coraje por el actuar del que creía un ser bondadoso fue expedido de su puño a la espalda de Saga, cuando este le sintió se doblo un poco

-...aarrg!...así que quieres morir primero?!...esta bien, tú y tu asqueroso cosmos blanco me molestan!-comenzó a caminar en dirección del Pegaso que trataba de mantenerse en pie, algo no iba bien en él, sabía que había recibido el ataque de un dorado pero se sentía mas cansado como si tuviera una roca gigante atada en su espalda, Saga lo noto y prefirió sacarle la duda

-eso que sientes, es el fluir de la oscuridad en tu cuerpo, siendo tu cosmos tan puro y blanco era de esperarse que te afectara tan rápido-Saga extendió la palma de su mano y en ella apareció un pequeño cosmos negro girando etéreamente -la mayoría de ustedes pertenecen a los blancos y puros cosmos de luz, mientras que yo y mis hermanos somos hijos dela oscuridad, en mil años no ha habido guerra igual Seiya...

-a que te refieres?...que guerra?-pregunto un desconcertado Pegaso, por su parte Shaka ya sacaba sus propias conjeturas al igual que Athena

-/los hijos de la oscuridad?/-se preguntaba preocupada la diosa

-no sabes a que guerra me refiero?...bueno muere en tu ignorancia!-el cosmos negro en la palma de Saga se dirigió hacia el Pegaso pero no alcanzo su objetivo estampándose en una muralla de fuego lanzada por el fénix

-no se si eres en verdad Saga o un ser parecido a el y no me importa, solo se que si te acercas un solo paso más a mi hermano no dudare en matarte!-el fénix puso espacio entre su hermano y el géminis secundado por sus otros hermanos

-vaya, vaya, vaya me parece genial!...los matare a los cinco juntos!-el gemelo se aventó hacia los caballeros Ikki le dio frente con un puñetazo pero el mayor fue mas rápido y lo esquivo dándole un uppercut que lanzo al fénix al aire, Shun en un movimiento rápido logro atajar el cuerpo de su hermano, Saga en el mismo ritmo que llevaba en su trayecto sintió el golpe gélido que Hyoga le lanzo pero solo logro pararle unos momentos ,cuando se pudo movilizarle lanzo una patada al costado al cisne, el rubio logro detenerla por unos momentos, justos que aprovecho el dragón para lanzar su ataque de excalibur ,Saga pensó rápido y con la pierna libre, dio una patada en la cara a Hyoga a tiempo para retener el golpe del dragón

-no son más que unas cucarachas de bronce, no se comparan a mi!-de las palmas del oji esmeralda un cosmos negro saco expelido al dragón por la fuerza del golpe

Los maestros de los cinco bronces no cabían en su asombro por lo fácil que saco del juego a tres de los bronces de pie solo quedaban Andrómeda y Pegaso, esté ultimo apenas se sostenía

-no dejare que avances!-Shun se puso en guardia esperando un movimiento ,había dejado a su hermano recargado en un árbol y cuando volteo el resto de sus hermano yacían en el suelo -si es justo peleare aunque sinceramente no quiero pelear con un camarada como tu Saga!...he visto esta actitud en ti antes y se que puedes contra ella!

-bonitas palabras caballerito de cuarta, díselas a quien le importe!-Saga dio un salto para atacar desde el aire, de pronto de entre los arboles salió una motocicleta que impacto con Saga de lado dejándolo varios metros lejos de los bronces, la motocicleta antes de salir derrapada dio una vuelta marcando el circulo en el pasto y tirando a su ocupante al suelo, que no era otra si no

-Delian?..- la diosa se alegro de ver a la guerrera mientras algunos otros se preguntaban que rayos hacia ahí

Delian estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de Shun quien reacciono rápido y trato de ayudarla

-...no vengas!-grito la azabache -estoy muy confundida!...no defino entre amigo y enemigo!...yo!...no vengas!-los ojos de la azabache eran inciertos pues se veían los destellos rojos en ellos pero el azul aun predominaba

-Delian-san...pero estas herida!

-...aún así...no vengas!...no quiero lastimarte!...

-...jajajajaja...eso fue rudo de tu parte Delian...aunque lograste romperme un par de costillas con la moto-la mencionada volteo a ver a Saga quien trataba de pararse del suelo -...jajajaja tan imprudente como siempre!...aahh...-Saga logro pararse con una mano sobre el costado en que le dio la moto

-...Saga...como es que ...tu?...ah...-Delian estaba confundida desde que entro a la propiedad Kido ,podía sentir muchas energías fluir alrededor, y todas le llamaban al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir su presencia, la aturdían ,se sentía como cuando las armaduras divinas habían hecho acto de presencia en la batalla contra Apolo, totalmente confundida no tenia noción de lo que le rodeaba, había tenido razón al no dejar que Shun se le acercara, pues bien podría atacarlo por sentirse indefensa, justo ahora es como un animal herido que sintiéndose en peligro saca las garras ante todo

-...que tienes pequeña?...estas...escuchando voces?...-pregunto sardónico el géminis ,el también podía escucharlos a todos, pero el era diferente ,él sabia lo que era y podía asimilarlo mejor que alguien en **"negación"**-...no trates de hacer oídos sordos, desde que llegaste no han dejado de hablar, por andar peleando con las cucarachas de bronce no pude entender que me decían pero...ya no importa, me piden que te lleve con nosotros, creo que lo hare...**guerra**...

-NO!...yo no soy guerra!

-jajajajajajaja!...bonita forma de negarte!-Saga caminaba a paso lento en dirección de la guerrera, Shun se interpuso entre los dos notando a Delian incapaz de si quiera pararse

-Delian-san vino a ayudarnos, no voy a dejar que te acerques!...Saga si escuchas por favor reacciona!-Shun insistía en su punto, ese de ahí no era el caballero de oro que el conocía no podía ser él

-...tan solo mira como deje a tus hermanos, con Seiya solo me basto un puñetazo y una de mis explosiones de galaxias y ya no puede ni moverse!-rio irónico el géminis-qué crees que puedes hacer tu solo?...

-quién te dijo que esta solo!?-Ikki venia arremetiendo contra Saga desde los aires -hou yoku ten shou!

Saga se sonrió de lado y con su palma abrió un pequeño portal -another dimension!-el golpe de Ikki fue absorbido por la otra dimension, el géminis extendió su otra mano y miro a Shun, en el costado derecho cerca de este apareció un mini portal- open dimension!

El ataque de Ikki le dio a su hermano menor tumbándolo lejos de Seiya y Delian, Ikki se enojo y encaro a Saga pero este lo recibió con un puñetazo mandándolo cerca de su hermanito

-Ikki!-grito Aioria que al igual que el resto de dorados querían intervenir en la pelea pero no veían la forma

-caballeritos tontos!...dejen de pelear!..Contra mi no pueden!

-Déjalos en paz!...su único crimen es creer que siguen frente a su amigo!-grito la azabache al géminis, en un momento las voces que oía se callaron lo suficiente la para dejarla pensar que estaba pasando

-wow!..Por fin sacas las garras!

-voy a sacar más que eso Saga!-Delian se abalanzo al caballero con sus garras extendidas para atacar, aunque esté logro esquivar el golpe casi de suerte una cortada se cimbro en su mejilla, lo cual lo enojo le dio un codazo en el costado a la chica

-argh!...-el golpe la aturdió unos minutos, pero logro reponerse y contesto el codazo con una patada hacia atrás dándole en el vientre a Saga, esté sostuvo la pierna de la chica

-buena respuesta, pero te lo había dicho no debes dejar que te atrapen!

Afrodita quería intervenir y volteo rápidamente a ver a su diosa buscando una señal aprobatoria para atacar y la encontró, la diosa le miro decidida y asintiendo, el pez no dejo que su diosa terminara de asentir y salió disparado a ayudar a su sobrina

-...hasta aquí mi paciencia te perforare el cuerpo entero!...PIRANIAN ROSE!-las rosas negras salieron disparadas hacia su objetivo, el géminis tomo de la pierna a la chica y la lanzo en dirección a las rosas, estas le dieron a la azabache mientras Saga corría y le plantaba un puñetazo al Piscis

%%%Camino mansión Kido%%%

-Puedes acelerar Kanon?- apresuro el mayor de los gemelos a su copia

-no tienes que repetirlo!...ya no te siguió doliendo el costado?-pregunto el dragón marino acelerando la marcha del coche a todo lo que daba, Julián le había dicho que fuera a ayudar a Athena y le había prestado para eso uno de sus deportivos

-no, ya no duele...pero sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento y sintiéndome un tanto débil, será mejor apresurarnos!

-esta bien hermano, quien sea que este usando tu imagen pagara muy caro manchar tu nombre!

%%%%%%Mansión Kido%%%%

Saga mantenía una encarnizada pelea con Delian después que esta salió al quite por su tío, atajaba golpes de la guerrera ,esquivaba unos y lograba darle muchos, para la azabache las voces se minimizaron, ya solo escuchaba a tres

-Shion hay que hacer algo, Delian no podrá seguir el ritmo por mucho y Seiya y los demás necesitan asistencia-pidió la diosa a su patriarca-por mucho que me duela ese ya no es Saga, Saga no atacaría así a sus camaradas, lo se

-...si, esa mirada lo delata ese ya no es Saga, Dokho!-llamo el lemuriano mientras su amigo lo volteo a ver-tu y los maestros vayan a ver a sus alumnos, Mu y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a la señorita Athena, el resto ayuden a Delian!- los caballeros hicieron caso, en el mismo tiempo que el carnero ordenaba Saga aventó a la azabache con una patada, está cayo sobre el cuerpo de Seiya

-Hasta aquí Saga!-grito Death Mask apuntando su técnica contra el griego-Seki Shiki Meika Ha!

El golpe del cáncer logro darle al géminis dejándolo un poco aturdido

-como siempre...magnifica técnica Death, lastima que la uses contra mi!

-Scarlet Needle!-Milo no quería creer que ese fuera su amigo y mentor Saga ni mucho menos, pero era cierto y lo supo al tiempo que este golpeo a los bronces, no se daría por vencido hasta derrotarlo, para el los bronces eran más que amigos y camaradas, los quería mucho las agujas dañaron de un costado a Saga quien miro sorprendido al escorpión, iba a atacarle pero "alguien le llamo"

-..."**aquí viene, debes traerla ahora"**

-dame más tiempo!...no puedo hacerlo todo tan rápido!

-...**"te dejare por tu cuenta si note apresuras tienes diez minutos"**

Los dorados no sabían a quien le estaba hablando pues no oía a nadie más, salvo Delian que se trataba de levantar de encima de Seiya

-estas bien Seiya?...-pregunto preocupado el arquero al llegar a lado de su alumno

-maestro estoy bien, o eso creo pero no puedo sostenerme me siento un tanto débil!-dijo el castaño mirando a su maestro

-es una marca de oscuridad, por eso no puedes moverte...-explico la azabache-déjame quitártela...-junto sus manos sobre el torso del Pegaso, comenzó a brillar la marca bajo la playera del castaño esta misma subía por los brazos de la azabache hasta desaparecer del cuerpo de Seiya

-qué...qué era eso?...-pregunto confundido Aioros, mientras Delian trataba de pararse, cuando lo logro se apoyo en un árbol cercano, no sabia por que los ayudaba, pero si sabia algo lo que pasaba ahí era su culpa y quería proteger a Seiya, no sabía la razón pero el castaño tenía el don de doblegarla

En un instante los dorados se abalanzaron contra Saga y este trataba de quitarlos de su camino

-ríndete Saga!-grito Milo, un cosmos listo para atacar los saco de balance

-TRIANGULO DORADO!-era la técnica de Kanon que llegaba con su hermano

-ya llego, al fin!-exclamo Delian mirando dirección de los gemelos

-quién?..-pregunto Aioros

-ese de ahí no es Saga, ese de ahí solo es su sombra!-contesto la azabache

Los que atacaban a "Saga" miraron al gemelo recién llegado y a su hermano tras el, todos se sorprendían al ver a los tres, como era posible que hubiera dos Sagas

-oigan no me digan que son trillizos -comento irónico cáncer para destensar la situación

-yo?..Hermano de estos dos?..mmm quizá ,con Saga comparto alma, pero soy más poderoso que el-comento irónico el Saga peli negro

-poderoso no, tus ataques lastiman de otra manera, una manera que los caballeros no conocían!-las recién llegadas guerreras aparecían tras su hermana del dragón

-llegan tarde!...

-lo sentimos Jean se tardo en llegar había trafico-se disculpo Akhani

-vaya pero si son las cuatro que faltaban en el baile!

-basta!-grito Athena con su Niké apareciendo a su mano derecha- ser despreciable que osas tomar la imagen de uno de mis caballeros!...será mejor que te vayas, tú solo contra todos no puedes!

-eso lo dices tú?..Mocosa tonta, no soy como Saga a quien puedes ordenar, yo naci de un **capital** y puedo matarte!-amenazo el gemelo malvado, esto ultimo sorprendió en demasía a las cinco guerreras, a la mente de Delian llegaban otra vez tres voces- por ahora los dejare ir, pero la próxima vez me llevare a **guerra** conmigo…-apuntando a Delian

**-..."hermana"**

**-..."vuelve a nosotras!"**

**-..."por favor guerra!...vuelve!"**

-"**vámonos Saga**"-una cuarta voz se dejo oír en el lugar llegando a oídos de todos, una voz aterciopelada que en un susurro confundió a los presentes, Saga de cabello negro fue envuelto por una bruma verde oscura y desapareció para disgusto de muchos

-...Kaia...Akhani...-ver a sus hermanas fue como un bálsamo de paz para la azabache, estaba exhausta y sobre todo muy confundida, mientras "aquél" siguiera libre ella tendría que dar rienda suelta a lo que no quería

-Delian, sabes que fue eso no es así?...-cuestiono la diosa -sabes quien era la criatura que uso la imagen de Saga no?

-…yo…Korina cura a los que estén heridos, yo necesito hablar con Seiya y Saga – miro a su hermana y después a la diosa- solo hablare con ellos, no puedo decírtelo a ti, no aun

\- Nee-san no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo Isabela acercándose a su hermana mayor- no quisieron escucharte antes y ahora quieren oírte?

-es verdad – secundo Akhani mirando como Korina comenzaba a curar a los caballeros de bronce – no tienes que hacerlo, que Korina termine de curarlos y vayámonos

-…necesitamos su ayuda si queremos terminar con las **sombras , **ellos no tienen el libro , ahora me doy cuenta- Delian había pedido a Camus el libro de las sombras para sacarlos del obelisco donde estaba en la batalla contra Apolo, pero Athena le esta pidiendo explicaciones ahora, si su caballero tuviera ese libro no habría que pedir nada la diosa, Acuario bien podía explicarle todo con el libro en mano , pero hay otra duda-…quien lo tiene?...-pregunto en un susurro casi audible ,Kaia por su poder del aire pudo escucharla claramente, ese susurro era el tipo de susurro que su hermana usaba solo para que la castaña escuchara

-Delian…-Shion estaba por hablar pero su diosa lo detuvo y dio señal a Seiya y Saga para que pudieran hablar con ella mientras la rubia del cisne ayudaba a los heridos, Delian y Kaia se adentraron al bosque entre unos arboles se recargaron esperando hasta que los caballeros les dieran alcance, Akhani odiaba eso, sabia de antemano quien era la confidente de la azabache y mas que sentirse dejada de lado se sentía cautelosa, esas dos guardaban secretos y juntas eran peligrosas

-bien habla de una vez que fue eso y como diablos sabes que era eso?- pregunto Saga , no es un caballero a quien le guste dar rodeos al asunto

-escucha, primero que nada bájale dos rayitas a tu neurosis, segundo no me hables así estoy todavía muy confundida y débil como para que te me pongas así, si?!-Delian estaba cruzada de brazos y recargada en un árbol mirando a los caballeros de frente, se veía cansada y sobre todo que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría - eso era tu sombra Saga, todo malo y podrido de tu ser, el espíritu maligno que todo humano existe

\- para que un humano viva es necesario que en el irradie la luz y exista la oscuridad, soledad tristeza, furia, ira dolor, todos esos sentimientos y emociones son reflejos de la oscuridad – continuo Kaia – cuando un humano es capaz de despertar su cosmos las cosas cambian, sus ataques como caballeros están guiados por el **cosmos de luz o **al menos así lo llamamos,

-cuando un humano es gobernado por la oscuridad en su ser…-continuo la explicación Delian hasta que Seiya la interrumpió

-…sus ataques son de oscuridad, por eso la mancha de mi cuerpo no me dejaba moverme – por fin los caballeros unían la ideas y sucesos

-exacto, ustedes no están acostumbrados a que los ataquen de esa manera, aunque hay algo que no esta bien, mis hermanas habían encerrado a esas sombras dentro de un libro que se supone debería estar en el santuario, se lo pedí a Camus en el obelisco para liberarlos, lo recuerdas Saga?-pregunto la azabache

-si, es el libro de las sombras no?

-ese mismo- afirmo Kaia – el asunto es que una sombra no puede salir de un humano así como así, algo o alguien debió darle vida y ese es un problema serio, una sombra es un ser que **no** tiene vida, entre la luz y la sombra dentro del humano logran converger, pero como ya dije cuando el humano logra despertar su cosmos las cosas cambian, ya las derrotamos una vez y podemos volver a hacerlo pero…

-pero?- pregunto Seiya – el pero nunca me ha gustado…

-pero, antes muchas personas murieron para lograrlo y ni yo ni mis hermanas salimos ilesas, no podemos volver a hacerlo es una pelea desgastante…-explico Delian

-…esa cosa…esa cosa te dijo guerra…-Delian se tenso - a que diablos se refería?

-eso no se los diré ni hoy ni nunca, no metan sus narices donde no les llaman ,mis hermanas y yo nos haremos cargo de todo – miro tras los caballeros y logro ver que Korina ya había sanado a todos y les esperaba junto a las otras dos- será mejor que no peleen caballeros, esta no es su guerra …-la azabache los hizo a un lado y se acerco a sus hermanas, mientras Kaia la seguía, Saga la quería tomar del brazo para seguir hablando, aun tenia dudas de todo pero Kaia fue mas rápida y lo tomo del hombro

-es terca no dirá nada caballero, ten cuidado tu cuerpo ahora mismo trabaja, solo con luz y es posible que no pases la noche, para proteger a los suyos la fuente de toda vida llama a sus hijos**, la luz llama a la luz –**Kaia se acerco a sus hermanas y se retiraron adentrándose en el bosque que en su salida daba a su mansión, mientras los caballeros salían de entre los arboles con mas dudad que conocimiento

-por hoy han sido demasiadas experiencias, será mejor ir a descansar, mañana hablaremos de todo-sugirió la diosa viendo el anochecer en el cielo, ella al igual que todos estaba muy exhausta

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

mis actualizaciones seran quincenales,solo en quincena tengo dinero y ni eso,pero procurare que sean capitulos interesantes y largos pero no tediosos,diganme de los errores y sus dudas que son importantes para mi ouo,nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**El comienzo de una nueva alianza **

_"_**_las cosas pasan por una razón, todo se atribuye al cambio, la fuente sabe como re organizar el equilibrio, aunque sus hijos se pregunten…cual es el mal menor"_**

La noche había pasado tranquila para las personas de la ciudad pero para nuestros caballeros era todo lo contrario, Kanon se había quedado a dormir con ellos para cuidar de su hermano, Milo también durmió esa noche con ellos, era interesante el ver como el escorpio aferraba su manita a la ropa de Saga aun dormido

En el cuarto de Shiryu los bronces amanecieron de la siguiente manera Ikki Hyoga y el Dragón en la cama acurrucaditos con Seiya y Shun entre ellos, bueno solo Shun ya que el Pegaso era agarrado de la playera con la mano de Shiryu que aún dormido sostenía al castaño para que este no se cayera

Los maestros de cada uno despertaron temprano pues el patriarca los había solicitado, el primero en despertar de los bronces fue Seiya, quien viendo el suelo cerca empezó a moverse como loco buscando la seguridad del colchón pero solo logro girarse y caer encima de sus hermanos

-Ahhhhh!-gritaron todos al ver a Pegaso encima de ellos

-quita tu codo de mi cara Seiya!-grito Hyoga que forcejeaba con el pony para quitárselo de encima

-yo lo mato!-sentencio Ikki cuando en su movimiento el Pegaso movió un poco a Shun que estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su nii-san- \09

-no Ikki!...esta semi consiente!...no sabe lo que hizo!-el dragón en un hábil movimiento tomo a Seiya de la camisa y puso distancia entre el fénix y el pony- O.o!

-no lo defiendas!-la cólera del fénix se apago al sentir la manita de su otouto asirse a su camisa

-...nii-san...

-si Shun?...-con toda la calma del mundo Ikki se movió para quedar al nivel de su hermano del cual no se veía el rostro pues su cabello ocultaba su rostro

-...me despertaste...

-qué?...

-ME DESPERTASTE!-Shun se abalanzo a su nii-san para morderle el cuello por haberlo despertado, eso era un típico castigo que el peli verde usaba en sus hermanos por despertarlo, para fortuna de Ikki tocaron a la puerta

-adelante-contesto al llamado Shiryu, entro Dokho seguido de Aioros y Shaka

-buenos días muchachos!-saludo enérgico el ya no tan viejo antiguo maestro – OUO!

-te despertó?...-pregunto Shaka a su alumno al ver a su alumno encima de su nii-san

-con alevosía y ventaja \\.3./!

-bueno chicos nosotros venimos a decirles que hoy tienen el día libre-empezó Dokho

-nosotros tenemos un encargo de la señorita Athena, estaremos fuera la mayor parte del día-prosiguió Aioros

-así que podemos hacer lo que quiéramos? ewe? -la mirada maquiavélica de Ikki no sorprendió para nada a sus hermanos

-no, Aioria dijo que te portaras bien o entrenarían la semana entera el colmillo relámpago -cito Shaka recordando lo que dijo Aioria

-O.O?..eoe ya entendí!- se encogió de hombros fastidiado

-/vaya progreso el de Aioria con este muchacho, ya hasta sabe como jalarle la rienda/-pensó Dokho al ver la reacción del fénix

Los tres dorados se retiraron y Shun se levanto de encima de su hermano, tomó sus zapatos rumbo a la puerta

-a donde vas Shun?-pregunto su niisan

-iré a dar una caminata fuera de la mansión, regresaré antes del desayuno!-el Andrómeda salió del cuarto bajando por las escaleras de la mansión, cuando estuvo a punto de salir escucho la voz de su maestro en la entrada, se escondió para que no le vieran

-no puedo hablar con el, él no quiere maestro

-estas seguro de que ya van tres?..Como lo sabes?-cuestiono Aioros al rubio

-sus ojos...sus ojos lucen resignados cuando "eso" pasa...

Shun no pudo escucharlos mas los caballeros entraron a la limosina junto al resto de dorados, él peli verde salió de la mansión rumbo a la iglesia cercana

%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%

La noche de las chicas no había sido nada buena, el temor de pelear contra las sombras otra vez les quito el sueño, Delian caminaba como muerta en vida por los solitarios pasillos de su mansión aun podía sentir como esas cosas estaban afuera, escuchaba susurros y pasos, cualquier sonido aunque fuera pequeño le ponía de los nervios

-por que no atacan?...pueden hacerlo juntas si eso quieren!-se llevo las manos a la cabeza cerca de un ventanal y se dejo caer recargada en la pared a un lado de este, de verdad no podía hacerlo otra vez y menos en negación, como decían los susurros que estaba, unos pasos ligeros se escucharon cerca de ella, el castaño cabello de su hermana le rodeo al igual que sus brazos

-descansa Delian, no pudiste dormir en toda la noche y estas herida, yo no dejare que hablen más...-susurro su hermana Kaia

-...las otras?...-pregunto casi en un susurro como temiendo que quienes la acosaban se diera cuenta de su debilidad

-están en sus cuartos, por andar de necias las tuve que dormir, duerme tu también ,solo escucha mi voz...

-...pero están afuera...

El cosmos tranquilo de la Pegaso rodeo a la azabache, la castaña empezó a susurrar una hermosa canción para dormirle

-...Are you going to Scarborough fair?... Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme...Remember me to one who lives there...He once was a true love of mine...

%%%Iglesia%%%%

Shun llegaba corriendo al lugar, parándose en la entrada de golpe meditando lo que iba a hacer, entró al recinto calmado buscando con la mirada a los tres sujetos con los que se vería, estos tres se encontraban cerca del atrio sentados al menos unas tres bancas frente a este, con ropas convencionales, uno muy formal de camisa y pantalón de vestir, otro menos formal pero también con pantalón de vestir y el otro menos formal con chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla

-buenos días!...-saludo el peli verde sentándose en la fila de atrás, de inmediato los tres se dieron vuelta sobre la banca y miraron al joven

-buenos días Shun-sama, lo esperábamos-saludo cordial Minos sonriéndole a su joven amo

-buenos días Shun-sama, a descansado bien?-pregunto Radamanthys

-buenos días Shun-sama, le trajimos un jugo-Aiacos extendió la bebida al joven, esté la tomo un tanto nervioso, más por el detalle que otra cosa además no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran sama

-gracias,'/' amanecí bien y ustedes?

-amanecimos bien Shun-sama...etto..-Aiacos dudo por un minuto preguntar por no saber como reaccionaria su nuevo señor-...joven amo...ayer...ayer su cosmos se sintió tenso, dígame peleo con alguien?

-como lo saben?...O,O?

-entonces si peleo con alguien?...-pregunto Radamanthys- díganos se encuentra bien?

-...o/o...x0x...etto...-Shun no sabia como reaccionar, prácticamente los tres jueces estaban preocupados por el-...estoy bien...yo...ayer, mis hermanos y yo peleamos con algo...o alguien...la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que era...

-no tenia forma?...-se aventuro a preguntar Minos

-...si la tenia, pero...Delian-san dijo que no era él...?...-Shun comenzaba a divagar sobre el asunto pues ni el mismo sabia lo que decía-...ustedes saben que es una...una...como se llamaba?...o.o?...xD...a si!...ouo sombra!...saben lo que es una sombra?

Los jueces pusieron cara de asombro total, no habían escuchado eso desde hace siglos, era uno de los recuerdos mas tristes en su memoria y a la vez uno tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer

-si...sabemos de ellas...son los seres que vivieron antes que los humanos y los dioses, incluso antes que usted-contesto el rubio juez-me parece que en algún lugar de Guddeca había un diario suyo donde recitaba un compendio de las sombras

-Radamanthys me estas diciendo que esas cosas son mas antiguas que Zeus?...-Andrómeda no podía creerlo, algo mas antiguo que el rey de dioses

-...mas antiguo incluso, me atrevo a decir que eran del tiempo en que el cielo y la tierra no tenían nombre...-Minos entre los espectros era igual de letrado que Camus entre los caballeros

-...entiendo, pues bien Minos te encargo busques mi diario donde escribí lo de las sombras-la actitud de Shun cambio solo un poco, su semblante un tanto mas serio pero mantenía su aspecto físico intacto (ojos, cabello, tes, voz)-cuantos están aquí y cuantos están abajo, Radamanthys?

-solo doce de nosotros estamos aquí, el resto reconstruyen el inframundo señor-el Wyvern tenia razón, no era el caballero, si no que era el dios quien hablaba

-perfecto Radamanthys, tu y otros cinco busquen a Tanathos y a Hypnos esos malditos bastardos traidores-dijo con desprecio el señor del inframundo-Minos tu y Lune busquen el diario y cualquier señal de mi reina, el inframundo la necesita...y lo mas importante...yo la necesito -su voz se quebró un poco a la par que su semblante de relajo un poco mas -Aiacos tu y el resto busquen a mis hermanos ,Zeus y Poseidón antes que al resto, es imperante...mis espectros-esto ultimo lo dijo como una despedida temporal, para dar paso a la actitud propia del santo de Andrómeda quien siguió hablando como si nada pero con su mismo carácter alegre y radiante-cuídense yo me debo ir pero volveré a buscarlos

Salió de la iglesia corriendo dirección a la mansión, estaba un poco nerviosos y asustado, su maestro se había dado cuenta de sus "cambios" desde aquel día en el chalet que tuvo esa pesadilla y desde que volvió a ver a los tres jueces del inframundo su miedo se volvió mas latente, miedo a lo irremediable, por eso sus ojos lucían mas resignados con cada muestra que el mismo daba de la existencia del dios en su ser.

Hyoga salía de la piscina después de dar un par de vueltas dentro del agua, él y sus hermanos prefirieron esperar al conejito para desayunar todos juntos, Shiryu terminaría de leer un libro mientras arreglaba su cuarto, Seiya arreglaría su cuarto que aunque su cama estaba tendida el ropero era un verdadero desastre, Ikki estaría en el gimnasio levantando pesas y esas cosas esperando a su hermanito, él peli verde regreso a la mansión y con su celular envió un mensaje a todos sus hermanos:

**_¡"ya regrese!...tomare una ducha y los esperare en el comedor! :D"_**

sus hermanos apuraron sus tareas y salieron casi corriendo al comedor, les encantaba la idea de pasar juntos un rato, no es que no quisieran desayunar con sus amigos dorados pero disfrutaban desayunar solo ellos cinco, se sentían mas felices solo en su mundo, el peli verde bajo al comedor con su mejor sonrisa las chicas de la mansión ya servían a sus hermanos los platillos ayudadas por Tatsumi

-te tardaste un poco hermanito – dijo Ikki viendo a Shun sentarse frente a el

-lo siento me entretuve en el parque, di como siete vueltas ouo

-que bueno que ya bajaste Shun, me ayudaras a convencer a Seiya que de lo que planea todo ,es una mala idea-el dragón miraba regañonamente a el Pegaso que estaba sentado a su diestra

-pues que planea?

-sabes que tengo razón Shiryu, además solo con nosotros quieren hablar, yo digo que saquemos ventaja de eso y les preguntemos que esta pasando- Seiya veía a sus hermanos bastante convencido de su idea

-yo acompañare a este tonto – dijo Ikki- no me gusta que me dejen afuera de las cosas importantes, además de que quiero saber que oculta esa mujer

-están hablando de las guerreras?...-pregunto el conejito queriendo saber mas del asunto en cuestión pues hasta ahora no hilaba mucho- yo digo que podemos ir a preguntar pero ese no es el asunto…

-el asunto es que nos contesten – continuo Hyoga – las hermanas de Delian tratan de persuadirla de no hablarnos, ocultan algo sin duda y les duele…

-se nota en sus ojos, por eso no creo que nos lo digan – afirmo Shiryu – y por eso es mala idea ir Seiya

-pues yo iré, con o sin ti :D…que podemos perder…donde quedo tu curiosidad Shiryu?

-junto con un gato que por curioso se murió por curioso, pero iré contigo…^o^ sirve que descubro si tiraron los libros de la antigua biblioteca

-vayamos después de desayunar, hay que aprovechar la ausencia de Shion – dijo el fénix mirando por la ventana con medio bocado en la boca

Terminaron de comer y salieron rumbo a la mansión Cromwell, caminaron tras la mansión Kido y llegaron a la reja del jardín trasero de las Cromwell a la primera que pudieron ver fue a Kaia que se encontraba meditando en el jardín rodeada de pequeñas flores, Seiya al muy puro estilo de un gato salto la barda pero fue recibido por una ráfaga de aire que lo elevo por el aire sus hermanos salieron a su rescate pero se quedaron quietos cuando vieron que Seiya bajaba despacio del aire

-saben…es rudo de su parte venir como espías a esta residencia- los recibió la castaña parándose del césped

-no venimos como espías, aunque me disculpo por como entre :D –se inclino el Pegaso ante la chica

-bien a que han venido?- pregunto mirándolos un tanto altanera

-queremos hablar con ustedes –explico el dragón ante la castaña- nos preguntábamos si podrían explicarnos que paso ayer y como podemos responder ante esto

-lo que teníamos que decir ya lo dijimos Delian y yo ayer, no les diremos mas- se dio media vuelta para marcharse – pierden el tiempo vayan por donde vinieron

-sabemos que no quieren decirnos mas, pero necesitamos saber, si una nueva amenaza se viene contra la tierra nuestro deber es combatirla- dijo Seiya muy seguro de si mismo ante la sorpresa y disgusto de Kaia quien miro por sobre su hombro hacia el caballero

-estas seguro que quieres saber?...aunque lo que descubras sea mas horrible de lo que crees?...

-si…-miro a sus hermanos buscando la misma respuesta pero no hacia falta, ellos lo seguirían como siempre lo habían hecho hasta ahora – estamos seguros…

-…pues bien entonces vamos, aunque se molestara por ser despertada, andando caballeros a las sombras les molesta que estén aquí…ahora mismo deben estar gritándole a mi hermana que los mate…-la guerrera se adentro a la mansión seguida de los cinco bronces, llegaron a un pasillo cerca del patio trasero en el pasillo sentada en el piso junto a un enorme ventanal se encontraba dormida Delian aunque mas parecía que ahí se había desmayado pues parecía que se había caído , una de sus manos extendidas otra de ellas sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas levemente alzada sobre la otra

-esta…bien?- pregunto Shun viéndola en ese estado, la tés de la chica estaba un poco pálida y sus ojeras eran evidentes

-si, la deje en el suelo por que no quería cargarla hasta su cuarto…me da pereza andarla llevando – la castaña se hinco junto a su hermana y le susurro al oído algo que los caballeros no pudieron entender, la azabache abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó cerca del ventanal y su hermana se apresuro a cerrar la enorme cortina de los tres ventanales seguidos para darle un poco de oscuridad necesaria a su hermana

Delian alzo una mano en dirección del Pegaso para que este la tomara y sin dudar el castaño se acerco a ella, se hico quedando a su altura, los ojos de la azabache a su como su rostro estaba ocultos tras el cabello negro de esta misma

-eres un gato muy curiosos Seiya…-dijo ella en una voz casi como un susurro, se escuchaba débil y confundida

-estas bien?...te escuchas muy mal…-el castaño se preocupo en verdad de verla en ese estado aunque no entendía por que estaba así , si no había recibido tanto daño ,el resto de sus hermanos se acercaron a donde el pony para escuchar mejor a la chica pues su voz realmente era muy débil

-el dormir me debilito mas de lo que pensaba…-una sonrisa nostálgica y triste apareció en el rostro de la azabache…Kaia me harías el favor de explicarles?

-claro…Delian era…hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los dioses nos encadenaran una guerrera muy poderosa de Ares – comenzó la castaña omitiendo unos cuantos detalles muy importantes que los caballeros aun no debían saber- en una misión una sombra malvada muy poderosa tomo control de su cuerpo durante cuatro años

-cuatro años?- se alarmo Shiryu - …guerra? – pregunto atando cabos de lo que el falso Saga y las chicas habían hablado antes

-exacto…en la jerarquía de las sombras existen cuatro que son las mas poderosas, una de ellas se apodero de Delian y casi destruye Eternian, la tierra de Ares si no es que nosotras intervenimos…

-los dioses no pudieron sacar eso de mi cuerpo y se dieron cuenta también de que la sombra había consumido todo rastro de luz en mi ser- continuo con la explicación la azabache entrelazando sus dedos con los de Seiya, se sintió como la azabache elevo un poco su cosmos- eleva tu cosmos solo un poco Seiya y te darás cuenta de que es cierto

El caballero así lo hizo y la luz de su cosmos pronto recorrió el cuerpo de la chica que empezó a quejarse de dolor, se podía ver que con el paso de la luz en su cuerpo una pequeña corriente eléctrica también la dañaba pero no dejo en ningún momento de tomar la mano de Seiya, este por temor a lastimarla se separo del agarre

-...el dolor no es nada, descuida...las sombras se comunican entre si sin importar su cercanía o lejanía...escucho a las hermanas de **guerra**todo el tiempo, si yo aceptara lo que soy una sombra pura, podría callarlas pero...no quiero volver a perderme...por eso no he podido dejar de oírlas...como ellas dirían estoy en negación...

-esa cosa de ayer...-comenzó Seiya siendo interrumpido por Kaia

-quiero que entiendan una cosa, eso no era un ser tomando la forma de Saga, ese era Saga...su principio oscuro, ninguna sombra normal puede tomar la forma de un humano sin verse diferente

-una sombra normal?...-cuestiono Hyoga-me pregunto como serán las extrañas...

-Kaia se refiere a las sombras soldado, esas son las sombras normales, las que no puede despertar si alguien no les llama-Delian trataba de levantarse, Shiryu no tardo en ayudarla

-y debemos preocuparnos por ellas?...-pregunto el dragón ayudándola a sostenerse

-no del todo, como ya dije solo pueden hacer daño si se les despierta...aunque, de quien si hay que cuidarse es de los coroneles, los capitales y los jinetes...-dijo ella aceptando el apoyo del dragón

-vayamos al salón cercano para que estés mas cómoda hermana-sugirió la castaña empezando a caminar a la puerta mas cercana-ahí les explicaremos mejor

Todos comenzaron a seguir a la guerrera a un salón con una puerta de vidrio corrediza que llevaba al jardín, en el salón había un piano y cerca de el un diván, frente a este un sillón donde los hermanos se sentaron, Shiryu ayudo a la azabache a recostarse de lado en el diván, mientras Kaia cerraba una de las cortinas, cuando termino se sentó en una de las re cargaderas de este

-ok, explícanos todo este enredo, que yo cada vez entiendo menos-pidió el fénix mirando a las chicas de manera cansada pues la verdad no entendía mucho

-escucha, la jerarquía de las sombras es esta, los coroneles que vendrían siendo como ustedes, caballeros de bronce-explico la azabache-los capitales que son como los caballeros de plata

-ellos son las representaciones de los siete pecados capitales, por eso se les llama así-explico Kaia viendo la cara de interrogación de los caballeros-de entre las sombras son las únicas que pueden dar vida a la sombra de los humanos

-ósea que uno de ellos dio vida al saga con quien peleamos ayer?-cuestiono Andrómeda empezando a hilar las cosas

-así es, aunque para hacerlo deben encontrar un indicio de su propia personificación en la persona que quieren utilizar-dijo la azabache estirando la mano a Seiya para que este la tomara, el castaño se sentó a su lado como ella quería

-significa que deben...demostrar un pecado capital?-pregunto confundido el Pegaso

-correcto, siempre y cuando demuestren ese pecado, los capitales pueden dar vida a las sombras de los humanos-dijo mirando al castaño

-los siguientes en la jerarquía son los mas poderosos, son los jinetes, quienes en su orden serian los caballeros dorados, aunque...sinceramente pienso que son igual de poderosos que un dios-dijo Kaia reflexionando lo que decía

-déjame adivinar...son los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis?-pregunto el dragón

-si...muerte ,plaga, enfermedad y...-dio un suspiro resignado la azabache y continuo-guerra, son solo ellos, los siete capitales, responden a un jinete, son sus amos y señores, por eso solo conocí personalmente a avaricia quien es leal a la guerra, después de el estaría envidia, aunque nunca supe algo de ese capital

-sabes que buscan?...digo que es lo que quieren?-cuestiono el Pegaso, de lo poco que sabían es que buscaban a Delian y a él, bueno eso fue lo que dijo la sombra de Saga-...me refiero de nosotros, que es lo que buscan…

-de ti no lo se Seiya, pero de mi buscan a su hermana, sin los cuatro jinetes no pueden liberar a todo el ejercito de las sombras y su mas alto poder, por eso buscan que me una a ellos de nuevo

-por eso si nos vamos, ellas se irán también...-espeto Kaia cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

-no pueden irse, acaban de volver!-Seiya no quería que esas cinco se fueran aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia porque

-Seiya si me voy ustedes estarán bien, las sombras me seguirán y ustedes podrán concentrarse en la guerra contra los titanes-Delian tampoco quería irse, pero era necesario no quería que los caballeros sufrieran

-nada te asegura que si ustedes se van ellas también, que tal si también van tras Athena?-dijo Ikki mirando a la azabache a los ojos, algo de esos ojos zafiro le molestaba

-tienes razón, pero que querrían de tu diosa?-pregunto confundida la Pegaso

-lo que la mayoría de los dioses quieren, matar a Athena para quedarse con la tierra-le respondió el rubio acuariano

-las sombras no son tan vánales, además de que...la tierra esta rodeada de oscuridad, milenios de tabúes, prejuicios y violencia, han vuelto a los humanos oscuros por dentro...-Delian de cierto modo entendía a las sombras, llegaba a tener lastima de ellas

-ningún ser es capaz de tanto odio o de tanto amor como los humanos, y nadie es mas cínico que ellos, las sombras saben y aceptan de lo que son capaces, incluso los dioses han reconocido errores que han cometido, pero los humanos son tan distintos..-dijo amargamente la castaña del Pegaso

-...eso no te lo niego, los humanos hay veces que somos unos desgraciados-Ikki desvió la mirada recordando como se había equivocado hace algunos años

-...si, pero el amor de los que queremos nos da fuerza para dejar el odio atrás y comenzar a amarnos a nosotros y al resto-siguió Shun viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que el fénix respondió revolviéndole el cabello a su hermanito

-si, tienes mucha razón Andrómeda-mirando la azabache hacia su castaña hermana

%%%%%Mansión Solo%%%%%

Los caballeros de oro en conjunto con los marinas de Poseidón y las amazonas de Athena se probaban los trajes que usarían en su nuevo "trabajo"

-Saori me encanto el diseño de los trajes de maid, mi querida Thetis se ve DI-VI-NA-alabo Julián a la peli morada

-pues a mi me encantaron los trajes de Butler que diseñaste Julián, son tan galantes y sofisticados a la vez - a Saori le encantaba como se veían sus caballeros y bueno en su muy humilde punto de vista como mujer todos se veían guapísimos, los dorados salían de los vestidores improvisados con un pantalón negro un poco ajustado y una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco (es como el traje de Butler de amnesia) todos se veían guapos y la mayoría ya se hacia una idea de como reaccionarían los bronces si los vieran así

-vamos Shaka, sal! OwO -el único que faltaba en salir era el virgo, Milo estaba ansioso y quería verlos a todos bien uniformados

El rubio salió del probador sujetándose el cabello en una coleta pues al ser tan largo le estorbaba, y bueno los demás le siguieron pues la mayoría tenían muy largo el cabello, sobra decir que mas guapos no podían verse

-Shaina querida, sal por favor!-animo la diosa a su amazona, las amazonas así como la sirena también llevarían un traje, pero el de ellas seria como el de una hermosa maid, diseño exclusivo que su diosa les había dado, con solo escuchar como la diosa animaba a la chica el corazón de cierto acuariano comenzó a acelerarse y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas se agolpo en su rostro ,el escorpio miro a su amigo, había algo extraño en el desde hace algún tiempo y es que con solo mirar a la cobra el peli rojo tartamudeaba un poco y se ponía coloradito, lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que pasaba por su cabeza, y que decir de la cobra el griego y ella habían sido alumnos del mismo maestro y tenían un lazo de hermanitos pero Milo se lo tomaba en serio ,cuando alguien crece sin padres o hermanos, con las primeras personas que tiene contacto o amistad se vuelven esos hermanos que el corazón tanto anhela, Shaina y Camus eran eso para el, así que se las ingeniaba para hacérselos saber , con Camus jugaba a que era su pareja y con Shaina era un hermano mayor y muy protector, aunque ninguno se lo ponía fácil

la peli verde se asomo por las cortinas del probador y con ojos de suplica miro a su diosa pidiéndole que no la hiciera salir, pero la diosa de verdad quería verla vestida de maid así que hizo caso omiso de esos ojos y le pidió salir, Shaina no tubo alternativa y salió con el trajecito de sirvientita con una faldita aglobada y corta, bueno algunos si no es que todos se le quedaron viendo a la amazona y es que se veía hermosa, que digo hermosa!...se veía bellísima ,sus piernas largas y bien torneadas cubiertas por unas medias que llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, una falda con holanes que con un simple movimiento se alborotaban y un escote que a mas de uno ahí ponían nervioso, incluso el dios del mar se quedo embobado ,y por ultimo y para rematar esa tiarita de maid tan fina que le daba otro brillo al sedoso cabello esmeralda de la cobra

-Shaina te ves bellísima *0* -la diosa alabo su obra encima de su adorada peli verde y es que sabia de antemano cuanto ella había cambiado sus sentimientos por algo mas gélido que un Pegaso, quería darle un empujoncito al acuario para que se animara con la cobra, un hombre toma mas interés en la mujer que quiere cuando siente que se la van a quitar y bueno Shaina se veía bastante hermosa y había varios caballeros ahí ,así que alguno pondría de los nervios al acuario y con eso contaba la deidad

-vaya señorita, se ve hermosa!-Kaza no tardo en lanzar el primer ataque hacia la cobra que ya estaba bastante avergonzada con solo salir y con escuchar el alago Shaina se coloro mas

-ggra...gracias . /. -logro decir la cobra

Camus no apartaba sus ojos de ella y se preguntaba en que maldito segundo se había puesto tan...tan...

-si belle...-un susurro en su lengua materna se le salió de sus labios y Milo a punto de carcajearse si no es que Marín salió de uno de los probadores con un trajecito idéntico al de Shaina, Aioria abrió los ojos sorprendido, todos voltearon a ver a la águila y luego al león que estaba totalmente rojo y sorprendido

-Ma...Marín...'/' Ómorfi...-un leve balbuceo en griego que la peli roja supo traducir

Geist no tardo en seguir a la cobra y el águila, salia del probador acomodándose la tiara en el peinado, su mirada busco la de su novio que en esos momentos la veían alucinando totalmente

-*0*... Geist!-el cabrito destilaba amor y se decía el más afortunado

-^/^ te gusta como me veo?-pregunto la serpiente a su novio

-...*0*...-por ahora no esta en sus posibilidades responder

%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%

Seiya y sus hermanos caminaban hacia la salida de la mansión para retirarse, lo que querían saber ya lo sabían y las miradas de ambas guerreras les decían inoportunos pero no por eso indeseados

-muy bien chicas, si necesitan algo ya saben donde encontrarnos si?-dijo alegremente el Pegaso

-gracias por la oferta Pegaso pero, nosotras nos iremos quizá esta semana, además de que tu diosa no se fía de nosotras-contesto Kaia

-que lastima nos hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con ustedes -Seiya no daba su brazo a torcer, en serio quería conocer mejor a esas cinco

-igual a mi Seiya, hubiera sido muy divertido-Delian de verdad esperaba pasar mas tiempo con los caballeros pero no contaba con la presencia de las sombras y así la convivencia seria fallida

En el mismo instante en que el fénix giro la perilla de la puerta una carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la azabache doblándola y tirándola al piso, los caballeros sintieron una presión sobre ellos acompañada de un potente cosmos oscuro

-que esta pasando?-pregunto exaltado Andrómeda

-es una sombra...-logro decir la azabache aun en el suelo-...Kaia ve por las demás!

La castaña obedeció y corrió hacia las escaleras pero una fuerza invisible la arrojo al suelo

-Kaia!-se lamento la oji zafiro-...Seiya tu y tus hermanos deben irse no...no deben intervenir en esto!

-crees...crees que nos iremos?...nunca le dimos la espalda al enemigo y no empezaremos ahora!

Un grito desde el segundo piso y el sonido de algo(o mas bien alguien) golpeando los muros alarmo a la dragona, trato de levantarse aun aturdida por la descarga, cayendo de las escaleras el cuerpo un tanto golpeado de su hermana Isabela

-...no...-sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sin poder creer lo que veían, un brillo rojizo comenzó a divisarse en esos zafiros así como una rabia mas creciente

Unos pasos se escucharon en el segundo piso aproximándose a la escalera, la luz de la mansión comenzó a fallar y las luces se apagaron, y las sombras de los rincones de la mansión se oscurecieron más y más

-esta...esta ganando terreno...-la azabache trato de caminar a donde su hermanita había caído

-ganando terreno?-los caballeros no soportaban esa presión sobre ellos, pero aun así trataban de pararse, Seiya se sentía mas aturdido que sus hermanos

Los pasos se oían mas y mas cerca cada vez, con cada paso un lamento se lograba oír en esa mansión hasta que los pasos dejaron de oírse, Delian tomo en brazos a su hermanita y se aproximo a Kaia, lo que sea que estuviera ahí no dejaría que se acercara a sus hermanas

-DIAMOND DUST!-lograron escuchar el grito de Korina y lo siguiente que vieron fue a la rubia despedida de las escaleras con miles de cristales a su alrededor siendo empujada por un ente invisible

-Korina!-grito Kaia corriendo en dirección a su hermana gemela, la rubia cayo encima de Shiryu y Shun, algunos cristales congelados cayeron junto a ella sobre los bronces

%%%%%%Mansión Kido%%%%%

El pequeño Kiki jugaba con un papelito haciéndolo flotar por los pasillos de la mansión, había terminado los deberes que su maestro le había dejado así que podía divertirse, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos escucho unos pasos de tacón como los que la señorita Saori usa así que pensó que era ella, sin embargo al querer darle alcance no vio a nadie

-y eso?...que habrá sido?...o,o?

Tras el los mismos pasos se escucharon y el lemuriano se tenso, cuando reuniendo su valor dio vuelta no vio a nadie, respiro aliviado alzo la vista a la ventana que daba al jardín y vio a una dama de mas o menos 23 años de vestido largo blanco y un hermoso cabello rizado negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes sonriéndole gentilmente, la dama lo miro unos momentos y después avanzo hacia el bosque que conecta las mansiones Kido con Cromwell, el aprendiz la siguió con la mirada y cuando la perdió de vista decidió salir tras ella

%%%%%Mansión Solo%%%%%%

Los caballeros esperaban ansiosos a que su diosa y el emperador del mar les asignaran sus nuevos puestos en el cafe, mientras esperaban Shaka hablaba amenamente con Afrodita sobre el traje que ahora todos usaban, sin embargo un dolor en la cabeza embargo al rubio, el peli celeste lo ayudo a sentarse en un sillón cercando mientras algunos de sus amigos se acercaban a el

-Shaka estas bien?-pregunto Dita preocupado por su amigo

-si...descuida fue solo…un...aaahh!-el dolor se intensifico en el caballero al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría la espalda de Death mask

-que pasa?-pregunto la diosa a su caballero de la virgen

-hay...hay algo que no va bien es un presentimiento de que algo no va bien...

-los muchachos -pensó en voz alta el taurino

-llama a Kiki -sugirió Dokho al pontífice

El carnero mayor tomo su móvil y llamo al discípulo de su alumno, para estas ocasiones le habían dado un celular al pequeño aprendiz.

En el bosque y siguiendo a aquella dama, el lemuriano logro sentir la vibración del aparto, al tomarlo y contestar escucho a su maestro

-kiki esta ocurriendo algo?-pregunto el patriarca

-...mmm...no sabría decirle señoría, lo que pasa es que estoy en el bosque siguiendo a una dama...

-una dama?...a que te refieres muchacho?

-...señor...O.O!...será mejor que vengan cuanto antes!...-frente al joven Kiki la parte trasera de la mansión Cromwell se veía tétrica y rodeada de un aura negra, aquella dama que el joven había seguido extendía su mano en dirección a la mansión como pidiéndole ir

-KiKi!...-el patriarca no obtuvo respuesta, colgó el celular y miro a todos ahí hasta dar con la mirada de su diosa

-que pasa Shion?...-pregunto ella

-hay problemas en la mansión, Kiki dice que vayamos cuanto antes, my lady

-esta bien...a cambiarse todo mundo debemos irnos ahora-Saori miro a Julián, no hacían falta palabras para entenderla, Julián asintió y miro por la ventana, se avecinaba una tormenta

%%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%

Kaia ayudaba a su hermana a pararse mientras Hyoga e Ikki ayudaban a sus hermanos

-que paso?!-pregunto la castaña a la menor, esta recargándose en el cuerpo de su hermana trato de contestarle

-no podía dormir así que fui al cuarto de Akhani y me acosté junto a ella e Isabela, después escuchamos un ruido en el cuarto que venían del espejo, una sombra se infiltro atraves de este a la mansión, tomo a Akhani y la dejo inconsciente en el cuarto Isabela y yo corrimos pero a ella la aventó al muro y luego la tiro por las escaleras y ahora me aventó a mi -relato la rubia mirando hacia las escaleras

La castaña volteo en dirección hacia Delian buscando alguna reacción en ella, pero solo la veía atender las heridas y golpes de Isabela

-Kaia que esta pasando-pregunto Seiya que junto a sus hermanos trataban de entender la situación

-es una sombra del espejo, cuando llegamos a la mansión supimos que ya había sido usada por cuatro familias y nos dimos a la tarea de investigar a quienes perteneció, para saber a que nos enfrentaríamos luego, las sombras del espejo no son si no el reflejo de los humanos que usaron aquel artefacto, en esta casa hubo de todo desde alcohólicos hasta esquizofrénicos, por eso la sombra es tan violenta

-entiendo...son los reflejos de esas personas!...-Andrómeda y su hermano miraban a su alrededor, cada vez más y mas se oscurecían los muros de la mansión

-Korina!...-llamo Delian a la rubia- Akhani esta bien?

-si a bien te refieres inconsciente...si! \0/

Unos pasos se escucharon en el techo de la mansión y todos voltearon en dirección a este, del techo flotando bajaba una mujer de cabello azul y de ojos rosas brillosos

-quien eres?- pregunto la azabache un tanto exasperada por la situación

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Haku, soy una sombra del espejo- la joven viro hacia donde se encontraba Delian sosteniendo a Isabela, le tomo del mentón y suavemente deposito un beso en la mejilla de la azabache-la que me dio vida me pide llevarte a su lado y eliminar cualquier interferencia, tus hermanas no pudieron contra mi, lo mejor seria que te rindieras y me siguieras, mi hermosa señorita

La azabache solo sonrió de medio lado y con un manotazo aparto la mano de la sombra de su rostro- no creas todo lo que sale de tus labios muñequita, nunca regresare con las sombras ,primero prefiero estar muerta!...además, no creas que las has derrotado, aunque estén lastimadas nunca podrán caer ante el enemigo

Kaia formo una cuchilla como una sierra en su mano y la lanzo contra la sombra en la cual impacto sin ningún problema con la sombra partiéndola en dos, esta en un instante tomo la forma de bruma oscura desintegrándose en un instante

-vaya solo eran puras palabrerías, esta sombra no era tan fuerte – dijo Ikki parándose al fin del suelo, la fuerte y poderosa cosmoenergia que los presionaba se había ido

\- no se alegren solo fue un golpe, las sombras del espejo tiene mas fuerza- explico Delian – Korina puedes pararte?

-si nee-san!...dime que necesitas- la rubia se paraba un poco tambaleante

-ustedes dos vayan por el espejo debemos destruirlo cuanto antes!- dijo mirando a las gemelas, Isabela empezaba a despertar-Seiya en serio me gustaría que se fueran no quiero que se metan en esto!

-no nos iremos!...además esto también es personal…nadie asusta a mis hermanos!- grito el castaño

-yo no estaba asustado ¬/O/¬- se defendió el fénix

-gritabas como niña Ikki – se burlo el cisne- ¬U¬

-déjense de idioteces, no es tiempo para esto!- Delian tenia una venita saltándole en la frente del coraje ,comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso, junto a Isabela que la tomaba del brazo ,la pequeña castañita estaba algo confundida-hagan lo que quieran pero no digan que no se los advertí!

Delian junto a su hermana y los caballeros subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, todo estaba oscuro e Isabela se aferro más al cuerpo de su hermana mayor

-nee-san, tengo miedo ono-dijo la castañita tomada del brazo de su hermana

-descuida nena aquí estoy-la azabache rodeo con una mano la cintura de su hermanita y la pego mas a su cuerpo

%%Camino Mansión Cromwell%%

Los caballeros dorados corrían lo mas rápido posible junto a las cuatro amazonas para llegar a la mansión de la guerreras, Saori yacía en los brazos de Aldebarán quien era rodeado por Saga, Aioros, Shion, Dokho y Shaka, el resto de caballeros rodeaban al sequito, frente a ellos lograron ver una bruma negra como una barrera, él primero en chocar con ella fue Milo quien fue despedido por esta, Camus logro atajarlo

-Milo estas bien?-cuestiono el acuariano

-si, sólo fue un empujón...es como si fuera de goma esa bruma-contesto el escorpio mirando hacia la barrera, Athena bajo de los brazos protectores del taurino e hizo aparecer a Niké, camino a la barrera y elevo su cosmos para tratar de desplazar la bruma negra

-...debo...poder...-la diosa elevo mas su cosmos pero la barrera no cedía, solo logro debilitarse mas, cayó de rodillas al pasto cerca de la mansión rendida, Shaka tomo la iniciativa y comenzó con la palma de su mano a sentir el aura de la barrera

-Death...puedes sentirlo?...esta barrera tiene la misma naturaleza que las cosas que me atacaron hace unos días-comento sereno el rubio, cáncer se acerco para comprobarlo, con sus dos dedos en su frente y los otros dos frente a la barrera

-así es...la naturaleza es la misma, no me sorprende que este rodeando la mansión de aquellas cinco...O,o...-Death se dio cuenta de unas presencias que el conocía muy bien dentro de aquel muro brumoso -Shaka ellos...ellos son?...

-si, Seiya y sus hermanos están adentro...- esto sorprendió a la diosa y a sus caballeros ahora tenían motivos para entrar

-debemos entrar inmediatamente si los chicos peligran necesitaran nuestra ayuda!-dijo Shura comenzando a mostrar el filo de su espada

%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%

Los caballeros caminaban por un pasillo oscuro pero sorprendentemente largo no veían el fin, o al menos eso pensaba Ikki quien ya estaba harto de caminar, frente a ellos una puerta se abrió y de esta cayo Kaia con su blusa ensangrentada y con varios raspones, Delian y su hermana se tensaron con solo verla mientras que el fénix cayo en cuenta de algo, los ojos de Kaia son negros y no rosas y brillantes como esos así que con una llamarada desgarro la ilusión en la que habían caído

-esa sombra es mas fuerte de lo que pensé si nos metió a todos a una ilusión como esa-espeto el fénix sumamente frustrado al darse cuenta que ni siquiera habían subido las escaleras, la sombra los había engañado fácilmente, las gemelas bajaban con el espejo y con una confundida Akhani junto a ellas

-Nee-san!...aquí esta el espejo!-Korina y su gemela colocaron el espejo en frente a la dragona

-muy bien Kaia ilumínalo!-la castaña se paro frente al espejo y cayo en posición de loto reflejándose en este

-que va a hacer? ?-pregunto Shun a la guerrera

-de las cinco Kaia es la mas fuerte en cuanto a luz se refiere, tiene el don de desplazar su propia Luz a diversos planos así como manejarla para diversos actos como purificar un ambiente o purificar objetos, mí hermana es una maestra de luz-explico la azabache revisando un raspón que Akhani tenia en la frente

%%%%Mansión Cromwell%%%%

Mientras los caballeros de oro y los caballeros de bronce actuaban kiki entraba por una de las ventanas a la mansión sin ningún problema, él pequeño peli rojo de 10 años caminaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión con un poco de miedo pues la oscuridad que veia era impresionante y también le congelaba

-rayos este lugar me da escalofríos, es como si en cualquier momento me pudieran atrapar! O,o!-el peli rojo camino hasta llegar al cuarto de música donde los caballeros habían hablado antes con las chicas, entró y por mera curiosidad deslizo sus dedos por sobre las teclas del piano que ahí se encontraban, al ver su reflejo en el piano tras el apareció la misma dama que lo había conducido por el bosque

D-hola pequeño...tienes una gran habilidad extra sensorial para haberme visto-comento la señora en un tono muy dulce y casi como un susurro-mi nombre es Phallön es un honor...

-o,o?...hola ouo mi nombre es Kiki, usted para que me trajo aquí?

-por que...tenia que hacer algo, ahora que aquel hombre se ha ido por fin puedo ver la luz del día y a mi hijo

-su hijo oxo?

%%%%%%%Barrera %%%%%%%

La diosa y sus caballeros trataban de penetrar la barrera frente a ellos pero no podían, por mas que lo intentaran la bruma solo repelía sus ataques

-es inútil ni con la excalibur podemos romper esa barrera!-se quejo el escorpión exhausto por usar sus agujas con esa barrera

-tenemos que encontrar la manera, Saga-llamo la diosa-puedes pasar por la otra dimensión al interior de la mansión?

-lo siento señorita, lo he intentado pero no puedo, hay algo que me bloquea-el gemelo al igual que sus compañeros estaba exhausto

-...que podemos hacer?-la diosa rendida miro en dirección al cielo, las aves de un árbol volaban alrededor de la bruma y luego una de ellas penetro la coraza- O,O!...eso es!

-señorita?-pregunto el patriarca desconcertado

-Shion mira eso!...arriba la aves pueden entrar, o una de dos arriba no hay bruma o ahí es un punto mas débil!-la diosa volvió a empuñar su Niké y apunto hacia arriba de aquella barrera-Caballeros!...todos juntos ataquemos ahí ahora!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaia levitaba a escasos centímetros del suelo en posición de loto un cosmos luminoso y blanco ya rodeaban a la chica y al espejo, el espejo empezó a vibrar se escucharon unos gritos ensordecedores alrededor de los caballeros

-prepárense aquí viene!-grito la azabache apareciendo en su mano una espada en un resplandor rojo-Korina, Akhani cubran a Kaia!...Seiya tú y tus hermanos cerca de mi!

-Oye!...una cosa es que no sepamos como atacarlas y otra cosa es que nos tengas que proteger!-grito Seiya exasperado

-pues entonces prepárense para lo que viene!-Isabela aferrada a su hermana libero los hilos de sus manos para defenderse en caso de peligro, los caballeros por sus parte encendían su cosmos para apoyarse y defenderse entre todos, Haku, la sombra del espejo se arremolino contra ellos y un sequito de brumas la siguieron, encerraron a los jóvenes en un tornado de sombras brumosas que les quitaban de a poco el oxigeno, debilitados y con cansancio así es como los quería la sombra, cuando estaban casi sin oxigeno Kaia elevo su cosmos creando ventiscas poderosas eliminando las brumas sofocantes, Haku se aventó a la chica con la firme intención de golpearla pero unos hilos la detuvieron de los pies

-no...no te acerques a mi hermana!-grito Isabela reuniendo las fuerzas perdidas

Los hilos brillaban con una tenue luz dorado-rosa, la sombra se sonrió y se esfumo en forma de bruma reapareciendo tras la castañita y sofocándola entre su ser brumoso, robándole el oxigeno, una ventisca helada detuvo a la sombra junto con una ráfaga de fuego provenientes de Korina y Akhani respectivamente

-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!-grito Cisne aventándose contra esta

Los bronce aguardaban un momento de entrar en la pelea tras Delian quien se había quedado inmóvil y con la vista perdida, nadie supuso que estaba escuchando a alguien una voz que la llamaba

-**hermana vuelve o tus "hermanitas" pagaran por esto!**

**-**aléjate de ellas!- Delian con espadas en mano se abalanzo contra Haku dividiéndola con el filo del arma a su mano –Kaia el espejo! – la azabache se volvió a dejar ir contra la sombra pero mientras ella trataba de darle golpes esta solo desaparecía y aparecía lejos de la oji zafiro, Hyoga analizando la situación elevo su cosmos para lanzar su ataque

-DIAMOND DUST! – el golpe helado del cisne le dio con todo a la sombra congelándola en una sola forma que sus hermanos pudieron atacar, Shiryu lanzo la excalibur tratando de darle pero esta se movió en el ultimo segundo y el golpe le dio con todo a Kaia quien trataba de romper el espejo, la castaña salió disparada, él resto al ver tal acto tan cobarde empezaron a atacar a la sombra sin clemencia ,esta les cansaba pues solo aparecía y desaparecía ,el polvo de diamantes había perdido su ataque y cada que Hyoga o Korina trataban de congelarla ella desaparecía ,Delian sabia que no durarían mucho de esta manera ,estaban comenzando a agotarse por completo la única manera de combatir una sombra es siendo una sombra ,de pronto y antes de que cometiera una locura se sintió una explosión de cosmos un remolino comenzó a llenar la estancia y encerro a la sombra entre sus paredes quedando fuera los caballeros y las guerreras

-Delian encárgate de destruir el espejo ahora!-grito Kaia adentrándose al remolino, Hyoga pensó rápido y comenzó a tomar posición por si la sombra salía del remolino

-Las fuertes ráfagas de viento no la dejaran desaparecer y reaparecer, si sale del remolino hay que congelarla de inmediato Korina!-la rubia entendió el mensaje y se coloco a lado opuesto del cisne, Delian corrió por el espejo

%%%%%%% Barrera %%%%%%%

La diosa y sus caballeros tenían sus cosmos elevados y listos para atacar, con un sutil movimiento de la muñeca de la diosa Niké lanzo un fino rayo de cosmos canalizado de la deidad hacia el lugar más alto de la barrera, los dorados siguiendo el ejemplo de su diosa lanzaron sus ataques hacia ese punto formando una dorada esfera de luz que dio con todo a la barrera, esta cedió al golpe y se destruyo en miles de finos cristales cayendo alrededor de los caballeros, la luz dorada luchaba por no disiparse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dentro del remolino la sombra trataba por todos los medios de salir de este ,trataba de desaparecer y reaparecer fuera, pero las ráfagas eran demasiado fuertes y no la dejaban maniobrar a su gusto, fue cuando llego la causante de esos vientos y comenzó a mandarle cientos de sierras de aire comprimido de la palma de sus manos, el estruendo de la barrera destruyéndose calmo la pelea unos minutos mismos que la sombra quería aprovechar para escapar pero cuando la luz dorada se filtro por las ventanas y por los huecos de aire Haku quedo estática y un frenesí se denotaba en sus ojos, al igual que en los de Delian quien miraba sorprendida ese resplandor, se detuvo al sentirlo antes de poder tocar el espejo para destruirlo

-de donde proviene ese resplandor?- pregunto Akhani notando el estado de su hermana, el cosmos oscuro de Haku comenzó a emanar y a invadir el remolino con su bruma sombría, con esto de su lado la sombra se coló por los huecos del remolino contrariando su curso y regresándole el ataque a Kaia

-ese cosmos es el de Athena y el de los caballeros de Oro!- Seiya y sus hermanos al fin sintieron la naturaleza del resplandor, el castaño volteo a ver a Delian, sus ojos habían cambiado ahora eran rojos totalmente rojos y extasiados miraban el cosmos expedido, tras Delian la sombra venia pronto y el Pegaso logro observar como esta sacaba del juego a sus hermanos y las guerreras junto con su sequito brumoso, antes de que pudiera atacar por la espalda a la dragona esta volteo de golpe y estampo un puñetazo en la cara de Haku quien salió volando por el impacto

-**ESE LUZ ES MIA PERRA!- **grito encolerizada la dragona mirando caer a Haku, el castaño no lograba entender del todo esa actitud pero no le gustaba para nada esa mirada en aquellos ojos ahora rojos como la sangre, actuó rápido y sin pensar, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban y aventajando a Haku y Delian tomo el espejo y lo estrello contra uno de los muros de la mansión, solo se pudo oír el grito desgarrador de Haku al ser destruida, se disolvió en destellos negros como ceniza y dejo para siempre este mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**El hielo más claro contra el hielo más oscuro **

_**Primera parte.**_

_**Auto protegernos y auto protegerlos**_

**Al pasar por la calle y mirar por el vidrio de aquella tienda, vi lo que necesitaba...**

_**-un ángel...**_

_**-dijiste algo Korina?**_

_**-...quien es el?**_

_**-...oye...en serio me da miedo preguntar, pero...no te enseñe acaso ruso?...en la tele dice quien es...Hyoga de Cisne...-pregunto su mentor a la rubia quien veía embobada hacia la vitrina de aquella tienda de electrónicos**_

_**-...Cisne?...-susurro la joven, sus ojos se entornaron al ver la técnica que el caballero utilizo contra su oponente-...eso...eso fue...maestro!...lo conoce?...?**_

_**-...no...Vámonos...**_

_**-su maestro siguió su camino y ella sin tener remedio lo secundo, sin olvidar el nombre de aquel chico a quien había bautizado como un ángel**_

**/**

**Presente**

Después de que Haku desapareció, Delian se dejo caer de rodillas consternada por su cambio tan radical de actitud, se preguntaba como diablos había dejado que eso la volviese a dominar...Athena había entrado a la mansión para buscar a Seiya y los demás, en el camino se encontró con Kiki, el pequeño les dijo saber donde se encontraban y los guío hasta ellos, Akhani quien noto la consternación de su azabache hermana camino hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros, justo en el momento en que Athena entraba se escucho el golpe fino de la mano contra la mejilla, la pelirroja había abofeteado a Delian para que regresará en si

-o,o?...

-ya?!...ya regresaste a este mundo O,o?!-pregunto Akhani a la dragona

-...dame otra...-pidió y al instante volvió a escucharse el golpe

-gracias ouo!...ya esta!...ya regrese!-dijo Delian, mas para que no la volvieran a cachetear pues las bofetadas de Akhani dolían y ardían

Delian camino hacía los restos del espejo que yacían a lado de Pegaso quien reposaba de rodillas en el suelo agotado por correr sin pensar, la azabache tomo uno de los fragmentos del espejo y sonrió de medio lado, volteo a ver al castaño y le tendió el fragmento

Seiya lo tomo sin entender pero cuando lo observo bien se dio cuenta de algo importante-no hay reflejo...esta negro...

-exacto, ya no hay nada que pueda reflejar-explico la azabache-...sin nada que el pueda reflejar el espejo es inútil, los espejos son poderosos Seiya, pueden mostrarte mas que tu simple imagen y pueden ser más de lo que piensas, por ejemplo una puerta...

-una puerta?...?...a otro mundo?

-...o a otra dimensión ouo

Delian ayudo a Seiya a ponerse en pie cuando este se paro se escucho un estruendo como de madera quebrándose, detrás de Athena y los ventanales tras ella se vio como toda una habitación de la mansión Cromwell cayo en pedazos

-O.O?...\Ò3Ó/ Mi Mansión!

Athena vio como caían los restos y su rostro empalideció, el golpe que uso para derrumbar la barrera oscura le había dado a la mansión también

-...-w-u...etto...ups!...-Saori y los dorados tenían una gotita de sudor en su frente, Delian la volteo a ver no como quien busca culpable si no como sabe quien fue

-en mi defensa...tu también destruiste muros de mi mansión!...-la boca cayo al piso y la furia de la azabache explotó

-yo la mato! \0/-grito Delian a punto de aventársele a la diosa

-aaaahhhhh!...-Saori se cubrió tras Aldebarán y el taurino solo trataba de no quedar en medio de esto

-...además tu destruiste a moto de Ikki!...^/...- el silencio de los presentes y una rápida mirada a la diosa y luego al fénix

-o.o?...qué?

-O.O mi moto?...

-si o,o no lo sabían?...la moto en la que Delian derrapo para ayudarnos era la de Ikki

-pensé o,o que era de Julián!...ono la tome de su mansión!-se defendió la guerrera

-era esa?-rápido movimiento de caras en dirección al géminis

-O,O ese día la tome prestada!...ono ups!-fue todo lo que el fénix tuvo que saber, se le aventó con todo a Delian, pero sus hermanos lo tomaron de los hombros, costado y piernas para evitar una tragedia

-niisan!...fue un accidente!...\ono/-gritaba jalando el torso de su hermano el joven virgo

-Ikki!...lo hizo para ayudarnos!-Shiryu sostenía uno de sus brazos y Seiya el otro mientras Hyoga se ponía frente a el para evitar que caminara

-ya esta bueno!...e3e te pagare tu moto!-grito la azabache para que el ave inmortal no la matará

-más te vale!...\e3e/ o sino te mato!..esa era una moto stearling 1964!...ono amaba esa moto!

-e,e te ofrezco algo mejor!...

-convénceme?...e,e?...

-te doy una BMW S1000RR eue!...

-*0* si!...TwT quizá me estampe contra el primer poste pero moriré feliz!-decía el fénix todo alegre

-que tiene esa moto que la hace tan especial Ikki?...-pregunto Aioria a su alumno, nunca lo vio así de feliz parecía niño chiquito

-tiene 1000cc y consigue su máxima velocidad en 305 kilómetros por hora *0* es hermosa!-contesto el fénix

\- y mortal!...ni loco te dejare subirte a esa tumba de dos ruedas!-grito Andrómeda a su hermano

-pero Shun! TOT -se lamento el fénix

-dejando eso de lado, yo le daré a tu caballero su moto pero tu deberás mandar a alguien a reparar esto-señalo la dragona a la diosa, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia sus hermanas

-esta bien o,o...Delian espera-todos voltearon a ver a la diosa-gracias...por ayudar a mis caballeros

-no fue nada, solo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía a alguien ser atacado por las sombras...no fue nada...-cerrando su puño con coraje, pues pensaba que las sombras eran culpa suya

-...aun así te debo una...y...y me gustaría también...disculparme por correrte de la mansión, Hyoga tenia razón, hay que concentrarse en el hoy y no en lo que paso...lo siento

-o,o!...-Delian y sus hermanas estaban asombradas, nunca un dios se había disculpado con ellas-o,o etto...gra...gracias(?)...creo

-me...me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo, lo he hablado con mis caballeros y realmente no tenemos una pista por donde empezar así que, si nos ayudaras o en su defecto nos dieras un inicio te lo agradecería mucho ouo

-la diosa hablaba con la verdad aunque sabia que los titanes venían en camino no tenia idea de donde empezar a buscar

Delian lo medito un momento, Zeus le había dicho que ayudara a su hija y eso haría pero quería probar primero a sus caballeros, también estaba dudándolo pues la llegada de las sombras la había desconcertado, en el futuro estas no habían aparecido hasta que los titanes vencieron a los dioses, fue en ese punto en que las mandaron al pasado, pero ya había dado su palabra de honor al rey de dioses y así debía ser

-te ayudare…solo…solo que tengo tres condiciones para eso-la guerrera dio vuelta para mirar a la diosa y a sus caballeros-la primera de ellas es que quiero que nos reconozcas como una institución aparte del santuario…

-institución aparte?...a que te refieres? – pregunto la diosa contrariada por la condición

-por años tus hermanos nos trataron como sus sirvientes y aunque realmente no nos importaba del todo eh de decir que me canse de eso hace mucho tiempo, por eso te pido que nos reconozcas como una entidad muy aparte de tu santuario, somos guerreras libres, ya no estamos atadas a ningún dios y por ende somos libres de dar nuestra lealtad a quien queramos Athena-la guerrera hizo una pausa y miro a sus hermanas tras de si, ellas con su mirada afirmaban lo que su líder decía- no creas que por que vamos a colaborar contigo vamos a hincarnos a tus pies como los santos quienes te protegen, nosotras no nos hincamos ante nadie una vez siendo libres, no somos tus guerreras, somos tus aliadas, ni mas ni menos…

-…entiendo, no quieren mas ataduras he?...-pregunto la diosa- esta bien…por mi adelante…cual es tu próxima condición…

-ya veo no tienes problemas, la segunda condición es muy sencilla para nosotras…para ti te molestara en un futuro pero deberás aceptarlo o si no, mejor búscate alguien que te ayude…

-como hay tanta altanería en alguien tan pequeño?- se preguntaba el taurino en sus adentros, los ojos de Delian tenían un cierto brillo de superioridad que destellaba frente a ellos

-…/qué me busque alguien que me ayude?...maldita como se atreve/- el inner de la diosa estaba destellante de furia como se atrevía ella a aprovecharse de la situación?!- adelante me parece intrigante pero dime tu condición

-ok, mis hermanas y yo tenemos un pasado tortuoso esta por demás decirlo, un pasado que no queremos recordar, pero si las sombras están aquí, entonces…tendrás que saber que paso para que nos convirtiéramos en guerreras, aun así…nos reservamos el derecho de divulgación…no diremos nada hasta que sea necesario, entendido?...

-ósea que aunque nos estemos muriendo por culpa de esas cosas si no quieres hablar no vas a ayudarnos?!-pregunto la diosa mas que enfadada, se preguntaba si le estaban tomando el pelo, le iban a ayudar o no?

-exacto…hasta que no lo creamos necesario no diremos nada…tómalo o déjalo…-dijo la guerrera cruzándose de brazos encarando a la diosa, pero vio en ella algo de duda – ustedes tanto como nosotros tenemos pasados que no queremos dar a conocer, pecados que aun hoy, nos lastiman…ustedes tiene a un traidor o mas bien diría múltiples traidores en sus filas…

-que han expiado sus pecados!-grito la diosa furica, tomando firmemente su Niké-no dejare que les digas traidores a mis caballeros, ellos ya han pagado por todo y son libres de toda culpa, mide tus palabras Delian!

-tranquilízate…y déjame terminar, diría múltiples traidores en sus filas, si no fuera por que todos expiaron sus culpas en el muro de los lamentos…-esto sorprendió a la diosa tanto como a sus caballeros, como es que ella sabia eso?...

-lo sabes?- pregunto Seiya mirándola sin entender

-claro que lo se…de hecho se muchas cosas sobre ustedes, pero no quiero hablar de ello, entiendes por que no Athena?...es incomodo para tus caballeros y abrirán heridas pasadas, no quiero hacer eso, y si les decimos nuestro pasado entonces también será incomodo, velo como una forma de auto protegernos y auto protegerlos

-…entiendo, es lo mejor, pero…hablaras cierto?...dirás lo que sabes no?

-claro, en su momento, quieres saber la tercera?...o ya no quieres una alianza?-pregunto la guerrera notando un duda mas grande en los ojos de la diosa

-dímela…tu tercera condición, creo que ya no hay algo que me sorprenda de ti y tus métodos…

-mis métodos?...tienes razón son poco ortodoxos, pero no quiere decir que sean inútiles, te darás cuenta que lograras mas si a veces dejas de ser un caballero ouo!...mi tercera condición es muy fácil ouo…

/

Escuela,terraza.

-quieres una pelea con nosotros?-pregunto Seiya mirando a la azabache sentada desayunando con sus hermanas en las bancas que se encontraban arriba en la azotea de la escuela

-si, te molesta?- pregunto esta como si nada

-no es eso…pero…

-la pregunta es por que?-cuestiono el dragón a lado de Seiya

-quiero probar sus limites y lo fuerte que son sus cosmos…-u- solo eso...

-oye morena, no te sirvió de nada el como peleamos contra Apolo para saber que tan fuertes somos?- pregunto el fénix

-que pasa Ikki?...tienes miedo de unas simples guerreras?...¬u¬- Akhani miro con una sonrisa de medio lado al peli azul con esos destellitos en sus ojos lilas

-O/O…que dices?...el miedo no esta en mi vocabulario nena- contesto todo varonil

-en tu vocabulario no, pero si en tus ojos…¬u¬-le atajo la guerrera

-si hay pelea yo quiero pelear contra la peli roja o/!- todo furioso

-pues yo quisiera pelear contra Delian- Seiya miraba el cielo desde la reja de seguridad de manera melancólica, recordaba unos anteriores encuentros y esperaba con ansias que trajeran los mismo resultados, el y sus hermanos se habían vuelto aliados mas fuertes con cada pelea que tuvieron entre ellos y entre los demás caballeros, por eso esperaba que estas peleas les trajeran lo que el tanto quería con las guerreras: amistad

-yo también Seiya, a mi también me gustaría pelear contigo ouo…-Delian también esperaba lo mismo, solo quería paz en la tierra y una vida normal para sus hermanas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola!

Espero que les este gustando la historia, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar y es que casi no habían abierto el ciber, para los que se confundieron con el capitulo que contenía otro capitulo,lo siento….nunca vuelvo a poner a mi prima subir caps…u,u…se que fue falta toltal de mi parte y hasta una falta de respeto para ustedes…no me maten! ToT!

Les pido una disculpa a todos.

Por consiguiente este capitulo tendrá tres partes, este que es el inter, el siguiente que será la visión de Korina de la cual en el inicio ya vimos algo y el que sigue será la visión de Hyoga o,o!...ups! ya les hice spoiler ouo lo siento!

Pero no se preocupen ,la cumbre de esta pelea es escencial, pues desencadena una trama importante en el fic,así que estén atentos ouo!

PD: les e querido decir de algo que ha ido rondando mi cabeza ,una idea que no se si pueda hacer aun,es para un fic de saint seiya tambien,pero de tipo romantico,seria con saga y un occ aunque aun no me planteo muy bien la historia u,u,por eso no lo he subido,creo que primero lo terminare en word y luego lo ire subiendo.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima chicos!

O.O alto!...tengo que decirles algo mas!...que era?...asi ouo!...ultimamente me he visto todos los capítulos de avatar,tanto de ang como de korra y estoy viendo el ultimo libro de korrra así que muchas de las teorías y de los ataques y técnicas son inspirados ade ahí así como de la habiliadad de ilias de leo para mimetizar su energía con la naturaleza, tomen eso en cuenta para que no se me pierdan en los próximos capítulos ouo ahora si adiós chicos!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**El hielo más claro contra el hielo más oscuro**

_**The clearest ice against the darker ice. I had to find a way to bring her back, to make it react, they told me that my suffering would be stronger than his, but nothing prepared me to close my heart. Now that I found to bring, my heart shut and pretend like every gesture of my face, out of love for my sister'm capable of it. Although, I think it's not just for her, but for all my sisters. Out of love for them and our very special family, I will be the hardest ice and colder heart. I will become a woman of snow. **_

( Debía encontrar una forma de traerla de regreso, de hacerla reaccionar, me decían que mi sufrimiento debía ser más fuerte que el suyo, pero nada me preparo para cerrar mi corazón. Ahora que encontrado como traerla, cerrare mi corazón con gusto y fingiré cada gesto de mi rostro, por amor a mi hermana soy capaz de ello. Aunque, pienso que no solo es por ella, si no por todas mis hermanas. Por amor a ellas y a nuestra muy especial familia, **seré el hielo más duro y el corazón más frio**. Me convertiré en una mujer de nieve.)

**La visión de Korina**

El día de la pelea había llegado, Delian había pedido un encuentro uno a uno contra los caballeros de bronce, el patriarca aunque a disgusto acepto el desafío, Athena aseguraba que era solo para molestarlos, pero en algo tenia razón Delian, había que saber hasta donde llegaba la fuerza de sus aliados si quería saber con que poder contaba.

La diosa hablo largo y tendido con los dorados y llegaron a la conclusión de que era preferible una "pelea amistosa" para limpiar asperezas entre ellos, los bronces por su parte estaban emocionados, querían conocer más a las chicas y saber que misterios traían con ellas y por que no decirlo, tratar de ser amigos, al fin y al cabo como diría Pegaso, "estamos en el mismo barco" .

Por su parte las guerreras brincaban de la emoción Delian y Kaia hablaban a fondo analizando la información que en su momento Ares les dio para convivir con los caballeros, creaban hipótesis acerca de los cosmos de los caballeros, de sus técnicas y de sus caracteres y fortalezas ya que para ellas eso influía en la pelea.

/Domingo por la mañana, día de la pelea. /

El amanecer bañaba de rojo y amarillo las nubes de Tokio, en las avenidas de la ciudad de Shinjuku transitaba la limosina blanca que Jean conducía para regresar a su ama a la mansión Cromwell, Delian había pasado la noche en la oficina, firmando papeles, notificaciones, acuerdos, etc., ahora lo único que le importaba a la azabache era llegar a tiempo a la mansión antes de que Isabela se diera cuenta de que no había dormido ahí.

-Jean, hurry I have to get home early. (Jean, apresúrate tengo que llegar temprano a casa.)- de pronto su celular sonó, y el pánico la inundo, era el tono de su hermana

-One-san?...oye estas cerca de aquella pastelería?...ouo?-pregunto la menor

-si, por?-dice aliviada la azabache, el tono de voz le confirma que no hay nada que temer

-Podrías pasar a ella y comprar pastelillos? *0*?

-de acuerdo-ahora bendice los gustos de su hermana- de crema de avellanas cierto? -0-u?...

-Si y de fresa para Akhani-nechan y de chocolate alemán y vainilla con chispas de menta ok ewe?

-...u,u ok, estaré ahí pronto-cuelga, lo ultimo no fue un gusto, fue un soborno, algo así como "trae pastelillos y pasare por alto que no dormiste aquí anoche"

-Jean?-habla resignada

-pastry shop? eue?(pastelería?)-el mano derecha de la azabache ya sabe el tono de está

-si...u,u...

-bribe?...eue?(soborno)...

\- aja -0-u...

-your sister,miss?...e,e?(su hermana, señorita?)

-yes,it was the little ono...(si, fue la menor)

Llegaron a la dichosa pastelería, entran ambos y ya con la orden lista salen del lugar, Delian trae consigo la caja de pastelillos, pero alguien que paso corriendo la empuja y cae con todos y caja Jean toma del brazo al tipo, le dobla la mano por la espalda y lo hace estamparse contra la limosina

-Jean quiet, I'm fine ... but Isabela OnO now if it kills me, the cupcakes were ruined!...Get that damn, I'll kill myself with my own hands! \0/!(Jean tranquilo, estoy bien...OnO aunque Isabela ahora si me mata, los pastelillos se arruinaron!...Agarra a ese maldito, yo misma lo mataré con mis propias manos! \0/!)

-NO!...wait Delian!...is me, Ariel!(no!...espera Delian!...soy yo, Ariel!) Oxo!?- grita el muchacho de acento ruso, de ojos amarillos y cabellos blancos, se zafa del amarre de Jean y se hinca pidiendo clemencia, Delian lo reconoce al instante, a él y su inconfundible acento ruso

-Ariel?...Ariel de Andrictasias?...el espíritu de la masacre?...que haces aquí?-pregunto la inglesa levantando a su amigo y dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo

-Bueno, no solo yo estoy aquí, todos los daimones estamos en Japón por ordenes de Ares, Augustos esta en los arbustos del parque, estamos siguiendo a alguien ouo-explicó el ruso a su amiga, aceptando su abrazo

-siguiendo a alguien?...ahora a quien diablos esta siguiendo aquel idiota de la guerra?!-refiriéndose al dios hijo de Zeus

-creo que te puede interesar, con eso de que eres amiga de los caballeros, vamos solo te tomara unos minutos- sonrío el peli blanco

-O.o?!...es un caballero a quien siguen?...- la azabache volteo a ver a su mayordomo -Jean, buy more cakes, i'm back soon(Jean compra más pastelillos, volveré pronto)-la guerrera y el joven se internaron en el parque cercano a la pastelería, a los arbustos anteriormente mencionados

-mas bien no lo seguimos a él si no a ella...-dijo Ariel

-a ella?...a Amyan?...-pregunto la azabache

-así es- le contesto un hombre de acento alemán y mirada fría, era alto de al menos unos 1.80

-Augustos!...\ouo/- saludo la cromwellina al hombre quien le contesto, corrió hacía el y lo abrazo en forma amistosa- como has estado amigo mío?

-muy bien pequeña, y tú?- contesto este correspondiendo el saludo

-como me ves?-pregunto la azabache

-tan pequeña y hermosa como siempre jajajaja- río el alemán-dime querida dicen que últimamente te codeas con los caballeros, es eso cierto?

-si, así es hoy mismo tengo una pelea amistosa con ellos, en la tarde...pero díganme con quien esta Amyan? ?

-pues ahora sabemos por que la cito tan temprano-dijo Ariel-estamos siguiéndola a ella por órdenes de Ares, Amy se ha alejado de su propósito, nuestro señor la envió en un principio para que estuviera cerca de Athena y la cuidara desde las sombras, pero ha empezado a actuar por su cuenta...

-qué esperaban? La crimson solo le responde por tener la misma sangre de su hermano en sus venas, no es como que Ares hubiera tenido otra opción más que aceptarla-hablo la azabache con un dejo de tristeza

-te interesara con quien esta, mira...-Augustos aparto unos cuantos arbustos y Delian pudo contemplar la fuente del parque, en ella Amyan estaba sentada frente a alguien más, Hyoga, el rubio caballero del cisne platicaba amenamente con la daimon

-O.O no puede ser!...-la azabache no lo creía, la peli roja era hermana del que fuera un daimon o espíritu violento de Ares, Aro de Proioxis, espíritu de la embestida, aquel que fuera en estos momentos el esposo de la azabache si no fuera por la muerte de este, Amyan fue aceptada entre los daimones por tener la misma la sangre de su hermano, pues las crimson responden a la sangre no al cosmos, por eso las huestes de Ares siempre aparecen en las mismas familias cuando es necesario

-han estado viniendo aquí desde hace un mes y medio, al parecer Amyan se ha enamorado de él- la peli roja se acerco al rostro del caballero con la intención de besarlo-y como veras él le corresponde-en el acto Hyoga la atrajo hacía si y la beso

-...si...ya veo...

-supusimos que querrías saberlo dragona -dijo el alemán Augustos removiendo los arbustos a su lugar-ya que estas con ellos, Ares-sama dio la orden de regresarla a Londres bajo la supervisión de Ariel, no cree que este lista para misiones de este tipo si se involucra demasiado

-Ares esta loco, es una niña de quien hablan, quizá ella y yo tengamos la misma edad-se explico ante las cejas alzadas de sus amigos-pero en cuanto a ser una guerrera él sabe que ella apenas esta en parvulitos!...al menos que no le pida tanto por ahora-la azabache miro a su mano izquierda, el anillo que con tanto fervor había guardado

-en esta línea del tiempo donde Apolo no venció ha pasado un año desde que Aro murió, deberías dejarlo ir, junto con su anillo Delian-sugirió el peli blanco Ariel

-creo que nunca podre hacerlo, será mejor irme, pronto tendremos el encuentro entre nosotras y los caballeros-Delian se despedía de sus amigos con un abrazo para regresar pronto con Jean-salúdenme a Timor y Patrick

-lo haremos Delian, aunque seria lindo salir los cinco juntos algún día, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-recordó Ariel

-claro, sería divertido, pongan la fecha y yo iré, por cierto, sería divertido también que fueran a ver la pelea de hoy, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y pelear juntos, estaría bien si conocen la fuerza de los caballeros de Athena

-eso mismo pensaba hacer Delian-Augustos sonrió de medio lado, le habían leído la mente, la azabache se despidió y salió de los arbustos con dirección a la limosina, una vez en ella partieron rumbo a la mansión.

Por su parte los enamorados seguían en su mundo, perdidos en su amor y ni cuenta se dieron que eran vigilados

-me sorprendiste al llamarme tan temprano, usualmente nos vemos en las tardes y noches-dijo coqueta la peli roja abrazada del cisne

-es que en la tarde no voy a poder estar, tengo un encuentro importante

-importante?...eehh?...dime, tiene algo que ver con las Cromwell?-pregunto de golpe la chica, le rondaba por la mente si su novio tenia algo que ver con ellas pues lo había visto subir a la azotea con ellas y sus hermanos

-...pues...algo así, es un asunto familiar Amy-contesto el ruso

-no creo que debas hacer amistad con ellas Hyoga, y menos con Delian...-comento distraída la daimon

-por que lo dices?...acaso las conoces?- pregunto el rubio, cuando su amada novia estaba por contestarle el celular del ruso sonó y el contesto – que?!...ya voy para allá!...dijiste que podían darme al menos una hora Seiya…maldición y como aun esta cabreado conmigo…me quiero pegar un tiro!...- el ruso colgó el celular-lo siento cariño me tengo que ir -dijo algo avergonzado-mi papá se entero que vine y me esta buscando, te veré en la escuela de acuerdo ouo!

se despidió de su chica con un beso y salio corriendo hacia la mansión, llegado ahi entro sigilosamente por la puerta delantera pasando por la sala en puntitas cuando de repente

-dónde diablos estabas?!-pregunto cruzado de brazos su maestro con Milo tras el con cara de mamá sufrida

-etto...yo...estaba en...en el parque!...fui a dar unas vueltas a las canchas!0/0 -contesto torpemente el cisne

-yo casi muero del susto al ver que no estabas en tu cama ToT-grito Milo a punto de lagrima abrazando a Hyoga como si fuera su mamá

-...Milo por dios no es momento para esto!-regaño Camus a su compañero

-yo si me preocupe por el niño Camus!-volvio a gritar el escorpio, en las escaleras cercanas a la sala sus hermanos oian todo

-50 a que lo castigan dos semanas ¬u¬- comenzo Shiryu

-100 a que es un mes ¬w¬-secundo Seiya por demás divertido

-nah!...200 a que es por el resto de su vida eue-río divertido el fénix

-eso seria demasiado niisan!...xD...pero te secundo!-dijo Shun, Camus volteo molesto a donde los chicos se encontraba y todos hicieron como que la virgen les hablaba hasta silbaron por los nervios no vaya ser que su amigo dorado vaya a castigarlos también

-tienes idea de como esta la situación ahora?!...hay un Saga malvado tras nosotros y esas endemoniadas sombras, además de que aquellas cinco no me dan buena espina aún y tu paseandote con tú "novia"- dijo formando comillas con los dedos el acuariano-es increible que aún no quieras presentarnosla

-si no lo quiero hacer es que no sabria que decirle!...como explicarle quien carajo son ustedes?!-grito el rubio

-dile que somos parientes lejanos, solo eso ouo-trato de calmar el escorpio, la venita de la frente ya le salia a Camus y bueno Hyoga tambien tenía su humorcito

-hay si parientes lejanos!...todos de distintos paises y con distintas conexiones familiares no?!...O/- comento ironico el cisne - saben que me voy a mi cuarto ya no pienso seguir discutiendo esto, bye!

El ruso camino a paso firme hasta las escaleras sin mirar si quiera a sus hermanos, pasando totalmente de los dorados y de su queridos amigos, llego a su habitacion y azoto la puerta

-ahora si esta enojado O.o...- susurro Milo viendo reprobatoriamente a Camus

-que?!...él es el que esta enojado?!...por favor Milo no lo defiendas!-Camus se fu por su lado tambien y antes de seguirlo el escorpio mejor suspiro resignado

los hermanos del rubio lo siguieron despacito a su cuarto, Seiya toco a la puerta, esta se abrio al instante con un Hyoga con mirada "helada asesina nivel cuatro*"

-supongo...que estaras enojado por no poder darte mas tiempo con Amyan...etto...pero en mi defensa...dire que...que...Ikki tiene la culpa!-grito asustado y temblando el pegaso

-como que yo tengo la culpa!?...tu fuiste el que dijo que lo llamaramos, si no lo hubieramos llamado entonces Camus no hubiera nunca sabido que no estaba en la mansion, hasta hubieramos podido decir que estaba en el gimnasio o en la piscina!-se defendio el fénix

no es por eso hermano, es...-el rubio suspiro resignado, los hizo entrar a su cuarto para explicarles el por que de su inicial enojo

-el asunto es que mi maestro quiere que yo sea un chico normal, pero yo nunca lo sere , siempre sere un caballero de Athena, y traer a Amyan a casa es parte de su idea para tomar en serio la relacion entre ella y yo pero...mientras siga siendo caballero nunca tendre una relacion en serio, siempre habra la posibilidad de que me llamen a una nueva guerra y cuando eso pase que le dire a Amy?...como le explicare quien soy?

-en eso tienes razón pero, se nota que esa chica no solo te gusta, esta convirtiéndose en algo mas y si no tomas una decisión pronto no podrás dejarla ir pato, asi que o cortas toda la relación o atente a las consecuencias-Ikki salio del cuarto azotando la puerta y luego se escucho como azoto la puerta de su propia habitacion, sus hermanos se estiraron, cada quien se metio a su propio cuarto para prepararse para la pelea, excerpto Shun quien entro al cuarto de su niiisan encontrándolo recostado de lado en su cama

-si despues te ibas a estar cortando las venas por hablar de eso mejor no lo hubieras dicho...-Shun se acomodo en el pecho de su hermano y lo abrazo, Ikki se habia enojado con la situacion del pato por Esmeralda, la joven que tanto el habia amado y a quien seguia amando, el asunto era que Hyoga tenia aun a su chica y nuestro fènix no, Hyoga dejaba pasara su oportunidad de ser feliz y el nunca pudo tomar esa oportunidad, al menos asi lo penso el fenix.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados hasta que Shiryu toco a la puerta avisando que era hora de ir al encuentro,cuando todos los caballeros estuvieron listos comenzaron su trayecto rumbo a lo profundo del bosque que esta tras ambas mansiones separandolas una de otra, aunque no lo pareciera el bosque era algo grande asi que tendrian que caminar un poco hasta llegar al punto de reunion  
as hermanas por su parte ya habian llegado ahi,despues de saborearse ese dulce pastelillo que Delian les habia comprado sus hermanas se colocaron sus ropas de entrenamiento, los dioses les habian quitado sus insignias las cuales habian usado para ayudar a los caballeros asi que tendrian que utilizar solo sus ropas de entrenamiento, traidas desde las tierras de Ares, Eternian, cada una de ellas habia entrenado en cada uno de los reinos m,as poderosos para volverse guerreras,despues de alistarse emprendieron camino al bosque saltando de arbol en arbol, Delian se resago solo un poco pues habia notado que las estaban siguiendo, pudo entablar comunicacion por cosmos con aquel que las seguia

-eres tu?...te han mandado a atacarnos?...  
-**todo lo contrario, me han mandado para observar el encuentro, no tienen idea de por que te uniste a los caballeros y quieren saber si hay alguna razón en especial por eso me mandaron ...**  
-entiendo...entonces disfruta el espectaculo, pero eso si te digo un solo movimiento en falso y te asesinare!  
-**por favor si no hubiese sido por la intromision de aquella nunca hubieras podido conmigo Delian**  
-si tu lo dices!-la dragona alcanzo a sus hermanas y llegaron justo a tiempo para encontrar a los caballeros, el lugar estaba lleno de tierra suelta y no tenia pasto, rodeado de arboles altos y frondosos contrastaba con el ambiente del bosque

Delian aterrizo tras Athena dandole un susto de muerte, los caballeros voltearon asustados por el grito de su diosa y solo vieron a Delian muriendo de la risa y a Seiya tratando de que Saori no matara a la azabache con su Nike

-Saori-san que la mates no es buena idea! ToT- el pobre Pegaso tomaba de la cintura a su diosa para evitar que esta avanzara  
-jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara w-se reia la cromwellina  
-neesan!...no la vuelvas a espantar!...-regaño Isabela a la azabache quien no paraba de reirse  
-ok...jajajaja...ok ouo, dejare de hacerlo!...eue pero fue genial tu hermosa cara espantada!-dijo apretando las mejillas de la diosa, esta se hizo a un lado para mirarla con furia  
-deja de burlarte de mi!...e,e!...ahora dime ya estamos aqui para el dichoso encuentro,empecemos, entrw mas rapido mejor :P-la diosa se cruzo de brazos mirando a la oji zafiro  
-ok, relajate, empecemos por acomodar un poco el lugar de la pelea, Isabela harias los honores?-Isabela asintio y ante la duda de la divinidad y caballeros la oji celeste se hizo al frente del grupo, tomo posicion exhalando para prepararse en su proesa,su posicion firme con los pies bien plantados en la tierra,una ultima exhalacion y luego en un movimiento rapido sus manos hacia delante con las palmas extendidas,sus pies un tanto flexionados, la mirada clavada en la tierra, una de sus manos se clava en el suelo arido del lugar y la gira solo un poco, el pedazo de tierra delante de ella se alisa un poco y una fina capa de polvo es despedida del suelo en un movimiento sus manos se pegan a su pecho y luego vuelven hacia enfrente aclarando la vista y despejando el polvo, vuelve a su posicion firme y mira hacia la derecha de la recien tierra alisada, uno de sus pies se eleva hasta su pecho flexionado, una patada fuerte a la tierra bajo ella y una columna del suelo es dirigida hacia arriba, la chica se acerca a ella y la estudia un poco, termina de analizarla y le da una patada en medio y la columna cae al suelo, la chica desliza su pies sobre el costado de esta y una parte de la columna forma un escalon, vuelve a deslizar su pie y se forma otro escalon.

-bien hecho hermanita! :D - grita Delian orgullosa de su hermana

-como diablos hizo eso?- pregunta Pegaso emocionado por el acto

-mie hermana puede dominar la tierra, de hecho mis hermanas pueden dominar los elementos, Akhani el fuego, Korina el agua, Kaia el aire y yo, digamos que no sirvo para eso

-bien me agradaria que empezaramos el encuentro si te parece- dijo la deidad mirando a la guerrera

-claro,tus caballeros que no participaran pueden sentarse en las gradas que Isabela hizo y tu y yo nos sentaremos en la mesa que Jean nos esta preparando- y asi era el mayordomo de las Cromwell habia llegado y estaba preparando un te de rosas y un pastel de galletas y crema

-tu si que eres un estuche de monerias Delian- miro de soslayo a la guerrera

-nah! solo tengo un mayordomo muy habil ouo- Jean se inclicno en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por el elogio, la guerrera se inclino ante la diosa extendiendo su mano para que esta la aceptara, la peli lila la cepto y la azabache la encamino hacia la mesa

-pues bien puedes escoger a tu caballero que yo escogere a una de mis hermanas para que pelee con el- sonrio la dragona muy confiada  
-ok, esperaba que tu escogieras primero pero ni hablar, Seiya a ti te gustaria pelear no es asi?- pregunto la deidad, el castaño y sus hermanos en señal de respeto se hincaron ante su diosa asi como el resto de dorados  
-asi es Saori-san, pero lo que decidas estara bien para mi  
-Ikki tienes deseos de pelear?-pregunto ahora al fenix  
-la verdad es que no me interesa en absoluto, pero si es tu deseo no habra de otra-el fènix se gano una que otra mueca por parte de los dorados, pero era Ikki no se le podia pedir mucho cuando de seguir reglas se trataba  
-Shun te lo pregunto a ti, estas interesado en pelear contra las guerreras?  
-realmente,no entiendo por que habriamos de pelear, asi que no...  
-Shiryu si te pido que pelees, lo haras no?  
-asi es Saori-san...  
-pues bien, el que peleara sera Hyoga - dictamino la diosa- Hyoga te nfrentaras a una de las guerreras hoy...-algunos se sorprendieron ante el breve interrogatorio y la sorpresiva respuesta de la diosa, pensaron que enviaria a Seiya o incluso a Ikki siendo estos de los mas fuertes entre los bronces

-envias a un cisne al matadero eh?- sonrio ironica la azabache- muy bien creo entender tus razones, asi que...veamos a que hermana enviare...-se volteo y observo a sus hermanas cualquiera daria una buena pelea pero solo una daria un buen ejemplo- ...esta bien...Korina hoy pelearas contras el Cisne Hyoga...sera un encuentro interesante no te parece Athena?

-asi es...Cisne contras cisne...sera emocionante- las miradas de complicidad entre la diosa y la guerrera eran evidentes aunque para muchos estas miradas los confundian , que ocultaban las dos?...- muy bien Shion hablemos de las reglas -sugirio Saori  
-ok, Delian...dime los dioses les quitaron sus insignias no?-pregunto el lemuriano mayor  
-asi es, los trajes que usamos ahora son lo unico que tenemos, pero no te preocupes tu caballero deberia usar su armadura, no quiero un encuentro des igual- sonrio de medio lado la chica  
-mis caballeros ante todo son justos, Hyoga no usara su armadura en el encuentro- explico la diosa- te parece que el primero que no pueda levantarse en un minuto pierda?  
\- un minuto eh?...esta bien, aunque recuerda mis palabras, un minuto no es nada  
-no te des tantos aire Delian, muy bien ya que Hyoga sera quien pelee el resto puede observar la pelea desde las gradas ok-señalo la diosa a sus caballeros, tanto los dorados como los bronces caminaron rumbo a las gradas, Hyoga seguia hincado ante su diosa y esta lo miraba seria  
-/espero esto sirva para que puedas analizar mejor a estas cinco Hyoga/-comunico via cosmos la joven deidad  
-/un encuentro con ellas es mejor que nada, gracias Saori-san/-contesto el ruso

* * *

_**I still remember when our aunt us together in the**_  
_**mansion's five sisters, then the only thing that worried**_  
_**me was that dress to wear for the day and we would**_  
_**play after class she taught us very seriously .No matter**_  
_**I become stronger than any of my sisters, let alone be a**_  
_**good warrior ... the memories of those days drove me to find ways to bring back Delian ... for when she will**_  
_**return all we would be complete, or that's what I**_  
_**craved heart.**_

_**(Aún recuerdo cuando nuestra tía nos junto en la mansión a las cinco hermanas, en ese entonces lo uníco que me preocupaba era que vestido usar para el día y que jugaríamos después de las clases que ella muy seriamente nos impartía .No me importaba ser más fuerte que cualquiera de mis hermanas y mucho menos ser una buena guerrera...los recuerdos de aquellos dias me impulsarón para encontrar la forma de traer a Delian de regreso...pues cuando ella regresará todas estariamos completas, o eso es lo que anhelaba mi corazón.)**_

* * *

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban frente a frente a al menos 10 metros de distancia, Hyoga tenía en cuenta que esto solo era una pelea de entrenamiento mas que real,asi que se mediria con los ataques, pero no era lo mismo para Korina, ella ya habia notado la presencia entre los arboles de dos guerreros y una sombra, miro a su hermana y la determinacion en los ojos zafiro, esto no era una pelea amistosa, esto era para demostrar un punto

"Tanto las guerreras como los caballeros podian ser un enemigo y aliado formidable", eso era lo que habia que demostrar, Dokho sería el arbitro del encuentro, el tigre sentía extraño el ambiente pero no le tomo importancia, total con esas cinco siempre hay un ambiente muy viciado

-muy bien, el encuentro terminara oficialmente cuando alguno de los contrincantes no pueda levantarse después de un minuto, entendido?-pregunto el dorado, ambos asintieron, los hermanos del cisne se encontraban mirando desde las gradas mientras Athena se encontraba sentada en una silla muy comoda junto a una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, Delian al otro lado de la mesa junto a sus hermanas y Jean sirviendo té y pastel, la diosa lo acepto gustosa, olía exquisito todo, ellas en el lado izquierdo de a improvisada arena de combate, los dorados en el lado derecho para observar el encuentro desde un punto ventajoso.

Sobra decir que Camus estaba atento a cada gesto o expresion de su alumno necesitaba saber en que condicion se encontraba para el encuentro, a Korina la veia decidida y sobre todo segura, muy segura a gusto del dorado , Milo al igual que su amigo observaba la sobre seguridad de la rubia, sus ojos eran mas claros de lo que el recordaba y aunque queria dejar eso de lado, no podia, no habia visto esa seguridad en las guerreras, fue entonces que empezaron a sentir el aire mas fresco y un cosmos que comenzaba a expanderse por el entorno, quiza era algo muy tenue pero era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que ellos lo percibieran

-no ha comenzado el duelo pero...el cosmos de tu hija se esta expandiendo, aunque el termino no queda...creo que mas que expanderse esta fluyendo...-expreso Shaka al pasar a lado de Afrodita que al igual que el resto de dorados miraron al rubio sin entender

-es verdad el cosmos de la rubia esta fluyendo a un ritmo tranquilo pero en una gran cantidad- Cancer comenzo a mirar a su alrededor, era como si una tenue niebla los empezara a cubrir

-muy bien, ¡Inicien! -grito Dokho dando comienzo a la pelea

* * *

**When I started training, my teacher told me to go as the current, smooth and unobstructed or boundaries in my being, his way of teaching me to fight was comfortable, but the fast and flowing turn, take the pace and soon learned fast techniques he taught me.**

**At one point where they no longer had anything more to teach me and did not understand the reason to continue under his tutelage, he told me that at that point had no reverse gear and that if I wanted to leave could do so.**

**I looked at him without understanding but looking into his eyes told her that no matter what it was that I was teaching, I continue training until the end. That was my second mistake. The first was to believe that I could with what came.**

**The training became more hard, not sleeping well the pain of the blows against the ice, my teacher told me that although the current flows can also stream quiet violent and tempestuous, destroying everything in its path. I resisted all for one reason, _the glass heart._**

**(Cuando comencé a entrenar , mi maestro me dijo que fuera como la corriente, fluida y sin obstáculos o limites en mi ser, su forma de enseñarme a luchar era cómoda, pero a la vez rápida y fluida, tome el ritmo al poco tiempo y aprendí rápido las técnicas que él me enseñaba.**

**Llego un momento donde ya no había nada más que enseñarme y no entendía la razón de seguir bajo su tutela;me dijo que en ese punto ya no había marcha atrás y que si yo quería irme podía hacerlo.**

**Lo miré sin entender pero mirándolo a los ojos le dije que no importaba que era lo que me fuera a enseñar,yo seguiría entrenando hasta el final. Ése fue mi segundo error. El primero fue creer que yo podía con lo que viniese.**

**El entrenamiento se volvió en más duro,no dormía bien por el dolor de los golpes contra el hielo,mi maestro me explicó que aunque la corriente fluye tranquila también puede fluir violenta y tempestuosa, destruyendo todo a su paso. Resistí todo por un solo motivo, _el corazón de cristal_.)**

* * *

Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmos tranquilamente realizando los movimientos del polvo de diamantes,Korina por su parte solo movía su mano derecha sobre si en círculos, como si jugara con el agua de un estanque, Hyoga alcanzo el punto final de su danza y cual cisne lanzo su ataque

-DIAMOD DUST!-de su puño el diamantado polvo salio expedido con dirección a la guerrera, está extendió su mano derecha extrañamente para los dorados con un cumulo de agua en ella y sin preocuparse por el ataque la dirigió hacia este lanzando el agua de su mano al polvo de diamantes, cuando ambos chocaron el agua se congelo y cristalizo creando una pared de hielo misma que Korina uso como distracción corriendo a su lado derecho para atacar por ese lado al santo,la pared se deshizo convirtiendo en un flujo de agua que acompaño a la rubia en su trayecto, con un giro sobre si el flujo salio disparado al cisne.

-...!-el caballero creo una pared de hielo para detener el agua sin embargo la pared se deshizo dejando al santo desprotegido,el agua logro atacarlo y tumbarlo al suelo, era como si fuera una fuerza invisible para contener al santo,en un instante y un simple ademán de las manos de la cisne el agua se congelo y raspo la piel del caballero aprisionándolo entre cristales de hielo.

* * *

**The jewel of the ancient civilization of Ordinäle, the cornerstone of the way they live and fight, the treasure of that culture could help to bring my sister back, "if only we could stop it" ... so, stop, freeze it, stop it, that's what I wanted, so I resisted all the training to the end. So I resisted the glass heart in my chest.**

**Legend has it that the heart originally belonged to a goddess, when the daughter of the goddess was kidnapped the heart of the deity was frozen by sadness and exited his chest to the north ground freezing everything in its path. People Ordinäle achievement contain the heart of the goddess in a human body, a young woman named Ordinäia, teacher control of water, a vital element of life, the frozen lands again never be green and the snow was known first man as well as the winter.**

**(La joya de la antigua civilización de Ordinäle, la piedra angular de su forma de vivir y pelear,el tesoro de esa cultura podía ayudarme a traer a mi hermana de regreso, "si al menos pudiéramos detenerla"...así es, detenerla,congelarla, pararla,eso es lo que yo quería, por eso resistí todo el entrenamiento hasta el final. Por eso resistí el corazón de cristal en mi pecho.**

**La leyenda cuenta que el corazón originalmente pertenecía a una diosa,cuando la hija de esta diosa fue secuestrada el corazón de la deidad se congelo por la tristeza y salio de su pecho a la tierra norte congelando todo a su paso. La gente de Ordinäle logro contener el corazón de la diosa en un cuerpo humano, una joven llamada Ordinäia, maestra en el control del agua, elemento vital de la vida,las tierras congeladas nunca volvieron a ser verdes y la nieve fue conocida por primera vez por el hombre así como el invierno.)**

* * *

Hyoga no podía liberarse del hielo que lo tenía cautivo y mucho menos podía moverse mucho, Korina coménzo a mover sus manos como si estuviese remando pero con las palmas extendidas y realizando el infinito frente a si, sus manos se separaron abriendose a 180' grados,el hielo que aprisionaba al ruso se convirtio en agua y fluyo hasta las manos de la rubia,el cisne cayo de rodillas con unos cuantos rasponez y cuando se disponía a atacar la guerrera lo golpeo con el cumulo de agua de su mano izquierda,el golpe fue como un uppercut pero con agua,lo atonto lo suficiente para no ver el siguiente ataque, con a mano derecha y el cumulo en esta , enredo el flujo deslizandolo por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso y tomar al santo lanzandolo sobre la arena improvisada hacia la derecha de la cisne.

El ruso quedo unos segundos inmovil,pero poco después logro moverse, debilmente se puso de pie, ahora recordaba los golpes que recibio en Asgard, como olvidar a Hagen,la diferencia de temperaturas entre ambos oponentes era palpable, pero el cisne se sentía extrañamente nostalgico,Korina tenía el mismo porte que Hagen pero el dios guerrero tomo la pelea de lado personal,Korina no,o eso queria pensar el ruso pues no recordaba que en la batalla contra Apolo las guerreras fueran tan,bravas... -eso es!...-el ruso lanzo su polvo de diamantes el cual la chica esquivo,pero no era ella a quien iba dirigido, si no al piso de la arena,debía ganar terreno,poder desplazarse en el campo disponible,asi al menos seria mas rapido que ella.

-ya agarro el ritmo de la pelea...-susurro Ikki-/maldito pato estupido hizo que me preocupara/-aunque nunca lo reconociera el al igual que la mayoria de los presentes estaban preocupados por el cisne

-quiere poder desplazarse no?...por eso congela la arena,no? -pregunta Seiya a sus hermanos, los cuatro bronces restantes se aislaron del grupo de santos para poder ver la pelea juntos

-si,aunque me preocupa Hyoga es bueno atacando pero...sus ataques son efectivos pero...-Shiryu no sabia como terminar sus razonamientos por temor a equivocarse

-con un demonio lagartija!...habla de una vez!-Ikki lo tomo de los hombros para zangolotearlo

-...me preocupa la tecnica que Korina usa,Hyoga produce hielo,pero Korina puede usar agua y hasta donde hemos visto... puede descongelar lo que Hyoga hace!

-la capacidad de Hyoga de crear hielo no es tan rapida como la de Korina de descongelar ese hielo-termino por decir Shun quien aunque estaba al pendiente de la pelea tambien escuchaba a sus hermanos

-exacto,llegara un punto donde Hyoga ya no podra atacarla sin que su hielo se derrita...y parece...

-...- -Y parece que ese punto esta cerca-explicaba Shaka a Camus via cosmos,el dorado de virgo desde antes del inicio del duelo noto en el aire el fluir del cosmos de la guerrera y ahora se daba cuenta del porque-Korina desde un principio dejo fluir su cosmos y ahora que esta en todo el entorno no ha dejado de interferir con el de Hyoga...

-lo sabia!...mi alumno no es tan lento,el problema es que,este cosmos se siente constante!...si al menos hubiese un punto de reposo...-Camus buscaba una oportunidad,solo una para ayudar a su discipulo pues claramente se veía atorado

-Camus el fluir de este cosmos es como un rio,constante y tranquilo, el problema real es que Hyoga se ha estancado y aunque la corriente del rio sea tranquila,no le quita ser profunda por dentro, si Hyoga no encuentra la manera de salir del rio...

-...- -La corriente se lo llevara...-termino de decir Shun con los ojos fijos en su hermano, a los ojos del peli verde un cosmos gigante rodeaba el entorno donde se hallaban y brillaba sereno y constante,pero ese cosmos tenia dos lados el tranquilo y sereno y el profundo y fuerte

\- y la corriente si no me equivoco, y la verdad quisiera equivocarme, puede ser violenta y destrozar todo a su paso-Shiryu de verdad deseaba equivocarse, si en este punto Hyoga estaba atorado y Korina se notaba tranquila, como sería cuando fuera una corriente violenta

-sabes,hasta cierto punto, deseaba con ansias pelear en contra tuya-hablo de repente la guerrera,los cumulos de agua de sus manos aun no desaparecían eran como latigos-hace tiempo caminando en calles de Rusia pude ver en el aparador de una tienda de electrodomesticos a un chico en las pantallas de los televisores...sabes a quien vi?

-a quien?... -pregunto el cisne deslizandose en el hielo,parecía que la guerrera daba un breve cese al combate

-a ti...en torneo galáctico,desde entonces he querido medir mis fuerzas contigo-un leve sonrojo surco las blancas mejillas de la chica-te volviste el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para seguir adelante,me inspiraste a no rendirme,te debo las gracias-una leve inclinacion de respeto y agradecimiento despúes y la guerrera siguio hablando-te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime...que podria ser?-cuestiono a la par el cisne, sin embargo el cosmos del santo comenzaba a ganar terreno en ese rio tranquilo ,pequeños monticulos de hielo se formaban tras el bronce

-sabes que es lo que cambio?...-pregunto la guerrera ante laperplejidad del cisne

-qué cambio?...a que te refieres?

-en aquel encuentro tus ojos eran frios y distantes,ahora los veo claros y rebosantes de luz,por eso pregunto que si sabes que es lo que cambio?

-...sinceramente mentiria si te dijera que no se la razón-el santo volteo a ver a sus hermanos en las gradas,sus ojos se llenaron de esa luz antes dicha,la rubia lo notó y con el cisne distraido, con un par de movimientos acarreo un flujo de agua tras el ruso y con ella lo golpeo de lado derecho

-ahi esta!...esa luz de la que hablo,es la misma que me veo al espejo,el amor de una familia,más especificamente de unos hermanos-sonrio la chica,Cisne se levanto y comenzo a reunir aire gelido en la palma de su mano

-si, es el amor de la familia, eso fue lo que encontré , encontre a mis hermanos,algo que me haría mas fuerte!-el aire gelido de la mano del cisne ataco a la chica , esta con un movimiento de sus manos al juntarles creo un escudo de agua que se congelo al contacto con el gelido de Hyoga,el cisne tomo la portunidad y lanzo otro rayo congelado a los pies de la rubia para detener sus movimientos,los pies de la chica se congelaron unos segundos y luego el hielo se deshizo regresando a su estado liquido

-que listo,usaste mi mismo modo para inmovilizar, distraer y atacar-elogeo Korina-pero no te servira,aun no ves todos los movimientos que tengo!

Los cumulos de agua en sus manos giraron en torno a estas a la par que la rubia las extendia a los lados,ella dio un giro sobre si y los cumulos de agua se unieron en uno girando alrededor de ella

-veamos que puedes hacer contra el aro!-grito Korina,el flujo se dirigio hacia Hyoga envolviendolo dentro de si creando un cono de agua en donde el cisne estaba prisionero , la guerrera con un ademan de su mano fracciono el cono de agua en secciones como un rompecabezas y con otro ademan de su mano las congelo -el aro es un tipo de tortura que la gente de Ordinäle daba en la antigüedad,aunque no me permiten hacerlo como en un pasado pero, creo que puedo darte una pequeña demostración-la rubia extendio sus brazos y de las piezas del cono en el interior aparecieron miles de puas de hielo , ,sus manos se movieron en circulos, y cada seccion del cono empezo a rodar,la piel del caballero era raspada por las puas y mientras el trataba de cubrirse afuera los dorados o mas bien Milo sostenia a Camus que se veía de lejos que queria matar a la rubia

-Camus se que estas enojado pero no podemos ayudarle-Milo tenía cuidado con sus palabras ,alguna frase hiriente y corria el riesgo de morir congelado -amigo debemos dejar que Hyoga lo haga solo

-yo se que el puede,lo que no concibo es que aun no lo haya hecho,es como si...

-estubiese bloqueado por algo?-pregunto muy suspicaz el de la sexta casa

-Shaka,sabes que le pasa?...-el acuariano volteo a ver a su amigo mientras este se le acercaba

-no es dificil verlo sin usar los ojos amigo mio,cierra los ojos y observa con esto a tu muchacho-llevando un dedo de su mano al pecho del peli rojo

-...mi muchacho?...

-como si engañaras a alguien amigo,Hyoga es mas tu hijo que tu alumno,no es asi?

-...cerrar los ojos cierto? ./. -Camus dio media vuelta para que no vieran su sonrojo,no habia necesidad de responder esa pregunta,Hyoga era un hijo para el ,y tampoco es como si no le gustara,era muy capaz de llamarlo hijo ahora mismo pero no hacia por que aun no habia hablado de eso con él,cerro sus ojos y concentro su ser en su alumno, al poco tiempo llego a su mente la imagen de un cisne atrapado en varios flujos de agua unos de ellos congelados alrededor de él para impedirle el vuelo

-...no puede ser!-no pudo acercarse a ayudarlo y abrio sus ojos de nuevo- por que no pude acercarme?

-por que no eres tu quien debe liberarlo, es Hyoga quien debe liberarse solo,mira aya Camus no eres el unico que quiere ayudarlo-Shaka señalo a su discipulo,este tambien se encontraba concentrado al igual que sus otros hermanos, hasta Ikki deseaba ayudarle

* * *

**When my mother left us we take care of our aunt all, she was a true mother, Delian gave us something to help us in the future against any enemy, which would need the rest of our lives, and I will always be truly grateful, gave a family, we did see that there were people around us who to call family, people who would never leave us alone, and that was really what I needed, my mom was isolated from everyone and everything with his punches and attempted to kill me I never knew I was having a united and happy family. Forever grateful to my aunt the Delian and taking care of us.**

**For that reason after seeing my sister in that state, absorbed by a shadow and destroying everything in its path, I pledged to find a way to stop it and get that thing of his being, the heart of ice had the ability to freeze all at absolute zero, so I went in his quest, when I finally reach the mountain where it was after all the training from my teacher and get the power of the current, do not hesitate to give my own heart and bury it in ice was an exhilarating experience, I saw all the lives that the heart had taken, people Ordinäle took a human to enclose in it the heart when the old body died, always died young, the very sad heart was too much for them.**

**"You must be over the sadness of the heart, you must be suffering bigger" my teacher told me that "only then can get their gifts." After that day afternoon a week to recover, all the lamentations of those souls trapped in the heart, I could hardly recognize myself in that sea of people, their cries and screams shook my soul, I was not easy to recognize an illusion of something real, when I recognized my own reality cling me to it and I could finally make me control my own body, I got out of that corner of the room and went out into the world in search of my sister, my teacher helped me to train this new power, between to Ordinäle as a girl and went out like a warrior**

**The fight against Delian was interesting, if you can use the term, I discovered that sought to stop someone who was not there, Delian had gone into his own being and not planned out, it was dark and no one pretended to seek light "Although we show the light, it will not take" because it to? ... because we did not take the hand that the more we extended? ... wanted my sister back and I would not want to anger take our hands, my anger was such that key in your body all the ice stakes could do, and that led us to a new problem, my sister could not die so easily, I had missed him so much time training and end , Delian was out of action for three days and then came back for us and for Eternian. The end does not matter now, when the gods gave us your support and we also shackled the voices silent heart arose, but now the voices have returned to me, not much time for me but I ... I ... I will resist to the end, for the family I love.**

**(Cuando mi madre nos dejo nuestra tia nos cuido a todas,ella fue una verdadera madre,Delian nos dio algo que nos ayudaría en el futuro contra cualquier enemigo,algo que**

* * *

**necesitaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas,y sinceramente siempre le estaré agradecida, nos dio una familia,nos hizo ver que a nuestro alrededor había personas a quien llamar familia,personas que nunca nos dejarían solas, y realmente eso era lo que necesitaba,mamá me había aislado de todo y todos,con sus golpes e intentos de matarme nunca supe que era tener una familia unida y feliz. Siempre le agradecere a Delian y a mi tia el habernos cuidado.**

**Por esa razón después de ver a mi hermana en ese estado, absorvida por una sombra y destruyendo todo a su paso, me comprometí a encontrar la forma de detenerla y sacar a esa cosa de su ser , el corazón de hielo tenía la capacidad de congelar todo al cero absoluto, por eso fui en su busqueda, cuando al fin yo llegue a la montaña donde estaba después de todo el entrenamiento de mi maestro y obtener el poder de la corriente, no dude en entregar mi propio corazón y enterrarlo en el hielo,fue una experiencia estimulante, vi todas las vidas que el corazón había tomado,las personas de Ordinäle tomaba a un humano para encerrar en él el corazón cuando el antiguo cuerpo moría, siempre morían jovenes,la propia tristeza del corazón era demasiada para ellos.**

**"tú tristeza debe ser mayor al del corazón,tú sufrimiento debe ser más grande" eso me dijo mi maestro "solo asi podrás obtener sus dones" . Después de ese día tarde una semana en recuperarme,todas las lamentaciones de aquellas almas atrapadas en el corazón, me costaba reconocerme en ese mar de gente,sus llantos y gritos me estremecian el alma, no me era facil reconocer una ilusión de algo real,cuando pude reconocer mi propia realidad me aferre a ella y al fin pude hacerme del control de mi propio cuerpo,me levante de aquel rincón del cuarto y sali al mundo en busca de mi hermana,mi maestro me ayudo a entrenar este nuevo poder, entre a Ordinäle como una niña y sali como una guerrera.**

**La pelea contra Delian fue interesante, si se puede usar el termino,descubri que buscaba detener a alguien que ya no estaba ahí,Delian se había adentrado en su propio ser y no planeaba salir,se había oscurecido ella sola y no pretendia buscar la luz,"aunque le muestren la luz,ella no la tomará", porque lo hacia?...por que no nos tomaba la mano por más que se la extendieramos?...quería a mi hermana de regreso y me enojo que no quisiera tomar nuestras manos,mi furia fue tal que clave en su cuerpo todas las estacas de hielo que pude hacer,y eso nos llevo a un nuevo problema,mi hermana no podía morir tan facilmente,yo le había fallado,tanto tiempo entrenando y al final,Delian estuvo fuera de combate tres dias y despues volvio por nosotras y por Eternian. El final ahora no importa,cuando los dioses nos dieron su ayuda también nos encadenaron y callaron las voces que del corazón surgían,pero ahora las voces han vuelto a mi,no se cuanto tiempo me que de pero yo...yo...yo resistiré hasta el final,por la familia que tanto amo.)**

* * *

\- alguno ya ha podido hacerlo?...-pregunto Seiya desesperado

-yo aún no...creo que Hyoga debe hacerlo el solo-reconocio el dragon

-pero Shiryu debemos ayudarle,si no sale de ese cono morira desangrado,por que Delian no detiene a su hermana?!-Pegaso estaba mas que desesperado,fuera del cono este ya se pintaba de rojo por la sangre del caballero

-Seiya tranquilo,no sirve de nada desesperarnos,Hyoga saldra de esto,lo conozco y se que a planeando cada segundo de la pelea- dijo Ikki mirando seriamente a sus hermanos para reconfortarlos

-pero...-en el instante en que Shun iba a hablar un cosmos se empezo a elevar en la arena-...Hyo...ga...

El cosmos del cisne empezaba a brillar dentro del cono,Hyoga habia cubierto con sus manos su cabeza para que la puas no le lastimaran,en un solo movimiento las elevo sobre si y lanzo su ataque

-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!-el rayo salio despedido hacia arriba destruyendo la parte alta del cono,con la onda explosiva Korina fue expulsada unos cuantos metros atras del cisne,rapidamente dio una voltereta y removio un flujo a sus manos para atacar si el cisne decidia hacer lo mismo

-sabes,todo el tiempo me he sentido aturdido,pero tu no...cuando aquella sombra nos ataco apago todas las luces para "**ganar terreno**"...tu has hecho exactamente lo mismo,ganar terreno,desde el inicio del encuentro dejaste que tu cosmos fluyera por todo el lugar,eso es lo que me ha estadoaturdiendo,no es que tu cosmos sea fuerte,si no que es profudo!-el cisne lanzo un rayo congelado de su mano a la guerrera,esta con el cumulo de agua en sus manos creo una barrera que al contacto con el rayo gelido se congelo Hyoga tomo esa oportunidad y escalo la barrera cosa que la rubia no se esperaba, el cisne lanzo su ataque -**Freezing Coffin**!-de la mano de Hyoga salieron cuatro rayos azules uniendose en un rayo más grueso que fue directo contra la guerrera,a su alrededor utilizando las particulas de agua en el aire y el suelo, se comenzo a formar el atáud de hielo que la aprisiono sin mas

-el encuentro ha acabado...tu hermana esta fuera de combate-sonrio Athena a la azabache a su diestra

-eso crees?...Korina puede con esto y mas,ademas de que tu caballero acaba de cometer un error imperdonable...

-a que te refieres?...esta congelada,el freezing coffin es una tecnica indestructible,nada la puede destruir por fuera, ademas de que tu hermana no puede ni moverse

-Korina no necesita moverse o estar a fuera para salir de esa prision de hielo,cuando ella era niña su madre trato de ahogarla en una tina de baño,tu caballero la acaba de meter en un espacio igual de reducido de agua...-la azabache sonrio de medio lado,la victoria la sentia de su lado,pero se olvidaba de algo Athena llevaba a Nike consigo-acaba de revivir una memoria traumatica para mi hermana y lo va a pagar

En las gradas los dorados se sentian mas que orgullosos,el cisne habia hecho gala de sus tecnicas y aunque un poco lento habia ganado el combate o al menos eso querian pensar

-Dokho inicia el conteo...-ordeno el patriarca,los dorados lo voltearon a ver extrañados por la orden

-pero...maestro,en serio cree que es necesario?...-pregunto Aioria-digo ya esta mas que derrotada...

-si estubiera derrotada Delian estaria armando un escandalo y en vez de eso a pedido un taza de té mas!-prosiguio Shion-Dokho inicia el conteo! -insistio el pontifice al ver que el librano no se movia

-si...30,29,28,27,26,25-el tigre de oro se paro de su lugar y camino unos pasos adentro de la arena,Seiya no se la creia,que habia que contar?!...Hyoga habia ganado con todas las de ley y se infarto mas cuando escucho a Ikki contar también

-...20,19,18,17,16-a el fénix no le gustaba para nada el semblante de Delian, estaba demasiado confiada y relajada Hyoga elevo su cosmos y lo expandio por todo el lugar desplazando el cosmos de la cisne y crenado una tenue caida de nieve,escucho que la cuenta de Dokho iba a llegar al diez asi que dio media vuelta y sonrio a sus hermanos y estos a el pero...un sonido como de una burbuja de agua le llamo la atencion asi como un cosmos que comenzaba a brillar y elevarse, dio media vuelta y vio el bloque de hielo,este comenzaba a brillar mas y mas hasta que quedo solo como una pecera gigante,como si el hielo dentro del bloque se hubiera congelado pero no las finas paredes que lo creaban,Hyoga se acerco y en justo momento en que la cuenta llego a 5 coloco su mano sobre el bloque ahora de agua, esperando asi ver algo pero no vio nada,se extraño un poco pero despues la imagen de Korina llego de golpe a él impresionándolo tanto como para que cayera de espaldas, Korina tenia ambas palmas de las manos sobre la pared del bloque,como si fuese una sirena cautiva miraba a Hyoga de manera casi macabra,su cabello flotaba en el agua del ahora tanque de cristal

-mi hermana tardo mas de lo que pensaba en descongelar el bloque-dijo la azabache algo taimada -pero al final el freezing coffin es solo las moleculas de agua en el ambiente congeladas-la azabache sonrio de medio lado ante la confusion de los caballeros dorados-qué?...de verdad pensaron que ya habia acabado?...esto solo es el inicio ouo!

La rubia elevo su cosmos,ahora los dorados recordaban que antes si las guerreras trataban de elevar su cosmos unas cadenas eran visibles en ellas,pero ahora no habia cadenas que la ataran, se escucho como las paredes del ataud se rompieron tal como el cristal impactandose y rompiendose,el agua fue libre de las paredes y en un movimiento de las manos de la chica hacia atras como de una "u", el flujo del agua formo una ola tras de la rubia

-no te lo perdonare!- grito ella- **Luciana!- **extendio sus manos de golpe hacia enfrente y la gran ola salio disparada hacia Hyoga que alzo frente a si una pared de hielo con un solo ademan sin embargo la fuerza del agua fue demasiada y rompio la barrera, el agua se llevo al ruso, Korina se veia furiosa movio sus manos como un infinito frente si con la mano derecha arriba y la izquierda abajo,la gran ola se junto hasta formar un flujo que envolvio a Hyoga en una prision de agua pero esta vez en forma de esfera, Afrodita estaba que no se la creia,la furia desatada que veia no era contra Hyoga si no contra su esposa y madre de Korina,Kaia y Akhani,pues es el nombre que su hija habia gritado

Para sorpresa de Korina la esfera de agua se comenzo a cristalizar y romper, la sorpresa fue tal que Korina no vio que tras ella varias columnas de hielo se formaban hacia ella como en estampida al llegar a ella la hierieron de la espalda y la mandaron varios metros en el aire, la esfera termino por romperse y de ella salio Hyoga quien cayo de rodillas al suelo , alzo sus manos con las palmas en puños como si fuese a ejecutar el Aurora thunder attack y mas columnas de hielo aprisionaron a la rubia sin poderse mover

-No me subestimes!...he aprendido de tus ataques y ahora que desplace tu cosmos te va costar mas el atacarme directamente!-grito el cisne a la guerrera - ademas, aquel oponente que se deja llevar por sus emociones en la batalla solo puede terminar de una manera...**Perdiendo!**

* * *

**O.O**...ustedes tambien se quedaron asi?...yo si,hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de juntar todo el capi...díganme si les gusta el tipo de narracion de peleas que escribo,creanme que eso me servira demasiado para futuras referencias y no se limiten en los comentarios respecto a esto,diganme sin penas o tapujos lo que piensan,sus comentarios me ayudan demasiado chicos y chicas ouo/!

por otro lado a los que se confundan en la narracion en negritas,pues lo puse primero en ingles por que bueno mis chicas son mitad inglesas mitad suecas y casi toda su vida se la pasaron en Inglaterra por eso es que su narracion o POV (si es lo que escribi que no se muy bien el concepto) lo escribi en ingles pero despues puse la traduccion.

bueno chicos diganme si les gusta y ya dentro de unas semanas les traere el proximo capi ouo!

por cierto Luciana es el nombre de la esposa de Afrodita, es otro de mis personajes, ella es solo mami de Akhani y las gemelas (si son gemelas) Kaia y Korina ouo!...Isabela es hija de la misma mami que Delian pero eso es otra cosa,en mi pagina de face voy a subir los dibujos de mis chicas y la ropa que usaran hasta que los dioses se dignen a darles sus insignias o armaduras de la pelea contra Apolo,se las quitaron por que ya eran libres, por ahora usan sus ropas de entrenamiento ouo por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando las vean no sean malo u,u me esmere mucho en hacerlas,me apoye e inspire mucho (demasiado) en el mundo del avatar asi que...ouo!

Adios chicos hasta la proxima entrega,nos vemos chicos!

**Delian.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**El hielo más claro contra el hielo más oscuro.**

**Cuando mamá me dijo que conocería a mi padre no lo podía creer,no es que la idea no me gustara,si no que siempre habíamos sido solo ella y yo,mi mundo era ella,dejar entrar a alguien más no me atraía mucho,pero, el verla tan feliz me alegraba,los días previos al naufragio mamá sonreía más que antes,y si algo que recuerdo de aquellas sonrisas es que sus ojos brillaban con una hermosa luz que disipaba mis dudas respecto al viaje,me hacían sentir seguro,antes de subir al barco algo extraño paso y es que mamá me volteo a ver preocupada, no entendí por que lo hizo pero durante el tiempo arriba del barco no se separaba de mi ...cuando me alejaron de ella para ponerme a salvo me miro y lo ultimo que me dijo fue "Te amo, recuerda lo Hyoga". Después de eso todo esta confuso y solo se que ya no eramos solo ella y yo...ahora...solo era yo...**

* * *

**Día de la pelea/Domingo por la mañana**

Hyoga se revolvia un poco entre las cobijas,el dia anterior habia dormido temprano por la pelea y ahora se sentia perezoso y sin ganas de levantarse,cuando vencio a la pereza,se levanto y vistio para dar unas vueltas a la mansion,pero algo lo detuvo antes de salir de su cuarto -realmente,no puedo hacerlo...-regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo su celular llamando a su novia,asi es, la peli roja por fin quebro casi todo el hielo de su alma y ahora podia decir que más alla de gustarle habia otra cosa que le acercaba a ella,no sabia si era algo como amor o afecto,pero la sensacion que le inundaba al verla cerca era calida y reconfortante

-Amyan?...Hola buenos días,lamento despertarte tan temprano hermosa- hermosa?...si,esa palabra salio de su boca y si la chica estuviese frente a él vería el tenue carmesí en sus mejillas,en estos momentos agradece no tenerla en frente pues actuar tan cariñosa e íntimamente al Cisne lo ponía como jitomate- puedes ir al parque como en media hora?...si?...ok,te veo en la fuente...no,diré que fui a dar unas vueltas a las canchas...ok,nos vemos ...te quiero...

Tras la puerta cierto castaño y su con pinche peli verde escuchaban todo,los dos hermanitos menores conocían muy bien la relación del ruso y lo apoyaban,pero eso no quitaba que fueran curiosos y molestaran a su hermano cada que pudiesen con el tema,aunque ahora que la puerta se abrió de golpe y los tiro dentro del cuarto de su rubio cisne ,el cual los ve feo,lamentan su curiosidad

-qué hacen aquí?...-Pregunta Hyoga viéndolos en el piso,Seiya sobre Shun,ambos balbuceando- y bien?...

-etto...buscando churruminos ...-atino a contestar el castaño

-y..y ...y chirindolfos...!-secundo la idea el pobre andromeda todo rojo por la pena de la tragica y nada logica idea de su hermano,en definitiva Seiya debe dejar de ver series infantiles o de minimo dejar de ver a los niños del orfanato por un tiempo

-aja...saben que bueno que están aquí,necesito su ayuda...

-tú ve al parque,nosotros te cubrimos ouo!-dijo el castaño antes de que su hermano pudiera terminar su petición

-como sabes que iré al parque? e,e?

-etto...los chirindolfos nos lo dijeron?!-el pobre andromeda aún seguía con la ilógica excusa para ayudarse

-que tal?,los churruminos y chirindolfos son muy chismosos!..-dijo con sorpresa fingida el cisne-igual que los que estan en la puerta de enfrente- los menores voltearon hacia atras suya,la puerta del cuarto de Shun se abrio y en el marco de la puerta se recargaron a la derecha Ikki y a la izquierda Shiryu

-te lo dije Hyoga tiene ojos de rayos x...-le dijo al dragón Ikki cruzándose de brazos..

-eso y que sus sombras se veían debajo de la puerta- Hyoga tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente- ustedes también me van a ayudar?...

-sabes que si, ademas, Amy es nuestra cuñada favorita -sonrió el dragón ayudando a levantarse a Seiya

-es la única...e,e-Ikki por su parte ayudo a su hermanito a levantarse

-en serio?...bien preguntemosle a Seiya-las miradas de los cuatro mayores se dirigieron al mas chico de los hijos de Mitsumasa

-o/o?...me siento observado...yo mejor me voy- apunto de poner los pies en polvorosa,es sujetado de la playera-...no me pregunten quieren?...ToT por favor!

-solo di si o no!-dijo enojado y haciendo pucheros el peli verde

-...ssi...creo...

-ara,el quinteto que buscaba-una voz tras ellos los saco del interrogatorio al pobre Pegaso quien viéndose atrapado quería batir sus alas y salir volando de ahí

-Saori-san!...-el castaño vio su salvación y corrió a saludar a su diosa pero Ikki y Shun lo tomaron de los hombros

-necesito pedirles un favor,podrian acompañarme?...-ante la peticion nada podian hacer,era su diosa después de todo,la siguieron a su despacho,no habia nadie más ,solo ella y ellos -sabran que como hoy tenemos esa ridicula pelea,he de tomar medidas al respecto,no confio del todo en aquellas cinco y eso es por que se nota a leguas que no seran sinceras,además de que desde que llegaron a la mansion trasera,he sentido energias familiares,como decirlo?...como si fueran energias que yo antes habia sentido,quizas en una vida pasada-la diosa hizo una pausa,espero a ver la reaccion de sus caballeros más fieles-creo que las guerreras aún obedecen a mis hermanos... -crees que es una trampa?-pregunto astuto el fénix -no hay razón para creer que no lo es,pero tampoco puedo afirmarlo,más que nada en la pelea de hoy hay que estar alertas,por cualquier movimiento de energias "extrañas" o "familiares"...como mis caballeros,nos hemos encontrado un sin numero de veces en mis distintas re encarnaciones,creo que podrán distinguir a que energias me refiero

-estaremos alertas Saori-san-contesto siempre fiel el castaño

-quiero saber sus razones para pelear en dado caso de que los escoja,así que piensen bien su respuesta ante los dorados y las guerreras pues,de eso dependerá que favor le pediré a cada uno...

-favor Saori-san?- inquirió Shun

-así es, después de esta pelea absurda hay que pensar en los preparativos contra los titanes,es muy posible que los envié a buscar a mis hermanos...bueno medio hermanos, pueden retirarse,todos...menos Hyoga...- sus hermanos salieron dudosos pero sobre la marcha dejando al Cisne con la diosa

-deseas algo más de mi Saori-san?-pregunto este viendo que la diosa solo le miraba preocupada

-no lo se,tu dímelo?...debo pedirte algo más?...acaso hay un fallo en ti que deba ser eliminado para así estar en paz con migo-no hay respuesta en esa mirada azul-...o acaso es con tus hermanos?- nada aún -o **es con tu maestro**?...-los ojos se ocultan tras los parpados y la diosa suspira,a esto queri llegar

-**que quiere él de mi?**-pregunta un tanto fastidiado el ruso

-que quiere él de ti?...que quieres tu de él ?,Hyoga llevan solo unos meses con nosotros ya existen estos conflictos?

\- ahh!,no se de que me hablas!...-el cisne giro hacia la ventana para recargarse en el marco de ella

-Que no sabes?...la ultima vez Milo tuvo que inetervenir por que ustedes casi me congelan la casa-la diosa se levanto de su asiento frente al escitorio y caminohacia su caballero-Camus solo quiere que sepas que opciones tienes,eso es todo

-Saori-san,soy igual que las aves nacidas en cautiverio,aunque me muestren la libertad no sabría tomarla pues nunca la he conocido desde el principio,no quiero que me muestren algo que nunca podre tomar,la libertad de la jaula abierta,no le hace bien a este cisne que no quiere volar ...como tu caballero he nacido cada que me has necesitado...y doy gracias por ello,pues me permite estar a tu lado...

-perdóname por el destino tan solitario que te dado Hyoga - la diosa fue interrumpida por el ruso,quien con el corazón en la mano se hinco frente a su diosa justa y la miro a los ojos

-l**a amo mi diosa Athena ,y le pido nunca mas disculparse con su humilde servidor**\- los ojos azules miraron a la peli lila- todas las noches rezo,por mi madre,mi maestro,mis hermanos y por ser lo que usted necesite,ademas nunca me has dejado solo,tengo mas hermanos de los que puedo contar,amigos no me faltan y estas tu mi diosa,con tu sola presencia iluminas mi vida y alejas a la soledad...

-**eres lo que necesito ahora mismo Hyoga,un caballero** **que** piensa distinto de los demás y **es capaz de ponerme en mi lugar** \- el rostro del rubio se tiño carmesí recordando la ocasión en que había "rebatido las ordenes de su diosa"-**eso** es lo que **necesito**... El rubio se levanto,con el carmin en sus mejillas y con una sonrisita en los labios

-no creas que me he olvidado de ello Hyoga,pero gracias por ser como eres -la kido sonrió y camino de vuelta a su silla frente al escritorio

-...Saori-san,puedo pedirte un favor?

-que pasa?...o,o...

-el día de hoy,quiero que me escojas a mi para pelear contra una de ellas-pidió el caballero,esta petición se le hizo extraña a la diosa

-hay alguna razón en especial?

-si,desde que vi pelear a Korina contra mi maestro ,su tecnica me intrigo mucho,si hay suerte y puedo escoger a mi oponente,escogería a Cisne por sobre sus hermanas...quiero conocer esa técnica,ademas de que vi algo de ella que quiero entender

-entender?...-Saori se lo pensó un momento, Hyoga era muy analista en el campo de batalla eso lo había aprendido de Camus sin duda, la diferencia era que Camus lo usaba como caballero y el cisne no,pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo la diosa ,sus cinco caballeros de bronce nunca la verían como la diosa que es,y había veces que agradecía eso, lo mejor era darle el gusto a Hyoga, quizá el descubra algo-esta bien,pero si ellas son quienes escogen,no hay nada que yo pueda hacer,de acuerdo?

-descuida Saori-san,me retiro-el ruso hizo una venia ante su diosa y despues salio del cuarto,camino a la entrada y bajo las escaleras vio a sus hermanos,sentados en los escalones

-por fin!...casi muero de aburrimiento!O -grito de jubilo el castaño al ver a Hyoga

-y de celos ewe!-dijo risueño el fénix

-no es cierto!...\e,e9!-Seiya casi se le avienta

-como sea,ayúdenme a salir de aquí,Amy ya debió llegar al parque!

-ya hicimos labor de investigación Hyoga-comento Shiryu-Papá Camus no esta,salio con Milo,Aioros y Saga en el **Cámaro***

Hyoga suspiro aliviado,y sus hermanos lo ayudaron a salir de la mansion,mientras el Cisne salia de la casa su maestro y los otros dos doraodos se aferraban al asiento del coche -Milo!...esta el alto!...-los mayores habian dejado el control del coche al escorpio,pues conducir se le daba mejor que a sus amigos

-jajaja parecen locos gritando como si su vida estuviera en peligro!- se reia muy risueño Milo -contigo al volante,en cualquier momento morire!-grito Saga -ya no estoy para estas cosas!-Aioros queria devolver el desayuno -es la ultima vez que te dejo las llaves!-Camus la hacia de copiloto,pero al igual que los otros dos habia dejado sus uñas en la piel de los asientos

-oh!...la luz ya cambio! -la miradita de Milo y su sonrisita de medio lado asusto a los mayores quienes solo pudieron aferrarse hasta con los dientes del asiento en que iban

Al llegar a la residencia Solo , en la entrada los esperaba ya Kanon en la entrada,Milo muy contento abrió la puerta de su lado y bajo hasta silbando de lo risueño que estaba, mientras los otras tres solo abrieron la puerta y se lanzaron pecho tierra

-amada tierra te adoro!*- lloro de felicidad el sagitario besando la tierra bajo el, los otros dos solo trataban de controlarse para no matar a el alacrán

\- y a ustedes que les paso?- pregunto Kanon extrañado por los gestos de furia de su hermano y Camus y por el actuar de Aioros

-Milo al volante, eso nos paso...-contesto muy a su pesar el arquero, sostenía de la playera al gemelo mayor y al mago de los hielos para que estos no mataran a el alacrán que estaba todo orondo

-son unos exagerados,ni que hubiese ido tan rápido...ademas fue corto el trayecto y nada mas me detengo y caen a besar a la tierra -comento con aire dolido el escorpión

-Milo, tu no conduces muy ligeramente que digamos, entiéndelos, la edad los pone sensibles - Kanon esbozo una ladina sonrisa mirando a sus mayores

-Hey!...naciste dos minutos después de mi así que no te fíes de ser joven!- grito su hermano mayor!

-Bueno, ya podemos pasar?...o juro que a los dos los mato uno por ir demasiado rápido en el coche y otro por decirme "sensible" por la edad

-Claro Camus los llevare con el joven Julian- el marina acompaño a sus antiguos compañeros hacia la oficina del emperador de los mares que en esos momentos era acompañado por Sorrento de Sirena para terminara de aclarar el itinerario de la mansion en su ausencia

-Pero por que se lo llevara a el y a mi no?...realmente no creo que sea una buena idea mi señor,no podemos fiarnos de él

-crete tus palabras Sorrento,cuando menos lo esperes te acabare-dijo Kanon entrando con los demás

-sueñas dragón -el que acabara muerto eres vos...tienes suerte,el señor Julian te llevara con él

-me siento alagado,mi señor, pero por raro que parezca concuerdo con Siren, lo mejor seria que se lo llevara a él...

-Kanon,lo mejor es tenerte cerca mio,así podre vigilarte -sonrió sarcástico el millonario,al ver la cara de sorpresa de su general se rio en respuesta-jajaja vamos, solo bromeo, pero si quiero que vayas tu, Sorrento tendrá que entender que llevarte no es quererte más que a mi adorado Siren ewe

-...O.o!...yo no lo decía por eso!

-jajajaja, caballeros que tal?...vienen por el encargo de mi sobrina no?

-asi es, la señorita Athena nos mando para llevarle su "encargo"-contesto educada mente el géminis mayor

-claro, díganle a mi sobrina que estaré fuera una semana, de los preparativos de la cafetería dejo encargado a Siren-el emperador de los mares les tendia a los dorados una carta con su sello y tres libros marrones de apariencia antigua- también díganle que yo me encargare de la "belleza" y el "fuego"

-si, joven Julian...por cierto la señorita nos dio esta carta para usted-Milo tendió la carta al dios

-bien caballeros,eso era todo por hoy, lo siento pero debo preparar mi equipaje así que si me disculpan-el dios después de aceptar la carta salio de su despacho acompañado de Siren quien volteo a mirar a Kanon mostrando le la lengua, el géminis ni se inmuto

-...que no se supone que eres su maestro al igual que de todos los generales marinas?-pregunto por lo bajo Saga una vez dios y marina salieron

-si pero creo que el ya no lo ve así-reconoció el dragón

Kanon los acompaño a la salida encontrándose con Io e Isaac, el peli verde miro a su maestro y se quedo estático unos segundos, después reacciono y lo saludo con respeto,los dorados salieron para subir al coche, no sin antes despedirse del gemelo menor y discutir el control del volante que le fue cedido a Saga

El dragón marino los despidió, una vez el coche salio de la mansión unas traviesas manos abrazaron por la espalda al griego

-Tethys?...-se estremeció todo pues no la sintió

-jeje, le dijiste a tu hermano?-pregunto la rubia volteándolo hacia ella para verlo frente a frente- o de verdad debo decirle yo?

-cariño,ya te dije que primero debo hablarlo con el joven Julian, nos mata si sabe que estamos saliendo y no le pedí permiso para llevarte de la mano-sonrió cual príncipe Kanon

-suenas como todo un caballero-sonrió coqueta y algo ruborizada la sirena

-crecí en el santuario,que mejor lugar para conocer como tratar a una dama?- pregunto irónico para luego besar a su chica

Por las avenidas de Shinjuku el Cámaro donde iban los dorados se deslizaban pasando semáforos y cruces,llegaron a la mansión y bajaron del coche para ir con su señorita,Camus al ver la hora que era y que no escuchaba ni pió de los muchachos decidió subir a ver que pasaba,mientras Milo decidió seguirlo también,los demás fueron a la oficina de la diosa,Camus paso al cuarto de Seiya y misteriosamente encontró a los cuarto bronces(Seiya,Shiryu,Ikki y Shun) ahí reunidos pero al momento de entrar el al cuarto se callaron entre ellos

-muy bien que ocultan?-por lógica deducción el acuariano miro a los cuatro jóvenes recargado en el umbral de la puerta,Milo por su parte paso de largo hasta el cuarto del ruso,lo abrió y entro en el viendo un bulto en la cama, al pensar que era Hyoga se acerco hasta el colchón

-ocultar? o.O?!-pregunto el nervioso Pegaso

-no me salgan con eso -sugirió Camus- mientras mas rápido hablen menos castigo tendrán

-es que...nosotros no...-Shun ni termino la frase pues se escucho el grito de Milo dentro del cuarto del ruso

-O.O!?-Camus corrió a la habitación de su pupilo y vio a Milo sosteniendo algo con cabellera rubia- que es eso?!

-Camus quiero que te tranquilices...-Al acercarse y ver lo que el escorpio tenia en manos vio una peluca rubia parecida a la de su cisne,la venita de la frente le salto,ahora si lo mataba

-LO MATO!-el grito del peli rojo hizo retumbar toda la mansión, en la oficina de la diosa,Saori leía la carta del dios del mar , al escuchar el grito y sin apartar la vista del papel que leía sostuvo un botecito con plumas antes de que cayera por el estruendo del grito

\- ahora cual se habrá mandado?-pregunto géminis al aire por el tremendo grito que dio su amigo

-ni idea pero de que los otros están metidos,por la escala del grito,están metidos -aseguro el arquero, Camus bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa,sus victimas habían escapado,pues nada más escucharon el grito Seiya y sus hermanos salieron corriendo de la habitación del castaño,tratando de buscar refugio de la ira de Papá Camus, Milo que venia tras él trataba por todos los medios tranquilizar a su amigo y de pensar en donde estaría metido el cisne

-Camus por favor tranquilo!...solo es un niño! \ToT/...aunque debo admitir que poner una peluca y sus almohadas bajo sus mantas fue una gran táctica -mirada asesina por parte de su amigo-reconocelo Camus,ni tu ni nosotros lo hubiéramos pensado!

-no fue él, fueron sus hermanos!-el francés tumbaba puertas buscando a sus victimas,las cuales se encontraban escondidas tras un árbol en el jardín llamando a su rubio hermano

-Hyoga?...Camus ya descubrió que no estas aquí!...pensamos que tardaría más...ahorita nos esta siguiendo,deja a Amyan y ven rápido...-Seiya colgó,una corriente fría recorrió la espalda de los jóvenes quienes asustados voltearon a ver a los dorados,Camus tenia los ojos bajo su fleco,su cabello rojizo volaba, mientras Milo se hacia a un lado antes de que el francés también lo afectara

La ventisca salio disparada hacia los bronces,tras el sermón de Papá Camus los jóvenes subieron a su cuarto no sin antes tomar un chocolate caliente por el frió momento que vivieron,sintieron la presencia de Hyoga en la mansión y bajaron para ver la regañiza que su maestro le pondría al cisne,para así disfrutar de una pequeña venganza por salir congelados al encubrir al rubio

-dónde diablos estabas?!-pregunto cruzado de brazos su maestro con Milo tras el con cara de mamá sufrida

El tono del acuario no detonaba nada bueno,y entre ellos ya sabían que habría un castigo

-50 a que lo castigan dos semanas ¬u¬- comenzó Shiryu

-100 a que es un mes ¬w¬-secundo Seiya por demás divertido

-nah!...200 a que es por el resto de su vida eue-río divertido el fénix

-eso seria demasiado niisan!...xD...pero te secundo!-dijo Shun, Camus volteo molesto a donde los chicos se encontraba y todos hicieron como que la virgen les hablaba hasta silbaron por los nervios, no vaya ser que su amigo dorado vaya a castigarlos también y de paso volverlos a congelar

Cuando la mirada escarlata poso sus orbes a los azules del cisne,los hermanos del ruso volvieron a mirar el regaño que en esos momentos alcanzaba su cúspide

-hay si parientes lejanos!...todos de distintos países y con distintas conexiones familiares no?!...O/- comento irónico el cisne - saben que me voy a mi cuarto ya no pienso seguir discutiendo esto, bye!

Los cuatro bronces se pegaron lo más que pudieron a la pared tras ellos evitando cualquier contacto con su rubio cisne,las discusiones con Camus no terminaban así,aquí hay gato encerrado pensaron los cuatro,siguieron al ruso y Milo siguió a Camus

-Ahora resulta que él es el que esta enojado?!-entro a la biblioteca,amados libros donde distraer su mente antes de terminar en combate con su pupilo,tomo uno del estante sin saber de que temática era,para él eso era lo de menos, es más si era de matemáticas o calculo mejor para él,Milo entro a la biblioteca como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentó frente a su amigo quien estaba recostado en su diván de siempre

-sabes que en cierto grado tiene razón...-los escarlatas se posaron en los azules de Milo

-yo solo digo que no es tan fácil para él o para nosotros ser "normales"

-...si ni lo intenta Milo!

-y tu no has dejado de asfixiarlo con eso!...Camus,es tu alumno y no te digo que dejes de tratar esto con él,pero...hay otra cosa más importante que debes tener en cuenta con tú muchacho-Camus miro con un semblante mas relajado a su amigo,sabia a que se refería,pero no quería admitirlo, aun no estaba puerta de la biblioteca medianamente abierta fue hábilmente usada por Shaka para ocultarse y escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían

-ya lo se Milo,pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso con él,aun no...no creo estar listo...-Camus denotaba un carmín en sus mejillas, el escorpiano solo suspiro en respuesta

-Camus como es que para unas cosas eres tan terco y empedernido y para otras, que son las realmente importantes no?!-eso era caso perdido,no había modo de que Milo lograra un avance con su amigo en ese aspecto- por que no aceptas de una vez lo que la señorita Saori pidió?...Aioros lo hizo sin pensarlo,que decir del antiguo maestro, incluso Shaka lo hizo,lo pensó un poco,pero lo hizo,los únicos indecisos son tú y Aioria

-no es tan fácil Milo,ademas no entiendo por que habríamos de tomar esta decisión?...para que habríamos de hacerlo?

-para que en caso de ser necesario,los chicos tuvieran una familia a la cual pertenecer,y no me digas que no te gusta la idea de ser tutor legal de Hyoga por que no te creo!-grito Milo inquiriendo con la mirada a su amigo

En esos momentos entro Shura junto a Shaka para fortuna de Camus

-perdonen por interrumpir la pelea de novios -se disculpo burlona mente con una sonrisa en los labios el de virgo

-descuida Shaka,hablar con mi cubito es caso perdido -contesto dramáticamente el alacrán

-que pasa Milo no te quiere dar un hijo?-pregunto el rubio riéndose internamente de la cara de Camus toda roja,de la burlona igual a la suya de Milo y de la cara de interrogación de Shura

-exacto!...Shaka si me comprende Camus!

-cierra la boca!...por estas escenas tuyas muchos mal entienden nuestra amistad!-el francés se levanto del diván dispuesto a irse si no fuera por que el carraspeo de Shura para ser atendido lo llamaron

-es hora de irnos,la señorita pidió que todos fuéramos a la entrada-el español estaba por irse dejando a su suerte a su amigo pero antes de irse miro a Camus y sonrió- y ya dale un hijo a Milo ewe

-Shura!...-los dorados partieron junto a su diosa y los caballeros de bronce,cada quien portando su armadura, el patriarca Shion les iba comunicando de como debían comportarse en el transcurso del combate,llegaron al lugar de la pelea, después de unos minutos las guerreras aparecieron,Delian había aterrizado tras su diosa,tras el grito de esta y la escena de intento de asesinato que les quería montar la deidad,fueron testigos de las habilidades de una de ellas

-mi hermana puede dominar la tierra, de hecho mis hermanas pueden dominar los elementos, Akhani el fuego, Korina el agua, Kaia el aire y yo, digamos que no sirvo para eso

Al escuchar esas palabras los dorados ya sacaban deducciones de todo ello,cuando la diosa y la guerrera decidieron quien escogería primero los maestros observaron bien a sus alumnos,sus reacciones les llamaban la atención,los bronces se hincaron frente a la diosa igual que los dorados

-ok, esperaba que tu escogieras primero pero ni hablar, Seiya a ti te gustaría pelear no es así?- pregunto la deidad

-así es Saori-san, pero lo que decidas estará bien para mi -contesto el Pegaso,las ganas de pelear se le notaban en el rostro,lo que la diosa tradujo en simples palabras fue "escogeme a mi",pero eso no era lo que necesitaba,Seiya no le daría buenos resultados en este encuentro

-Ikki tienes deseos de pelear?-pregunto ahora al fénix

-la verdad es que no me interesa en absoluto, pero si es tu deseo no habrá de otra-el fénix se gano una que otra mueca por parte de los dorados, pero era Ikki no se le podía pedir mucho cuando de seguir reglas se trataba ,ademas de que no le interesaba la pelea,el estaba igual que la diosa,quería ser espectador,no podía recabar información si no veía de lejos,Ikki tampoco le serviría

-Shun te lo pregunto a ti, estas interesado en pelear contra las guerreras?

-realmente,no entiendo por que habríamos de pelear, así que no...-Shun al igual que su hermano no quería pelear,pero el no era por conseguir información por medio de ver la pelea,si no que Shun tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender,la pelea sin duda no le interesa,eso pensó al oír la respuesta y eso le confirmo la sonrisa triunfal de Shaka

-Shiryu si te pido que pelees, lo harás no?

-así es Saori-san...-Shiryu contesto exacto lo que Saori pensó,y es que aunque no lo parezca el dragón es de los caballeros que siguen ordenes,pero eso no significa que no actúe por beneficio propio,Shiryu guardara lo aprendido para usarlo en el momento adecuado,el dragón no compartirá lo aprendido con su diosa,a menos que sea de vital importancia

-pues bien, el que peleara sera Hyoga - dictamino la diosa- Hyoga te enfrentaras a una de las guerreras hoy...-algunos se sorprendieron ante el breve interrogatorio y la sorpresiva respuesta de la diosa, pensaron que enviaría a Seiya o incluso a Ikki siendo estos de los mas fuertes entre los bronces

-envías a un cisne al matadero eh?- sonrió irónica la azabache- muy bien creo entender tus razones, así que...veamos a que hermana enviare...-se volteo y observo a sus hermanas cualquiera daría una buena pelea pero solo una daría un buen ejemplo- ...esta bien...Korina hoy pelearas contras el Cisne Hyoga...sera un encuentro interesante no te parece Athena?

-así es...cisne contras cisne...sera emocionante- las miradas de complicidad entre la diosa y la guerrera eran evidentes aunque para muchos estas miradas los confundían, que ocultaban las dos?... Camus por su parte miraba a su alumno desde su lugar había entendido las razones de su diosa al enviarlo y ver el semblante del rubio lo alegraban,"era lo que su diosa necesitaba", ese era su alumno, lo lleno de orgullo saber que había hecho un buen trabajo con él

El cisne se preparaba en su esquina mientras sus amigos y compañeros se dirigían a las recién elaboradas gradas cortesía de la pequeña Isabela,sabia que esta pelea era algo así como de exhibición pero al ver la mirada de la rubia con la que se iba enfrentar noto en ella un destello de excitación por el combate,una mirada filosa y llena de peligro bajo una muy clara iris azul,eso fue lo que lo confundió un poco

* * *

**Al caer en cuenta que nunca mas volvería a ver a mi madre,me aferre a lo único que tenia,conocer a mi padre ,la idea de conocer a ese hombre fue creciendo hasta que lo tuve enfrente mio,sus orbes me miraron como si fuera un objeto mas,recuerdo esa mirada como si la hubiera visto ayer,y también recuerdo lo ilusionado que estaba, que tonto había sido,tenia razón al pensar que ahora solo era yo,tras la muerte de mamá me había quedado completamente solo,solo debía velar por mi y por nadie mas...los ojos de Mitsumasa se posaron después en esa niña que era Saori la cual en sus manos traía un avecita que tenia lastimada un ala,lo note por la forma en que ella la miraba,preocupada y llena de lagrimas,Mitsumasa le dijo al hombre que me llevo ante el que me dejara a cargo del resto de criados que ahí le servían,en ese día fue la ultima vez que lo vi.**

**Recuerdo también que aunque me porte frió con todos los demás niños,solo uno de ellos me saludo y ni se inmuto por la mirada que le di,y es que se había derrumbado todo a mi alrededor ,mi mundo ya había dejado de existir,la ilusión de conocer a mi padre ,de conocer al hombre que mi madre tanto amaba y que tanto se esmero en describirme se había esfumado en un santiamén,_Quién era ese hombre?_..._de quién se había enamorado mi madre?!_..._Quien diablos era mi padre?._**

**Un castaño niño me miro con sus ojos sorprendidos durante toda la cena,no conocía a ninguno de esos niños y no tenia interés de hacerlo,ese niño se acerco a mi al terminar su comida, tras el un peli negro que tropezó con la espalda del castaño que se paro de golpe al verme,el también volteo a verme pero mas interrogante que el otro,como preguntándose que diablos me veía?...**

**Después de algunos dias,timidamente un hermoso angel peli verde me saludo,pero su hermano mayor lo tomo de la mano y casi a rastras se lo llevo,queria estar solo y parecia que esos cuatro niños no lo entendian,más el castaño y el peli verde,tan solo al verme me saludaban y trataban de hablar con migo,pero yo no hablaba muy bien el japones,me mareaban con sus preguntas.**

**Y un buen día,me marearon tanto que termine riendome pues siempre entre ellos se hacian caras para ver quien seria mi amigo,sus caras relajaron mi depresion,hasta que un dia me di cuenta de la realidad,todos ahi eran mis hermanos,con el poco japones que entendia,supe que todos ahi solo conocian a su madre y algunos(la gran mayoria ni eso),guarde la palabra "Hermanos"para cuando ellos lo supieran tambien,y...hasta el dia de hoy,solo la dije para mi...**

* * *

-muy bien, el encuentro terminara oficialmente cuando alguno de los contrincantes no pueda levantarse después de un minuto, entendido?-pregunto el dorado,ambos asintieron, los hermanos del cisne se encontraban mirando desde las gradas,junto a ellos los dorads,pero cada quien con su grupito o en parejas como Aioros y Shura o Milo y Camus

Sobra decir que Camus estaba atento a cada gesto o expresion de su alumno necesitaba saber en que condicion se encontraba para el encuentro, a Korina la veia decidida y sobre todo segura, muy segura a gusto del dorado , Milo al igual que su amigo observaba la sobre seguridad de la rubia, sus ojos eran mas claros de lo que el recordaba y aunque queria dejar eso de lado,no podia, no habia visto esa seguridad en las guerreras, fue entonces que empezaron a sentir el aire mas fresco y un cosmos que comenzaba a expanderse por el entorno, quiza era algo muy tenue pero era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que ellos lo percibieran

-no ha comenzado el duelo pero...el cosmos de tu hija se esta expandiendo, aunque el termino no queda...creo que mas que expanderse esta fluyendo...- expreso Shaka al pasar a lado de Afrodita que al igual que el resto de dorados miraron al rubio sin entender -es verdad el cosmos de la rubia esta fluyendo a un ritmo tranquilo pero en una gran cantidad- Cancer comenzo a mirar a su al rededor, era como si una tenue niebla los empezara a cubrir -muy bien, ¡Inicien! -grito Dokho dando comienzo a la pelea

Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmos tranquilamente realizando los movimientos del polvo de diamantes,Korina por su parte solo movía su mano derecha sobre si en círculos, como si jugara con el agua de un estanque, Hyoga alcanzo el punto final de su danza y cual cisne lanzo su ataque

-DIAMOD DUST!-de su puño el diamantado polvo salio expedido con dirección a la guerrera, está extendió su mano derecha extrañamente para los dorados con un cumulo de agua en ella y sin preocuparse por el ataque la dirigió hacia este lanzando el agua de su mano al polvo de diamantes, cuando ambos chocaron el agua se congelo y cristalizo creando una pared de hielo misma que Korina uso como distracción corriendo a su lado derecho para atacar por ese lado al santo,la pared se deshizo convirtiendo en un flujo de agua que acompaño a la rubia en su trayecto, con un giro sobre si el flujo salio disparado al cisne.

-ah...!-el caballero creo una pared de hielo para detener el agua sin embargo la pared se deshizo dejando al santo desprotegido,el agua logro atacarlo y tumbarlo al suelo, era como si fuera una fuerza invisible para contener al santo,en un instante y un simple ademán de las manos de la cisne el agua se congelo y raspo la piel del caballero aprisionándolo entre cristales de hielo.

-/su golpe fue muy rapido y preciso,desde el inicio del combate a dejado salir parte de su cosmos,interfiere con el mio,mi polvo de diamantes no es tan lento/-penso para el caballero,ya habia notado el cosmos de la rubia fluir en el ambiente,pero no penso que eso turbaria el suyo

* * *

**Algunas semanas despues de que conoci a mis hermanos,Tatsumi nos dijo que nos enviarian a diferentes lugares para seguir entrenando,entre los lugares que nos dijo,estaba uno cercano a donde mamá yacia,asi que ore todos los dias por que me llevaran ahi,para que pudiera verla de nuevo,ore solo por una milesima oportunidad,y al final cuando mi papel marcaba Siberia,me senti tan feliz que no me interesaba saber a que lugar enviaron al resto,pero cuando escuche que a Shun lo enviarian a la Isla de la reina muerte,me preocupe demasiado,obvio que casi todos nos preocupamos pero en cierto grado yo mas,pues Shun fue de los pocos quienes me ayudaron en cuanto llegue,por eso cuando me fui tube un enorme temor de que le pasara algo. Ahora recapacito que senti lo mismo con todos mis hermanos.**

**Cuando conoci al que seria mi maestro,debo admitir que me dio algo de temor,se veia imponente e inflexible,pero algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir seguro. Algunos dias la preocupacion por ellos llenaban mis pensamientos y el maestro me decia que mirara al cielo tratara de buscar a mis amigos,no lo entendi en eso entonces,pero ahora,cada que estoy lejos de casa y deseo saber si ellos estan bien,solo miro al cielo y veo a mis amigos.**

* * *

Hyoga trataba de safarse del hielo que lo aprisionaba,pero entre mas trataba mas inutil sentia su cuerpo -/que esta pasandome?...este hielo no es normal...el cosmos de Korina no puede afectarme tanto,este no es el cosmos que yo vi en la pelea con Apolo!/-Korina coménzo a mover sus manos como si estuviese remando pero con las palmas extendidas y realizando el infinito frente a si, sus manos se separaron abriendose a 180' grados,el hielo que aprisionaba al ruso se convirtio en agua y fluyo hasta las manos de la rubia

-/ ahora que esta haciendo,siento como una corriente de aire frio recorriera mi cuerpo,esto que es?.../-,el cisne cayo de rodillas con unos cuantos rasponez -/no hay tiempo para pensar en eso debo actuar!/ - Hyoga trato de juntar suficiente aire gelido en una de sus manos,pero parecia no lograr nada,el aire no se mantenia en su mano,Korina no le dio ni tiempo de pensar en eso,lo golpeo con el cumulo de agua de su mano izquierda,el golpe fue como un uppercut pero con agua,lo atonto lo suficiente para no ver el siguiente ataque, con a mano derecha y el cumulo en esta , enredo el flujo deslizandolo por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso y tomar al santo lanzandolo sobre la arena improvisada hacia la derecha de la cisne.

-/por que?!...por que el aire gelido no se mantiene en mi mano?!...su cosmos no puede ser tan fuerte!/-El ruso quedo unos segundos inmovil,pero poco después logro moverse, debilmente se puso de pie -/esto es distinto a los encuentros que he tenido,aunque se que no todos mis oponentes seran iguales!...espera!...su cosmos no era tan profundo! ...por que diablos me afecta tanto?!...Korina no era tan brava en la pelea!/-a la mente de Hyoga vino el recuerdo de cuando Korina elevo su cosmos y unas doradas cadenas la aprisionaban

-eso es!...-el ruso lanzo su polvo de diamantes el cual la chica esquivo,pero no era ella a quien iba dirigido, si no al piso de la arena,debía ganar terreno,poder desplazarse en el campo disponible,asi al menos seria mas rapido que ella-/su cosmos suprimido por los dioses ya no lo esta mas!...por lo tanto no debo de confiarme y pensar que usara los mismos ataques y tipos de combate que en aquel entonces!/

-ya agarro el ritmo de la pelea...-susurro Ikki-/maldito pato estúpido hizo que me preocupara/-aunque nunca lo reconociera el al igual que la mayoria de los presentes estaban preocupados por el cisne

-/debo lograr ser mas rápido que ella,desplazarme mas rápido que ella me dará la ventaja,ademas de que para atacarme necesita realizar varios movimientos,en ese punto tengo una oportunidad de atacarla/- Hyoga necesitaba solo una oportunidad,solo una

-...-

-La corriente se lo llevara...-termino de decir Shun con los ojos fijos en su hermano, a los ojos del peli verde un cosmos gigante rodeaba el entorno donde se hallaban y brillaba sereno y constante,pero ese cosmos tenia dos lados el tranquilo y sereno y el profundo y fuerte

\- y la corriente si no me equivoco, y la verdad quisiera equivocarme, puede ser violenta y destrozar todo a su paso-Shiryu de verdad deseaba equivocarse, si en este punto Hyoga estaba atorado y Korina se notaba tranquila, como sería cuando fuera una corriente violenta

-...-

-sabes,hasta cierto punto, deseaba con ansias pelear en contra tuya-hablo de repente la guerrera,los cumulos de agua de sus manos aun no desaparecían eran como latigos-hace tiempo caminando en las calles de Rusia pude ver en el aparador de una tienda de electrodomésticos a un chico en las pantallas de los televisores...sabes a quien vi?

-a quien?... -pregunto el cisne deslizándose en el hielo,parecía que la guerrera daba un breve cese al combate-/tiempo, que haga el tiempo que quiera,lo tomare a mi favor/

-a ti...en el torneo galáctico,desde entonces he querido medir mis fuerzas contigo-un leve sonrojo surco las blancas mejillas de la chica-en ese momento te volviste el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para seguir adelante,me inspiraste a no rendirme,te debo las gracias-una leve inclinación de respeto y agradecimiento después y la guerrera siguió hablando-te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime...que podría ser?-cuestiono a la par el cisne, sin embargo el cosmos del santo comenzaba a ganar terreno en ese rio tranquilo ,pequeños monticulos de hielo se formaban tras el bronce-/a que quiere llegar con esta platica?/

-sabes que es lo que cambio?...-pregunto la guerrera ante la perplejidad del cisne,esa pregunta no se la esperaba

-qué cambio?...a que te refieres?/su mirada a cambiado se nota algo insegura/

-en aquel encuentro tus ojos eran fríos y distantes,ahora los veo claros y rebosantes de luz,por eso pregunto que si sabes que es lo que cambio?

-...sinceramente mentiría si te dijera que no se la razón-el santo volteo a ver a sus hermanos en las gradas-/a esto queria llegar/-sus ojos se llenaron de esa luz antes dicha,la rubia lo notó y con el cisne distraido, con un par de movimientos acarreo un flujo de agua tras el ruso y con ella lo golpeo de lado derecho

-ahí esta!...esa luz de la que hablo,es la misma que me veo al espejo,el amor de una familia,más específicamente de unos hermanos-sonrió la chica,Cisne se levanto y comenzo a reunir aire gelido en la palma de su mano

-**si, es el amor de la familia, eso fue lo que encontré , encontre a mis hermanos,algo que me haría mas fuerte!**-el aire gelido de la mano del cisne ataco a la chica , esta con un movimiento de sus manos al juntarles creo un escudo de agua que se congelo al contacto con el gelido de Hyoga,el cisne tomo la portunidad y lanzo otro rayo congelado a los pies de la rubia para detener sus movimientos,los pies de la chica se congelaron unos segundos y luego el hielo se deshizo regresando a su estado liquido

-que listo,usaste mi mismo modo para inmovilizar, distraer y atacar-elogio Korina-pero no te servira,aun no ves todos los movimientos que tengo!-los cumulos de agua en sus manos giraron en torno a estas a la par que la rubia las extendia a los lados,ella dio un giro sobre si y los cumulos de agua se unieron en uno girando alrededor de ella

-veamos que puedes hacer contra el aro!-grito Korina,el flujo se dirigio hacia Hyoga envolviendolo dentro de si creando un cono de agua en donde el cisne estaba prisionero , la guerrera con un ademan de su mano fracciono el cono de agua en secciones como un rompecabezas y con otro ademan de su mano las congelo -el aro es un tipo de tortura que la gente de Ordinäle daba en la antigüedad,aunque no me permiten hacerlo como en un pasado pero, creo que puedo darte una pequeña demostración-la rubia extendio sus brazos y de las piezas del cono en el interior aparecieron miles de puas de hielo , ,sus manos se movieron en circulos, y cada seccion del cono empezo a rodar,la piel del caballero era raspada por las puas y mientras el trataba de cubrirse afuera los dorados o mas bien Milo sostenia a Camus que se veía de lejos que queria matar a la rubia

-/no importa que técnica utilice ahora se que no es tan fria en la pelea,puede quebrarse su temple,me distraje solo un poco pero ella no vio venir mi rayo a sus pies,cuando antes vio mis movimientos...que crea su juego ahora ya no caere en el.../-Hyoga dentro del cono sentia como las pequeñas puas de este lastimaban su piel,pero dentro se sentia menos atontado que afuera y eso le llamo la atencion-/su cosmos aqui dentro no me afecta,no entiendo deberia afectarme mas...un momento su cosmos se siente afuera/-Hyoga trato de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos abrio los ojos en direccion a la rubia y vio una fuerte corriente de cosmos alrededor de ella y seguia hasta el cono-/ya veo necesita desplazar su cosmos hacia aqui,ella sola se a negado penetrar la trampa donde estoy,o no lo hace por no haberse dado cuenta o no lo cree necesario aqui tengo mi oportunidad/

-...-

-/vamos Hyoga por que no lo has hecho aun,por que no tomas la oportunidad que la guerrera te da?/-Camus miraba impotente y apretando los puños a su alumno dentro de ese cono,habia estudiado los movimientos de su alumno y podia y sabia que este esperaba un solo golpe,quien mejor que el para saber lo que el ruso planeaba

-Camus se que estas enojado pero no podemos ayudarle-Milo tenía cuidado con sus palabras ,alguna frase hiriente y corria el riesgo de morir congelado,habia visto como su amigo apretaba sus puños -amigo debemos dejar que Hyoga lo haga solo

-yo se que el puede,lo que no concibo es que aun no lo haya hecho,es como si...

-estubiese bloqueado por algo?-pregunto muy suspicaz el de la sexta casa

-Shaka,sabes que le pasa?...-el acuariano volteo a ver a su amigo mientras este se le acercaba

-no es dificil verlo sin usar los ojos amigo mio,cierra los ojos y observa con esto a tu muchacho-llevando un dedo de su mano al pecho del peli rojo

-...mi muchacho?...

-como si engañaras a alguien amigo,Hyoga es mas tu hijo que tu alumno,no es asi?

-...cerrar los ojos cierto? ./. -Camus dio media vuelta para que no vieran su sonrojo,no habia necesidad de responder esa pregunta,Hyoga era un hijo para el ,y tampoco es como si no le gustara,era muy capaz de llamarlo hijo ahora mismo pero no hacia por que aun no habia hablado de eso con él,cerro sus ojos y concentro su ser en su alumno, al poco tiempo llego a su mente la imagen de un cisne atrapado en varios flujos de agua unos de ellos congelados alrededor de él para impedirle el vuelo

-...no puede ser!-no pudo acercarse a ayudarlo y abrio sus ojos de nuevo- por que no pude acercarme?

-por que no eres tu quien debe liberarlo, es Hyoga quien debe liberarse solo,mira aya Camus no eres el unico que quiere ayudarlo-Shaka señalo a su discipulo,este tambien se encontraba concentrado al igual que sus otros hermanos, hasta Ikki deseaba ayudarle

* * *

**Antes de entrenar recuerdo la platica que mi maestro tuvo conmigo,sus palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza **

**"Morirás, morirás en el intento...o****bserva Hyoga...esas montañas de hielo son parte de un glaciar que atesora una resistencia surgida de miles de años de frío y un caballero ****debe de ser tan fuerte y poderoso como esa montaña. **

**Inmune a los intensos rayos del sol. Impasible ante sus enemigos.**

**Inmune e impasible,así debía ser,quizá mi percepción de esas palabras eran influenciadas por un niño,pero ahora que sigo mi camino como caballero esas palabras marcan mi vida y mi camino y con esas palabras en la cabeza continué mi entrenamiento para caballero a lado de mi gran amigo y hermano Isaac,recuerdo cada entrenamiento y la expresión en sus ojos cuando logro despertar su cosmos y mi corazón roto al despertar el mio, pues cuando lo logre al fin supe que la armadura seria mía y no de Isaac,la imagen de Athena vino a mi en ese momento y en sus brazos un cisne que al verme Athena voló hacia mi cruzando el cielo,no se lo he dicho a nadie , solo Shun sabe cuanto me dolió e intuyo que mi maestro también lo supo en aquel entonces.**

**Cuando la corriente se llevo a Isaac,queria morirme,mi destino como caballero tambien me habia alejado de él, a esa conclusion llegue cuando nuestro maestro nos habia dicho que los caballeros de Athena tienen un destino desde que nacen dictado en las estrellas y por la misma diosa,por eso tras su muerte tome el entrenamiento mas en serio,el esfuerzo de mi amigo por ser caballero...su sueño de ser un santo de Athena, ahora seria el mio.**

* * *

\- alguno ya ha podido hacerlo?...-pregunto Seiya desesperado

-yo aún no...creo que Hyoga debe hacerlo el solo-reconocio el dragon

-pero Shiryu debemos ayudarle,si no sale de ese cono morira desangrado,por que Delian no detiene a su hermana?!-Pegaso estaba mas que desesperado,fuera del cono este ya se pintaba de rojo por la sangre del caballero

-Seiya tranquilo,no sirve de nada desesperarnos,Hyoga saldra de esto,lo conozco y se que a planeando cada segundo de la pelea- dijo Ikki mirando seriamente a sus hermanos para reconfortarlos

-pero...-en el instante en que Shun iba a hablar un cosmos se empezo a elevar en la arena-...Hyo...ga...

-/no me va a derrotar tan facilmente y mucho menos ahora que su cosmos no me afecta asi que el mio puede afectarla a ella ahora!/-El cosmos del cisne empezaba a brillar dentro del cono,Hyoga habia cubierto con sus manos su cabeza para que la puas no le lastimaran,en un solo movimiento las elevo sobre si y lanzo su ataque

-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!-el rayo salio despedido hacia arriba destruyendo la parte alta del cono,con la onda explosiva Korina fue expulsada unos cuantos metros atras del cisne,rapidamente dio una voltereta y removio un flujo a sus manos para atacar si el cisne decidia hacer lo mismo

-sabes,todo el tiempo me he sentido aturdido,pero tu no...cuando aquella sombra nos ataco apago todas las luces para "**ganar terreno**"...tu has hecho exactamente lo mismo,ganar terreno,desde el inicio del encuentro dejaste que tu cosmos fluyera por todo el lugar,eso es lo que me ha estadoaturdiendo,no es que tu cosmos sea fuerte,si no que es profudo!-el cisne lanzo un rayo congelado de su mano a la guerrera,esta con el cumulo de agua en sus manos creo una barrera que al contacto con el rayo gelido se congelo Hyoga tomo esa oportunidad y escalo la barrera cosa que la rubia no se esperaba, el cisne lanzo su ataque -**Freezing Coffin**!-de la mano de Hyoga salieron cuatro rayos azules uniendose en un rayo más grueso que fue directo contra la guerrera,a su alrededor utilizando las particulas de agua en el aire y el suelo, se comenzo a formar el atáud de hielo que la aprisiono sin mas

-/no puede ser!...como diablos no vi venir eso?!- se reprochaba la guerrera congelada e inmovil- este lugar me pone de los nervios y mas por lo que estoy por hacer...cree que no puedo salir de esta?!...cree que ya me detuvo y gano?!-su histeria comenzaba a cambiar su temple,a su mente volvian los momentos en que su madre trataba de ahogarla,desplazo un poco de su cosmos y el hielo comenzo a deshielarse dentro del ataud de hielo-no me va a ganar, ya no soy la niña que lloraba abrazada a los pies de su padre!/

%%%%%%%Flash back%%%%%%%%%

_**Las pequeñas manos arañaban las manos que tenían cautivo el cuello de la infante en su intento de quitarsela de encima,pero como podria,era un adulto quien trataba de ahogarla,era su madre quien trataba de ahogarla,el agua entraba a sus pulmones pronto se desmayaria y no volveria a ver a su padre,la histeria se apodero de ella, pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas,luchaba con todo lo que tenia,pero solo sentia que el agua entraba en su garganta y sus fosas nasanales,un milagro,pedia un milagro,que su padre llegara rapido y la apartara de encima suyo,sentia sus fuerzas acabarse,Korina ya no podia mas y su estado animico no ayudaba mucho...**_

%%%%%%%Fin del Flash back%%%%%%%%%

Hyoga elevo su cosmos y lo expandio por todo el lugar desplazando el cosmos de la cisne y creando una tenue caida de nieve,escucho que la cuenta de Dokho iba a llegar al diez asi que dio media vuelta y sonrio a sus hermanos y estos a el pero...un sonido como de una burbuja de agua le llamo la atencion asi como un cosmos que comenzaba a brillar y elevarse, dio media vuelta y vio el bloque de hielo,este comenzaba a brillar mas y mas hasta que quedo solo como una pecera gigante,como si el hielo dentro del bloque se hubiera congelado pero no las finas paredes que lo creaban,Hyoga se acerco y en justo momento en que la cuenta llego a 5 coloco su mano sobre el bloque ahora de agua, esperando asi ver algo pero no vio nada,se extraño un poco pero despues la imagen de Korina llego de golpe a él impresionándolo tanto como para que cayera de espaldas, Korina tenia ambas palmas de las manos sobre la pared del bloque,como si fuese una sirena cautiva miraba a Hyoga de manera casi macabra,su cabello flotaba en el agua del ahora tanque de cristal

-mi hermana tardo mas de lo que pensaba en descongelar el bloque-dijo la azabache algo taimada -pero al final el freezing coffin es solo las moleculas de agua en el ambiente congeladas-la azabache sonrio de medio lado ante la confusion de los caballeros dorados-qué?...de verdad pensaron que ya habia acabado?...esto solo es el inicio ouo!

La rubia elevo su cosmos,ahora los dorados recordaban que antes si las guerreras trataban de elevar su cosmos unas cadenas eran visibles en ellas,pero ahora no habia cadenas que la ataran, se escucho como las paredes del ataud se rompieron tal como el cristal impactandose y rompiendose,el agua fue libre de las paredes y en un movimiento de las manos de la chica hacia atras como de una "u", el flujo del agua formo una ola tras de la rubia

-no te lo perdonare!- grito ella- **Luciana!- **extendio sus manos de golpe hacia enfrente y la gran ola salio disparada hacia Hyoga que alzo frente a si una pared de hielo con un solo ademan sin embargo la fuerza del agua fue demasiada y rompio la barrera, el agua se llevo al ruso, Korina se veia furiosa movio sus manos como un infinito frente si con la mano derecha arriba y la izquierda abajo,la gran ola se junto hasta formar un flujo que envolvio a Hyoga en una prision de agua pero esta vez en forma de esfera, Afrodita estaba que no se la creia,la furia desatada que veia no era contra Hyoga si no contra su esposa y madre de Korina,Kaia y Akhani,pues es el nombre que su hija habia gritado

Para sorpresa de Korina la esfera de agua se comenzo a cristalizar y romper, la sorpresa fue tal que Korina no vio que tras ella varias columnas de hielo se formaban hacia ella como en estampida al llegar a ella la hierieron de la espalda y la mandaron varios metros en el aire, la esfera termino por romperse y de ella salio Hyoga quien cayo de rodillas al suelo , alzo sus manos con las palmas en puños como si fuese a ejecutar el Aurora thunder attack y mas columnas de hielo aprisionaron a la rubia sin poderse mover

-No me subestimes!...he aprendido de tus ataques y ahora que desplace tu cosmos te va costar mas el atacarme directamente!-grito el cisne a la guerrera - ademas, aquel oponente que se deja llevar por sus emociones en la batalla solo puede terminar de una manera...**Perdiendo!**

La cisne empezo a reir de forma desquisiada atrapada entre las columnas- Crees que me vas a ganar?!...no lo lograras!...-Las columnas se des hicieron y salieron despedidas hacia el ruso el cual con un movimiento de manos a su alrededor logro que los dos flujos que iban contra el se dividieran a su alrededor sin tocarlo

-**IMPOSIBLE! **-Korina comenzo a lanzar mas y mas flujos contra el cisne pero este lograba desplazarlos con unos cuantos ademanes

-como diablos haces eso?!- pregunto Seiya riendo un poco al ver la carita indignada de la dragona y la sonrisa triunfal de su diosa,estaba feliz por su hermano

-que pasa solo tenias esos ataques?...o sera que...-Hyoga movio uno de los tantos flujos que la cisne le mando alrededor de el para luego aventarselo a la rubia,esta por el asombro no logro esquivarlo y quedo tirada en la arena-No eres tan buena!...tu cosmos a sido desplazado y ahora puedo mover con mas facilidad el mio,desde el principio no movias el agua,si no el cosmos alrededor de ella no es cierto?...me di cuenta cuando te vi desde dentro del cono

-jajajaja...eso piensas?...-comenzo a reirse mientras se levantaba-yo no muevo el cosmos alrededor del agua,pero por ahi vas bien...te falta un poco para comprender la tecnica al cien por ciento pero ests cerca de hacerlo,yo diria que solo a un paso...

-ahora me elogias?...terminemos con esto de una vez-Hyoga elevo sus manos hacia arriba- supongo que sabes que viene no?...

-si...lo se...-Korina lo imito,a todos los presentes el corazon se les detuvo,esos dos iban a causar una gran colision de frio,pero Camus estaba de acuerdo con su alumno si habia que acabar ese encuentro debia hacerlo bien

-Korina,no debes perder, tu no debes perder me entendiste?- Pregunto Delian,a algunos se les hizo algo divertido que la dragona dijera eso,pero ninguno sabia el por que

-vamos Delian, no me diras que tienes miedo, es solo una pelea amistosa- sonrio la diosa- Hyoga no lastimara a tu hermana

-no es por eso que se lo dije,Korina no debe perder...su tradicion se lo impide,no quiero perder a una hermana Athena- sonrio ironica la guerrera

-que?...!-pregunto la diosa,ambos contrincantes elevaron sus cosmos para realizar su ataque

-**EJECUCION AURORA!**-los dos rayos salieron disparados chocando en medio de la arena el aire gelido comenzo a salir para todos lados,el mayordomo de Delian cubrio con una manta a la diosa para que el frio no la afectara,la tecnica era poderosa y ante todos el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de los cambatientes,el rayo de Korina cubria mas del tramo entre ellos,no estaban niovelados y los pies de Hyoga se trataban de aferrar al suelo

-/rayos la intensidad de este rayo es poderosa,si no elevo mas mi cosmos me arrastrara!/-Hyoga agarro el ritmo de la contienda entre ellos y su rayo comenzo a desplazar el de Korina

-/Que diablos?!...no ,no perdere!...no puedo o si no!...!-en las gradas Camus miraba sonriente como su alumno empujaba a la rubia mientras afrodita se mordia las uñas por su hija

-Eso Hyoga acaba con la rubiecita!-para sorpresa de todos Camus alentaba a su alumno,pero es que el orgullo al ver tan poderosa tecnica lo llenaba en el alma,Milo no se quedo atras y decicdio como buena mama apoyar a su chico

-Vamos Hyoga si se puede!-Milo con pompones alentaba tras Camus al broncineo

-Suficiente!...-Death mask al ver que afrodita solo se mordia las uñas y no alentaba a su hija tomo al peli celeste y le tendio un pompon salido de sabe dios donde- TOMA Y ALIENTALA! - Afrodita solo sonrio un poco ante el gesto y comenzo a apoyar a su hija

-VAMOS KORINA!- algunos dorados se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados pero pronto los grupitos apoyando a la guerrera y el santo se dividieron y comenzaron a alentar a su combatienete favorito-VAMOS HIJA!...-el grito llego a oidos de Korina quien ante esa muetra de amor elevo su cosmos con mayor fuerza y logro desplazar al ruso de manera notable

-esto no puede estar pasando- Milo notando la reaccion de la cisne entendio como harian que Hyoga ganara con todas las de ley- Camus!

-ya se que diablos estas pensando y te dire que no lo hare!...no lo hare el puede hacerlo solo!- grito el frances ante la cara de su amigo

-no es cierto y lo sabes!...hazlo- presiono el esorpion a su amigo- hazlo!- lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a ver como Hyoga era desplazado

-NO!...-Camus se encendio con solo ver eso y no tuvode otra que gritar lo que sus pulmones y corazon tanto anelaban- VAMOS HIJO!

Hyoga escucho el grito y aunque volteo sorprendido a ver a su maestro unas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y con toda esa alegria que su corazon sentia elevo su cosmos y disparo su rayo mas fuerte que no pudo resistir mucho y salio disparada cuando su prpio rayo se desvanecio.

La pelea habia terminado hace unos diez minutos y Athena felicitaba a su caballero,se habia mostrado esplendido en todo sentido,las guerreras de un lado de la arena y los caballeros de la otra cada quien con su propio compañero,aunque ellas se veian molestas y alteradas,de cada cuanto se veia a la dragona alzar los brazos o llevarlos a su cabeza notablemente enojada,tras el abrazo inmenso que Camus le dio a Hyoga , el cisne se acerco a su contrincante para darle la mano,ella estaba aun sentada en el suelo de la arena,unos cuantos raspones en su ropa y piel,abrazando su pies ,parecia que lloraba asi que Hyoga se acerco le tendio la mano, esta un poco dudosa la tomo no sin antes mirara a Delian quien solo rodó los ojos,cosa que muchos desaprobaron

-lamento si te molesto el perder pero...-los labios de Hyoga fueron interrumpidos pues Korina los besaba timidamente,aun sosteniendo la mano de Hyoga,Korina lo habia besado para sorpresa de todos

-que diablos pasa aqui!?- pregunto algo descolocada Athena

-Pasa que tu caballerito le gano a mi hermana y ahora debe serle fiel a el!- grito Delian por fin sacando su ira

-que?!- pregunto des consertada

-Segun la ley de las guerreras de Ordinale,se deberan al primer hombre que las derrote, no importa la situacion,si las derrota ,le seran fiel hasta la muerte, por eso Korina no deberia perder

-pero!...como es posible que!...aun entre las guerreras existen esas tradiciones ridiculas?-pregunta la diosa notando el sonrojo e el rostro de Hyoga y Korina

-mira quien lo dice, te reduerdo la tradicion de las mascaras?- pregunto taimada la dragona,Hyoga comenzo a quejarse de un dolor en lamano donde va el anillo de boda,al ver esa mano noto como un anillo de cristal se formaba en su dedo

-que es esto?...-pregunto a Korina quien tambien se quejaba y miraba su mano

-es el contrato del anillo...no te lo puedes quitar O/O- informo la rubia

-...-

Al dia siguiente en el colegio los caballeros llegaron al instituto como todas las mañana en la limosina Kido,bajaron de esta notando que las chicas llegaban tambien en su respectiva limosina

-Buenos dias!- saludo la dragona,todos le contestaron menos Hyoga quien paso de largo hasta el salon,las clases hasta el almuerzo pasaron tranquilas y sin contratiempos,solo que Hyoga se mostraba renuente a hablar con Korina,en el almuerzo los caballeros subieron a la azotea y siguiendolos las guerreras,cada quien en su grupo y cada quien en l suyo, Korina se acerco timidamente al ruso el solo se tenso un poco,sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos,la chica timidamente le tendio un bento de almuerzo envuelkto,el rubio no supo que pensar ni que hacer,solo lo tomo y lo puso frente a si

-sabes...no importa si eres frio conmigo o si no me saludas o si amas a laguen mas...-Korina levanto su mano y la extendio hacia el chico- pero...ves este anillo ,no me preguntes por que...pero se ...que algun dia sera de verdad y no de hielo...hatas entonces ...me conformo con que me digas buenos dias...

la chica regreso con sus hermanas y despues las chicas bajaron a la cafeteria,dejando a los caballeros un tanto sorprendidos,Hyoga abrio el bento y miro lo que habia dentro...era su platillo favorito.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_**En su afán de ser feliz, se llevo entre los pies a su flor negra, ahora que ella vuelve para tomar lo que le robaron, él no lo permitirá**_

Era de noche en la mansión Kido, la pelea entre los cisnes había sido agotadora, a tan solo una semana, aún no encontraban la forma de romper el anillo que Hyoga ahora lucia y las palabras que la rubia le había dicho aun resonaban en su cabeza, Saori estaba en el balcón de su cuarto mirando hacia al cielo, rezando por el bienestar de todos los habitantes de la tierra, esa era su prioridad ahora, su cosmos era tranquilo y brillaba a su alrededor despidiendo un aire tranquilo, el patriarca Shion tras ella observaba a su diosa en esa labor. Delian por su parte dentro de su mansión leía algunos documentos de su compañía, la dragona vio entrar a su mayordomo con un carrito con café y galletas

-Jean, what would I do without you? (Jean, qué sería de mí sin ti?)-pregunto al chica sonriéndole a su fiel mayordomo

-surely you would be starving(seguramente estaría, muriendo de inanición)-dijo sirviéndole una taza de café-wants you to bring something else?(quiere que le traiga algo más?)

-No thanks Jean ... my sisters and sleep? (no, gracias Jean...mis hermanas ya duermen?)-pregunto ella levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana

-so is Miss, each in his room (así es señorita, cada quien en su cuarto)-contesto el sonriendo a su ama, Delian miro la luna por la ventana, sin duda Artemisa se había lucido esa noche, un pequeño dolor le llego a su pecho, le extraño el hecho en si, solo se llevo una mano a su corazón pero un nuevo espasmo le hizo tirar la taza de café, cosa que Jean notó

-qué diablos esta pasando?-pregunto para si la guerrera

Athena en su balcón notó algo extraño en el ambiente, así que abrió los ojos extrañada hacia el cielo...

-Shion...llama a Shaka y Death mask, por favor...-pidió con sutileza la diosa

-si señorita...-El patriarca se comunico con los dorados por cosmos-/Shaka, Death mask, Athena los solicita en el balcón ahora/

Los mencionados dejaron de hacer lo que hacían (meditar y ver televisión)y corrieron al llamado

-aquí estamos diosa Athena-se presentó a el y Death el rubio

-hay algo extraño en el ambiente, pueden sentirlo?-pregunto sin voltear a verlos y aún hincada en el balcón

Ambos se concentraron un poco para sentir lo que su diosa les indicaba, lograron percibir una esencia sombría y amenazante algo lejos de donde estaban, cosa que llamo la atención del de Virgo

-la fuente de esta presencia no esta cerca...es extraño que se sienta tan palpable-dijo el rubio

-si es así, debe ser algo muy poderoso para sentirse de tan lejos aunque aun no siento de donde viene...-agrego Death

-yo tampoco se de donde es pero...debemos tratar de ubicarla-la diosa elevo un poco mas su cosmos para localizar ese ente que destilaba su presencia, aunque sin éxito, el ente había desaparecido

-...-

Delian recogía con cuidado los restos de la taza del suelo, el dolor en su pecho se había desvanecido tan fácil como vino -/que habrá sido eso?...se sentía un aire sombrío.../-la dragona aún sumergida en sus pensamientos no escucho a su hermana Kaia entrar a la oficina y pedir a Jean dejarlas solas, la tomo del brazo para hacerla reaccionar y que la escuchara

-había algo, no es así?...sentiste algo no?-pregunto ella con un semblante igual de confundido que su hermana

-si, no se que fue, pero hay que estar alertas por si pasa algo hoy-sugirió la dragona -esta bien, de todas maneras Zeus no me deja dormir, tiene mucho que no hablaba con él, no lo recordaba tan sonriente y calmado..-bostezo la castaña en señal de claro cansancio

-es extraño escucharte hablar de él, pero no importa, te ha dicho si quiere algo?-pregunto la azabache yendo a su silla frente al escritorio

-si, quiere que vayamos a verlo...dice que ya sabe su próxima movida-contesto la castaña caminando a la ventana

-su próxima "movida"?...dirás la nuestra, hemos juntado a Poseidón con Athena y a Hermes con sus hermanos Hefestos y Ares, que más quiere?!-pregunto a azabache, los caprichos del dios del trueno la molestaban

-juntar a TODOS sus hijos, los quiere unidos por su cuenta y no porque la situación lo amerite, quiere que peleen contra los titanes en su nombre y lo sabes Delian

-si los dioses van a pelear a nombre de alguien, esa será Athena...de eso me encargo yo -la dragona sonrió de medio lado

-"**Athena le ganara a los titanes y tomara el trono de Zeus"**...mmm, esa fue la primera visión que tuve tras tu derrota cuando guerra tomo tu control, pero...Saori te esta cayendo bien no? ewe?-pregunto sonriente Kaia a su hermana

-...tiene coraje, le falta demostrarlo, y yo le voy a ayudar eue, la pequeña diosa no sabe en la que se metió al aceptarnos como aliadas, le hare su infiernito haber si es tan calmada como me ha dicho Ares…-sonrió la azabache imaginando sus travesuras hacia la diosa- Athena sigue dormida en Saori, lo se por que sus ojos aun no brillan con esa intensidad de diosa, aun no me iluminan del todo con su fulgor, cuando lo hagan y sea capaza de callarme con una simple frase ,me tragare mi orgullo y me hincare ante la diosa que es, hasta entonces no es mas que una chiquilla que ha tenido suerte al salir viva de tantas guerras

-…si sus caballeros te escuchan hablar así te molerán a golpes, Delian, no tientes a la suerte tan escaza que tienes contigo- advirtió la castaña sonriendo ante la mirada infantil de la azabache, si no la conociera diría que disfrutaba esto de ser mala con Saori y mucho

/Mañana siguiente /Entrada: Instituto Miyamoto

Los caballeros de bronce salían de la limosina en que habían llegado, despidiéndose de Tatsumi quien los había traído, no muy lejos de ahí estaban saliendo también las guerreras de su propia limosina

-ya estamos todos afuera?- pregunto Ikki mirando a sus hermanos quienes asintieron- perfecto, vamos tengo practica antes de clases y los quiero ver entrar a todos a su salón, y si Seiya lo digo por ti ¬¬

-oh vamos!...solo me escape una vez y ni si quiera salí de la escuela estuve todo el tiempo en la azotea!- se quejo el pequeño castaño poniendo cara de sufrido

-eso no lo justifica Seiya y lo sabes, nuestro deber es venir a clases OuO- empujo para que comenzara a caminar Shun tras Seiya

-dilo por ti Shun a mi me esta hartando esto…-comento por lo bajo Hyoga con un tono carente de alegría, cosa que aunque lo dijo bajo las guerreras acercándose a ellos escucharon

-lo dices por nosotras?...-pregunto taimada Akhani- hieres mis sentimientos Hyoga, y yo te hacia en mi lista de cumpleaños

-será pronto tu cumpleaños rojita?- pregunto Ikki mirando de arriba abajo a la fénix- no hay duda de que la piel pronto se te caerá, serpiente…-lo ultimo destilando veneno, el asunto del anillo en la mano de Hyoga no le había gustado para nada

-seré serpiente pero no de tu terrario…-atajo la fénix claramente ofendida, pero no le iba a dar el gusto

-ha…ya quisieras…andando hermanos o el veneno de estas cinco nos matara lentamente-a como pudo empujo levemente a sus cuatro hermanos incitándolos a caminar dirección a sus salones

-obviamente están enojados conmigo- susurro Korina-lamento haberle puesto ese anillo en la mano a Hyoga pero…

-que anillo?!- pregunto alarmada Amyan llegando a donde las guerreras estaban

-Buenos días Amyan, como estas?- sonrió ignorando la pregunta Delian

-eran buenos antes de verte a la cara, explíquenme ahora mismo a que anillo se refieren?- pregunto Amy tomando del brazo a Korina, Kaia sujeto la mano de la peli roja y la separo de su hermana

-por que te alteras?...no es que sea de tu incumbencia, a no ser que Hyoga sea algo tuyo…-pregunto la castaña mirando a los ojos a la otra

-Hyoga es mi NOVIO!- grito, los que recién iban entrando al colegio se quedaron estáticos y volteando a ver la las chicas, Akhani tras Korina le había tapado los oídos a su hermana para que no escuchara esa confesión tan brusca

-sabes si algo le pasa a mi hermana por tus estúpidas reacciones de novia celosa, voy a molerte la cara a golpes y arrastrare tu alma al infierno Amyan- amenazo Isabela a la peli roja- Akhani-nesan llévate a Korina-neechan si?- sugirió la castañita, su hermana así lo hizo llevándose a Korina y Kaia con ella

-sabes que Korina es una guerrera de hielo, y sabes cual es su tradición no?- pregunto Delian a lo que Amy asintió- pues bien, Hyoga la derroto en un combate justo y con reglas establecidas, que fuera un encuentro "amistoso" no separa el hecho de que le GANO…tu NOVIO ahora tiene el CONTROL sobre MI HERMANA, por lo tanto si TU te atreves a hacer que Hyoga le ROMPA EL CORAZÓN a mi hermanita, me veré en la penosa situación de MATARTE – la peli roja ni se inmuto ante la amenaza –sabes lo que le pasa a las guerreras con contrato y corazón roto no?...-la tomo del brazo mirándola a los ojos – ellas se vuelven espíritus de la nieve, entes errantes sin la posibilidad de morir …si algo como eso le pasa a mi hermana y descubro que tu estas entrometida en esto, me olvidare de tu lazo sanguíneo con Aro y el amor que le tuve a él y te matare…

-...matarme no serviría de nada,tu hermana aun así seguiría siendo una Yukki Onna*...-contesto Amy ante la mirada penetrante de la azabache

-quizá no sirva para ayudarla,pero me servirá a mi para liberar mi coraje y te aseguro que no te sera ameno, si Korina no a acosado a Hyoga es por que sabe que el ya tiene a alguien a quien amar y por lo tanto no se entrometerá entre el y la persona que ama, hará el papel de la segunda si es necesario, para no lastimar a Hyoga, no te atrevas a mencionarle si quiere que tu eres esa "otra"- las hermanas se fueron dejando a Amy algo descolocada ante las amenazas, pero con la idea firme de defender lo que era suyo

**En el salón de clases**

Después de que Delian dejará a Isabela en su salón,la azabache se encamino al suyo,pasando por una tabla de anuncios donde se encontraban los carteles de los distintos clubes del instituto

-mmm...creo que es tiempo de buscar club,me pregunto donde se habrán inscrito los caballeritos? ewe-tras la azabache camino una chica de coletas blancas con el uniforme de la escuela,al pasar tras la dragona esta se tenso al instante,extrañada se dio vuelta pero no vio a la chica,tras pensárselo unos minutos se encamino a su salón y entro...

-Hyoga,puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Amyan acercándose a su novio,todas las chicas del salón comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, Delian entro y Amyan junto a su novio salieron del salón

-y eso?-pregunto Shiryu a Ikki-que se traen esos dos?

-ni idea,pero para mi que algo serio,Amyan no se veía para nada feliz-comento el fénix,la azabache dejo su maletín(bolso)de la escuela en su asiento y camino al de Akhani donde Kaia y Korina también estaban

-neesan?...que le dijeron a Amyan-pregunto la rubia,tratándose de su hermana esperaba lo peor

-solo la verdad...-se encogió de hombros-creo que es hora de buscar un club en el instituto hermanas...es tiempo no les parece?

-me estas jodiendo? ?!-pregunto Akhani-llevamos poco aquí y ya quieres que?!...

-no es el fin del mundo,podemos preguntarle a Seiya y sus hermanos no?-camino a donde el fénix y el dragón-díganme ustedes dos, a que clubes pertenecen

-y te debemos decir por?...-contesto secamente Ikki

-por que es un buen gesto que la serpiente de mi peli roja hermana le gustaría...owo

-y me interesaría por? =o=?

-por favor Ikki a leguas se te ve el amor- picoteo Shiryu todo orondo- ewe

-callate Shiryu!-espeto el fénix

-jejeje,yo estoy en el club de Kendo,Ikki en el de fútbol americano,Seiya en el de fútbol soccer,Hyoga en natación y beisbol y Shun en el club de pintura, ustedes a que club entraran?-pregunto ignorando la mirada del fénix Shiryu

-aún no sabemos,pero serviría saber cuales hay no?-se quedo un rato pensando la azabache con su mano sobre el mentón,al final sonrió zorruna mente -nos darían un tour por la escuela?

-no!-antes de que Shiryu contestara Ikki se adelanto-ni de chiste morena!

-...ok,hagamos un trato, ustedes nos muestran los clubes y nos ayudan a mi y amis hermanas - se detuvo para ver la reacción de los caballeros - y les diré como quitarle el anillo a Hyoga...

-sabes como quitárselo?...- pregunto Shiryu

-hecho!- Ikki extendió la mano hacia la chica sin siquiera preguntar a su hermano al respecto

-perfecto!...después de clases nos ayudarán, si? -ella regreso a su asiento satisfecha por su travesura,fuera del salón Amyan hablaba con su novio

-escucha Hyoga, como habrás quizá notado, conozco a las hermanas Cromwell de hace años, no es mi deber decirte con quien hagas amistad pero...si te juntas con ellas, solo te atraerán problemas, ademas no me gusta como te ve Korina- al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Hyoga se tenso,sin querer o pensarlo, volteo a ver su anillo, cosa que Amyan vio- y ese anillo?!

-...-Hyoga no supo que contestar, no quería mentirle a su novia, pero no podía decirle tampoco quien era o eso pensaba el, así que decidió mentirle al respecto- escucha Amy, sabes que mi familia es rica, y que como emporio de negocios el re nombre es lo primero, mi padre antes de morir hizo un convenio con los Cromwell y me comprometieron con la cuarta hija de la familia...Korina-ni el se creía esa mentira y obviamente Amy sabia que mentía pero le conmovió lo que le dijo pues se notó que no quería herirla

-y cuando sera...la boda?-pregunto titubeante

-aún no se fija la fecha,pero les he dicho que mi deseo es seguir estudiando y como no soy el hijo mayor,no deberíamos acelerar el matrimonio...te amo Amyan y no voy a dejar que me separen de ti-el ruso se acerco a su novia y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a si y besándola tierna mente, ella se dejo hacer por el beso y sin problemas llevo sus manos a los hombros de su novio,le re movió la consciencia el no decirle verdaderamente quien era.

Almuerzo/Azotea de la escuela

-quieren conocer los clubes?-pregunto Seiya bastante risueño

-si,nos gustaría habituarnos mas a la escuela ouo- contesto la dragona

-dilo por ti Delian...yo no quiero entrar a un club, con asistir a clases para mi basta-Akhani miro a su hermana que estaba por demás contenta

-tenia que ser, como serpiente que eres no te quieres mover mucho-volvió a molestarla Ikki

-...típico de las aves, solo canturrean!-se la regreso ella- o3o

-que recuerde tu también eres un fénix no rojita? eue

-si,pero yo soy mujer, por lo tanto soy un fénix hembra, no tengo necesidad de andar canturreando como los machos para atraer pareja...admítelo Ikki te mueres por mi ewe

-...no te creas tus sueños nena!-Ikki se divertía de lo lindo al molestar a la "rojita" como él le llamaba

-bueno...y dígannos ya no han tenido problemas en su mansión?-pregunto Shun uniéndose a la platica

-no, después del incidente con Haku, Kaia-neesan armonizo todos los espejos de la mansión-contesto Isabela-ya no hay problemas con que una sombra se infiltre por ellos

-deberíamos hacer algo similar en la mansión-dijo Hyoga- no queremos que una sombra se meta en el cuarto de Saori o si?

-es verdad, Kaia podrías ayudarnos con eso?-pidió Seiya

-por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema-sonrio la castaña- así sirve que visitamos a nuestro padre

-no creo que este disponible hoy...-susurro Shiryu pero Korina si lo escucho

-por que no? OuO?

-bueno...-w- es algo complicado de explicar

Mansión Kido/recibidor

-muy ben muchachos,el día ha llegado- el patriarca caminaba frente a los dorados que estaban bien formaditos en una linea y con sus trajes de buttler, junto a las cuatro amazonas que tenían puestos sus trajes de maid- espero que estén listos y que hagan todo lo posible para que esto salga bien, entendido?

-si,señor!-contestaron todos, Dokho sonreía con pañuelo en mano viendo a sus "muchachos" bien presentables

-esto parece su graduación \TuT/- dijo casi llorando y con cámara en mano sacando les fotos a todos

-Dokho deja de jugar, nosotros debemos de quedarnos aquí mientras ellos no están-regaño Shion quitando le la cámara

-maestro...eso significa que...no vendrán con nosotros? ?- pregunto Mu

-pero por supuesto que no, quien cuidara a Athena en su ausencia? ?

-para eso están los chicos no?-pregunto Death confundido

-si, pero ellos llegaran hasta después del medio día por sus clases, nosotros la cuidaremos en su ausencia,anden ya, los marinas seguro ya están esperándolos-Shion los empujo amablemente para que salieran, pero al ver que kiki seguía a su maestro lo tomo del cuello del cuello de la playera como gatito perdido

-tu te quedaras con nosotros Kiki- ordeno Shion,el pequeño volteo a ver a su maestro

-eh?...maestro Mu?...

-hazle caso al patriarca...-fue la ultima respuesta de su maestro

Escuela/Azotea

-cafetería?...-pregunto Delian después de escuchar a los bronce

-si, iremos después de mostrarles los clubes, que les parece ouo -invito Seiya,por eso estaba tan risueño

-suena bien -dijo Delian - quiero ver a Saga como mesero ewe jejejeje

-cuál es tu fijación con Saga?-inquirió Shiryu, era sabido por la mayoría que Delian tenía una especie de respeto por el geminiano, pero nadie (ni el mismo Saga)sabia a que se debía

-fijación?- puso los palillos(los que usan para comer) en su boca- mmm, quizá se deba a que entrene con él de pequeña, Ares me llevo al santuario para seguirme entrenando y ahí él era Saga

-y no hiciste nada para detenerlo?!-cuestiono Seiya quien se extraño por la poca iniciativa de la guerrera en aquel entonces

-si hubiera sido mayor seguramente lo hubiera hecho,pero ...en eso entonces solo tenia 9 años, y no estaba segura al cien por ciento de lo que pasaba-contesto la azabache un tanto apenada por el hecho

-entonces, dinos como terminaste siendo guerrera de Ares?- pregunto Hyoga- fue por que ataron a tus hermanas o fue de antes?

-no lo saben? O,o?- pregunto la azabache sorprendida del todo

-saber que?- cuestiono Shun

-...e etto...creo que es mejor que no lo sepan por ahora ouo, mejor terminemos de desayunar si?

Este de Inglaterra/ Cambrigde *

En una mansión en el condado de Cambridgeshire, más específicamente en Cambridge un hombre de mirada escarlatina y cabellera negra tomaba una copa de vino mirando por el balcón de aquella imponente residencia,un hombre de cabello rojizo y mirada filosa ambarina entro a la habitación y se hinco frente al dios que ahora mismo se servia otra copa

-my lord, we have a difficulty with Amyan, has left its real purpose and has begun to act on their own, a warrior so we ruin all plans regarding his half sister Athena(mi señor, tenemos una dificultad respecto a Amyan,ha dejado su propósito real y ha empezado a actuar por cuenta propia, una guerrera así, nos arruinara todos los planes respecto a su media hermana Athena) -dijo el hombre que seguía aun postrado de rodillas con tono solemne pero frió

-ya sabia yo que esa niña nos traería problemas- se lamento la deidad masajeandose el puente de la nariz- and well? ... What is she doing without my permission? ...(y bien?...qué esta haciendo ella y sin mi permiso?...)- el joven se acerco para susurrarle al oído todo lo que había hecho la chica

-ya veo...and Ariel can not with her?(y Ariel no puede con ella?)-pregunto en tono cansado

-With her yes, but there is another person who can block us want to intervene, sir.(Con ella si, pero hay otra persona que nos puede bloquear por querer intervenir,señor.)-contesto con pesar

\- and who would dare to do such stupidity?(y quién se atrevería a hacer tal estupidez?)-pregunto el dios exaltado, no creía a nadie tan suicida como para bloquear a sus hombres.

-well, that's the other news I bring you ... your daughter is in Japan, sir.(bueno, esa es la otra noticia que le traigo...su hija esta en Japón, señor.)-el chico retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a discreción por la futura reacción de su dios

-qué?...-volteo a ver a su daimon- QUÉ?!

Japón/Instituto Miyamoto

Las clases habían terminado y los caballeros comenzaban a mostrarle a guerreras los distintos clubes del instituto

-hay muchos clubes pero les enseñaremos los más comunes de acuerdo-pregunto Ikki, su hermano Shun se le quedo viendo por la manera tan amable y reiterada en que su hermano se ofreció para ayudar a las guerreras sin saber realmente el por que

-gracias Ikki, cuanta amabilidad de tu parte- sonrió Delian,ella si sabia por que lo hacia

Caminaron un momento por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a un salón cerrado

-este es el club de música-explico Shiryu- tiene pocos integrantes le vendría bien algo de asistencia

-música?...que tal Kaia?-pregunto la azabache

-suena bien, pero que tipo de música tocan?

-música clásica-contesto Hyoga - la mayoría de los integrantes planean ir al conservatorio de Japón

-ya veo, si lo pensare seriamente- sonrió la castaña

-oigan?...hay club de coro?-pregunto Isabela a los santos

-si, pero ya esta lleno, aunque si quieres podemos preguntar-contesto Shun, ella solo asintió enérgica

Caminaron hasta legar al jardín trasero de la escuela, en este se encontraba un pequeño invernadero un tanto golpeado en los vidrios exteriores que lo componían, a Delian le dio curiosidad así que decidió entrar y echar un vistazo, los demás la siguieron para ver que hacia, ella se interno en el invernadero y pudo ver una maceta de jazmines azules que aun no floreció bajo el rayo del sol que se colaba por el techo

-...aun no florecen...necesitan sombra, el sol las lastima- a continuación tomo la maceta y las cambio de lugar a una parte mas fresca y alejada del sol

-gracias!...-dijo una chica de cabello rosa (como el de shichimiya de chunni byo)- había tratado de todo para que florecieran pero jamas pensé que necesitaran sombra

Delian la miro un segundo y después le sonrió tímidamente , cosa que sorprendió a Seiya, la hacia menos tímida -...no es nada!- acto seguido salio corriendo del invernadero, con sus hermanas y por ende los caballeros tras de ella

-y eso que fue morena?- pregunto Ikki una vez la alcanzaron

-...no...no se de que hablas ...- contesto disimuladamente y algo nerviosa

-saliste corriendo!- le hizo ver Hyoga- (-w-)

-...etto, es que...- la mirada de todos sobre ella -...etto...mejor vamos a mirar los demás clubes,tomo a Seiya del brazo y a Shiryu también, los caballeros la siguieron y caminaron hasta la cancha de americano , ahí las porristas de la escuela practicaban sus porras para los equipos a quienes asistían

-miren ahí están las porristas!- señalo Isabela, Akhani tras ella veía como se movían y hacían piruetas, Ikki quien lo noto vio "la chispa" en sus ojos y se "espanto"

\- a no!...eso si que no rojita!...puedes andar por el colegio todo lo que quieras pero no entraras al club de porristas, entendiste?! ¬o¬ - dijo el fénix espantando a todos por haberlo dicho de la nada, Akhani se puso roja, la había pillado en su deseo de querer entrar al club de porristas

-y...y tu quien diablos te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer?!- pregunto sonrojada y avergonzadita- ¬/o/¬

-pues resulta que las porristas me aman y si yo se los pido no te dejaran entrar - contesto muy confiado

-niisan no te creo capaz de hacerlo- dijo Shun, no veía a su hermano aprovechándose de ese detalle y es aunque no le gustase, algunas(si no es que la mayoría de las porristas) querían al conejito de cuñado

-Shun yo no lo creía capaz de insinuar tal acto si quiera- aun Hyoga, pensó que Ikki no se había dado cuenta del detalle o no lo tomaba en cuenta, con lo serio y algo cabezón que es- y ves que ya lo hizo

-con Ikki se puede esperar todo - susurro por lo bajo Shiryu

-que dijiste lagartija?- Ikki lo agarro de los hombros, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo o frente a quien lo dijo

-lagartija?- preguntaron las hermanas- (-W-)U?

-IKKI!- grito Shiryu, estaba por demás enojado , el poderoso fénix temió por su vida, si algo era sabido es que cuando Shiryu se enojaba, se ENOJABA

-corre por tu vida Ikki, ahora si te mato!- Shiryu comenzó a corretear a su hermano por toda la escuela con el resto tras ellos,marearon a una maestra y titaron a varios estudiantes, Tatsumi llego por los caballeros y Jean esperaba a las chicas fuera de la escuela, ambas limusinas estacionadas fuera con el conductor fuera de estas,Tatsumi veía como Jean hablaba en ingles (británico) por celular, y por lo que había entendido el hombre de confianza de los Kido, entablaba una conversación de curiosa naturaleza, prefirió mantener discreción al respecto y contárselo después a Saori , escucho como una estampida venia corriendo hacia el y vio como Ikki entro hecho bólido a la limosina y como Shiryu lo alcanzo en el ultimo segundo, lo tomo del hombro y le aplico una llave de artes marciales,para torcerle el brazo por detrás de la espalda, los demás llegaron algunos segundos después.

-Niichan déjalo!- Shun trato de ayudar a Ikki pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que el dragón lo tenia bien agarrado

-no te esfuerces Shun, ya sabemos que Shiryu no cederá- sugirió Hyoga- ademas quien le manda a Ikki no darse cuenta que dice

-o enfrente de quien lo dijo - apunto Seiya, las guerreras se reían entre ellas para desgracia del dragón

-jajajaja...no te atormentes Shiryu a mi mis hermanas me dice geko de cariño - comento algo avergonzada la dragona - o/3/o

-Geko?- preguntaron los hermanos -...(-w-)u...eso si era vergonzoso

-...si...bueno,pudo haber sido peor ouo- Delian noto a su asistente Jean parado junto a la puerta de su limosina- que les parece si vamos de una vez a la cafetería?

-pero aun quedan clubes que ver...-dijo Seiya

-los podemos ver mañana no?...ademas, tengo cosas que hacer en la compañía en la tarde y no puedo atrasarme mucho ouo

-de acuerdo, Tatsumi nos llevas?- pregunto educada mente Shun

-...etto...claro, suban no hay problema- Tatsumi subió a la limosina a ocupar su lugar,los bronce esperaron a que Delian le terminara de dar instrucciones a su mayordomo y cuando las chicas subieron ellos también, ya en el camino empezaron a hablar de trivialidades pero una pregunta los confundió

-qué como es Afrodita?...a qué se refieren chicas-cuestiono Seiya

-acaso no es su padre?-las miro Ikki algo desconfiado

-lo es, pero...no lo vemos desde hace años...yo tenía 5 años cuando él regreso al Santuario-contesto Korina- no lo vi desde entonces...

-que?!...entonces,tienen 12 años sin haberlo visto o,o?-pregunto sorprendido Shun

-si,por eso pregunto como es-aclaro Isabela sentada junto a su hermana Delian -mis hermanas tienen vagos recuerdos de él,pero yo tenia 4 cuando él se fue así que...así que -su semblante cambio por un dejo de tristeza,Delian la acerco a ella rodeando sus hombros con su brazo

A los caballeros se les hizo nudo la garganta, el ver como la azabache trataba de animar a su hermanita, fue suficiente para darse cuenta que ellas eran como ellos, solo se tenían entre si.

-tu papá...es una persona muy buena-dijo de repente Shun- es muy cálida y amable, hace de todo para cumplir con su deber y en lo que cree ademas, es uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido.

-...en...en serio?-pregunto Isabela alzando la mirada hacia el Andrómeda

-si, no por nada es el hombre más bello del santuario, su belleza no solo radica en su físico, si no también en su alma

Delian agradeció el gesto del peli verde en silencio, llegaron a la cafetería en la que había un tumulto de chicas (en su mayoría) queriendo entrar al lugar, antes de bajar de la limusina Hyoga recibió un sms

-te tienes que reportar?- pregunto Ikki - ewe?

-...algo así u,u...esperen me tomara unos segundos- leyó el mensaje rápidamente

**" Ya estas en casa?...llegaré tarde, haz la tarea, confió en ti lo suficiente como para saber que puedes hacerla sin que este sobre ti todo el día para que la hagas.**

**C de A."**

-mmm...le dire que estoy frente a la cafetería o finjire que el texto no me llego...

-he ahí el dilema- secundo burlona mente Kaia, tras pensarlo amplia mente(2 segundos), optaron por bajar y entrar a la cafetería

Trataron de pasar por el tumulto, pero no pudieron, la horda de mujeres (y hombres)no les dejo, ya casi hacen uso de su arma definitiva (Ikki),hasta que vieron a Death con traje de chef llamándolos aun costado de la cafetería

-oye te queda bien el traje ouo-saludo Seiya

-gracias, que tal?-señalo el grupo de personas- nuestro primer día y estamos que no nos damos abasto

-bien por ustedes amigo, crees que tengan cupo para diez mas?-pregunto Hyoga

-claro, hemos apartado la mejor mesa por si ustedes decidían venir, vengan entraremos por la puerta trasera-siguieron al de cáncer y tal como lo dijo entraron por detrás del establecimiento, los llevo por un pequeño pasillo hasta unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del edificio ahí los llevo a un cuarto donde había una barra y unas cuantas mesas,era como una segunda cafetería pero mas pequeña

-aquí estarán mejor que haya abajo, le dire a Milo que venga a verlos-el de cáncer salio del cuarto, los bronce y las chicas se acomodaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, no paso mucho hasta que Milo entro

-hola chicos! OuO -saludo él

-jaja te vez bien con ese traje!-elogio Shun

-gracias, las chicas no han dejado de sacarme fotos ewe, están que se mueren por mi o3o

-creído...-susurro Delian sonriendo de lado

-ehh?...así que ustedes también están aquí?...y dime que tal me veo -pregunto posando cual modelo de revista

-no te negare que el traje te queda, pero no eres mi tipo querido eue

-buena esa morena, suave y venenoso alago de tu parte

-se los dije, son unas víboras- secundo Ikki

-ya, ya, díganme quieren algo, les puedo traer lo que quieran del menú ouo-sugirió el de escorpión, repartiendo los menús a todos

-claro a mi dame un pastel de zarzamoras con crema *_*/- dijo la azabache nada mas vio que en el menú estaba dicho postre

-...entero?...-pregunto Milo, solo de ver la cara de Delian se moría de risa internamente- ewe

-sip...y ustedes que quieren?- la azabache miro a los demás dejando en claro que el pastel sería solo para ella

-etto...y yo que creía que Shun era glotón -susurro por lo bajo Shiryu

-oye!...solo fue una vez!-desde que Shun se comió solo un pastel sus hermanos le median sus gustillos dulces- y ni siquiera fue de un solo golpe, fue de cachito en cachito

-si, pero después te andabas muriendo del estomago por comer tanto dulce-Ikki fue quien tuvo que llevarlo al doctor

-por cierto, Camus quiere hablar contigo Hyoga, hay un para de cositas que tenemos que hablar con ustedes chicos-dijo Milo imaginando la cara que pondrían los cinco al saber que los marinas estaban vivitos y coleando

-y ahora?...es algo grave?-pregunto el cisne, algo le decia que debia temer por su vida

En ese momento alguien entro al cuarto, era Saga que traía un carrito de comida

-ah con que aqui estabas, tu y Shaka deben apurarse,su descanso casi termina-se escucho el click de una cámara y todos voltearon dirección a la azabache que tenia el lente de su celular apuntando al gemelo mayor- dime que no lo hiciste e,e

-ok, te lo dire si quieres eue...no lo hice muejejeje

Saga se abalanzo contra la guerrera, está solo atino a escapar con celular en mano, el géminis mayor alcanzo a tomarla del brazo, la atrajo hacia si y la aprisiono de la cintura tratando de quitarle el celular de la mano

-no!...Saga!...suéltame!- la dragona peleaba por zafarse del agarre pero el mayor la tenía bien agarrada

-borra esa foto!...borrala!-Saga estiro una de sus manos para tomar el celular,pero Delian no lo soltaba por nada, entraron al cuarto Afrodita y Death encontrándose con tremenda imagen

-que diablos hacen?- pregunto el sueco - ?

-Tío!-la azabache vio su salvación y como pudo se zafo del Géminis y corrió a ponerse tras el Piscis- Saga me quiere robar mi celular! ToT...eUe

-qué yo que!?- Saga trato de aventarse contra la chica pero una rosa blanca lo detuvo

-Saga...un paso más y no la cuentas e,e...baja, Shura te busca-el gemelo no tuvo de otra y salio del cuarto no sin antes sacarle la lengua a la azabache, ella también le saco la lengua por obvia respuesta

-Delian?...èué qué fue lo que realmente hiciste?-pregunto Dita, no se había tragado la historia del celular

-...le saque una foto ou!...

-con lo que le gustan las fotos a él- dijo Death- y si quiera valio la pena?

-cualquier cosa para molestar a Saga vale la pena ouo-la azabache regreso a su asiento, sus hermanas corrieron a saludar a su padre mientras Death veía lo que había en el carrito de comida y lo repartía a los chicos de bronce, las chicas también comieron algo de lo que había ahí y una vez terminado se fueron a su mansión prometiendo ver más seguido a su padre

\- 3 u a mis hermosas niñas!- el orgulloso padre de cuatro alucinaba con sus hijas,un marco de florecitas lo rodeaba

-si, que hermoso e-e...tenemos trabajo que hacer andando!-el de cáncer termino por sacar a rastras a su amigo,Camus entro al cuarto después de un rato

-qué haces aqui Hyoga?...- pregunto el de acuario, creía que su alumno estaba en la mansión y sus compañeros no le habían dicho que los muchachos estaban ahí

-aaaa...yo...aaaaa...Milo dijo que quería hablar conmigo o,o!

-aaaaa O,O/maldito Milo/...bu bueno eso sera en la noche, mientras hagan los deberes de la escuela y avisen al patriarca que están aqui-dijo el acuario, su amigo si que lo puso en aprietos -se supone que deberían estar en la mansión la señorita Athena podría preocuparse

Camus salio del cuarto luego de un rato,era su descanso y quería leer un poco,los bronces comenzaron a hacer sus deberes, Shiryu como buen hermano mayor o como buen hermano mayor obligado por Ikki ayudo a Hyoga con sus deberes de física pues nuestro cisne seguía sin dar una

Shun termino algo exhausto y después de acabar sus deberes se apoyo en el hombro de su hermano y quedo dormido,Hyoga y Seiya hicieron lo mismo, mientras Shiryu leía un libro e Ikki comía el ultimo trozo de pastel

-Ikki, crees que Delian de verdad sepa como quitarle el anillo a Hyoga?-pregunto de la nada el peli negro sin quitar la vista de su libro

-sinceramente si, el problema es que nos lo diga-contesto él- no creo que sea tan simple como nos hace pensar, la morena tiene algo entre las manos que no me gusta nada

-es cierto que es la clásica chica misteriosa, pero si te soy sincero...tiene algo que me recuerda a ti...

-a mi?! - pregunto el fénix casi gritando, Shun se removió un poco y solo por eso Ikki se calmo

-..shhh!...si...a ti, cuando regresaste de isla de la reina muerte, después de pelear con nosotros, siento que esta sumamente arrepentida de algo y ese sentimiento no la deja en paz,como a ti, nunca te perdonaras el haber querido matarnos verdad?-cuestionó el dragón

-...son mis hermanos Shiryu, nunca debí haber pensado en matarlos...y si...jamás me perdonaré ese hecho

\- pues yo siento que ella tampoco se perdona algo, aunque aún no se que...-antes de que el dragón siguiera hablando, los dorados comenzaron a entrar al cuarto, sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido y la cafetería ya había cerrado

-rayos!...cuanto trabajo!...- venía quejándose el de leo- no tenía idea que manejar un cafetería fuese tan...duro...

-y eso que solo estuviste en la barra y no de mesero - le miro Mu

-para meseros con Milo es suficiente - dijo Aioria sacando una soda del refrigerador tras la barra del cuarto

\- oigan ser mesero es una labor extenuante!- sonriendo de medio lado y sentado junto a Camus

-si, extenuante,tanto como aprenderse el numero de tantas señorita -atajo Camus, a Milo le habían dado tantos números que era casi un directorio andante

-...no importa cuantas chicas le dieron numero, si no cuantos chicos eue- Death se había recargado cerca de la ventana para fumarse un cigarrillo

-...o/o...yo no recibí números de hombres!

\- a no?...y ese chico que te guiño el ojito antes de irse con su seudo amigo ewe-se burlo Saga

-aaaa...etto...bueno...yo...Aioros tienes que decirle a los chicos algo importante!-se excuso hábil mente Milo

-yo?- se señalo el arquero- y por que no otro?...

-una por que eres de los mayores y dos por que tuviste el honor de ser seleccionado :D...-sonrió Aldebarán

-wow!...esperen!...cuando diablos hubo selecciones? O.o!...en que momento se dijo que yo debia ser porta voz de todos ustedes, que lo sepan ¬O¬ ustedes también deben ayudarme con esto!- Aioros estaba incomodo, no quería ser el quien se los dijera, ademas que pensaba que alguien mas cercano a los chicos hablara con ellos, alguien a quien ellos tuvieran confianza

-ya, ya, ya, primero Ikki despierta a tus hermanos, segundo, Aioros empieza a contar el hecho y nosotros te ayudamos si?- sugirió Shaka haciéndose un te tras la barra del cuarto, Ikki despertó cuidadosamente a Shun, no vaya ser que su hermano lo muerda ( otra vez) por despertarlo, mientras Shiryu movía cuidadosamente a Hyoga y Seiya para despertarlos, una vez bien despabilados Aioros se puso serio, era momento de decirles el asunto

-escuchen chicos, saben que cuando un a guerra esta por venirse en nuestra contra, es el deber de cada dios alistar su ejercito y reformar sus filas por si lo atacan no?- todos asintieron al arquero - pues bien, Poseidón ha hablado con nuestra señora y han llegado a un acuerdo respecto a la guerra que se avecina, él estará de nuestro lado en esta guerra, y nos proveerá de tropas si es necesario, por eso Kanon se fue con él

-...esperen, Poseidón no tiene tropas, y mucho menos marinas - dijo Seiya razonando un poco lo que su maestro decia

-...a eso es a lo que vamos muchachos- empezó Shura- **Poseidón, revivió a sus generales marinas**

-...qqué?...-las palabras no salían de su boca, miro rápidamente a su maestro y se dio cuenta que era verdad, Camus se lo confirmo con solo verlo, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta, Hyoga tenia un leve temblor en el labio y su mirada era sombría

-aunque ya se fueron - siguió hablando Shura - estuvieron todo el día con nosotros, ellos también trabajaran en la cafetería con nosotros...

Ahora si el mundo se le vino abajo, como iba a entablar una conversación con el, como diablos lo iba a ver a la cara después de pelear contra el y matarlo, como?...su mente solo decia tres palabras que aunque lo llenaban de alegría también de pesar : Isaac, esta vivo...

-maestro?...

-si?...Hyoga...

-...podemos...podemos ir a verlo?...-Camus sonrió a sus adentros, su cisne esta buscando la manera de tener otro hermano

-claro que si Hyoga, vamos...

* * *

Hola!

FELIZ (atrasado) AÑO NUEVO! XD

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, y se que el capitulo no me quedo tan genial como quizá hayan esperado xD, debo unas explicaciones

Explicaciones:

1\. Bueno no había actualizado por tres motivos, el primero me cambien de casa o3o, jejeje y eso nos lleva al segundo no tenia Internet!...xD se tardaron mas de lo que pensé en ponérmelo y eso de ir al ciber ,mi patria esta pobre y no hay dinero para gastar en el ciber así, que les puedo decir, sufrí como no imaginan, espero ya no tener esos problemas ouo, y la tercera razón es que...me enferme! xD, soy como lois de malcolm si un virus entra es como un experimento científico,ademas de que la cosa se puso peor por que mi hermano y mi papa están igual, así que ya estoy saliendo (eso creo ).

el capitulo pasado, se supone (en mi muy retorcida y "guajira" mente :3 ) debia ser la pelea de los cisnes en el punto de vista de Hyoga, pero parece ser que no sirvo para eso xD, o quizá no supe escribir ese tipo de narración, si los confundí una disculpa. \\-3-/

escribo un capitulo por lo general primero lo mando como mensajes a una cuenta alterna de face que tengo, así no tengo que venir a el ciber a cada rato, para mi es un poco mas fácil, el problema es pasarlo después a el archivo para subirlo, tengo que acomodarlo y editar las faltas de ortografía que haya , y hay veces que termino usando el tiempo que yo tenia contemplado para escribir notas finales y es por eso que la mayoría de mis caps no tiene esas notas xD...tratare de empezar a poner notas para explicar los asteriscos que hay por ahí en la narración o cosas asi ouo...de nuevo una disculpa.

Bueno espero pronto poder actualizar y limar todas estas asperezas en mi narración y escritura para que les siga gustando el fic. Un abrazo y mil gracias por sus comentarios a:

sslove que me comenta casi cada capitulo gracias o3o!...y si el premio de Hyoga por su cumpleaños y por haber ganado la pelea es una chica eUe, chimenwenchon!...jajaja

Hyoga: pero yo no queria a la chica! ¬0¬

Korina : osea que no me quieres?!* se echa a correr*

y bueno dejando de lado al teatro andante que son esos dos (y que serán),la razon por la que cambie el rated a M es por una serie de cosas que pasaran mas adelante, el fic entrara en un espacio algo asi gore y prefiero que este especificado antes de que personitas menores lean que habra cosas fuertes por el estilo.

A hanehera gracias por tus comentarios y tenias razon, tratare de checar bien la narracion y todo eso xD.

A LAuren Saint Seiya gracias por leer mi historia!...me tengo que poner al corriente con la tuya pero lo haré y si tienes razon , no respeta a Athena, pero no es por que la vea menos o simple mente le de igual, es por que para ella le falta aun para ser la toda poderosa Athena y hasta que no lo demuestre la seguira tratando igual!

gracias a todos por sus comentarios!...os juro que si no fuera por ustedes la historia ya habria muerto Bye.

DRACHEA.


End file.
